


Luna is a Harsh Mistress TRADUCCION AL ESPAÑOL

by Arnulfo_Wolf



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bat Pony, Death, Drama, Gen, Sci-Fi, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnulfo_Wolf/pseuds/Arnulfo_Wolf
Summary: Cuando Celestia desterró a Nightmare Moon, no fue sola, sino con su leal ejército. Ahora están atrapados en un entorno extraño, con mucha tensión y el aire se acaba. Si no trabajan juntos, su princesa pronto estará sola después de todo.Esta historia fue escrita por Starscribe.





	1. Aterrizaje Forzoso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luna is a Harsh Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746193) by Starscribe. 



> Luna is a Harsh Mistress
> 
> Esta historia fue escrita por Starscribe, traducida y adaptada por Arnulfo Wolf, texto original: https://www.fimfiction.net/story/439981/luna-is-a-harsh-mistress

Iron Quill aterrizó con el fuerte impacto del polvo y la arena. La increíble fuerza de la magia de Celestia se apoderó de él durante unos segundos más, carbonizando su melena y ardiendo en sus ojos. ¿Es este el final? La Tirana nos ha vencido. Ahora muero por elegir el lado equivocado.

Pero no murió. Los alicornios eran capaces de cosas terribles, y había escuchado todas las historias sobre los artefactos guardados de forma segura en el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas. Por eso lo pasaron tan mal. Por eso las consecuencias del fracaso eran tan altas.

Después de unos segundos, la magia se había finalmente convertido en chispas y Quill se sentó. Había hecho un pequeño cráter en un desierto gris, por su aspecto. El polvo seco se extendió a su alrededor en todas direcciones, tan seco que era incómodamente áspero en sus alas de murciélago. Se levantó, sacudiéndolas lo más que pudo y observando su entorno.

El cielo estaba negro, sin ni siquiera una pizca de azul. Sus ojos de murciélago se adaptaron rápidamente y aparecieron muchas estrellas. Pero no hay luna, solo las estrellas. La luz del sol era relativamente brillante, aunque se sintió extraña en su piel.

Quill estaba rodeado de ponis del ejército, aterrizó casi en las filas en las que he estado marchando. Los postes y la lona de la tienda de suministros estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, y sus troncos estaban esparcidos por el aire. No sopló viento que se llevara los papeles. "¡Aguja de Plata!" gritó, mirando a su alrededor en busca de primeros auxilios. "Silver Needle, ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Aquí señor?". Dijo la segunda teniente Silver Needle desde no muy lejos. Se volvió para verla salir de la tienda caída, un unicornio con el delantal blanco de un empleado. Se levantó, dio unos pasos hacia él y rebotó. Ella se curvó por el aire en su dirección en un amplio arco, esparciendo polvo y arena. "¿Qué tipo de hechizo es ese?" preguntó. "No creo que este sea el momento. Acabamos de estar ..."

¡No es un hechizo, coronel Quill! ¡Solo estaba tratando de llegar allí! "chilló mientras pasaba, aterrizando mal sobre un casco y dando tumbos. Ella aterrizó junto a él, aunque sin ninguna herida aparente." Lo siento, señor. "

Quill enarcó una ceja y luego se sobresaltó. Mantuvo sus alas dobladas, sin embargo ... se desvió. La tierra debajo solo parecía sujetarlo libremente. "No es necesario que te disculpes, Silver. Simplemente ponga a la tripulación en orden y…" Miró detrás de él, hacia la reserva principal.

Era la pesadilla que temía. Los estantes se volcaron, barriles de trigo y cebada y fardos de paja esparcidos locamente. "Luna y estrellas, qué pesadilla. Ocúpate de los heridos y ... ocúpate de esto".

Se inclinó y le ofreció una pezuña al unicornio caído. Ella era joven, demasiado joven para ser parte de una guerra.

Pero la Rebelión Lunar Necesita todos los cascos disponibles, incluso los que no estaban preparados. Puede que Quill no haya luchado en años, pero podría reclamar las mejores mentes para sí mismo. "Asegúrate de que no se desperdicien en la maldita máquina".

"Si señor. ¿Pero qué hay de usted?

Miró hacia otro lado, hacia el frente de la formación. Donde la princesa había librado su terrible batalla, y los estandartes de la Guardia de Medianoche todavía ondeaban con orgullo. "Voy a averiguar qué está pasando".

El resto de su tripulación se estaba reuniendo; aparte de Silver Needle, todos eran trabajadores de diversos tipos, yeguas jóvenes y sementales que han capturado como reclutas de los escuadrones de combate a cambio de raciones adicionales. Eran una docena en total. Con el doble de cerebro que el resto del ejército.

"¿De ella?" susurró Swift Wing, su último paje. "Buena suerte, maestro".

"Mantente vivo", dijo, sacudiendo el polvo de sus alas nuevamente y despegando.

Fue increíble, volar apenas requirió un mínimo de esfuerzo y estaba levantado. En lugar de luchar constantemente contra el suelo, solo tenía que mostrarle un poco de respeto ocasionalmente, aleteando cada segundo o dos mientras pasaba por el campamento. La mayoría de los soldados se recuperaron más lentamente de lo que había sido su inventario. Las poderosas protecciones alrededor de la armería y otros suministros probablemente lo encontrarán protegido de lo peor de la magia de Celestia.

Había miles de ponis en la tierra. Venían de toda Equestria, granjeros, herreros y siervos de todo tipo. Mientras que los castillos de Celestia estaban llenos de la élite, su hermana había visto el sufrimiento del semental ordinario y se compadeció. Todos respondido a su llamado.

Pero ahora muchos de esos valientes ponis yacían en el suelo, atravesados por flechas de asta blanca o carbonizados por la magia. No quería adivinar las bajas, pero sabía que eran devastadoras. Ya era bastante malo que Nightmare Moon misma hubiera emergido para enfrentar a sus atacantes. Cada empresa tenía su propia pancarta, cosida para representar los pequeños pueblos y ciudades de las que se han unido. Podrían ser unos estúpidos matones de todo el ejército, pero eran sus hermanos y hermanas de armas.

Y ahora estamos aquí. Ahora que miró hacia arriba, pudo ver que había una luna después de todo. Se veía extraño en el cielo y no proyectaba la cómoda luz gris que conocía. Era tan azul, tan verde… ¿Por qué estaba todo tan mal?

Algo brilló en el aire sobre él, más alto de lo que se atrevía a volar. Iron Quill reconocía un hechizo de escudo cuando lo veía, y se mantenía alejado. Esta burbuja es gigantesca. ¿Nightmare Moon había logrado proteger a todo el ejército?

No llegó al centro de la formación antes de que los Voidseekers lo detuvieran. Eran murciélagos como él, con armadura negra y telas negras debajo. Incluso él no sabía casi nada sobre la secta sagrada, excepto que una vez que se unieran, ningún otro que no fuera murciélago volvería a ver sus caras, y solo lucharían de noche.

También eran terroríficos, como a quien servían. "¿Es usted el coronel Iron Quill?" preguntó uno, un semental del que estaba bastante seguro, aunque no sabía el nombre.

"S-sí", respondió, reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse en el aire y saludando con un ala. "La luna brilla por siempre".

"Sí Sí". El semental agitó su propia ala con desdén. "Ven con nosotros. Ella preguntó por ti".

"¿Yo?" Nightmare Moon era como una tormenta furiosa en el campo de batalla, pero tenía casi cero interés por el día a día de cómo se dirigía su ejército. Cuando atacaban, siempre trataban de reunir la mayor cantidad posible de objetos de valor. Eso fue hasta el punto en que ella lo ayudó a mantener un ejército en marcha. "¿Por qué?"

Cuando empezaron a volar a la distancia, él siguió sin esperar respuesta. Realmente no se esperaba uno: los Voidseekers no decían casi nada a los forasteros.

Pasaron por el centro de la formación, donde los ponis de socorro médico estaban pasando por los grupos más golpeados y abatidos. Mi trabajo es difícil, pero al menos no tengo que explicarles a sus madres por qué no volverán a casa.

Luego dejaron atrás al ejército por completo y se adentraron más en el páramo gris. Hubo muchos pequeños impactos, incluso donde ningún poni había aterrizado. Trozos de roca y piedra estaban esparcidos por todas partes, aparentemente arrojados aquí por la fuerza del hechizo de Celestia. Excepto ... el suelo continuaba delante de ellos, con aberturas de varios tamaños. Algunos eran tan profundos que no podía ver el fondo bajo la luz del sol demasiado dura.

Ahora volaban cuesta arriba. Un pony estaba sentado en la parte superior, mirando hacia la oscuridad. Su melena irradiaba hacia el aire detrás de ella, como una tormenta ardiente. Su cuerno brillaba con un azul tan brillante que incluso la luz del sol parecía pálida. Ella estaba lanzando un hechizo, uno tan poderoso que podía sentirse al acercarse. Y que fluyó a través de él.

Los Voidseekers aterrizaron en el suelo a unos veinte metros de ella, en la base de una pendiente. El siguió. El mismo que le había hablado le hizo un gesto por la pendiente hacia ella.

"¿Eso es todo? Pensé que tal vez estaría hablando con el general Stalwart Shield, o tal vez con el general Night Stalker. No soy lo suficientemente importante para esto".

Señaló de nuevo sin respondedor. Iron Quill saludó en respuesta, tan duro y enojado como pudo. Luego comenzó a caminar.

Al no caminar como lo había conocido antes, cada paso era una especie de rebote, amenazando con desviarlo. Tendría que tener cuidado: donde estaba sentada su princesa había una cresta, mirando hacia un cráter de impacto de increíble tamaño. ¿Quizás el lugar donde había aterrizado?

"Gra-gran Princesa de la Luna ..." dijo Iron Quill, cuando estuvo cerca. Solo había estado tan cerca de ella una vez antes, when ella le había quitado las plumas y le había dado la noche. "Es un honor para mí estar ante ustedes". Se dejó caer al suelo, los ojos en el polvo. "Estoy a tu servicio, como en todas las cosas".

Hubo un largo silencio. Casi se pone de pie, confundido sobre si ella lo había escuchado o no. Pero luego habló. Nightmare Moon había perdido todo su veneno. Su voz era ... cansada, derrotada. Si hubiera hablado así cuando llegó a su monasterio, Quill habría seguido copiando pergaminos y ni siquiera habría pensado en su nombre.

"Tú eres ... Iron Quill", dijo. "¿Todo bien?"

"Si, princesa."

"Levántate del polvo", ordenó, golpeando el suelo en el borde de la cresta junto a ella con un casco. "Vendrás y te pondrás a mi lado".

Obedeció. Mientras se acercaba al costado de la cresta, pudo ver lo que Nightmare Moon había estado mirando. Una extensión desolada de terreno sombreado, que se extiende lejos de ellos. Varios cráteres irrumpieron en la superficie, con tanta frecuencia como los que los rodeaban. Parecía continuar para siempre.

Probablemente debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Eso fue lo inteligente en presencia de alguien tan grande. Pero la curiosidad fue lo que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar. "¿Qué nos hizo?"

Nightmare Moon volteo sus ojos hacia él. Esas rendijas parecieron estrecharse al verlo por primera vez. Luego apartó la mirada. "La traidora de mi hermana ... nos ha desterrado de Equestria. Mira más de cerca, hijo de la noche. Sabes dónde estamos".

Él miró. Le tomó unos segundos más: la esfera verde y azul en el cielo, las manchas oscuras frente a ellos, el suelo gris. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Pri-Princesa. No podemos ser ..."

"Lo somos", dijo. "Bienvenido a la Luna, Quill; tú y todos los demás ponis que lucharon por mí. ¡Esta será tu tumba!".

"¿Q-qué?" Se congelo, mirando hacia el ejército. Allí, en la pendiente, podía verlos moverse. Muchos estaban muertos, pero millas seguían vivos. Se estaban levantando de la tierra, levantando sus estandartes, enderezando sus máquinas de guerra. "¡No estamos derrotados, Princesa! No soy un guerrero, pero veo que tu ejército está preparado para luchar. Si llamamos al General Stalwart Shield ...

Ella colocó un ala sobre su hombro, manteniéndose lo suficientemente firme como para que él no pudiera moverse. "Stalwart Shield está muerto", dijo. "Night Stalker también. Y en quienquiera que estés pensando. No sé cómo, pero sus arqueros conocían de alguna manera a nuestros oficiales a pesar de que no llevabas marcas. La cadena de mando de mi ejército ha sido diezmada. ¿Sabes el peligro que corremos? ¿Cuán precaria es nuestra supervivencia, incluso ahora?

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Déjame iluminarte", dijo Nightmare Moon, levantando un casco y señalando hacia arriba. "Estás dentro de una burbuja de dos kilómetros de diámetro. Contiene todo el ejército, todos los ponis que estaban de nuestro lado en el asedio, vivos y muertos. Mientras nos sentamos juntos, todo mi poder sostiene esta fina película y todo lo que contiene contra la piedra. ¿Sabes lo que espera fuera de él?

"Yo, eh ..." Él miró hacia afuera. No podía ver el borde de la burbuja; supongo que Nightmare Moon probablemente estaba en el centro exacto. "Esta es una tierra estéril", dijo. "El sol está alto y la tierra parece desolada. Incluso nuestros ponis terrestres pueden tener problemas ..."

Nightmare Moon lo silenció con una mirada que podría haber derretido la roca. "No hay nada afuera de mi hechizo, hijo. Nada más que un _vacío duro_ tan despiadado como la traidora de mi hermana. ¿Sabes ... por supuesto que no? Lo que estás respirando ahora, que siempre has considerado interminable e inagotable. .. no lo es.

"Mi magia lo contiene, por ahora. Pero ese poder se acabará. Puedo sentirlo incluso ahora, una debilidad comenzando ... cuando me alcance, la burbuja estallará. El aire que sostengo se escapará al vacío. Todos morirán en agonía".

La mente de Quill luchaba por comprender siquiera lo que le decían. ¿Qué significaba siquiera tener tierra sin aire? Sin viento, sin nubes ... ¿por qué eso los mataría? Y lo más importante ... ¿por qué lo había llamado de todos los ponis? Quill sintió un escalofrío repentino recorrer su columna vertebral, desconectado de la oscuridad sobre su cabeza. "¿Y por qué me lo dices, princesa? ¿Qué voy a hacer para servirte?"

"Eres el superviviente de mayor rango", dijo. "Debes liderar mi ejército ahora". Ella quitó el ala, aunque incluso este pequeño movimiento le pareció un esfuerzo. Sus ojos se desenfocaron de nuevo y su cuerno siguió brillando.

Iron Quill no se atrevió a contradecir a la princesa directamente. Pero tal vez había una manera discreta de señalar los defectos de su decisión. "No he tenido una espada en mi vida, princesa", mintió. Una mentira vieja y familiar. Uno que compartieron. "Mi promoción fue ... una cortesía. Solo sé cómo manejarlo".

El único ojo que miraba en su dirección se entrecerró, pero esta vez ella ni siquiera se inclinó. "Eso no debería ser un problema para nosotros aquí. ¿Ves un ejército para luchar? Abre tus ojos y ve la perdición que viene por ti. No puedo moverme de este lugar, no puedo desviar mi atención hacia nada excepto el hechizo que preserva sus vidas. Creo que puedo darte... tres días. Mídelos por reloj de arena, ya que no habrá amanecer ni atardecer durante todo este tiempo. La luz perdurará ".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿Apenas entendía el problema y las millas de vidas del ejército dependían de él? "¿Qué debo hacer, princesa?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Deseo tanto traernos de regreso a Equestria y tener mi venganza. Mi hermana... se atrevió a usar los Elementos en mi contra. Su magia nos llevó. Pero no puedo convertir mi poder en eso, o mi ejército se perdería en el vacío ". Ella lo miró a los ojos, cada vez más severa. "Te concedo el servicio de Penumbra, mi mayor Voidseeker. Ella será tu manto de autoridad".

Un pony se instaló a su lado, moviéndose tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera había oído acercarse. Llevaba la misma armadura negra que los otros Voidseekers, y solo sus ojos eran visibles desde el interior de su casco. Ella dejó caer algo al suelo detrás de él. Era una corona de hierro ensangrentada: la corona del general, usada como símbolo de autoridad que Stalwart Shield la había estado usando la última vez que lo vio.

"Ponte la corona en tus orejas, Iron Quill. Mi venganza depende de ti. Tu supervivencia depende de ti".

Lo había imaginado, o Penumbra se dio la vuelta y se río mientras lo decía. Se tensó, pero luego se volvió a un lado, tomó la corona y la sacudió con un ala. La colocó en la cabeza, con sangre y todo. "Lo intentaré, princesa".

"¡No!" Su voz retumbó a través de la burbuja, levantando polvo de la colina y provocando que el distante zumbido del sonido se silenciara. La voz real de Canterlot siempre era fuerte, pero para un murciélago era insoportable. "¡Tu tendrás éxito! Nuestra venganza es merecida, no podemos fallar. ¿Está claro?"

Saludó, tan enérgicamente como pudo. No mucho, comparado con el último pony que había usado esta corona de hierro. "¡Completamente princesa!"

Ella agitó un ala desdeñosa, alejándose de él. "Entonces ve a ello. Cuando lo hayas resuelto, búscame aquí. En mi vida, tienes tres días. Úsalos bien".

Tres días para comprender lo desconocido y luego hacer lo imposible. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un canal de youtube ARNULFO WOLF, tiene la misma imagen de mi perfil- https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjpt9oFL0mCmw6mBuMgR-4Q
> 
> Siganme… algún día haré algo


	2. Desesperación

Si Iron Quill fuera del tipo de general del que había transcrito historias en los pergaminos de la historia antigua, probablemente lo habría volado con orgullo por el campamento en ese momento, uniendo a las compañías sobrevivientes y dando algunas órdenes decisivas que salvarían al ejército. Desafortunadamente para Nightmare Moon, y para sus posibilidades de liberar a Equestria de la tirana y vengarse, él no era un general legendario.

Iron Quill voló directamente de regreso al lugar de donde había venido: la reserva.

A pesar del desastre en el que ahora sabía que estaban, a pesar de su terror por su futuro, una pequeña parte de él se llenó de orgullo cuando vio lo que había sucedido desde que se fue. Silver Needle había estado trabajando duro, junto con todos los demás miembros de su personal. La tienda de suministros estaba nuevamente levantada y las paredes de madera del granero ya se estaban levantando una vez más. Siempre estado en edificios temporales, pronto estarían de regreso.

"¡Señor!" Silver emergió de la tienda, una pluma y un pergamino levitando frente a ella. Una lista de verificación de algún tipo. Recorrió la mayor parte del camino y luego vio a Penumbra a su lado.

Él aterrizó. "Silver, ella es Penumbra. La princesa, eh..."

"Sabía que seríamos guano sin mí", agregó. Su voz era oscura y suave, una melodía transmitida a través de cada palabra. También hablaba mucho más que el semental que había visto por última vez.

"Sí", admitió. "Bueno. Informe, Aguja de Plata".

"Uh..." Ella gimió. "No puedo darte el inventario completo, pero... parece que lo tenemos todo. Necesitaremos varios turnos para estar seguro. Puedo tener el inventario listo en dos días".

"Dos días". Cerró los ojos. "Silver Needle, felicitaciones. A partir de este momento, ahora es el director de suministros de Nightmare. Eres coronel". Se agachó, quitó con cuidado el alfiler de metal de su uniforme y se lo arrojó. Lo atrapó en su magia, sin palabras.

"Y... ¿Qué hay de ti, Quill? ¿Estaba tan molesta contigo? ¿Nightmare realmente... tomaría tu comisión?

Sacudió la cabeza. Si no fuera por su nuevo par de ojos atentos, podría haber dicho algo como "Ojalá". La idea de perder su comisión sonaba mucho más fácil que salvar a este ejército ya todos los ponis que formaban parte de él. Pero no se sabía qué haría un Voidseeker. Sabía que mataban por deslealtad, sin importar lo importante que fuera un pony. Hoy no podía correr riesgos.

Para su sorpresa, Penumbra se rió desde dentro de su traje. Toda su vida esta secta de guerreros le había hablado tan poco, pero ahora... "Sería más fácil para él si lo hubiera hecho. Es mejor ser esclavo que el trabajo que nuestra princesa tiene reservado para el general Iron Quill, Lord Comandante del Ejército Lunar ".

El peso de ese título se posó sobre sus hombros como una montaña de rocas lunares destrozadas. Vaciló, casi se cae. _Tres días._ No podía darse por vencido.

"Penumbra", dijo, más directamente. "Necesito saber lo que tenemos. Soy un pony de inventario, es lo que hago. ¿Cómo puedo reunir a los capitanes supervivientes?

Penumbra se rió de nuevo, aunque parte de la amargura desapareció junto con la diversión. Parecía un poco... ¿molesta? "¿Esperas mi ayuda?"

"¿Por qué no?" Movió un ala de murciélago hacia el cielo. Tú también respiras aire, ¿no? Tú comes comida y bebes agua igual que nosotros. ¿Quieres vivir esto o no? "

Esta vez no hubo bromas sarcásticas. _Bueno._ "Hay un llamado a reunirse. Solo al Lord Comandante se le permite soplarlo. Deberías tener un cuerno aquí en alguna parte, ¿no?

" _Correcto, estúpido_ " _._ Estaba tan trastornado por todo que se había olvidado por completo del llamado. Ahora que era el Lord Comandante, era su señal para soplar. "Silver, tráeme un cuerno de las tiendas".

Unos segundos más tarde, estaba en sus cascos. Se lo llevó a los labios, cerró los ojos y soltó cuatro breves explosiones.

Tener todo el inventario a su disposición significaba que tenía los recursos para erigir un pabellón mientras esperaba, llenando el interior con una mesa y sillas intactas para los ponis que esperaba. No debería llevarles mucho tiempo.

El ejército tardó casi una hora en responder a su llamada. Cada compañía debería haber estado preparándose para las armas, enviando a sus altos oficiales al frente para planificar la próxima batalla. Pero, por supuesto, no había batalla por delante. Y no era frecuente que la llamada llegara desde _atrás_ .

Aún así llegaron, ponis asediados entrando. Algunos de hecho vestían uniformes de capitanes. La mayoría de ellos tenían rangos inferiores, los que habían sobrevivido para ocupar el lugar de sus capitanes. Veinte ponis en total, para las veinte compañías. Cuando esté en plena potencia, cada uno representaría doscientas criaturas luchadoras. Ahora… probablemente menos.

"No veo Stalwart Shield", dijo Permafrost, uno de los pocos capitanes entre la multitud que Quill pudo ver. Avanzó arrastrando los cascos, mirándolos con incredulidad. "Sabía en mis pesadillas que tendría que tomar el mando de este lamentable grupo, tú..."

Penumbra le dio un fuerte codazo a Quill en el costado y él se adelantó. Por supuesto, todos los capitanes lo conocían, principalmente como el pony que se interponía entre sus ridículas demandas y el ejército que se estaba quedando sin grano. Pero lo que sea que estaban a punto de decir no llegó hasta la corona en su cabeza.

"Tú", dijo Permafrost. "¿Con qué derecho por encima de los cielos o por debajo del mar portas " _eso"_?"

"Por nombramiento..." Su voz se convirtió en un chillido de murciélago, y se aclaró la garganta. "La misma Nightmare Moon me lo dio", dijo. "Y la responsabilidad de salvar a este ejército".

"¿Tú?" preguntó otra voz, con incredulidad. "¿El monje? ¿No deberías contar el arroz? " Más risas.

"Si tuviera tiempo para contar el arroz, lo haría", dijo, ignorándolo. Puede que no supiera cómo comandar un ejército, pero _sí_ sabía cómo ignorar a un pony que se estaba burlando de él. "Nuestra princesa me ha dicho que tenemos tres días hasta que todos muramos".

Eso los silenció. Los ponis de menor edad que vio palidecieron visiblemente ante la noticia, retrocediendo unos pasos. Pero no había ningún lugar al que correr.

"Entonces, ¿por qué poner a alguien a cargo?" preguntó Moonshadow. Uno de los únicos otros capitanes supervivientes, uno que Quill no odiaba por _completo_ . "Abre las tiendas, deja que los sementales y las yeguas se diviertan. Si estamos muertos de todos modos..."

"Moriremos si no hacemos nada", dijo. "Me han elegido para evitar eso. No habrá fiestas finales que quemen todos nuestros suministros. Los necesitaremos para sobrevivir aquí, una vez que sepamos cómo ".

"¿Sobrevivir a qué?" Preguntó Permafrost. Somos... "no sé si ha mirado mucho a su alrededor, monje. Aquí no hay ejércitos. Ni siquiera hay árboles. No tengo ninguna duda de que la princesa tiene razón si dice que estamos en peligro, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que no puedo ver ".

"No estamos en condiciones de luchar", dijo un joven unicornio, ajustándose el casco de capitán que le quedaba mal. Apenas parecía fuera del entrenamiento básico. "La mitad de mi compañía se ha ido, Lord Comandante. Estábamos al frente".

"No tienes que llamarlo así"

" _Lo hicieron_ " _._ Miró hacia un lado, pero Penumbra solo se encogió de hombros, inútilmente. Ella no iba a intervenir para reforzar su autoridad.

"Permafrost, necesito que mantengas el orden. Ayuda a las otras compañías a hacer tumbas adecuadas para los muertos y a acampar ". Habló rápido, directamente. Ni siquiera dudó lo suficiente como para que el capitán pudiera objetar. "Moonshadow, "¿sobrevivió el alquimista de su compañía? Lo quiero aquí. Y uh... "

Señaló a un tercer pony, un pony terrestre que llevaba la cresta del cráneo de Motherlode. "Todos tus exploradores supervivientes, compañía Motherlode. Envíelos aquí. Todos los demás, mantengan el orden en sus campamentos y no les digan del peligro en el que nos encontramos. Esperen que llegue una orden de reubicación en cualquier momento ".

Quill esperaba que Permafrost siguiera discutiendo, tal vez para intentar quitarle la corona de la cabeza. Se acercó a Quill, con las amplias alas de murciélago extendiéndose un poco a su lado. "Cuando te des cuenta de que está sobre tu cabeza, Quill. Sabes dónde encontrar mi campamento ". Luego se fue.

Quill no había puesto fin a la reunión, pero aparentemente no tenía que hacerlo. Los demás vieron salir a Permafrost y se dispersaron, incluso los reclutas novatos que sustituyeron a sus oficiales muertos. Quill sintió que sus hombros se hundían, incluso bajo más peso que la extraña gravedad de este lugar.

_Pensarías que durante todo el tiempo que juramos por la belleza de la Luna que ella sería un poco más acogedora._

"He visto cosas peores", dijo Penumbra, dando vueltas a su alrededor como un depredador en busca de la mejor mitad de la carne para agarrarse.

"Dejas que me pisoteen", dijo, apartándose de la silla y sin importarle que se cayera de lado. "¿Qué esperabas que sucediera?"

"Espera." Ella se detuvo en seco, con un ala sobre su pecho. "¿Pensaste _que_ se suponía que debía ayudar? ¿Para... darte autoridad o algo así?

Ante su asentimiento, ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo retiro, tal vez no he visto cosas peores. Tú..."Ella vaciló. "Estrellas arriba, realmente no tienes ni idea". Se sentó en cuclillas, extendió la pata y desenvolvió la tela negra alrededor de su cara. No había ningún pony más en el pabellón con ellos, ningún no murciélago a quien mirar a la cara.

Era incluso más hermosa de lo que su voz le había hecho creer. Aunque llevaba la armadura de batalla con confianza y portaba su espada encantada con habilidad, todavía era joven. Joven comparado con un ex monje como él, de todos modos. "Iron Quill, mírame."

Él miró.

"Si te hubiera apoyado ahora, tal vez los hubiera amenazado en nombre de Nightmare... ¿eso habría ayudado?"

"Sí", respondió reflexivamente. "Todo el mundo sabe lo poderosa que eres. Eres su voluntad, mientras ella no pueda estar aquí. Si ella estuviera aquí…"

"Si necesitas mi permiso para estar a cargo, entonces yo soy la Lord Comandante, no tú. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno de ellos intentara argumentar que debería ocupar tu lugar. Tu tendrías ponis hablándome a " _mí"_ cuando quisieran cosas, pidiendo " _mi"_ permiso. Te verían como un indulgente, una marioneta. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

No necesitaba responder a eso.

"Si no quieres que te pisoteen, no los dejes", dijo. "Son sólo capitanes. Eres el Lord Comandante. Sus vidas están en tus cascos. Se darán cuenta tarde o temprano ".

"No tenemos _un tarde_ ", dijo, pasando junto a ella; pasando la mesa vacía hacia la amplia entrada del pabellón. Había un pony en su camino hacia ellos, luchando un poco mientras arrastraba un carro por el suelo polvoriento.

 _Sylvan Shade,_ se dio cuenta. El alquimista. Al menos Moonshadow había seguido sus órdenes. Quizás la compañía Motherlode también enviaría exploradores. Hizo un gesto urgente al pony mientras se acercaba, agitando un casco.

Observó cómo el pony se acercaba retumbando, su pesado carro de madera rebosante de cajas y bultos arcanos bien envueltos.

"Me dijeron que me llamaron", dijo el pony, mientras se acercaba. Hizo una ligera reverencia. "Es un gran honor ser solicitado por un pony con tanta historia como tú. Me llamo..."

"Sylvan Shade," interrumpió Quill. "Inventor de Builders 'Lime, arquitecto del puerto de Manhattan, intelecto tan grande que hasta el propio Star Swirl temía de tu sabiduría". Él puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?"

"T-tú eres uh..." Se detuvo, visiblemente desinflado. El reconocimiento de Quill le había robado toda su energía, reemplazada por una simple confusión. "Te olvidaste de mis logros en la agricultura, cultivando trigo incluso en el desierto". Luego se relajó y su tono cambió. "¿Quién _eres_ tú?"

"¿Ahora mismo? Soy el Lord Comandante del Ejército Lunar, Iron Quill ". Se hizo a un lado y abrió la entrada. "Por favor pasa. Eres lo más parecido que tenemos a un erudito, Celestia ayúdanos ".

Escuchó un bufido más adentro de la tienda y vio a Penumbra mirándolo brevemente. Entonces, tal vez no se equivocó en _todo lo que_ enseñaba su religión.

"Un ejército que necesita un erudito", dijo Sylvan Shade, poniéndose un poco más erguido. "Sabía que llegaría mi hora. Sin duda ha reconsiderado mi oferta de una forma de penetrar los muros del castillo sin magia. Stalwart Shield rechazó mi sabiduría, pero... "

"No volveremos al castillo durante algún tiempo", dijo Quill. "Pero podría necesitar tu, eh... podemos llamarlo sabiduría. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?"

Sylvan se desenganchó del carro y lo siguió un momento después. "¡Sí, eh… sí! Estoy bastante seguro de que nuestra princesa nos ha trasladado al lugar más seguro para ella, donde su magia es más fuerte. Estamos parados en la Luna, ¿no?

El asintió. "¿Qué tan bien entiendes la Luna?" Levantó un ala, silenciándolo. "Además de santa, hermosa, sagrada, la más grande del cielo, más suave y más amable que el sol… sí, sí. Todo de eso. Pero de otro modo. ¿Qué se sabe de ella?

"Bueno..." Sylvan tomó el asiento ofrecido en su mesa, cuando la mayoría de los capitanes no lo habían hecho. "Es un lugar como Equestria, con su propia geografía. Sus días duran veintinueve de los nuestros, seguidos de oscuridad. Regula las mareas. Muchos creen que es hueca o está hecha de varias sustancias extrañas. Lunarium es la teoría más popular, un metal plateado con una fuerza profunda y resistente a la magia ".

"No necesitamos espadas nuevas…" dijo. " _Aunque si hubiera sido hace cinco años y esta campaña todavía fuera un sueño, podría haber estado ansioso por escuchar esas historias"._ "Espera, ¿hueca? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Soy un alquimista, Lord Comandante, no un astrólogo. Solo puedo decirte lo que me han dicho. Algo de eso puede ser cierto, o quizás todo está mal. Nunca imaginé que podríamos viajar aquí físicamente para probarlo. Cuando regresemos, el mundo entero temblará por los descubrimientos que haré aquí ".

Al menos no se levantó para irse. "Nosotros... no podremos regresar", dijo. "Al menos no ahora. La princesa dijo que la Luna no tiene aire. Ella lo llamó un... _vacío duro_. ¿Sabes qué es eso?"

Podía ver en el rostro de Sylvan que sí. Aplastó las orejas y miró por encima del hombro con horror. "¿Cómo estamos todavía vivos?"

"La princesa Nightmare Moon mantiene el aire a raya", dijo. "Durante los próximos… tres días. Menos de unas horas ahora, supongo. Tres días antes de que termine su magia ".

"Y todos somos..." Tragó saliva.

"Conocías el término", dijo Quill, impresionado. "Yo… no he estudiado tanto como tú, lo admito. Principalmente manejaba los asuntos del monasterio que era mi hogar. ¿Cómo supiste lo que significaba el término? "

"Mi alquimia, obviamente. Ciertas reacciones no pueden tener lugar cuando hay aire presente y deben retenerlo. Algunos materiales se transforman cuando se reduce la presión. La presión es... la cantidad de aire, generalmente en algún recipiente de vidrio cerrado. Tengo un matraz de reacción en mi carrito allí, uno que puedo usar para crear una pequeña cantidad de vacío. He... visto lo que puede hacerle a un ratón. Por… razones completamente científicas, por supuesto ".

Quill se estremeció al pensarlo, aunque no pidió detalles. Al menos ahora tenía una idea de por qué Sylvan Shade podría haber terminado con la Rebelión. Quizás era un científico extremista, además de un fanfarrón que se había acostado con demasiadas yeguas importantes.

"Supongamos que necesitáramos... construir una embarcación lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todo el campamento y a todos los pony que aún viven. No sé el número, pero... si perdimos menos de la mitad en ese asedio, aún deberíamos tener dos mil ponis de pelea. Otros tres mil en el personal del campamento, seguidores y...". Se aclaró la garganta. Ayudantes. ¿Cómo contendríamos el aire del que dependen todos?

El rostro horrorizado de Sylvan no se relajó. "¿Estás preguntando cómo… contener el aire que miles de nosotros estamos usando para vivir? Estrellas arriba, Lord Comandante, no creo que sepa lo que está preguntando ".

"No lo sé", dijo sin timidez. "Así que dime. ¿Qué estoy preguntando?

"El aire puede ser invisible, pero tiene fuerza. Por eso el pegaso puede volar tan bien. Un recipiente débil del que se extrae todo el aire se hará añicos. He intentado medir esta fuerza, aunque mis resultados no significarían nada para ti. Supongo que si quisiéramos construir algo al revés, entonces tendríamos el mismo problema. Perdí muchos recipientes destrozados antes de encontrar uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para reutilizarlo ".

"Muéstrame."

Sylvan salió, sus ojos mirando el cielo con tanto miedo como un pony de vigilancia que sabía que había pegasos enemigos volando por encima.

Mientras trabajaba, Penumbra pasó en círculos a su lado, sonando molesta. "¿Es esto realmente lo mejor que puedes hacer para salvarnos? ¿Este... charlatán? Suena como el tonto más grande del ejército ".

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" preguntó. No lo hizo, volviendo a un rincón oscuro de la tienda para enfurruñarse.

Sylvan Shade regresó después de unos minutos de caminar, con un paquete bien apretado. Lo sacó, colocando una caja pesada, fuelles y varios trozos de vidrio grueso sobre la mesa de conferencias.

"Aquí está mi recipiente más fuerte", dijo, depositando el cristal casi transparente frente a Quill. El vidrio estaba curvado en la parte inferior, sin bordes afilados, y era tan grueso como su casco en algunos lugares. "Esto es lo que se necesitaría, solo que… más grande. Más allá incluso de los mejores sopladores de vidrio de Equestria ".

"Así que no se pudo construir", dijo. "¿Hay… algún otro material que pueda contener la fuerza interior? ¿Hechizos tal vez?

Sylvan se golpeó la frente vacía con un casco exagerado. "Sé tan poco de hechizos como tú, Lord Comandante. Pero nuestra princesa había demostrado que de hecho existen hechizos lo suficientemente fuertes. Pero... si me permites ser audaz, dudo que esa sea la respuesta. Toda mi empresa tenía dos unicornios. ¿Cuántos tiene todo el ejército?

"No es suficiente", estuvo de acuerdo, con voz reticente. "A la mierda todo. Debe haber una solución. Me niego a creer que estemos condenados a morir ".

"Espero que esté en lo cierto... tanto como usted, Lord Comandante", dijo Sylvan. "Pero una cosa que no puedo ofrecerte es una solución mágica a esta dificultad. No hay hechizos que impidan que un pony necesite aire. El sufrimiento que... he observado en estas condiciones... nos acabará tanto como a cualquier roedor, te lo prometo.

Quill giró el recipiente a presión con sus cascos, mirando su interior redondeado. Miró hacia arriba y fuera de la tienda, donde Equus todavía estaba alto en el cielo. Una pequeña bola de luz, donde la vida era posible. En lugar del páramo gris que los rodeaba.

"Entonces, un contenedor tendría que ser... así de grueso al menos para contener aire, ¿no?"

El alquimista asintió.

"Y la luna está hueca. Seguramente para existir durante tantas millas de años, debe ser fuerte. ¿Tal vez lo suficientemente grueso como para llenarlo de aire?

"Eso es..." Sylvan abrió la boca, luego la volvió a cerrar. Miró afuera, luego de nuevo al contenedor. "Positivamente loco, Lord Comandante. Y si no he aprendido nada de las ideas más brillantes, es que siempre lo son".

"Perfecto". Afuera, pudo ver tres ponis de verde de los exploradores, aterrizando en la arena más allá del pabellón. Motherlode los había enviado después de todo.


	3. Corazón Hueco

Gale estaba agotado, ensangrentado, casi roto. La piedra del monasterio estaba empapada de sangre, goteando desde la matanza de arriba. Su propia pata delantera estaba fuertemente vendada y los libros de contabilidad de cereales y verduras estaban salpicados de sangre de bandido.

Había tres de ellos muertos en el suelo cerca de las escaleras, tirados justo donde cayeron. Gale solo se había tomado el tiempo para quitarles las dagas, extendiéndolas casualmente por la habitación donde podía alcanzarlas. Detrás de él estaba el objetivo final y más grande de los bandidos sin nombre: una enorme puerta de acero, con la riqueza del mayor monasterio de Celestia en su interior.

La única llave estaba alrededor de su cuello.

Gale ya no era un guerrero, no desde la matanza de Day River. Pero podía escuchar la batalla por encima de él. Los bandidos no parecían estar tomando prisioneros. " _¿Cuál es el punto? Tan pronto como Celestia descubra este desaire contra ella, los incinerará del planeta. Estaré demasiado muerto para que me importe"._

Los cascos golpearon los escalones de madera sobre su cabeza, eran dos juegos. Caminaban como sementales, voluminosos y fuertes. _¿Puedo con dos más?_

Salieron al pie de las escaleras, ambos ponis vistiendo tela negra sobre todo el cuerpo; y azul oscuro envolviendo sus cabezas, aunque uno todavía tenía un cuerno prominente. No podía ver nada más que sus ojos.

El cornudo lo señaló con una pezuña, salpicada de sangre. El otro avanzó pesadamente, levantando un hacha de piedra tosca. " _¿Roca?_ El Capitán Starsword no se había equivocado, ese viejo tonto. Esto realmente fue un levantamiento campesino".

Gale estaba bastante seguro de haber escuchado los gritos agonizantes del anciano hace unas horas.

"Vuelve por donde viniste", dijo Gale, dando un paso atrás, para poner la mesa entre él y los atacantes. "Váyanse con sus vidas".

"No podemos", dijo la unicornio, no es un semental, a pesar de su notable altura. Era una yegua, sonando más joven de lo que hubiera esperado. "Tienes algo que necesitamos".

Gale miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la bóveda. Allí había un bulto de tela fuertemente atado en el suelo, con la forma de una tosca figura de poni. Gale apretó los dientes y ajustó las alas en la suelta túnica de monje. "Algo que quieras", argumentó. "No es algo que necesites". Giro de vuelta.

El semental blandió su hacha con rudeza. Se estrelló contra la mesa, clavándose profundamente en la vieja madera, a unos _pies_ de donde estaba ahora Gale. No esperó, tiró una de las dagas de la mesa y la clavó en las piernas del poni terrestre. Apenas se hundió una pulgada antes de que la magia de la tierra detuviera la hoja, y se vio obligado a agacharse para dar un golpe por encima de la cabeza.

El pony terrestre rugió de dolor de todos modos, agitándose locamente. La mesa se hizo añicos debajo de él cuando tropezó hacia Gale, recuperando su hacha. Todo el tiempo, la unicornio se limitó a mirar desde las escaleras, en silencio.

Gale pateó otra cuchilla del suelo al aire, ajustando su trayectoria con un ala y levantándola hacia la mandíbula del pony desde abajo. Esquivó el golpe de represalia, que destrozó la pared de piedra en un anillo desde donde golpeó.

"¡Muere, monje!" gritó el poni, la sangre salía de su boca.

Gale recuperó su primera daga y la clavó en el ojo del semental. Se retorció una vez más, luego cayó flácido al suelo con los cascos.

"Celestia te guiará en tu viaje", susurró, levantándose para mirar al intruso restante. "¿Eres el tonto que les prometió gloria? ¿Algún… hijo sin tierra de una casa olvidada? Su sangre está en tus cascos".

"No les prometí gloria", dijo la pony con voz amarga. "Les prometí libertad. Libres de la opresión bajo la que han crecido, casi esclavos de los dueños de la tierra en la que viven sus familias. Sin promesa de futuro, sin posibilidad de nada más que trabajar hasta la muerte. Les mostré algo mejor ".

" _No puedo pelear con otro unicornio"._ El último le había provocado un profundo corte en la pata delantera, que estaba destinado a su corazón. " _Tan pronto como termine conmigo, estaré muerto"._ Pero ella también era una yegua. Había una posibilidad, por pequeña muerte que fuera, de que su no tuviera por qué significar su fracaso.

"¿Les enseñaste a matar monjes? El Ordo Celestial no puso a sus familias en servidumbre".

"No, simplemente mantienes el sistema que lo hizo. Fortalece su control sobre la gente con mentiras y adoración sin sentido. Eres cómplice de ello". La unicornio cruzó la habitación lentamente, mirando su rostro con repentino interés. Gale levantó un poco su túnica, inconscientemente. Pero fue en vano. "¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Iron Quill", mintió.

"No es..." Ella estaba cerca ahora, aunque no del todo al alcance de sus dagas. Pero ella todavía no había levantado un arma, él no podía atacar cuando ella no había hecho lo mismo. Simplemente no estaba bien. "Te he visto antes. Eras uno de sus generales. He visto esos ojos dorados, conozco esa cicatriz. Eres... Cinereous Gale".

"Ya no." Metió su pezuña en su túnica, quitando el pequeño sello de la cutie mark de Celestia, pero no la llave.

Cuanto más la oía hablar, más comenzaba a darse cuenta de que conocía su voz, tal como ella conocía su rostro. No había sido obvio al principio, pero cuanto más escuchaba… su armadura era terriblemente gruesa alrededor de sus costados.

"Si te preocupan los ponis de Equestria, me dejarás pasar. Les robaron el oro de esa bóveda. Ayudará a financiar su libertad".

Gale negó con la cabeza, luego arrojó la daga al suelo contra sus cascos. "Bien podría acabar con esto y matarme. No puedo ganar contra una alicornio".

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. La magia de su cuerno se volvió tan brillante en ese momento que sus gruesos abrigos se quemaron en unos segundos. El resto comenzó a caer en tiras, revelando lo que Gale sabía que estaba debajo. Princesa Luna, sus ojos enloquecidos por el dolor.

"Preferiría no hacerlo", dijo. "Gale, _ganaste_ la batalla de Sun River. Si alguien en el mundo puede ayudarme a liberar a los ponis de Equestria, eres tú. Ese oro no pertenece a la orden que extorsionó a los siervos desesperados y hambrientos".

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. "No hay oro ahí, princesa. Eso siempre fue una mentira: el Ordo Celestial mantiene la apariencia de extravagancia. Pero es solo una apariencia. La mayoría de las veces almacenamos grano allí, pero ordené que se quitara todo eso. No hay nada allí que puedas usar ".

Ella arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia las escaleras. "¿Estás dispuesto a morir... y matar a mis sementales... por lo que hay allí?"

El asintió. "También lo eran los otros guardias de la bodega. Están... todos muertos. Tus campesinos lucharon bien. Pero yo también seguiré luchando. Tienes que matarme".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Debo tener algo de este lugar. Yo... sí." Sus ojos se posaron en él. "Se puede llegar a un arreglo. Muéstrame lo que escondes, Gale. Haz esto y te permitiré cambiar tu vida. Lo dejaré pasar a cambio. ¿Estás de acuerdo con mis términos?"

¿Qué opción tenía? Ella era una Alicornio, si quería matarlo con un pensamiento, tomar la llave y tener tanto la riqueza dentro como su vida. Él asintió con la cabeza, se quitó el collar de alrededor del cuello y se lo arrojó. "Acepto". Se apartó del camino. "Pero te sugiero que te cubras la cara antes de abrirla".

Ella lo hizo, reemplazando sus envolturas, aunque lo miró con curiosidad mientras lo hacía. "No puedo imaginar por qué. Por qué tesoros crees que vale la pena morir."

Metió la llave en la bóveda y luego la giró. Una de las puertas se abrió.

El olor lo golpeó primero, el hedor de muchos cuerpos sin lavar en un espacio pequeño. A través de la puerta parcialmente abierta, Gale vio una multitud de cientos de yeguas y potros, de los alrededores del monasterio. Las granjas que estos bandidos han quemado y saqueado.

Incluso ahora miraron hacia afuera, desesperados y aterrorizados. En algún lugar de la bóveda, un niño lloró. Gale se agachó, recogió la muñeca de donde había caído cerca de la puerta y se la ofreció a un potrillo que estaba agachado dentro. "Escuché lo que su 'ejército' les hizo a los que no podía entrar a nuestras paredes", dijo. "No quiero volver a escucharlo, por favor".

" _El Vendaval del Terror_ * se preocupa por la vida de los inocentes", dijo la Princesa Luna, burlándose. "¿Dónde estaba la compasión cuando prendiste fuego a Rock Roost?"  
* (juego de palabras: The Gale of Dread)

"No puedo regresar y morir con ellos", susurró. "Solo... deja que estos ponis vivan, por favor."

"Hicimos un trato". La princesa le dio la espalda. "Y tienes razón. Mi ejército no puede hacer uso de esa riqueza. En su lugar, te quitaré la vida".

Cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe. Era lo que se merecía, al menos; en realidad, él se había ganado algo agonizante.

No llegó. En cambio, la Princesa Luna golpeó molesta con un casco el piso de piedra. "Date prisa. Tenemos que irnos antes de que la _Caballería del Cielo_ pueda desplegarse desde Cloudsdale. Tú de todos los ponis deberías saber eso".

 _¿Tenemos?..._ "¿No vas a matarme?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, 'Iron Quill'. Dije que tu vida era mía... No dije qué iba a hacer con ella".

"¡Señor!" La voz provenía de las afueras de su tienda. Iron Quill se sentó, secándose el sudor de viejas pesadillas. "¡Un momento!"

Los exploradores le dieron mapas marcados con varios destinos potenciales. Por su apariencia, había una intensa atención al detalle, con las alturas de las colinas y la profundidad de los cráteres estimados con sombreado.

Así que fue con Permafrost, volando rápidamente a través del campamento para ver mejor lo que los otros ponis estaban haciendo mientras él intentaba salvar sus vidas.

Ese loco estaba construyendo _fortificaciones_ . Mientras volaba, pudo ver zanjas subiendo, con piquetes hechos con carros rotos y equipo de asedio en ruinas. Ponis con arcos asomaban sus rostros desde las madrigueras para saludar mientras pasaba por encima. La mayoría estaba concentrada en el campo del medio, donde las tiendas de campaña se han dispuesto en filas ordenadas. A Permafrost se unieron todas las demás compañías, aunque ninguna parecía tan limpia y perfecta como la suya.

Quill no estaba solo; Penumbra había venido, por supuesto, su fantasma en todo lo que hacía. Ni siquiera había salido de la tienda cuando él dormía, ni siquiera había mirado la cama. ¿Cuándo había comido? No preguntó.

Pero el estandarte de Permafrost ondeaba alto, en el centro del campamento, fuera de la enorme tienda que _sabía que_ pertenecía a Stalwart Shield. La tienda del Lord Comandante. _Su_ tienda.

Iron Quill reprimió su frustración, permaneciendo erguido mientras pasaba junto a los oficiales afuera. Bajaron sus lanzas mientras él empujaba hacia adentro, tan confundidos por su corona y su uniforme que no atacaron ni saludaron.

Permafrost estaba allí, junto con media docena de otros capitanes. Estaban inclinados sobre un mapa en la mesa entre ellos, hablando en voz baja. Quill podría no saber nada de guerra o estrategia, pero _conocía_ ese mapa. Era el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas, con todas sus fortificaciones.

" _¡Ustedes sementales han perdido la cabeza! ¿Vamos a morir en horas y estás planeando el próximo ataque?_ ¿Qué clase de tontos había encontrado Nightmare Moon, que ignoraban las señales obvias a su alrededor?"

"No te invité, Quill", dijo Permafrost, sin levantarse. "Puedes esperar".

Esta vez, lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia la mesa. "Te necesito _ahora_ , Permafrost. Envía a estos otros lejos por un momento".

Sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos de Permafrost fueron al lugar en su cuello donde podría haber colgado un arma, pero por supuesto no había nada allí. Quill apenas podía blandir una espada y no sabía nada de dagas y arcos. No llevaba ninguno. "¿Es eso así?"

"Lo es", dijo, ajustando deliberadamente la corona en su cabeza. "Podría llamar a nuestra princesa para resolver esto, si quieres". Podía escuchar el chasquido de desaprobación de Penumbra en su lengua, aunque ella no dijo nada. De ninguna manera Permafrost había oído eso... _Ella es la princesa. Está bien si creen que ella es la verdadera autoridad. Tienen razón._

Finalmente, Permafrost asintió. "Muy bien, yeguas y potros. Estoy seguro de que el intendente tiene... una razón importante para esta reunión".

Se quedó en su lugar, obligando a los capitanes y comandantes interinos a caminar alrededor de él, hasta que solo quedaron ellos dos en la tienda. El cuerpo de Permafrost estaba tenso, y se ajustó el cinturón para que la empuñadura de su espada fuera visible desde debajo de la mesa, captando la fuerte luz del sol desde el exterior.

"Es una tontería lo que estás haciendo", dijo Permafrost. "Haciendo de mí un enemigo. Nuestra relación podría ser más de lo que era".

 _¿Conmigo humillándome y teniendo que inclinarme ante tus absurdas demandas, a pesar de que te superaba en rango?_ "Nuestro tiempo se está acabando", dijo. "Tenemos dos días y… quince horas, según mi mejor estimación. Si no tengo éxito, todos moriremos. ¿Por qué estás peleando conmigo?"

Permafrost permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto completo, mirándolo de arriba abajo de nuevo. Cuando finalmente _lo hizo_ hablar, había algo familiar en su tono. No podría ser... ¿lástima?

"Esto está por encima de tu cabeza, Quill", dijo, sonando comprensivo. "Sé por qué tienes ese rango; sin él, es posible que te ordenen tomar decisiones que pondrían al ejército en riesgo. Si alguno de los capitanes pudiera exigirle que haga lo que le pedimos... pero eso no significa que sea parte de la cadena de mando ".

"Nuestra princesa piensa lo contrario".

La simpatía de Permafrost se desvaneció en un instante y sus ojos se endurecieron. "Nuestra princesa está poniendo a prueba nuestra determinación. Esa es la verdadera explicación de esto. Entiendo lo que te han ordenado que hagas ... la historia que cuentas probablemente también proviene de ella. Pero eso no significa que sea la verdad. Parece más" probable que nos estén ... probando. Debemos conocer nuestra obediencia a la princesa. Nuestra determinación antes de regresar a la batalla. Aquellos que mandaron antes hicieron... elecciones incorrectas. Les faltó fe. Debemos hacerlo mejor ".

 _¿Podría tener razón?_ Por un momento, Quill dudó. Pero luego recordó la desesperación. No había visto ira en el rostro de Nightmare Moon, solo abyecta desesperación. "Necesito una expedición para explorar algunas... cuevas cercanas, descubrimos... Si estoy en lo cierto, una de ellas conducirá al centro hueco de la luna. Hay demasiadas para que busque yo solo".

"No puedo permitirme el lujo de ayudarte". Permafrost se levantó y le dio la espalda. "No tengo ninguna duda de que tienes razón sobre esos dos días, Quill. Solo que no moriremos cuando terminen, volveremos a la batalla. Necesito reconstruir la estructura de mando, para prepararme para derribar la fortaleza de Celestia. No puedo perder más tiempo contigo ".

"Eres..." Quill se quedó en silencio, evaluando al murciélago. Olía a desafío, sólo _desafiando a_ Quill a llevarlo demasiado lejos. Si lo hiciera... ¿Penumbra lo protegería entonces? ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí, si no para ser la voz de la autoridad de Nightmare?

Su vacilación fue aparentemente la invitación que Permafrost estaba buscando. "Y no quiero oír que has hecho perder el tiempo a cualquier otra de _mis_ tropas", prosiguió. "Esta farsa es... indulgencia suficiente. Tiene sus propios trabajadores en el cuerpo de suministros. Pierden su tiempo, y no el nuestro. Voy a recuperar a esos exploradores".

Quill se fue antes de hacer cualquier otra estupidez.

"Solo vas a dejar que él diga esas cosas", dijo Penumbra, tan pronto como estaba en el aire de regreso a la reserva. "Sabes que estaba invitando a un duelo. Podrías arrancarle la garganta allí mismo, frente a todos, y la Luna habría confirmado tu juicio".

Iron Quill se estremeció ante la implicación. Pero, ¿Qué podía decir que no lo hiciera parecer un cobarde?

No pudo pensar en una respuesta, así que dijo la verdad. "Quería un duelo. Si luchara contra él, estaría muerto. Podría haber nominado a su recluta más débil como su campeón, pero como agresor no obtendría ningún campeón propio. Estaría muerto en la arena".

Aterrizaron. Penumbra le tocó el hombro con un ala, casi con respeto. "No eres tan estúpido como pareces, Quill. Así que tal vez puedas pensar".

_¿Todo lo que dices es un insulto, Voidseeker?_

Los exploradores ya se han ido. Pero el carro de Sylvan Shade todavía estaba aquí, y eso era algo. Entró en el pabellón, sintiendo que la corona se volvía más pesada con cada paso.

El semental se sentó donde él estaba sentado a la mesa, colocando un pesado tomo. "Quill, ¿ya regresaste? ¿Cómo fueron las expediciones?

"No habrá ninguna", dijo, refunfuñando. "¡Iron Quill!"

Ella estaba a su lado casi antes de que él llamara. "¡Señor Comandante!" Ella saludó.

"Reúne a todos los ponis aquí, tan pronto como puedas".

"¿Incluso los pajes?"

"Incluso los pajes", dijo. Permafrost había dicho una cosa que era verdad. Quill _no_ tiene su propia compañía. Puede que solo sean cincuenta cascos, sin un guerrero entre ellos. Pero tenían el doble de cerebro que el resto del ejército juntos. "Ahora".

El entusiasmo que Quill había estado sintiendo murió después del tercer cráter poco profundo.

No era como si pudiera estar _tan_ enojado con los exploradores, no racionalmente. ¿Cómo podría pedirles que "encontraran las entradas a la Luna" y esperar algo más que confusión y desconcierto?

"Espero que a los otros equipos les vaya mejor", dijo Sylvan Shade desde algún lugar detrás de él, aparentemente luchando por mantenerse al día. El hecho de que era más fácil moverse aquí de alguna manera, no parecía ser una garantía de que hacer algo fuera fácil. Sylvan Shade podría ser inteligente, culto, tal vez incluso una especie de genio silencioso. Pero tampoco estaba lo suficientemente en forma para estar marchando sobre colinas bajo el sol abrasador. Su fuerza era… menos de lo que Quill esperaba de un pony terrestre.

 _La magia se debilita con la altitud._ Pero, ¿Qué significó eso para caminar literalmente sobre la Luna?

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado explorando?"

Quill miró hacia arriba para mirar el sol por reflejo, luego se arrepintió instantáneamente, bajó los ojos y se estremeció. No podría juzgar la hora del día a partir de _eso_ . "No lo sé. ¿Seis, tal vez siete horas?

"Y... ¿Cuántas áreas de búsqueda quedan en nuestra cuadrícula?"

Quill sacó su copia del mapa, o su cuarto del mapa, rasgado uniformemente hacia dónde se dirigía su grupo. Había varios otros, los trabajadores de Quill, que llevaban suministros y las máquinas de Sylvan Shade para el caso (aparentemente improbable) de que realmente _encontraran_ algo.

"Uh..." Él sonrió levemente, relajándose. "Uno. Solo uno, parece". Según la pequeña nota garabateada, era "poco probable que condujera a algo significativo". Pero estaba en el mapa, y no estaban exactamente llenos de opciones.

Entonces caminaron. A Quill le dolían los cascos, sus alas estaban cubiertas de abrasivo polvo blanco y el sudor le caía por la melena. Ya no llevaba la corona, aunque la mantenía cerca del casco debajo de un hombro.

Penumbra revoloteó en lo alto, apenas un fantasma en este extraño lugar. Ella nunca había aterrizado durante su viaje, no durante horas. _Ojalá supiera cómo tienes ese tipo de resistencia._

Pero los Voidseekers ya apenas eran ponis. Sus poderes eran supuestamente como la propia Nightmare Moon. _¿Me hablarían de su magia si les preguntara? Ahora soy el Lord Comandante._

Pero no preguntó, simplemente caminó. Quedaba una abertura, luego podría regresar para reunirse con el resto de su tripulación.

"Oye, eh... ¿Quill?" Sylvan preguntó. Su voz tampoco fue irrespetuosa cuando lo dijo. Como civil, no tenía la obligación de usar el rango. "¿Es quien creo que es?"

Quill miró hacia arriba, siguiendo su gesto. Allí, en la cima de una pendiente distante, estaba el contorno de un Alicornio, mirando desafiante al olvido. Tenía la espalda encorvada y el cuerno caído. Pero la magia aún irradiaba de ella como siempre lo había hecho durante los duelos con su hermana.

_Estamos cerca de ese enorme cráter. Nada más que hielo ahí abajo, ese no es el camino hacia el centro hueco._

"Sí", dijo. "Ella nos mantiene con vida, ahora mismo. No la distraigas".

No era como si pudiera permitir perder el tiempo viajando para postrarse ante la princesa, mientras aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

"Una cueva más", dijo Sylvan, su voz distante y dolorida. "Entonces podemos... regresar. Mira quién encontró realmente el camino de entrada. Seguramente alguna criatura lo hizo..."

La caminata no los llevó mucho más lejos antes de que el suelo comenzara a inclinarse. Una rampa ancha descendió lo suficientemente profunda como para que puedas entrar en la oscuridad total. Quill bajó, cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad sin sol lo rodeara. Tal vez podría disfrutar de la paz por un rato...

No es lo suficientemente largo. Tenía que confirmar que no había nada aquí, para poder volver con los demás. Ojalá su suerte hubiera sido mejor.

"¿Algo ahí abajo?" Sylvan preguntó por encima de su hombro. "¿Ya estás desanimado, amigo?"

"No." Abrió los ojos y se adentró más en la oscuridad. La arena se sintió fría contra sus cascos, aunque todavía frotaba abrasivamente donde tocaba. Solo podía imaginar las dificultades que tendrían los ponis a quienes les llegara a los pulmones.

No tuvo que viajar mucho más antes de llegar al fondo del cráter y chocar contra el hielo sólido. Golpeó bajo sus cascos, un sonido hueco y vacío tan vacío como su esperanza.

"¡Hay ... un poco de hielo aquí abajo!" dijo, volviéndose hacia arriba. Ahora que estaba en la parte inferior, quedó brevemente sorprendido por la _escala_ de la colina. Parecía que no pasaba nada, con lo poco que parecía pesar. Pero en el fondo...

Todo su grupo estaba esparcido por la pendiente, por encima de él, con expresiones entre útiles y sombrías. Sylvan Shade era el más cercano, y se acercó unos metros por detrás. "Hielo, ¿eh? ¿No es Lunarium? Tenía la esperanza de que, si moríamos, al menos... podríamos llevarnos algunos metales preciosos". Sacó un pico de metal de su cinturón, hierro resistente pero lo suficientemente pequeño como para balancearlo con un casco. Estaba totalmente limpio, sin siquiera una mota de polvo lunar.

"No hay suerte", dijo. "Los otros probablemente también se darán la vuelta ahora. Volaré de regreso, el resto de ustedes pueden ponerse al día".

"Como quieras", dijo Sylvan, inclinándose junto al hielo. "Tomaré una muestra. Me gustaría estudiar esto, ver si… tal vez sería seguro beber. Al menos puedo morir con una bebida fría, ¿eh?"

El polvo se esparció alrededor de Iron Quill mientras despegaba. No le costó casi ningún esfuerzo y estaba volando, levantándose perezosamente del cráter hacia donde Penumbra lo esperaba en el aire.

"¿Bien?"

"Igual que los demás", dijo. "Hay hielo en el fondo de este en el lugar de metal, pero eso es todo. No hay entrada a la luna".

"Porque..." Penumbra rodó frente a él, mirando a la nada. "¿Porque tal vez no lo _sea_ ? Porque esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado".

En algún lugar lejano, Quill escuchó a un pony gritar. Ignoró la voz: si el orden se estaba rompiendo en el campamento, tal vez eso fuera lo mejor. De todos modos, tenían tan poco tiempo para vivir.

"Se supone que no debemos estar aquí", dijo. "Si sabe algo que nosotros desconocemos, debería compartirlo. Quizás conozcas el secreto que necesitamos para sobrevivir a esto".

"No lo sé", dijo Penumbra, dando vueltas a su alrededor de nuevo. "Solo sé que Equus no es hueco. Es _profundo_ . He estado en cuevas que van tan abajo que puedes sentir el cálido latido del planeta contra tus cascos debajo de ti. Tan abajo que el aire se siente pesado y ligero en sí mismo, es un recuerdo ".

"Tu... iniciación", supuso. "El templo secreto del que todo el mundo habla. Es subterráneo".

"Bueno, _obviamente_ ." Parecía estar sonriendo desde detrás de la tela, aunque no había forma de estar seguro. "Los ponis Pegaso gobiernan los cielos; Los ponis de tierra tienen el suelo. Los unicornios tienen sus castillos. ¿Dónde estaría el dominio de un murciélago? En los cielos _debajo_ del planeta. Los lugares oscuros y prohibidos. Va tan abajo como sube, eso es lo que nos dijeron ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué es estúpido que la luna lo haga?" preguntó, obstinado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Un paje asediado, Swift Wing, apareció por detrás, con las alas colgando por el esfuerzo. El pobre murciélago era lo suficientemente joven como para que el viaje obviamente hubiera sido una gran lucha para él. Aunque todavía lo _había_ alcanzado. "Por favor, Coronel... Lord Comandante. Sylvan Shade dice que hay algo que debes ver de _inmediato_ . De vuelta en el cráter".

Quill abrió la boca para despedir al paje. Cualquier interés académico que tuviera Sylvan Shade no haría nada para ayudar al ejército de venganza de Luna a regresar para promulgar parte de esa venganza ..

Pero por otro lado, Quill no veía que quedaran demasiadas escapatorias abiertas para ellos. Tal vez le vendría bien un viaje un poco más largo fuera del campamento.

Así que se volvió y se inclinó hacia el cráter y la oscuridad total en su interior. Al menos la sombra sería agradable para sus ojos.

Aterrizó con una racha de polvo en un lado inclinado, dejando que la polvareda se dispersara y consiguiera un aterrizaje suave. Se volteo lentamente, expectante. "Agradezco el apoyo que me has brindado, Sylvan Shade. Pero tengo el resto de un ejército que dirigir. Incluso si nadie más que la princesa parece creer que a cargo".

Sylvan Shade estaba de rodillas en la arena, golpeando frenéticamente el hielo. Trozos de gris roto lo rodeaban, y ahora se balanceaba con toda la energía de un pony terrestre. Las grietas se esparcen lentamente alrededor del disco de agua en el fondo del cráter, ensanchándose un poco con cada oscilación.

"¡Plumas!" gritó, sin aliento, pero sin disminuir la velocidad. "Creo que encontré algo que podría ser interesante para ti". Se detuvo abruptamente, señalando la grieta. "Mira el polvo".

Iron Quill se apresuró a acercarse y observó. El polvo se introdujo rápidamente en la abertura, arrastrando consigo pequeños guijarros. Sostuvo un ala sobre la abertura y pudo sentir claramente que la corriente bajaba.

"¡Eso es presión!" Sylvan exclamó emocionado. "¡Presión negativa, para ser precisos! Significa que el área más allá de este hielo tiene menos aire que el exterior. Quizás... y no deseo hacerte ilusiones, pero... "

"El interior de la Luna", susurró Quill. "La entrada."

"¡Lo sabremos pronto!" Sylvan volvió a levantar el pico y empezó a balancearse. Quill se hizo a un lado, llamando en voz alta. ¡Ponis, traigan esas palas, martillos, todo! Swift Wing, ¡fue un vuelo excelente! Tengo algunos viajes más para ti ".

Si el guardián del reloj de arena de Quill tenía razón, les quedaban poco menos de 20 horas. ¿Fue suficiente para darles una esperanza?


	4. Corona de Hierro

Tomó más de una hora romper una brecha lo suficientemente amplia en el hielo para permitir que un solo pony pasara. No ayudó que el hielo hubiera goteado a través de las grietas de la piedra existente, derritiéndose hasta que se fusionó con la roca. La sombra había protegido el hielo en todo menos la capa exterior para que no se derritiera.

Pero finalmente se abrieron paso, y Plowshare del equipo de mano de obra caminó hacia el área de suministros improvisada en la pendiente.

Ahora llegaban ponis de toda su tripulación, a excepción de los guardias que protegían la reserva.

Habían traído cualquier cosa de ese arsenal que pudiera ser útil, principalmente linternas y aceite para lámparas, aunque había cuerdas, picos y otras herramientas de construcción.

No era tan inusual que su ejército tuviera que construir un puente al cruzar Equestria, o tal vez destruir uno.

"Lo tengo", dijo Plowshare, bajando un paño grasiento empapado de polvo gris, el sudor goteaba por su rostro. "Eso debería ser lo suficientemente grande para cualquier pony".

 _Debería ir a buscar a los exploradores de nuevo,_ pensó, antes de darse cuenta de lo poco probable que Permafrost le permitiera _tener_ exploradores. Pronto tendría que lidiar con ese problema, pero… no le tenía miedo a una cueva. Tenía un pony cerca que sería el compañero perfecto para esto.

"Tómate diez minutos para recuperarte", dijo, alzando la voz para que los demás pudieran escuchar. "Entonces vuelve a cavar. Lo necesitamos lo suficientemente ancho para que pase un carro de suministros, completamente cargado ".

"¿Y si no hay nada ahí abajo?" Silver Needle preguntó desde la abertura, bajando el paño que tenía alrededor de su propia boca. Todos habían trabajado, incluso Quill había tomado un turno.

Todos estaban igualmente agotados, y esta vez al sol no mejoraban las cosas. "Quizás deberíamos estar ... encontrando otra manera".

Había algunos lugares prometedores, aunque ninguno tan prometedor como este. "Con suerte estaré de vuelta para entonces", dijo Quill, mirando hacia el agujero. El aire todavía soplaba a su lado, aunque con la abertura tan ancha era más una brisa que un frenético aullido .

"Penumbra", dijo, sin darse la vuelta. De alguna manera sabía que ella estaría parada a su lado, esperando este momento. "Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo".

No se equivocaba con ella. "En la Luna", dijo su voz, casi un susurro. Tratando de no ser escuchado por todos los que miraban cerca. "Esto es… podría ser interesante. ¿Pero nos ayudará?

Quill forcejeó al tratar de ponerse un arnés de escalada. Su cuerpo crujió y protestó por el esfuerzo, pero lo obligó a moverse de todos modos. Una vez que estuvo arreglado, Silver Needle aseguró las correas detrás de él. Tendría que hacerlo.

"No podemos responder esa pregunta aquí, vamos". Penumbra abrió el camino delante de él hacia la oscuridad.

Quill se arrastró detrás de ella, pasando por trozos de hielo roto y piedras que habían sido despejadas lo suficiente para que pasaran. El viento azotó su melena, llevándolo hacia abajo con la oscuridad y la brisa fresca. La luz pasó de un sol cegador a ser agradable al cabo de poco tiempo, aunque todavía quedaba mucho por subir.

El túnel tenía unos tres metros en total, antes de que una caverna se abriera abruptamente. Conducía hacia la penumbra, más allá del alcance de la luz.

Aquí, la constante abrasión de la arena había desaparecido, reemplazada por un constante gemido de viento invisible.

"Estrellas arriba", susurró Penumbra a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y casi se cae de la sorpresa por lo que estaba haciendo. El murciélago se estaba _desnudando._ Su armadura se desprendió con unos rápidos encogimientos de hombros, hasta que solo usó el cinturón afilado.

Ella _era_ hermosa, incluso más de lo que había imaginado. Todo este tiempo sin descansar o bañarse significó que su olor prácticamente lo asaltó en el estrecho espacio.

 _Vas a enterrar ese pensamiento y estrangularlo, Quill._ De todos modos lo intentó. "Eres ..."

"Aquí es donde pertenecemos", respondió Penumbra, sonriéndole con picardía mientras guardaba su armadura en un hueco. Ella _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo con él, y lo hizo de todos modos. "¿Sabes de qué te protegerá una armadura en una cueva?"

"Monstruos", respondió. "Con colmillos grandes, dientes afilados, y más colmillos ".

"No." Su voz venía de detrás de él ahora. "Las cuevas son lugares desolados, abandonados hace mucho tiempo. Aquí hay tan poca comida que nada grande puede crecer. _Somos_ los depredadores más grandes aquí ".

"Eso suena ..." Él no objetó. No hubo tiempo para discutir con su experto. Si decía que las cuevas eran seguras, probablemente sabría de qué estaba hablando.

"Bueno. Entonces ahora vemos si esto entra en el núcleo hueco. Donde... nos esconderemos hasta que la princesa recupere sus fuerzas ".

Giró la cabeza y salió con una linterna. Encenderla fue una lucha, pero logró unir el pedernal y el delantero en el tercer intento. Se encendió, llenando la cueva frente a ellos de color naranja.

Cuanto más profundo miraba, más ancha se volvía la cueva.

No era como ninguna cueva que Iron Quill hubiera visto jamás. El monasterio tenía cuevas junto a él en las colinas, excavadas en los mausoleos de los santos honrados. Esa cueva estaba construida con paredes lisas, chorreando humedad y rota por espectaculares formaciones multicolores.

Este era un solo eje, que se ensanchaba lentamente a medida que descendía suavemente hacia el corazón de la luna. El techo pasó de apenas la altura de un carro a lo suficientemente alto para que un pony volara sin patear las cabezas de los ponis que caminaban debajo, y aún así caminaban. Fue una suerte que fuera lo suficientemente ancho como para que un carro rodara incluso en la entrada, porque había demasiada piedra para tallar aquí. Incluso con herramientas de hierro, esto llevaría demasiado tiempo.

"¿Alguna vez has visto una cueva como esta?" preguntó. "Sé que estás… entrenado para esto. O ... tal vez entrenado _por_ esto. Ningún pony lo sabe ".

"Sí", respondió ella, sin nada sarcástico esta vez. Sonaba tan asombrada como él se sentía. "Una vez. Aminon llamó a esto un... tubo de lava. Sin embargo, esperaba que hubiera más personas con vida aquí. El que visité tenía agua goteando dentro ".

Caminaron lo suficiente como para que tuviera que volver a llenar el aceite de su linterna, lo que provocó una burla más familiar de Penumbra. Pero lo ignoró, volvió a encender la débil linterna y reanudó su viaje. Finalmente llegaron al centro de la luna.

La cámara se elevó por encima de ellos tan alto que no podía ver el techo ni siquiera apuntando su linterna directamente hacia arriba, con paredes desiguales de roca derretida y una superficie resbaladiza y transparente de hielo casi clara que goteaba de un lado. Era tan grande que la caverna fácilmente podría haberse tragado el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas y le quedaba mucho espacio para el postre.

¿Cómo podría un espacio tan increíblemente masivo permanecer abierto sin colapsar? No había pilares para sostenerlo, solo un enorme y rugoso globo de nada.

No había otras entradas, al menos ninguna lo suficientemente grande para verlas fácilmente. El suelo no era plano, pero seguía inclinándose hacia los lados como el túnel. Hacia quién sabe dónde, probablemente al otro lado de la Luna. _Siempre supimos que era pequeña, tiene que serlo para viajar por el cielo tan rápido. Estamos aquí._

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Quill se permitió sentir esperanza. _Quizás_ no todos morirían aquí después de todo. Permafrost podría haber tenido razón en una cosa: se equivocó al dudar de Nightmare Moon. Ella había elegido este lugar específicamente, dejándolos exactamente donde tenían que estar.

"Grande", dijo Penumbra, con voz asombrada. "Creo que es peligroso, así de grande. Pero no hay escombros en el suelo, mira. Sin derrumbes previos. Esta caverna es estable ". Ella extendió sus alas en un gesto de sumisión, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Estaba equivocada, Quill. Nuestra princesa realmente _eligió_ al pony adecuado para el trabajo. De alguna manera... nos trajiste directamente aquí".

_Ella dijo después de caminar por toda la burbuja, cavando en cada abertura que pudimos encontrar._

Era más que un poco injusto, pero tal vez podría vivir con eso. De hecho, podrían _sobrevivir, lo_ que parecía ser lo importante. "No será fácil", dijo. "Traer a todos los ponis de aquí, todos nuestros suministros".

"Porque sus cuellos están hechos de hierro e intercambiaron cerebros con polillas", respondió. "Lo sé, lo entiendo. Pero tal vez eso no sea algo que puedas hacer por tu cuenta ". Se tambaleó, balanceándose brevemente sobre sus cascos. "¿El aire se siente más delgado aquí abajo?"

Ella no estaba equivocada. Él mismo podía sentirse un poco mareado, aunque no lo suficiente como para molestarlo. Extendió la pata, sujetándola con un ala. "El Monasterio Golden Gate estaba en lo alto de las montañas", dijo. "El aire era más delgado que esto. Tú te adaptarás, los demás también. Puedo enseñarles a respirar si es necesario ".

"Suficientemente bueno." Ella no se apartó de su toque, como había esperado inicialmente. El toque que le había dado sin más razón que ayudarla a permanecer de pie, por supuesto. "Tan divertido como fue verte luchar, creo... tal vez no te dejamos hacer todo esto tú mismo de ahora en adelante. Ya que... tenemos la oportunidad de vivir ahora, deberíamos volar directamente hacia la princesa. No tenemos tiempo que perder con Permafrost desafiando su autoridad mientras todos se asfixian ".

Miró hacia el camino por el que habían venido, lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera pudiera ver la tenue luz de la entrada. Penumbra tenía razón, ya que había estado en tantas cosas hasta ahora. "Podemos mantener al ejército aquí," dijo de nuevo, echando un último vistazo a la enorme caverna, antes de levantar la linterna y volver a la superficie.

"Hasta nuestra venganza", agregó, sin perder el ritmo. "La Tirana nos quitó tanto. Pero hemos demostrado que somos los que están destinados a sobrevivir. Regresaremos a Equestria, y su legítima gobernante estará en el trono. Todo por ti."

Quill podía aceptar ese elogio, incluso si su sabor lo inquietaba un poco. Era difícil discutir con una murciélago tan hermosa como Penumbra.

Para cuando Quill emergió de la roca, su equipo de trabajo había hecho un excelente trabajo ensanchándola _casi lo_ suficiente como para permitir un carro. Ahora estaban en la sección más baja, donde había casi todo hielo y no mucha piedra.

Curiosamente, varios de sus trabajadores más fuertes estaban de espaldas, jadeando por el esfuerzo como un joven iniciado en su monasterio cuya sangre aún no se había adaptado a la altitud.

"Buen trabajo, todos", dijo, pasando junto a ellos. Había un pony con el que necesitaba hablar antes de ir con la princesa, bueno, dos.

"Silver Needle", dijo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

"¿Buenas noticias?" Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se acercó, solo. Penumbra todavía estaría en la cueva, poniéndose de nuevo su armadura. No podía volver a la superficie desnuda.

"Buenas noticias", repitió. "La _mejor_ noticia. Tan pronto como la tripulación haya terminado aquí, prepárese para hacer el viaje hacia abajo. Solicite a todos los trabajadores que pueda para comenzar a transportar suministros. Quiero que agarres la sección más alta de la cueva que puedas cerca de la cascada de hielo y vigile el doble de espacio del que crees que necesitaremos.

"Tú, eh..." Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Quieres que movamos _todo_? ¿Todo el camino hasta aquí?

"Tenemos que hacerlo", dijo. "Ve a los seguidores del campamento. Tengo la sensación de que podríamos necesitar cascos más fuertes, así que puedes seguir adelante y contratar... tantos como necesites. No dejes que los bits te detengan, solo hazlo ".

"Como pidas, Quill", dijo, obviamente confundida. "¿Cómo vas a convencer a los demás?"

"Si Quill fuera la única voz para convencer al ejército, todos estarían condenados", dijo Penumbra, saliendo de la entrada de la caverna y sacudiendo lo peor del polvo de su armadura mientras avanzaba. Pasó junto a Quill, despegando apresuradamente y esparciendo más polvo gris. Volando hacia el norte.

No tendrían que volar tan lejos para llegar a la princesa. Había misericordia en eso.

"Nightmare Moon tendrá que convencerlos", dijo. Pero tendrás una ventaja inicial, Silver. Hacer que me sienta orgulloso."

"¿Has..." Sylvan Shade no había estado trabajando, a pesar de ser un pony terrestre. Al parecer, estaba más interesado en las muestras de rocas que habían extraído. Pero ahora que vio que Quill estaba a punto de despegar, se apresuró. "No quiero interrumpir, pero ¿ha pensado en cómo vamos a _cerrar_ de nuevo?"

"Yo..." Él negó con la cabeza. "No tengo idea."

"Bueno, es bueno que me tengas", dijo Sylvan, luciendo más orgulloso que nunca. "Sé exactamente cómo lo haremos. Todo este hielo... extraeremos más, lo suficiente como para obstruir la entrada de varios pies de espesor. Podemos usar la magia del unicornio para sellarlo detrás de nosotros, una vez que hayamos terminado ".

"Eso es..." Quill sonrió. "Brillante, Sylvan. Silver, asegúrate de que Sylvan Shade tenga la ayuda que necesita para tener ese plan listo ".

No esperó sus objeciones, simplemente despegó en el aire. El vuelo hacia donde yacía Nightmare Moon no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar.

Lo que era peor, la Princesa de la Luna obviamente había estado sufriendo tremendamente, incluso con tanto tiempo todavía. Por la forma en que su cabeza se inclinaba, asintiendo levemente hacia adelante mientras volaban más cerca, Quill supuso que ya podría estar al borde del sueño.

_¡No dejes que sea demasiado tarde!_

Aterrizaron en la base de la colina, y media docena de otros Voidseekers aparecieron desde la penumbra de los cráteres cercanos, sus ojos sospechosos en Quill. Penumbra se alejó para unirse a sus compañeros, mientras Quill continuaba cuesta arriba.

"Princesa", dijo, mientras se acercaba a la cima. Pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para asustarla. Además, entendía perfectamente ese agotamiento. Solo había tenido unas pocas horas de descanso desde que llegaron, nada de eso fue muy útil.

"Usted." Ella no volteó, aunque su cuerpo se tensó un poco. "El que nombré como mi comandante. Escuché que el campamento está trabajando duro. ¿Pensaste que sería... útil... usar valiosos aire cavando baluartes en la superficie de una roca estéril?

Quill no sabía lo que eso significaba, ¿cómo podían _usar el_ aire? Pero en lugar de dejar que el estrés lo abrumara, simplemente siguió adelante. "Yo no les ordené, Permafrost sí. Cree que debería ser el comandante. Pero pensé que debería intentar resolver el problema que me diste, no pelear con él por el control ".

Nightmare Moon asintió; expresión en blanco. ¿Fue esa aprobación? ¿Ira creciendo para quemarlo hasta dejarlo crujiente? Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que tendrían todos antes de que se agotara su magia, no tenía miedo de ninguna manera.

"Ya veremos", dijo Nightmare Moon. "¿Qué has hecho con este tiempo? Así que... gran parte se ha ido. Siento que la fuerza me abandona. Incluso aquí, no soy invencible. Espero que no hayas malgastado mi confianza. Si lo has hecho... tengo la fuerza suficiente para disfrutar de tu sufrimiento. Antes de que llegue el final ".

Iron Quill tragó, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Esta era la parte de ser Lord Comandante que siempre había sido demasiado peligrosa para él. El poni en el que más confiaba Nightmare Moon era también el que probablemente sufriría su ira si fallaba.

"Hablé con un... erudito. Lo más sabio que pude encontrar en el ejército, y me informó que muchos creían que la luna estaba hueca. Me dediqué a localizar una entrada a... "

Nightmare Moon lo silenció con un casco en la piedra. Lo derribó, y un pequeño cráter se extendió desde donde tocó, arrojando polvo y rocas debajo de él. "¿Has perdido el poco tiempo que tuvieron mis supervivientes en un mito primitivo?"

Iron Quill cerró los ojos, preparándose para la explosión de magia que lo mataría en agonía. Había hecho algo mal, aunque no tenía idea de qué. El resultado fue... inevitable después de eso.

Pero después de unos segundos más, abrió los ojos para ver la cabeza de Nightmare Moon colgando, su cuerno parpadeando y el hechizo casi desapareciendo. Ella no lo iba a torturar después de todo. "Realmente estás condenado entonces. Tendré que vengarme después de... un eón sola en este abismo ".

"¡No!" Probablemente debería haber cerrado la boca y alejarse, pero Iron Quill estaba demasiado exhausto para preocuparse. No había luchado contra el ejército y la Luna _, tanto_ para acurrucarse y morir ahora. Princesa, lo encontramos. Había una cueva hermética que conducía hacia abajo por lo que parece una eternidad. Llegamos al centro, como dijo Sylvan Shade. Es lo suficientemente grande para todo el campamento y para muchos más. Podemos viajar allí y descansar mientras se recuperan las fuerzas ".

Nightmare Moon finalmente volteó. El brillo de su cuerno se estabilizó, y pareció _ver a_ Quill por segunda vez. Sus ojos entrecerrados lo atravesaron hasta su alma, como solo una Alicornio podía hacerlo. Ese poder oscuro lo estaba juzgando... y esta vez, no lo encontró deseoso.

"Eso es... un milagro", dijo. " Primitivo, mal informado… pero por supuesto, no se te puede culpar. ¿Qué poco de su conocimiento se sigue enseñando? Ellos mismos destruyeron mucho, y la Tirana borró el resto. No importa. Conclusiones incorrectas, pero resultados útiles ".

Se puso de pie y la luna entera pareció temblar debajo de ella. "Viajaremos allí de inmediato. Se necesitará algo de fuerza para comprimir esta atmósfera en la cueva que ha descubierto, pero no podemos permitirnos renunciar al oxígeno que trajimos. Las estrellas solo saben dónde obtendremos más.

"Pero de todas las montañas que tenemos ante nosotros, esta fue la más cercana. Solo podemos escalarlos uno a la vez. Escalaremos para siempre, hasta que alcancemos la venganza que se me debe por esta traición, y la liberación de Equestria de los cascos de la Tirana ".

Ya no parecía que estuviera a punto de colapsar de ira. Ahora parecía decidida y absolutamente segura. La Nightmare Moon que lo había inspirado, así como a tantos otros. La que liberaría a Equestria.

"Hay..." Vaciló, no quería quitarle el respeto que aparentemente se había ganado con ella. Pero dada la alternativa, fue aún más su enojo, o peor… "Tu ejército no me trata como su Lord Comandante", dijo. "Si les ordenara que se mudaran a la cueva, no me seguirían".

La Alicornio se volvió hacia él, su expresión se torció en una mueca de desprecio. "No esperaría que lo hicieran. Eres un alto oficial solo por tu nombre. Si estuviéramos a punto de volver a la batalla, nos conduciría a la mayor derrota hasta el momento. Pero no _estamos_ en batalla. Puede que incluso hayas sido el poni _perfecto_ para tu puesto. Pero por ahora… haré las órdenes. Camina a mi lado y deja de pararte como un cobarde. Si deseas mandar, aprenderás a enfrentarte a los ponis a los ojos. Conmigo."

Obedeció, apresurándose hasta que estuvo a solo un ala de la princesa, en su casco derecho. Una posición de honor. Cuando llegaron al pie de la colina, los Voidseekers supervivientes se les unieron a ambos lados. Protegiéndolo a _él_ y a la princesa. Solo quedaban seis de ellos. _¿A dónde fueron los demás?_

Un escalofrío lo atravesó, y de alguna manera supo que nunca volvería a ver a esos ponis. Quizás tres días no habían sido una medida de Nightmare Moon todo este tiempo, sino de _sus_ vidas.

"¡Ejército leal!" Bramó Nightmare Moon, su voz resonando a través de la burbuja con el aumento mágico de su mejor hechizo. "Ha llegado el momento de viajar bajo tierra. Mi Lord Comandante elegido, Iron Quill, nos ha preparado un lugar. Es mi orden que cada poni lo suficientemente sano como para caminar nos siga, trayendo todas las armas y suministros de cualquier valor. Los que estén demasiado heridos para salir de la batalla deben permanecer en este campamento. Mi magia se encargará de ellos. Pero por ti, debemos retirarnos ".

Quill abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no cuestionó a la princesa. Ningún pony podría hacer eso. _Si el aire es algo que se puede acabar, entonces quizás tenga sentido._ No solo eso, sino ¿qué pasa con la _comida_? Quill sabía casi exactamente cuántos meses de grano habían preparado para el asedio. Cuando se acabe...

_No pienses en meses. Nos habremos ido mucho antes de eso._

Pasaron por cada campamento, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para que Nightmare Moon repitiera sus órdenes a los ponis allí. Pronto pudo ver un frenesí de actividad a medida que bajaban las defensas, se guardaban las tiendas y se llenaban los vagones de carga. Llevaría horas derribar un campamento, pero es posible que ahora solo tengan esas horas.

Cuando llegaron al campamento de Permafrost, pudo ver el resentimiento en su rostro, la ira. Sin embargo, la insubordinación se había ido; podía discutir y sisear a Quill, incluso amenazarlo. Pero no con Nightmare Moon a su lado.

 _Ese pony va a ser una espina en mi costado mientras lleve una corona. Ojalá el idiota hubiera tenido este cargo en su lugar._ Pero, de nuevo, Permafrost no habría entendido el significado de la orden de Nightmare. Probablemente habrían esperado un ataque hasta el momento en que se agotó su magia y todos murieran.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, Quill se alegró de ver uno de sus propios carros de carga rodando, con Silver Needle dirigiendo el siguiente. Hizo una profunda reverencia cuando Nightmare Moon se acercó. La princesa ni siquiera pronunció su nombre, simplemente pasó con una mirada de aprobación en su rostro, hacia la entrada helada.

Para su sorpresa, ella _se detuvo_ al otro lado. Sylvan Shade se paró allí, junto con un equipo de trabajadores, cortando un gran trozo de hielo hasta que tuvo aproximadamente el tamaño de la abertura.

"¿Vas a cerrarla congelandola?" Su expresión parecía dudosa. "No creo..." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que podría funcionar. Aproximadamente una sola atmósfera, dependiendo del volumen interior. Debemos trabajar con lo que se nos da". Siguió caminando, el cuerno arrojaba un resplandor verde brillante para iluminar la caverna. Quill podía oír varios carros rodando por delante, sus ruedas de madera chirriaban contra la piedra.

"¿Qué piensas?" Quill preguntó, cuando finalmente llegaron al centro de la Luna. Diminutas luces de linternas brillaban en un rincón; en el lugar donde le había dicho a Silver Needle que construyera su campamento. Probablemente tendrían el mejor lugar de todos, gracias a ese consejo. "¿Es la Luna lo suficientemente grande como para..."

"Tus preguntas son ignorantes y absurdas", dijo Nightmare Moon con dureza. Pero irrelevante. No tengo ninguna duda de que comprenderás mucho con el tiempo. Esta fue solo la primera de muchas pruebas terribles que tenemos por delante". Caminó hacia un lado, donde estaría fuera del flujo del tráfico.

"Informe a los soldados en la superficie que tienen dos horas para llegar hasta aquí. Y... buen trabajo, Lord Comandante. Creo que te necesitaré más ".


	5. Aire Muerto

Cinereous Gale se sentó al fondo de la mesa alta, rodeado de libros de contabilidad y registros. Los Nightmakers eran más que una facción de merodeadores bárbaros: eran una rebelión abierta contra la Princesa Celestia y la autoridad ecuestre en general. Por supuesto, cada miembro era más importante que Gale; su servicio a la princesa podía ser eterno, pero aún así se negaba a matar por ella. Entonces, en cambio, manejó sus finanzas, para que sus tropas pudieran seguir comiendo mientras mataban.

Incluso sin su experiencia táctica, sin siquiera mirar el mapa, podía decir por los rostros de cada pony aquí que la guerra iba mal. "Skyforge ha caído, princesa", dijo el general Night Stalker, su voz plana. "No pudimos detener a la legión. Su dispositivo solar evaporó las nubes y la ciudad cayó ".

Una ciudad de cincuenta mil ponis. No todos habían sido leales a la Princesa Luna, solo sus gobernantes.

La princesa ya no escondía su rostro, sino que vestía la misma armadura real que había usado en desfiles y rituales en la capital. Donde antes habían sido brillantes y perfectos, la armadura estaba abollada y rayada, remendada y reforzada cien veces. Luna lideró desde el frente. "¿Y cuántos escaparon de la ciudad?"

"¿De nuestras tropas? Veinte mil guerreros, princesa. El doble de ciudadanos de Skyforge también, todos volaron aquí a Datura ".

"Más bocas que alimentar", murmuró otro pony. "¿Quién los dejó entrar? Estamos llenos." Los murmullos frustrados e incómodos llenaron la habitación, mientras los ponis se culpaban unos a otros.

Finalmente, Gale se levantó. Todavía vestía su túnica de monje, aunque tenía un alfiler clavado en el pecho. Todavía era más bajo que cualquier otro pony en esta habitación. "Fui yo. Soy el dueño de las tiendas, decidí que sería mejor sufrir las dificultades que dejar que se corriera la voz de que la princesa permite que sus aliados se mueran de hambre ".

Murmullos más incómodos, con varias palabras oscuras de los labios de los generales que Gale no conocía y le gustaba aún menos.

Finalmente, fue la propia princesa quien los silenció. "Apoyo la decisión de Quill. La última vez que lo comprobé, la mitad de las grandes ciudades aún no estaban declaradas. Tendremos que encontrar una manera de capear la desventaja a corto plazo en aras de ganar más de Equestria para nuestro lado ".

Gale se sentó, regresó a su pared de libros e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ser visto. A estos ponis no les importaba que él existiera, él era una molestia, el que se interponía entre ellos y las ridículas solicitudes de sus tropas. Tarde o temprano iba a despertar con una daga en la espalda.

"Y las pérdidas de la Legión…" continuó Luna. "He visto informes que están haciendo para Trottingham. ¿Cuántos perdieron? "

El silencio descendió de nuevo sobre la habitación, mucho más rápido esta vez. Los ponis se miraron incómodos entre sí, y nuevamente sólo Night Stalker fue lo suficientemente valiente como para finalmente hablar. "Un poco más de… cien mil, princesa. Marchan lentamente, apoderándose del grano de las granjas y aldeas para abastecer su avance. Pero podemos usar esto a nuestro favor: están en un territorio desconocido, sin suministros. Una vez que roben toda la comida que puedan encontrar, no les quedará nada para ellos. No pueden asediar Trottingham el tiempo suficiente para romper nuestros suministros ".

"¿Nuestros valientes soldados pueden estar allí primero?" Preguntó Luna.

Stalker asintió. "Todos nuestros soldados pueden volar. La Legión... no tanto ".

 _Sí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que vuelvan eso en nuestra contra?_ Gale había advertido contra esta táctica y había sido completamente ignorado. Formar un ejército de solo ponis pegaso, y solo usar a los demás para reforzar las posiciones estáticas estaba destinado a segmentar el ejército. Cuando lucharon juntos, los soldados de Luna lucharon como dos grupos: los pegasos y la gente de la tierra. No se veían a sí mismos como la misma facción.

"Tenemos... cinco mil almas defendiendo Trottingham", dijo Luna, inspeccionando el mapa. "Incluso si nuestras fuerzas llegan allí, todavía seremos superados en número cuatro a uno, ¿no es así?"

"Lo es", dijo la general Stalwart Shield, con un marcado acento. Ni siquiera era un pony volador y, como resultado, podía visitar la fortaleza para una reunión como esta solo con la ayuda de su magia de unicornio. "Todo semental valiente y abanderado vale diez de ellos, princesa. Como lo puede notar."

 _No es suficiente,_ pensó Gale. _No podemos seguir sufriendo pérdidas como esta sin perder la moral._

No fue el único que pensó eso, porque otro pony habló cerca del frente de la mesa. Aminon habló incluso menos durante estas reuniones que Gale, aunque sus interrupciones siempre fueron más bien recibidas. "Hay una alternativa, princesa. Una solución taumatúrgica a este problema marcial. Todo estudioso de la guerra aprende que la magia siempre triunfa contra la fuerza mezquina ".

Gale levantó la vista de sus libros, donde Aminon se había levantado para pararse en su asiento.

Incluso a esta distancia, Gale sintió un escalofrío de incomodidad en su presencia. Aminon era uno de los aprendices de Star Swirl, o lo había sido. Gale no sabía qué había sucedido, pero ahora estaba ciego de ambos ojos y su melena se había vuelto blanca. Sin embargo, todavía parecía capaz de ver.

"Siempre estoy abierta a considerar otras vías", dijo la Princesa Luna. Pero ya hemos intentado ese tipo de intervención, Aminon. La protección de Star Swirl no se puede superar ".

"Contra sus soldados, sí", admitió Aminon. Su voz era amarga, y sus ojos vidriosos parecían mirar hacia una dirección que ninguno de ellos podía ver. "Pero no pensamos que la solución podría ser lo contrario. Si no podemos atacar a la Legión con hechizos, podemos fortalecernos. Entonces jactarse como Stalwart Shield aquí podría ser cierto ".

"¿Cómo?" Luna susurró con tono desesperado. Gale conocía esa voz con tanta certeza como sabía cualquier cosa: la princesa estaría de acuerdo sin importar lo que Aminon quisiera.

"Con las restricciones de la Tirana del Sol levantadas, he estudiado en dominios que ella prohibiría. He sondeado lejos y profundo en busca de aliados, y creo que encontré uno ".

Night Stalker se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Aminon. "Princesa, mis sementales y yeguas no necesitan muletas arcanas. Ellos triunfarán por ti, solos ".

La Princesa Luna lo silenció con un ala. "Dime."

"No fue fácil encontrar una criatura con suficiente poder para servirnos, pero con suficiente ojo para que los mortales se preocupen por lo que nos pasa. A quien descubrí se llama a sí misma Nightmare ".

¿Fue la imaginación de Gale, o las velas en su mesa parpadearon y se apagaron con la mera mención del nombre? Las nubes bajo sus cascos seguían flotando, arrastradas hacia Trottingham por los valientes pegasos de afuera.

"Tenga cuidado, princesa", dijo Stalwart, con voz nerviosa. "No soy un gran mago, pero he oído que... nunca hay que hacer tratos con espíritus. Siempre toman más de lo que piden ".

La Princesa Luna pisoteó un casco, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. "Gracias por tu consejo, Stalwart Shield. Pero he estado estudiando magia desde antes de que naciera la abuela de tu madre. Soy consciente." Hizo un gesto por encima de un hombro. "Mis ponis de guerra, regresen a sus preparativos. No se preocupe por esto. Conversaré con esta tal Nightmare y volveré contigo si sus términos son aceptables. Confía en la sabiduría de tu princesa ".

Se levantaron como uno, inclinándose ante ella. Sin embargo, Gale permaneció donde estaba sentado. No era un general. Técnicamente, no le habían dicho que se fuera. A ningún pony parecía importarle que lo dejaran atrás. Cuando los capitanes salieron, Gale se preguntó si esperaban que Aminon lo hiciera desaparecer a continuación.

Ella no continuó hasta que todos se fueron. "¿Qué requiere el espíritu?" preguntó, tan pronto como estuvieron solos de nuevo.

"No lo sé", dijo Aminon. "Pero podríamos preguntárselo ahora. Me dio su nombre secreto, puedo llamarlo cuando lo necesitemos ".

La Princesa Luna hizo levitar el gran mapa de Equestria de la mesa y lo colocó en un estante cercano, dejando a un lado las historias y los libros de estrategia.

Aminon se alejó, recogió su carrito de posesiones cerca del lado más alejado de la habitación y lo llevó de regreso con su magia. Colocó un círculo de velas sobre la mesa y comenzó a marcarlo con polvo. No tiza como se usaría en el suelo, ya que la tiza y las nubes no tienden a funcionar bien.

Puso una jaula de mimbre en el centro del círculo. Gale se estremeció ante lo que vio dentro: una ardilla gris, delgada y aterrorizada. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, como si supiera lo que se avecinaba.

Luna miró hacia arriba, notando a Gale al otro lado de la mesa. "¿Sigues aquí?"

Asintió una vez.

"¿Estás aquí para juzgar mis decisiones? Sabes que mi hermana no me ha dejado otra opción. Sacrificará cualquier cantidad de vidas en el altar de la estabilidad y la prosperidad. Mientras los ponis que la aman prosperan, miles de otros son aplastados bajo sus cascos ".

Gale asintió. Él no se levantó, apenas la miró a los ojos.

Después de unos segundos, Luna miró hacia otro lado, perdiendo interés en él. Eso estaba bien, aunque en ese momento no era la princesa a la que Gale temía. Ella podía matarlo cuando quisiera, así que eso no era un cambio.

Aminon respiró hondo y luego comenzó a cantar. Gale se retiró un poco detrás de sus libros, incapaz de entender pero aún temblando por el sonido. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba diciendo cosas que ningún pony debía oír. Levantó un cuchillo con su magia, y no había ningún misterio sobre a dónde iría. Cuando un débil y doloroso chillido resonó en la pequeña jaula, él también supo la fuente.

La habitación se oscureció a su alrededor, hasta que el círculo de velas no fue más que tenues motas. La luz del sol que entraba desde el exterior se había vuelto tan roja que apenas iluminaba la habitación.

Solo podía ver a la princesa por el ocasional centelleo de su melena, lo único inmune a los efectos.

Pero aunque no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el círculo, podía oírlo. Una voz, no la voz de un poni, ni masculina ni femenina, ni describible de acuerdo con otros términos familiares para él, pero una voz de todos modos.

Hablaba de forma extraña, con una cadencia de pausas y dicción inusuales. Como un pony que había memorizado varios libros sobre idioma _Pones_ sin haber conocido nunca a un pony.

"Los habitantes de la luz vienen a mí, como siempre. ¿Qué puede hacer el que sirve por los que viven? "

La Princesa Luna miró directamente hacia el círculo de la mesa. "Mi hermana gobierna Equestria con cuello de hierro. Vive tan alto en su torre que no puede ver el sufrimiento de los ponis debajo de ella. Quiero detenerla. Toma a Equestria por los ponis sin voz ".

Hubo un sonido extraño, no una risa, aunque Gale no pudo decir exactamente qué era. Algo parecido, quizás. "Los vivos hablan de generalidades. No estamos... bien preparados para ver eso. Incluso concretar la fisicalidad es anatema. Describa lo que se ve y lo que se necesita. Entonces decidiremos ".

Luna vaciló por un momento, luego continuó. "Necesito que mi ejército sea invencible. Quiero soldados que puedan luchar durante días con escasez de suministros, luchar durante la noche, la nieve, la sed y el hambre. Necesito soldados que no se rompan por el miedo cuando los superan en número y sus amigos mueren a su alrededor. Lo más importante es que necesito ser el pony que los guíe. Solo yo puedo reparar lo que ha roto mi hermana ".

Quizás fueron los ojos de Gale adaptándose a la penumbra, o quizás la oscuridad entre ellos se estaba volviendo más clara. De cualquier manera, podía verlo ahora, los destellos de un contorno, una forma de Alicornio, aunque mucho más pequeña. Parecía superponerse con la princesa, su melena cubría la de ella. Sus ojos eran espantosos y tenía colmillos afilados.

Se disolvió un segundo después. "Es una gran petición ," dijo Nightmare . "El precio será igualmente grande. ¿Lo pagarás?

Luna no lo dudó. "Lo haré."

Iron Quill se despertó de la pesadilla, pero de alguna manera, nunca pudo. Sus alas todavía eran piel apretada contra sus costados, sus ojos se adaptaban bien a la penumbra en el centro de la luna. Si no fuera por su adaptación, podría estar muerto ahora. Pero no le estaría agradeciendo a Nightmare por eso.

"Maestro," la voz habló de nuevo, tranquila y nerviosa. Era Watershed, uno de sus ponis de suministros. A pesar de su nuevo nombramiento, y a pesar de una semana de vida, estos ponis no podían haber esperado y ciertamente no se lo merecían, no le habían dado recursos adicionales. Ni un par de cascos para ayudarlo.

Gimió y luego se sentó en su catre plegable. "¿Qué pasa, Watershed?"

La voz que respondió estaba aterrorizada. "Uh… es ella. Ella te está esperando en la tienda de mando ".

Iron Quill salió de la cama al instante. Su propia tienda no era tan diferente de las demás escondidas en el centro de la Luna, aunque estaba iluminada con una piedra luminosa de unicornio en lugar de la luz de las velas. Se quitó la capa de un gancho, luego levantó la corona que estaba al lado y se la colocó en la cabeza. No había tiempo para arreglos personales, su princesa no era una yegua paciente.

No galopaba sino que volaba hasta la tienda de mando, aunque al menos no quedaba muy lejos. Las antorchas del exterior ardían lentamente, pero aún así proporcionaban una luz cegadora para sus sensibles ojos y oídos. Penumbra se puso a caminar a su lado mientras él empujaba la puerta, como si hubiera estado a su lado en todo momento. _No importa lo rápida y sigilosa que seas. Te habría sentido en mi cama._

Efectivamente, Nightmare Moon estaba de pie junto a su gran mesa, mirando los libros de contabilidad y los mapas con una mirada burlona y desinteresada. Llevaba algo consigo, un bulto de tela oscura que llenaba la tienda con un olor extraño. ¿Qué era y por qué le repugnaba tanto su contorno?

"Lord Comandante", dijo. "Me hiciste esperar. No me gusta que me hagan esperar ".

Asintió con torpeza, era lo único que podía hacer. Una discusión con la Princesa de las Pesadillas solo tuvo un final. "Disculpe, Princesa."

"¿Estás durmiendo en medio de la noche?" Ella arqueó una ceja. "He tenido muchos Lord Commander desatentos, pero esperaba algo mejor de ti".

"Yo... yo no sabía". Miró hacia abajo. Hasta ahora sabía, no era el único que tenía dificultades con los ritmos naturales desde que llegó a la Luna. Pero solo porque les estaba pasando a otros no significaba que él mismo pudiera usarlo como una excusa. "Discúlpeme de nuevo, Princesa."

"¿Eso es todo lo que haces? ¿Ráfagas de brillo, salpicadas de largas hibernaciones de fracaso?

Él se encogió de hombros. En sus ojos, vio los fuegos reflejados y miles de ojos vacíos mirándolo. "Si, princesa. Te dije que era una mala elección para esta publicación ".

"Y sin embargo..." Ella dio vueltas a su alrededor, mirando brevemente por la ventana abierta de la tienda. "Tus competidores están construyendo fortificaciones de guerra en una cueva. Trabajan a sus sementales crudos preparándose para una batalla que ciertamente no lucharemos aquí. Las realidades de tus fallas no son tan convincentes como la impresión ".

No dijo nada, voz baja. "¿Cómo puedo servirle, esta... noche, princesa?"

"Yo no", dijo, señalando el bulto que había dejado en su mesa. "¿Sabes qué es eso?"

Se acercó, temiendo cada paso. Tenía razón en temer: dentro del bulto envuelto había un potrillo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y mirando fijamente a la muerte, extrañamente inyectados en sangre. Sus labios eran azules y su cuerno pequeño, achaparrado y desigual como todos los potrillos. Sin embargo, no había sangre en el paquete ni otros signos de trauma. Nightmare Moon no había traído al bebé muerto con ningún propósito oscuro. Entonces por qué…

"Una vez salvaste mi ejército para mí, Iron Quill. Estarían muertos en la arena sobre nuestras cabezas, y actuaste. Se acerca otra amenaza, una más sutil y siniestra. Primero se necesitan los jóvenes, luego los débiles. Con el tiempo los tomará a todos, y una vez más me quedaré enloquecida en esta roca muerta. Te pido que lo resuelvas ".

Iron Quill extendió un ala y cerró suavemente los ojos del bebé antes de cubrir su rostro con la tela. Luego volvió hacia su princesa. "Con respeto, Princesa Nightmare Moon, eres más sabia que yo, más fuerte y tienes el poder de una Alicornio. ¿Por qué arriesgar tantas vidas en un pony con tantos fracasos? "

"Porque... no lo sé", dijo con sinceridad. "No sé cómo resolverlo, al igual que no sabía cómo salvar a estos ponis. Descubriste este tubo de lava, lo sellaste y mantuviste a mi ejército a salvo aquí. Si se hubiera dejado a mi sabiduría, los únicos ponis leales que me quedaban en todo el mundo estarían muertos. Me diste un milagro, Iron Quill. Necesito otro ".

Asintió lentamente, sentándose en su silla. "¿Te importa si yo..." Volvió a mirar el cuerpo, temblando una vez. Nightmare Moon se encogió de hombros, ambivalente. Así que pisoteó un casco, esperando hasta que un soldado saliera del exterior. "Guardia, llévate a esta niña". Él Señaló. "Devuélvela a su madre para un entierro adecuado".

"La tomé de los seguidores del campamento", susurró Nightmare Moon. "Cerca del punto más alto de la caverna. Allí encontrarás a la madre con las putas y las bailarinas ".

El soldado saludó, levantando el bulto con gran desgana. Pronto volvió a salir de la tienda, dejándolos a los dos solos de nuevo.

"¿Qué mató a esa niña, princesa?"

"Asfixia", respondió ella. "Es... difícil de explicártelo. Equestria carece de los mismos conceptos que harían comprensibles estas ideas. Ahora sabe que el aire que respira es un recurso precioso. Protegerla es una de las razones por las que esta caverna fue una solución tan oportuna ".

Él asintió. "Ahora lo hago, princesa. Gracias a tu enseñanza ".

"Ahora aprenderás más. El aire no es una sustancia única que pueda sustentar la vida para siempre. Contiene tres componentes de relevancia: nitrógeno, oxígeno y dióxido de carbono. ¿Los conoces?

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no. Eres un hijo de la ignorancia, este estado no puede continuar. Así que oye y escucha. La mayor parte del aire que...

"¡Disculpe!" Una voz llamó desde fuera de la tienda, una voz que Quill reconoció instantáneamente. Los guardias dejarían pasar a Sylvan Shade sin pedirlo, ya que sabían la importancia de su ayuda. Él era parte de la razón por la que estaban vivos. "Disculpe, pero no puedo evitar escuchar temas de relevancia que se están discutiendo en..." Se calló, aplastando las orejas y metiendo la cola cuando vio a los ponis dentro. Tragó saliva, retrocediendo un paso. "Perdóname, princesa ..."

Un tenue resplandor se apoderó de él alrededor del cuello, lo arrastró hasta la mesa y lo golpeó contra ella. Cayó sin fuerzas, sangrando levemente por el costado que le había cortado.

¿Conoces a ese idiota, Iron Quill? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería matarlo por interrumpirnos? El brillo alrededor de su cuello se tensó y jadeó, arañándolo débilmente con sus cascos. Lo que sea que estaba tratando de decir estaba completamente perdido en esa desesperación.

"¡Si!" Quill exclamó. "Puede que sea un tonto, pero este es mi alquimista, Sylvan Shade. Ayudó a encontrar este hogar para nosotros. Estoy seguro de que no podré resolver esta próxima crisis sin él ".

"Es una vergüenza." Nightmare Moon sonaba reacia. Vio a Sylvan luchar, sonriendo con satisfacción por sus patadas y golpes.

Luego, el resplandor se desvaneció y se dejó caer sin fuerzas contra la mesa. Cualquier agradecimiento que hubiera querido ofrecer se perdió por completo en su tos. Supongo que podemos dejarlo aquí para que escuche. Ya sea que sepa estas cosas o no, pronto todos los ponis deben hacerlo si queremos sobrevivir ".

Regresó a su posición informal sentada, desinteresada en el pony que casi se había asfixiado con sus cascos.

"Aparte del nitrógeno que estás respirando, una parte de cada cinco es oxígeno. Este es el gas absolutamente necesario para la vida; sin él, todos morirán ".

"Y se está agotando", agregó Quill. "Sin reabastecimiento de... donde sea que venga el oxígeno en Equestria".

"No." No fue la princesa quien respondió, sino Sylvan Shade. "Lo usamos más lento de lo que piensas. Un pony atrapado en un espacio reducido se asfixiará no porque se le acabe el oxígeno, sino porque todo lo demás lo envenenará ".

Cómo se las arregló para decir eso, o cualquier cosa, para el caso, después de casi asfixiarse, Quill no tenía idea. Pero Nightmare Moon parecía complacida. "Eso es correcto. Evitando los detalles técnicos que no comprendes, no es la ausencia de oxígeno lo que es nuestro primer miedo, sino esa sustancia final, el dióxido de carbono. Los ponis lo producen solo por estar vivos, pero no son los únicos. Todos los animales lo exhalan, así como todas las llamas.

"Para sobrevivir, debemos encontrar una manera de eliminarlo del aire que nos rodea y reemplazar el suministro de oxígeno que se drena lentamente".

Iron Quill tachó todo lo que había dicho en un trozo de papel. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, princesa?"

"¿Para resolver el primer problema? Dias. No tengo los sensores, pero ese recién nacido se asfixió. He escuchado a muchos de mis soldados quejarse de dolores de cabeza, malestar estomacal, náuseas. Este es el resultado de un gran esfuerzo en nuestro aire agotado. Estos efectos se extenderán a todos ustedes con el tiempo, ralentizando sus pensamientos y perjudicando su juicio. Los débiles seguirán muriendo y el movimiento en sí será difícil. Al ritmo actual, le doy dos días hasta que esté demasiado incapacitado para actuar. Dos más antes de morir, en agonía ".

"Mencionaste llamas", dijo Quill. "Deberíamos ordenar que se apaguen todos a la vez y que se detenga toda la construcción. Se debe ordenar a los ponis que descansen en la oscuridad; esto extenderá nuestro tiempo, ¿no es así?

Nightmare Moon solo se encogió de hombros. "Haz lo que creas que es necesario. Solo puedo decirte lo que no podemos hacer. No conozco hechizos para simplemente eliminar el veneno del aire, o para adquirir más aire del planeta para reemplazar lo que gastamos. El destierro de Celestia es... hasta ahora... inquebrantable. Seguiré intentando romperlo de todos modos. Si tengo éxito, entonces podría devolvernos, resolviendo este problema por usted ".

Ella se levantó, dándoles la espalda. "Pero no anticipó el éxito a tiempo, Lord Comandante. Si estoy en lo cierto, estarás muerto mil veces antes de que pueda devolvernos. Dame mi milagro ".

"Lo haré", prometió, sin saber y sin siquiera sospechar cómo lo haría. "De algún modo."

La princesa se alejó, dejando que la tienda se cerrara tras ella.

"No tenía idea de que nuestra gobernante era una... yegua tan encantadora", gruñó Sylvan, rodando sobre su lomo y mirando hacia el techo de la tienda. "¿Salvar el mundo dos veces en una semana? ¿Ella cree que tú también eres un Alicornio?

"Afortunadamente no", murmuró Iron Quill. "O probablemente ella intentaría matarme primero".


	6. Piedra Ardiente

Iron Quill se desinfló visiblemente cuando el último de los mensajeros finalmente abandonó su habitación. Se encorvó en su silla, arrojando enojado la corona del Lord Comandante a la mesa frente a él. "No estoy seguro de cuál es el sentido de esta maldita cosa si nadie va a seguir mis órdenes. Salvé sus vidas hace días, y de repente no vale la pena escucharme ahora".

Sylvan Shade se había ido ahora, para recuperar su equipo y "algunos amigos" del campamento de Moonshadow. Pero como aún no había regresado, Quill estaba solo con Penumbra y sus pensamientos enojados. "Deberías estar contento. En cierto modo, ellos ven el mundo más adelante que tú".

Arqueó una ceja. "Están planeando una defensa militar de una cueva en la Luna. Explícame cómo eso es ver más adelante".

"Simple," Penumbra lo rodeó, rozándolo con un ala. Se había quitado la envoltura de alrededor de la cara, como parecía hacer siempre cuando los dos estaban solos. Quill no podía culparla: ya no tenía el monasterio y quedaban muy pocos de su especie. Él también se sentiría solo en su posición. "Estás viendo solo la batalla por nuestra supervivencia inmediata. Ellos están mirando lo que viene después, en la lucha continua por un puesto dentro del ejército. Tienen un ojo en tomar tu corona".

Quill gruñó entre dientes, una serie de blasfemias que no se atrevió a decir en voz alta. "La princesa les dijo que tenía razón sobre el último desastre. ¿Qué testigo es mejor que su propia princesa?"

Se detuvo en el otro extremo de la mesa, mirando el nuevo mapa del campamento. Habían tenido que hacer ajustes sustanciales para que encajara en la cueva larga y delgada, pero lo habían hecho. "Eres más tonto de lo que aparentas si crees que este ejército lo ganan testigos y logros. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sirviendo a nuestra princesa?"

Los hombros de Cinereous Gale se tensaron y, de repente, la daga en su cinturón se sintió como si lo estuviera presionando contra la silla. "Un tiempo".

Ella agitó un ala desdeñosa. "Entonces _piensa_ en lo que viste. Nightmare Moon no _convence a_ sus ponis de que tiene razón, ordena su voluntad y entrega la muerte a quienes se oponen a ella. Estos generales prosperaron bajo ese sistema. Para _realmente_ ganarte su respeto, tendrás que demostrar que puedes trabajar dentro de su sistema. ¿Qué castigo has impuesto por desafiar? "

Solo respondió su silencio. Se levantó de la silla, pasó junto a ella, abrió el libro de contabilidad y se lo mostró. "¿Mira esto?"

Ella miró hacia abajo, con expresión en blanco. "Palabras."

 _¿No sabes leer?_ Pero no iba a insultar a un pony que lo estaba ayudando. No podía dejar que el pasado se distorsionara en su mente hasta que olvidó las ventajas que tenía. Los soldados de Luna, incluso los Voidseekers, no estarían entrenados de forma clásica. "Tengo doce soldados. No doce batallones, no doce pelotones. Doce".

Se tensó de nuevo, viendo atrás en el tiempo a través de los gritos y una espada en llamas. "Son buenos sementales, legionarios entrenados. Pero esos generales tienen _miles_ de violentos, bárbaros patanes. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para disciplinar a un general cuyas tropas podrían destruirnos en unos momentos?"

Penumbra se movió tan rápido que Quill no pudo verla como algo más que un borrón. Una daga se hundió directamente en su libro de contabilidad, hasta la empuñadura. "Tienes el poder de la vida y la muerte, Lord Comandante. Aquellos que desafían tu voluntad escupirán en la cara de nuestra princesa. Los mataré por ti."

"Absolutamente no." Él le dio la espalda con disgusto y volvió a la mesa. "Si alguna vez mato a alguien, se pondrán de pie. Y estarán armados".

"¡Lord Comandante!" La voz de Sylvan Shade llegó a través de la tienda afuera, ansiosa. ¡Dile a tus guardias que nos dejen entrar! ¡Traje amigos!

 _Podría usar esos ahora mismo._ "¡Envíalos!" gritó, acomodándose de nuevo en la cabecera de la mesa tan dignamente como pudo.

Penumbra envolvió su rostro de nuevo, aunque todavía podía ver sus ojos de desaprobación. "Noble", susurró con dureza. "Tus enemigos no lo serán".

Quill no podía mirarla a los ojos; tenía razón, por supuesto. Fue una serie de pequeños milagros que todavía estuviera vivo, con tantos errores estúpidos como había cometido. _En otra vida, deberías haber luchado contra el ejército de Luna. Serías un héroe ahora mismo, en lugar de estar atrapado aquí._

Sylvan entró primero, tirando de un familiar carrito de equipo de laboratorio. Esta vez no estaba solo, una manada de ponis lo siguió, media docena en total. Quill supo instantáneamente por qué los guardias se habían mostrado escépticos a la hora de dejarlos entrar, estos ponis no pertenecían a ninguna de las compañías. Eran seguidores del campamento.

Las campanas tintinearon alrededor del dobladillo de la capa del unicornio, en una imitación barata del sombrero de Star Swirl. Formas nocturnas exageradas estaban cosidas en su túnica oscura. Los otros eran similares, el tipo de ponis que otro general habría dejado en la superficie lunar para morir. Quill no lo había hecho, pero ahora se preguntaba.

 _Celestia modera mi juicio._ "¡Amigos!" Sylvan dijo con entusiasmo. "Ella es Cozen, la Hechicera de Greenheart. Y ellas son Smokey y Freefall". Quill dejó de escuchar mientras presentaba a los demás, con los ojos vidriosos un poco. Si había un consuelo aquí, era que la mitad de estos eran unicornios, un recurso raro en el campamento. _El ejército no me asignó ninguno, así que tuve que requisar a los seguidores del campamento. Van a susurrar sobre esto._

"Me alegro", dijo Quill, y no estaba seguro de haber engañado a nadie. "Perdona mi curiosidad, pero... no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué fue necesario traerlos aquí?"

Sylvan hizo una ligera mueca, luego tomó una de las sillas cercanas, haciendo un gesto para que los demás también se sentaran. La mayoría de ellos no lo hicieron, agrupados cerca de una pared.

Solo Cozen fue lo suficientemente valiente para unirse a ellos en la mesa. "Eso depende de si quieres morir o no", dijo, con la voz plana. "No veo que se te ocurra una solución en tu tienda de mando".

Levantó las cejas, había generales que la matarían por un lenguaje como ese. _¿Pueden incluso los mimos decir que soy demasiado cobarde para eso?_ "Estoy acostumbrado a administrar recursos", dijo. "Pero no sé cómo presupuestar lo que no puedo ver. ¿Tiene una solución para nosotros?"

Sylvan Shade apoyó un casco en su hombro, silenciándola. "Hablamos de algunas opciones en el camino. Sin embargo, nuestros sentimientos sobre la utilidad de cada una no eran universales".

Cozen hizo levitar algo de la parte trasera del carro y lo dejó sobre la mesa entre ellos.

Quill miró fijamente el artilugio, buscando alguna pista sobre lo que podría ser.

"Esta olla de aquí, con la materia negra alrededor del borde, es un... es un rayo atrapado".

Se tensó y acercó la olla de repente. Pudo ver un pequeño vaso desde el interior y, efectivamente, allí estaba. La Marca del Creador de Skyforge y el relámpago azul que se arremolina en el interior. En días pasados, los soldados de Luna tenían un suministro interminable de armas Skyforge y podían desmantelar cualquier fortaleza con ellos.

"Pensé que habíamos requisado todas las celdas de tormenta sobrevivientes", dijo, alzando un poco la voz. "Sé que existen exactamente sesenta y dos de estos. ¿Cuantos tienes?"

Cozen puso los ojos en blanco, tirándolo lejos de él con su magia. No puede hablar en serio, Lord Comandante. Tengo una solución para usted y está sugiriendo que lo que importa es que retuvimos material procedente de la confiscación. Todo el mundo lo hace. Si mis programas no son entretenidos, los ponis no vienen. Yo no como, me muero de hambre, tus tropas se aburren y no luchan bien, etcétera, etcétera… "

Cozen tuvo suerte de que Quill estuviera a cargo, y no Permafrost. Con él, este sería el final de la conversación. "Correcto. Supongo que podría contarme sobre estos cambios que ha realizado. Nunca he vuelto a ver los frascos abiertos después de que un rayo queda atrapado en su interior. Supongo que hay una razón por la que también usan diferentes metales ".

Alzó las cejas. "¿Nuestro Lord Comandante sabe algo más que cómo asesinar ponis con un ejército? No lo dijiste, Sylvan ".

"Nuestro Lord Comandante merece más respeto", dijo. "Estarías muerta sin él, Cozen. Por favor."

Ella se desinfló y se reclinó en su asiento. "Pido disculpas si soy algo… aguda. No me he sentido a yo misma en los últimos días. Creo que es la cueva. No soy un murciélago como tú. A veces parece que las paredes se están cerrando... "

"No tienes la culpa", instó Quill. Pero no es por eso. Estás siendo envenenada. No sé cuánto explicó Sylvan. En ponis sanos, los efectos mentales son lo primero. Cambios de humor, dificultad para concentrarse, desorientación… es un recordatorio de que se nos acaba el tiempo. Rápido, si no le importa llevarse bien con todo esto ".

Se inclinó más cerca, inspeccionando la máquina que ella había construido. Había un recipiente de vidrio grande, partido por la mitad con una placa de metal. Una cuerda delgada de metal corría desde el relámpago a cada lado del recipiente de vidrio, donde se habían encerado grandes frascos invertidos.

Sylvan y yo armamos esto. Yo proporcioné la, eh... energía. Y él proporcionó la experiencia ".

Sylvan asintió con entusiasmo, relajándose solo cuando quedó claro que Iron Quill _no_ estaría atacando a su amiga por su contrabando. Así que se movió en su carro y salió con un pergamino en la boca. Lo depositó sobre la mesa entre ellos.

Asumiré que no sabes alquimia y seré rápido. Hay seis elementos: aire, fuego, agua, tierra, vida, muerte. Todo en el mundo está hecho de alguna combinación de estos y, por lo tanto, se transforma de uno a otro.

"Es más fácil de transformar a lo largo del borde de la rueda. Si nos estamos quedando sin aire, para producir más necesitamos transformar el fuego o el agua. Teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo la princesa sobre las llamas y tus órdenes... el agua parecía la opción más inteligente ". Señaló con un casco. Mire de cerca el cable, verá. Las burbujas de aire que se forman a medida que el agua se transforma, se elevan hacia estos dos contenedores. Solo hay... una pequeña dificultad con la reacción, que estoy seguro de que perfeccionaré con el tiempo ".

"Estás perdiendo el tiempo..." murmuró Cozen, sentándose con un golpe y mirando hacia otro lado. "Pero sigue, sigue desperdiciándolo".

"Dificultad... ¿cómo?" Quill volvió a inspeccionar el mecanismo. "Su rayo se agota demasiado rápido para que esto sea sostenible. O… tal vez nos falte el calor para derretir suficiente hielo para mantener esto. ¿Es así?"

"No, ya lo estás... llevando demasiado lejos". Sylvan Shade empujó una vela muerta desde un lado de la mesa. Ahora usaban piedra luminosa, guardada en una bolsa de malla sobre sus cabezas. Las velas eran más brillantes, pero Quill siguió sus propias órdenes. "¿Puedo encender esto?" Ante el asentimiento de Quill, lo empujó hacia Cozen.

"Que ella haga todo el trabajo", murmuró sombríamente. Sylvan, deberíamos haberle mostrado mi solución primero. Lo tuyo es lo segundo que necesitamos. Por favor, Lord Comandante. Los defectos de esta solución se pueden solucionar más tarde. Necesita saber cómo resolveremos el problema antes. Es el veneno lo que importa, no la falta de aire. ¿No es así?

"Lo es", admitió. "Muy bien. Sabes cómo eliminar del aire el veneno que nuestra princesa llamaba dióxido de carbono. ¿Cómo se hace?

"Bueno..." Sylvan Shade apartó el mecanismo y colocó el gráfico frente a Quill. "En principio es fácil. Se sabe que el veneno se compone de fuego y muerte. Nuestro sabor único también implica un poco de aire, para mantenerlo invisible ante nosotros. Necesitamos una transfiguración más exigente, en la tierra, ya que está más cerca de la muerte y el fuego. Para regar, si el aire es más dominante ".

"Está dejando de lado la parte importante". Cozen echó hacia atrás la gran sábana en la parte trasera de su carrito, dejando al descubierto varias cestas de mimbre. Colocó a cada uno de ellos en la mesa, haciendo que la cara de Quill se contrajera levemente mientras la suciedad caía sobre los registros y libros de contabilidad...

Pero Cozen no se dio cuenta o no le importó. "Ya no estamos transmutando los elementos principales, sino compuestos. Esto requiere una sal, el símbolo en el centro de la tabla. Necesitamos encontrar una sal que sea la inversa precisa de las proporciones de fuego, aire y muerte. Más importante aún, necesitamos una sal que podamos encontrar aquí en este lugar olvidado por la Armonía. Estas son nuestras elecciones ".

Aquí había una docena de cestas, cada una con diferentes minerales en su interior. Ninguno de ellos parecía contener el polvo blanco que se usa para conservar los alimentos, pero Quill no cuestionó. "Entonces hazlo. Encuentra la sal adecuada, transforma el veneno en tierra. Empecemos."

"Bueno..." Sylvan hizo una mueca, evitando repentinamente sus ojos. "Estamos trabajando en ello, pero hay algunos..."

"No podemos transformar algo que no tenemos", dijo Cozen, con la voz plana. "Sí, sé que está en el aire. Pero lo que estamos respirando ahora es… pequeñas cantidades, ¿no? Una brizna y un aliento, o de lo contrario ya estaríamos muertos. ¿Cómo se supone que experimentemos con los reactivos adecuados? Necesitamos algo más. Necesitamos el veneno en sí, en su fuerza ".

"Lo cual no sabemos cómo conseguir", terminó Sylvan por ella. "Si lo hiciéramos, ya tendríamos la solución a este problema. Producir el veneno en una forma distinta al aire significaría que podríamos enterrarlo o esconderlo de los ponis. No podemos ".

Iron Quill se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta. "Yo te lo traigo. Tome todos los recursos que necesite; me aseguraré de autorizar a Silver Needle para que le proporcione todo lo que necesite. Tenemos menos de dos días, así que trabaje rápido ".

"Uh..." Pero ni siquiera se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar su respuesta. Salió de la tienda. Para cuando pasó sus órdenes a Silver Needle, sintió a Penumbra deslizarse a su lado. Ella pensó que era inteligente y que él no se había dado cuenta, pero ...

"¿Bien? ¿Cómo manejé eso?"

Ella no mostró ninguna conmoción, ni ninguna señal de que estuviera impresionada. "¿Quieres que te felicite por la competencia básica?"

Hizo una mueca, pero no discutió. Quizás los Voidseekers y los asesinos simplemente no eran capaces de ser amistosos. Desafortunadamente para él, necesitaba que ella estuviera ahora. "Necesito tu ayuda en algo, Penumbra. No, no para matar ".

"Entonces no puedo imaginar por qué necesitarías mi ayuda. Buscamos el vacío, Quill. Eso es todo en lo que soy buena ".

 _¿Quién miente ahora?_ Aminon todavía está vivo, ¿no? Lo vi el día que llegamos y nunca desde entonces ".

"Sí", respondió ella, con la voz plana. "Está prohibido compartir nuestras misiones con forasteros, incluso con el Lord Comandante. Se me ha asignado a ti, Aminon no. "

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Sé que sé. No soy... mira, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ... " _vendió nuestro monasterio a la rebelión, sacrificando cientos de vidas._ "Me conocía antes de que él fuera un Voidseekers. Antes de que fundara su orden. Conozco sus habilidades, es un maestro de todos los venenos, todas las formas de muerte. Necesito hablar con él. ¿Puedes arreglarlo por mí?

Penumbra lo miró durante un largo momento, con los ojos clavados en su corona y el bulto de la daga emergiendo de su túnica. "Puedo, por un precio. Quiero que quemes esa horrible túnica y uses una armadura ".

"El Lord Comandante ha prohibido los incendios hasta que se resuelva la dificultad actual", dijo, sonriendo levemente. "Pero puedo prometer que lo quemaré dentro de dos días".

Ella gimió, luego sacó un casco. "Entonces por las estrellas, se jura. Que castiguen sin piedad a todos los que rompan sus juramentos ".

Iron Quill chasqueó la pezuña hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. Esos no eran solo juramentos, esa era la magia de los Voidseekers. Era el tipo de magia que se usaba para unir a los informantes a la verdad y a los espías a la dedicación a su causa incluso a través de la tortura. ¿Por qué usarlo con él ahora?

"Encuentra un lugar tan oscuro que ni tus ojos de murciélago puedan ver", dijo Penumbra, sonriéndole con aire de suficiencia. "Para cuando lo hagas, Aminon te encontrará". Ella despegó, volando hacia el enorme espacio abovedado. Había menos fogatas encendidas ahora, aunque todavía había muchas antorchas de vigilantes e iluminación inútil en las tiendas de campaña de los dignatarios del campamento en secciones distantes. El Lord Comandante había sido desobedecido de _nuevo_ .

Pero ahora mismo no estaba buscando una solución para todo eso.

Pasó junto a todos ellos, más allá del borde del enorme centro de la cueva donde supuso que estaba el núcleo hueco de la Luna. Luego, más allá, a una de las cuevas más delgadas en forma de tubo que se encuentran con la suya. Sus costados eran duros y vagamente metálicos, desagradables contra sus cascos. Lugar perfecto para no encontrar a ningún pony.

Después de sólo una corta distancia y un solo giro leve, la última luz del campamento se había ido. Pero Quill no se transformó recientemente, por lo que entendió cómo usar sus otros sentidos, haciendo clic y escuchando atentamente las respuestas. Redujo la velocidad en su caminar, escuchando el eco de retorno del suelo frente a él.

¿Qué tan lejos debería ir?

Había estado caminando durante lo que le parecieron horas antes de que finalmente notó a otro detrás de él. El toque de Aminon en la piedra fue tan ligero que no lo escuchó en absoluto. Pero no lo necesitaba, _sintió_ el peso. El universo funcionaba un poco peor cuando este pony estaba cerca. Puede que ya no sea un unicornio, pero eso no había detenido su magia. _No necesito experimentar para descubrir qué compuesto alquímico es. Él es todo muerte._

"Lord Comandante", dijo Aminon, con una burla abierta en su voz. "Me han dicho que deseaba hablar conmigo. Mucho tiempo desde que hicimos eso, _viejo amigo_ ".

Se estremeció de disgusto, girando lentamente. Allí solo había oscuridad, total y completa, como una fuerza física contra sus ojos. Pero todavía podía sentir a Aminon allí, sin sus oídos ni sus ojos. "Nuestra amistad terminó hace mucho tiempo, Aminon", dijo. "Pero somos aliados, y necesito tu alianza ahora. El ejército de nuestra princesa será destruido sin él ".

"Siempre me complace servirla", dijo Aminon. Pero no te juro que obedeceré tus instrucciones en caso de que me falten. Cualquier palabra que me susurres, ella la escuchará ".

 _Y cada demonio todavía está lo suficientemente desesperado como para pensar que le concederás poder._ "Necesito un veneno", dijo rotundamente, antes de que esto pudiera volver a convertirse en una vieja discusión. "Un veneno muy específico, para que mis alquimistas lo eliminen del aire que nos rodea y eviten que el ejército muera".

"Todo el ejército no morirá..." murmuró Aminon, avanzando lentamente hacia él. Quill se quedó completamente quieto en el silencio, haciendo una mueca mientras el otro pony avanzaba. No tenía forma de saber si este antiguo enemigo venía a degollarle o simplemente a escuchar más de cerca. No había traído una piedra luminosa ni una antorcha. "Los Voidseekers seguirán viviendo, mucho más allá de todos aquellos que fueron demasiado cobardes para hacer nuestros votos. Cuando seas cenizas, Cinereous Gale, mi servicio continuará. Si te ahogas aquí junto a todos los demás... mi servicio continuará. Volveré junto a mi princesa para vengarse de la Tirana del Sol y apagar su estrella ".

Quill se estremeció de nuevo con evidente disgusto. _Estás loco, Aminon. Quería decir que la regla de la noche sería eterna, no que quisiera evitar que saliera el sol. No deberías hacer tantos juramentos a los espíritus._ Pero no podía decir nada de lo que sentía cuando quería ayuda. "¿Entonces no vas a ayudar? Lo reconsideraría, Aminon. ¿A quién quieres cavando letrinas? ¿A quién quieres moviendo cajas y limpiar el campamento? ¿Usted? ¿O tus peones? Puede que estés ansioso por sacrificar sus vidas... pero sería mejor preservarnos. No quieres mi trabajo ".

Él se rió, dando un paso atrás. "Es cierto, viejo amigo. Tu, eh... sabiduría es tan conmovedora como siempre. Quieres veneno y yo te daré veneno. Nightmare siempre está cerca de mí, siempre escuchando. Vigilando."

Se elevó en el aire con alas de murciélago extrañamente esqueléticas. "¡Nightmare escucha la voz de tu leal sirviente!"

Quill lo sintió burbujear en su pecho: la repulsión que siempre sintió, la furia. Esta era la razón por la que la princesa Luna se había ido, era la razón por la que habían sido desterrados aquí. Y una pequeña parte de eso también estaba en _él_ .

 _Siempre estoy al lado. Este mundo será nuestro con el tiempo._ En el aire entre ellos, apareció algo. No era la luz, de alguna manera todo lo _contrario,_ proyectando sombras inversas de mayor oscuridad que se doblaban en sentido _contrario_ .

"Si." Aminon aterrizó de nuevo, con los ojos enfocados en la mancha oscura. "Necesitamos el terrible veneno que está matando a aquellos que aún no han jurado tu promesa. Suficiente para preservar sus vidas, el tiempo suficiente para hacer su elección correctamente ".

" _No es solo un veneno lo que pides; como todas las cosas, pides solo un eslabón de la cadena. Lo que sale de tu boca fluye de nuevo hacia las hojas de tu grano, alimentando a tus ejércitos. Lo que es veneno para ti es fundamental para ellos. No hay sueños sin pesadillas."_

"¿Nos lo concederás?"

La oscuridad ante ellos se hizo más profunda. Un par de puntos rojos débiles aparecieron en él, como los ojos de una Alicornio invisible. La cueva, que ya estaba helada, empeoró rápidamente: su aliento estaba exhausto frente a él, aunque no podía verlo para confirmarlo. Un viento feroz sopló desde atrás, levantando su pelaje y el de su compañero.

Un objeto se formó en esa oscuridad, una creciente montaña de... ¿hielo? Su forma estaba delineada por la terrible parodia de la luz, mucho más grande que un pony y aún creciendo. Se elevó hasta bloquear la mitad de la caverna.

" _De los pulmones y las células de cada animal, condensados ante ti en hielo. Tómatelo en tu ignorancia, si puedes. Muere si debes"._ El demonio desapareció un segundo después, dejándolos a los dos solos. Las náuseas de Iron Quill volvieron a ser tolerables, unidas por un leve escalofrío centrado en la masa de no hielo que tenía ante él.

"Ahí lo tienes", dijo Aminon. "Nightmare accede a tu petición, y así concluye nuestra conversación. Úsalo, o muere, como prefieras. Creo que ambos sabemos lo _que_ prefiero ".

Salió en silencio, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Iron Quill no pudo verlo irse, pero pudo sentir el momento en el que ya no había algo terrible a su lado, y eso fue suficiente para relajarse.

Con cautela, se inclinó hacia delante, palpando el enorme bloque de veneno. Lo encontró tocándolo con la suave rana de una pezuña.

Se apartó bruscamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la sensación. ¡Hacía frío, pero calor al mismo tiempo! ¿Cómo podría _arder el_ frío? Buscó alrededor de la caverna por un momento, hasta que encontró una piedra, luego cortó el bloque de veneno. Se quitó la túnica y la usó para atrapar la mayor cantidad de veneno que pudo. Eso fue a sus alforjas, y finalmente pudo regresar al campamento. Con suerte, sería suficiente.

Iron Quill depositó su peligrosa carga en la mesa de la sala de conferencias, empujando el extraño mecanismo que estos ponis estaban probando. No podía empezar a adivinar cómo funcionaba: tubos y tuberías todos encerados juntos, que iban desde pequeños recipientes para calentar el cristal y los rayos.

"Esto es", dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la bata. Aquí, en la tenue luz de la piedra luminosa, el paquete parecía burbujear ligeramente, una espesa niebla que caía de la mesa en lugar de elevarse a su alrededor. "El veneno en el aire". Desenvolvió el bulto con el borde de una pezuña, con cuidado de no quemarse esta vez. Abrió la bata, revelando un trozo de hielo extraño, de un blanco tiza. No había una gota de agua a su alrededor, solo la extraña niebla que se elevaba, ahora liberada para derramarse de la mesa y caer al suelo alrededor de ellos.

"Lo convertiste en tierra", murmuró Sylvan Shade, empujando el borde con un casco. Hizo una mueca, tirando de él hacia atrás. ¡Mierda y fuego! Fuego sólido ".

Cozen hizo levitar un trozo de la masa y la depositó en un recipiente de malla de alambre. "¿Supongo que no puedes repetir este proceso y resolver el problema por nosotros?"

"Tristemente no." Sacudió la cabeza. "Nightmare me lo dio". Incluso mientras lo decía, las piedras luminosas se desvanecieron un poco y la tienda se oscureció. Muchas criaturas murmuraron que uno no debería pronunciar su nombre; Quill ignoró esos rumores. Pero tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. "Si se pudiera persuadir al espíritu para que salve nuestras vidas, no tendríamos que hacer todo este esfuerzo para salvarnos a nosotros mismos".

Ambos ponis asintieron, mirando hacia atrás a la muestra. "No parece querer mucho la tierra, ¿verdad? Se está transformando de nuevo en aire ante nuestros ojos. Nunca había visto una transmutación pasiva tan rápida ".

Algo descansó sobre el hombro de Quill de repente, y miró hacia arriba. Allí estaba Penumbra, su pata suave pero inflexible. Cuando habló, fue con dos voces superpuestas. Sylvan Shade y Cozen se detuvieron para mirar. Quill sintió que su aliento comenzaba a empañarse frente a él nuevamente, tal como lo había hecho cuando el espíritu habló por última vez. " _Te podría ahorrar, Gale. Mi oferta está ahí para todos los ponis de este ejército. Solo tu persistente negativa garantiza tu muerte "._

Penumbra lo soltó un segundo después, sacudiendo la cabeza como si acabara de chocar con algo. Ella se tambaleó un poco y luego se sujetó a su hombro. "Me perdí..."

"No." Iron Quill no la apartó. "Sea lo que sea esto, términalo rápido. No tenemos mucho más tiempo".


	7. Compañía Lunar

Iron Quill soñó con la lejana Equestria esa noche, con campañas peleadas y ganadas y precios pagados por cosas prohibidas. Cuando se despertó, fue por otro golpe fuerte en la tienda de campaña, y la cara nerviosa de Chain Mail apareció en el interior. "¿Son tus, eh... artistas de circo?"

"¿Mis qué?" preguntó, sin siquiera sacar las palabras de su boca antes de que varios de los ponis se abrieran paso a la fuerza.

Cozen estaba a la cabeza, con Sylvan Shade en la parte trasera luciendo extremadamente incómodo de estar allí. Cozen levitó dos recipientes con ella: un frasco de vidrio y una de las cestas de minerales.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar..." Bostezó, luego destapó su piedra luminosa de la pared.

"Si." Cozen hizo levitar la mesa de campamento, barriendo sus pertenencias al suelo y depositando ambas cestas allí. Levantó el frasco de vidrio. "Lo hicimos, Conversión de veneno a tierra. Podemos salvar a este ejército ".

Iron Quill se inclinó, tomó el pequeño frasco en un ala y lo inspeccionó. Dentro había trozos de piedra calcárea, ligeramente teñidos de verde. No humeaban ni crepitaban y, de hecho, el frasco estaba ligeramente caliente al tacto. "En ese caso, ya no me molesta que me hayas interrumpido. Por supuesto, promulgue su solución. Salva nuestras vidas ".

"Bueno..." Sylvan se abrió paso hacia el frente. "Disculpe, Lord Comandante. Cozen no mencionó algunas advertencias bastante importantes. Esperaba que tuviéramos más tiempo para perfeccionar la reacción. Un poco más de tiempo a menudo puede resultar la clave para una mejor conversión ".

"Nos falta un poco más de tiempo", dijo Cozen, molesta. "Esto es lo mejor que obtendremos".

Iron Quill se alejó de ambos, caminando hacia su espejo. Bajó la cara brevemente hacia el lavabo y luego se secó con el paño que colgaba allí. Finalmente se dio la vuelta. "¿Podemos hacerlo o no?"

Sylvan abrió un pergamino gastado y se lo tendió. Quill lo leyó tan rápido como pudo, aunque era de naturaleza completamente alquímica y eso estaba más allá de su estudio. Durante su jubilación, Quill había dominado gran parte de la economía y la planificación, no tanto de la filosofía física.

"Muy interesante", dijo. "Ahora haz que tenga sentido".

Sylvan le pasó el pergamino a uno de sus asistentes. "Cualquier conversión de un elemento a otro implica equilibrio, ¿no? No puedes crear ni destruir, solo transformar. Experimentamos con varias sales disponibles para nosotros y nos decidimos por esta ".

Cozen levantó delicadamente el borde de la canasta, exponiendo el mineral que estaba dentro. Polvo verdoso triturado, con trozos de roca más grandes mezclados alrededor del polvo. "Olivino, fue uno de los minerales que encontré mientras estábamos arriba. Todo lo que necesita es uno de los hechizos alquímicos fundamentales, Acceleratus, para acelerar la transformación ".

Sylvan la miró de reojo. "Un hechizo básico de unicornio y muchas piedras de sal que no podemos encontrar dentro de la luna, rotas a polvo, en una piscina poco profunda con tanta exposición al aire como sea posible. Hazlo y podremos capturar nuestro veneno, transformándolo en una tierra inofensiva ".

"Hay toneladas de eso allá arriba", murmuró Cozen, haciendo un gesto con un toque de su cuerno. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar con algunos carros y recogerlo. Eso no puede ser demasiado difícil ".

"Depende de nuestra princesa". Iron Quill se volvió hacia la puerta. "¿Sabes cómo hacer lo suficiente para eliminar todo el veneno del aire?"

"No es una cuestión de suficiente", dijo Sylvan. "La sal finalmente pierde su efecto y nos vemos obligados a reemplazarla. La piedra creada se puede quitar. Por cada libra de sal, eliminaremos una libra de veneno del aire. Desafortunadamente, no sabemos exactamente cuánto produce el ejército... pero siempre podemos seguir reemplazando la sal, si podemos seguir recogiéndola ".

"Prepárense para comenzar", dijo, tomando un gran trozo de sal sin polvo de su ala y girando para irse. "Encontraré una manera de recogerlo".

"¡Necesitaremos algo más que mi magia!" Cozen lo llamó. "No sé cuántos unicornios se necesitarán, pero el hechizo puede ser... agotador. Más que yo."

Él se detuvo. Iron Quill ya sabía cuánto éxito tendría al intentar reclutar a los magos del campamento de cada una de las otras compañías. Ya había luchado y perdido esa batalla una vez. "¿Hay unicornios lo suficientemente hábiles entre los seguidores del campamento?"

"¿Te refieres a las putas y bailarinas y cosas peores?" Preguntó Penumbra. Quill ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, pero apareció de las sombras en el borde de la tienda. Por lo que él sabía, ella había estado allí mirándolo dormir desde el primer momento.

Podía sentir la ola de hostilidad surgiendo de estos nuevos ponis, también eran seguidores del campamento, incluso si provenían de la clase más respetuosa de artistas.

Iron Quill asintió. "Son exactamente a quienes me refiero. Hay dieciséis unicornios entre todo el ejército, y ninguno de ellos me ha informado. ¿Qué pasa con los seguidores del campamento? "

Sus invitados se acurrucaron por un momento, susurrándose entre sí en voz baja. Sylvan también fue excluido aquí; había sido miembro de un campamento antes, si lo rechazaban e ignoraban en su puesto.

Finalmente miraron hacia arriba. "Querrán un pago", dijo un pequeño pony terrestre, el pony más pequeño que Quill había visto en su vida. _Seguro_ un artista de circo. "No solo restos de los suelos del ejército".

"¡Y un espacio real!" Añadió otro pony. Un pony pegaso con solo un ala, y una cicatriz desagradable corriendo desde su ojo hasta donde debería haber estado su ala. "Hay tanta cueva, pero la puerta helada nos mantiene en la cima, por lo que nuestro 'hedor' no bajará y te ofenderá".

Cozen se aclaró la garganta. "No he hecho un censo y no tenemos registros oficiales como el suyo. Pero conozco cien unicornios al menos que tienen la edad suficiente. Pero no puede tenerlos a menos que se lleve también a nuestras familias. No podemos dejarlos allí para que se mueran de hambre mientras engordamos en el lujo del campamento ".

Entonces, a Iron Quill se le ocurrió una idea tan loca como la conversión alquímica del veneno en tierra. Quill no tenía ejército, solo un puñado de oficiales de confianza de otra vida. No tenía unicornios. Pero lo que sí tenía era toda la comida y todo el oro.

"¡Chain Mail!" Quill llamó, alejándose de ella.

Apareció en la entrada un segundo después, saludando. "Lord Comandante".

"Indique a Silver Needle que consigne una asignación completa de la empresa que nos limite y… Permafrost. Dile que use a todos los ponis que pueda encontrar para construir un perímetro y ayudar a los ponis a establecer una presencia ordenada aquí ".

"¿Los... ponis?" Chain Mail parecía confundido. "¿Qué ponis, señor? Todas las empresas ya están aquí ".

"No del toda", dijo. "Como Lord Comandante, por la presente establezco, eh… Compañía Lunar. Número… 13, compuesto por la población de comerciantes y seguidores del campamento ". Se volvió ligeramente hacia Cozen, observando su expresión. Serviré como su oficial al mando. Cada yegua o semental que trabaje recibirá un salario de legionario, con efecto inmediato ".

Chain Mail retrocedió un poco, completamente desconcertado. "Lord Comandante, ¿está usted bastante... está seguro de que esas son sus órdenes?"

"Absolutamente seguro", dijo. "Oh, y dile que prepare también una docena de carros, con ponis para tirar de ellos. Tómelos de entre la nueva compañía y esté listo para partir dentro de una hora ". Asintió hacia la puerta abierta. "Eso sería todo."

Chain Mail saludó y se apresuró a marcharse.

"Tendrás una daga en ti a la luz del día", dijo Penumbra, alejándose de él con disgusto. "¿Qué capitán crees que lo hará? ¿Tallow? No, creo que Permafrost. Él ha estado esperando una excusa para desafiar tu derecho a gobernar mediante el combate ".

"Déjalo", dijo Quill, y por primera vez lo decía en serio. "Voy a salvar la vida de estos ponis, o moriré en el intento. No me importa mucho cuál sea en este momento ".

Detuvo a Cozen con un ala antes de que pudiera irse, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y obviamente no quería que él lo viera. Mientras sus compañeros vitoreaban, ella trató de mantenerse fuerte.

"¿Entiendes lo que esto significa, Cozen?" No esperó su confirmación. "No habrá más batallas, pero seguiréis siendo soldados. Nuestros días de lucha en Equestria podrían haber terminado, pero nuestro nuevo enemigo es aún más despiadado. Fuera de este espacio hueco, la luna está tratando de matarnos. Incluso si ganamos hoy, no será la última batalla que peleemos ".

"Lo sé..." fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su voz se convirtió en lágrimas y siguió secándolas con una pata. Pero aún podía ver.

"Una cosa más." Él tiró de ella hacia atrás. "No necesito formación ni iniciación de usted, como las otras empresas. Pero aún espero que actúen como soldados. Cualquier pony que entra en este campamento deja la putería y ocio en el piquete. ¿Estamos claros?"

Ella inhaló, asintiendo de nuevo. Cozen salió de la tienda segundos después, junto con todos sus compañeros. Solo Sylvan permaneció, mirándolos irse. "¿Estás seguro de que no fue un poco... prematuro?" preguntó. "Admiro tu determinación, pero... ¿la salvación de nuestro ejército tiene que tener ese precio? ¿Dejar que los de su clase entren... aquí?.

"Hubo un tiempo en que podría haber tenido diez mil sementales valientes a mis órdenes. Esos años ya pasaron. Tenemos que ganar esta guerra con el ejército que tenemos ". Iron Quill también le dio la espalda. "Ponte a trabajar. Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi armero ".

Para cuando Iron Quill salió de la armería, ya no vestía como un monje. La armadura encantada que llevaba Stalwart Shield al morir pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que todo el conjunto había sido adaptado a él y encajaba perfectamente. Sabía bien las cosas terribles que se habían hecho con esta armadura, en nombre de su princesa.

La armadura era completamente negra, con escamas de metal superpuestas con algunas placas más grandes a lo largo del pecho. Ya no había casco, había sido tan destrozado con la cabeza de la pobre Stalwart que no podía ser rescatado. Los herreros tenían mejores cosas que hacer que arreglar la armadura que ya no necesitaba. Todavía llevaba la corona, colocada en lo alto de su cabeza como un recordatorio para que todos los pony que pudieran verlo lo cuestionaran.

Mientras marchaba por el campamento, pasó ante una ola constante de ponis que se movían en sentido contrario, no soldados de buena educación y disciplina marchando en línea, sino una multitud de campesinos desorganizados y cosas peores, en su mayoría yeguas, junto con los miembros más bajos y peores _"del ejército"_. _Pero de alguna manera, son los más inocentes de todos. No aceptaron servir a la Reina_ _Nightmare_ _. Nosotros sí lo hicimos._

Incluso Quill tenía solo una opción, en ese entonces. Pudo haber muerto.

"Crees que disfrazarse va a detener esto, estás equivocado", dijo Penumbra, dando un paso a su lado mientras se acercaban al salón del trono de la princesa. Bueno, _"habitación"_ y _"trono"_ eran actualmente un poco subjetivos. Era una tienda grande con un frente redondo, iluminada por antorchas enormes y con la silla más grande que cualquiera en el campamento pudo encontrar como trono. Incluso desde la distancia, Quill podía oír las voces del interior, las voces de los capitanes, sin duda quejándose de él. Pero aún no estaban en la entrada, por lo que aún no sería visible. "¿Crees que la princesa te matará a ti o a ellos?"

"Creo que Nightmare Moon es más sabia que orgullosa", susurró Iron Quill. Había más Voidseekers aquí, sin tiendas de campaña ni raciones, ni siquiera catres para dormir. Hasta donde él sabía, no necesitaban comer, no dormían… no hacían nada más que servir a su reina. "Solo Aminon la conoce mejor que yo".

Penumbra puso los ojos en blanco. "Y, sin embargo, eras el dueño del tesoro, y no de su ejército. ¿Porqué es eso?"

"Porque me negué a matar por ella", susurró, tan tranquilo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Penumbra lo hubiera escuchado. "Pero aquí arriba, no estoy matando por Nightmare Moon. Estoy matando por ellos ". Hizo un gesto vago hacia la armería con un ala, incluso sus alas estaban blindadas, con una cadena encantada tan delgada que aún podría volar en ella, si fuera necesario.

Un círculo de soldados bloqueó la entrada, no Voidseekers, sino la guardia personal de Permafrost. Todos llevaban plumas de color púrpura en sus cascos y uniformes blancos. Cuando Quill se acercó, dieron un paso juntos en una sola ola, formando una pared de escudos perfectamente coordinada. "Nadie puede pasar", dijo un semental con voz ronca. "Permafrost no ha terminado de conversar con la princesa".

Podía ver más allá de ellos, o al menos por encima de sus cabezas, gracias a la mayor altura que le daba su armadura. Quill se aclaró la garganta. "Soy el Lord Comandante del Ejército Lunar. Te ordeno que te muevas, _ahora._ "

Se quedaron quietos, algunos mirando furiosamente y otros poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Nuestras órdenes son no movernos", dijo el semental.

Dígale a su capitán que el Lord Comandante está aquí. Dile que si no te apartas de mi camino, perderá a sus guardaespaldas ". Asintió levemente a Penumbra, alzando un poco la voz. "Si este semental no desaparece en treinta segundos, mátalo".

Penumbra se puso rígida, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Luego se echó hacia atrás, desapareciendo con un estallido de oscuridad.

"Le sugiero que hable con su comandante ahora", dijo Quill de nuevo. "No se me impedirá cumplir con mis deberes. No por ti, ni por ningún otro pony ".

"Steelshod, cambiar a R-7!" Dio un paso atrás y la pared se cerró alrededor de su lugar vacío. Algunos soldados se movieron, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido con sus lanzas listas.

Cinereous Gale retrocedió unos pasos, como si fueran movimientos casuales que pretendía hacer de todos modos. En realidad, se estaba saliendo del alcance de un solo golpe de lanza, aunque todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que intentaran matarlo si quisieran. Podía ver varias ballestas a sus espaldas, y serían más difíciles de evitar si lo atacaban.

_No seas tonto, Quill. No has peleado en años. No estés luchando por esto ahora._

Unos segundos más tarde y el soldado regresó con expresión oscura. "El capitán Permafrost dice que no voy a permitirle pasar".

"Según mi cuenta, tienes diez segundos, hijo", dijo Quill. Se agachó con un ala y desenvainó la espada del Lord Comandante. Las antorchas que cubrían la entrada se apagaron y un escalofrío se extendió entre ellos. De repente estaban en la oscuridad, con sólo el débil resplandor del interior de la sala del trono visible más allá de ellos. La espada en sí no era de metal, sino una oscuridad sólida. "Sería una pena ver a buenos sementales como tú morir por esto".

"¡Eres un erudito!" lo llamó un pony cerca del borde del escudo, alzando un poco la voz. "Deja de pavonearte con eso y vuelve a contar el grano".

Iron Quill no se movió. "Cinco segundos", dijo. "Las vidas de cada pony en esta cueva son mías para protegerlas. Muevete."

El capitán vaciló un momento más, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Luego se rompió. "Formación de puerta en R-6... ¡Ahora!"

La línea de soldados se abrió por la mitad, con lanzas y escudos apuntando hacia él.

Penumbra se deslizó a su lado, arrojando su daga de su boca y de regreso a su vaina. "Justo a tiempo, chico".

Iron Quill se abrió paso a empujones, deslizando la espada en su vaina. Irrumpió en la tienda, empujando las solapas. Había tres capitanes aquí, Permafrost y White Tallow y Moonshadow, todos conversando con Nightmare Moon junto a su trono. Escuchó con un tono de excepcional aburrimiento, aunque su llegada fue suficiente para que finalmente ella alzara la vista.

Los capitanes intercambiaron una mirada confusa, con Permafrost en particular tensandose. "No deberías estar aquí", dijo rotundamente, interrumpiendo lo que decía su compañero sobre la indignación de traer "borrachos y putas" al campamento.

"No creo que sea eso lo que tienes que decir, Permafrost", dijo, marchando hacia el trono. "Si la princesa lo permite, creo que su conversación ha terminado. Hay asuntos importantes que discutir. Te puedes ir."

Nightmare Moon se recostó en su trono, asintiendo levemente hacia él. Pero ella no se movió de otra manera, ni siquiera se movió. No se lo iba a poner fácil.

Permafrost realmente se rió. Tienes suerte de que no le dije al capitán Tallow que te destripara, Quill. Regrese a sus libros de contabilidad. La princesa pronto terminará con esta farsa ".

Quill miró hacia un lado, encontrándose con los ojos de Penumbra a través de su abertura. Ella negó con la cabeza, solo un poco. El mensaje fue lo suficientemente claro. Ella no podía ayudarlo, no contra los capitanes. Respondieron a la princesa misma, no como sus soldados.

Quill no se movió. "Si hago eso, tus soldados se estarán ahogando con el vómito mañana. Felizmente me iría y dejaría que la realidad lo demuestre, pero hay buenas yeguas y sementales que no merecen sufrir porque su líder es un tonto ". Levantó un poco la voz. "Princesa, tengo una solución. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda para ponerlo en práctica ".

Nightmare Moon lo miró a los ojos. "¿Mi ayuda o la de los trabajadores nocturnos? ¿No crees que mi servicio exige un _poco de_ dignidad?

"Si pensaba que no nos daríamos cuenta, o que lo ignoraríamos... estaba equivocado", dijo Tallow. "No se puede tirar toda la historia y la dignidad al basurero y esperar que lo permitamos".

Quill lo ignoró. "Princesa, había cien unicornios de fuerza mágica entre los seguidores del campamento. Su servicio en el dormitorio está hecho, su magia mantendrá vivo a este ejército ".

"Él puede decir cualquier cosa, princesa", dijo Permafrost. "Es simple para un capitán decir que lo que hacen es 'por el ejército', que seremos destruidos si no seguimos su brillante plan. Es precisamente ese tipo de pensamiento lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. No podemos vengarnos con un ejército de cobardes y tontos ".

La princesa permaneció en silencio, mirándolo por su respuesta. Finalmente Quill suspiró, desenvainando la espada con un solo movimiento rápido. "Quería evitar esto, Permafrost. Tu campamento mantiene un buen orden y tus sementales te aman. Pero si la elección es su vida, o toda la de ellos, entonces... aquí estamos. Si quieres esta corona, ven y tómala ".

La sonrisa dentuda de Permafrost se extendió de un lado a otro de su rostro. "Te arrepentirás de esa invitación, viejo". Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros por turno. "Lo escuchaste, ¿no? Atestiguado por estos capitanes y nuestra propia princesa. Mi desafío está en pie. No deseo ninguna rebelión contra la orden de su majestad ".

Luego volvió a reír. "¿Crees que puedes ser como ella porque puedes usar una mejor armadura de pony y sostener su espada? Todo el ejército verá el fin del gobierno de los eruditos. Justo ahora."

"No." La voz de Nightmare Moon fue repentinamente dura, autoritaria. "Deseo que sea un evento. Ustedes tres, vayan e informen a las tropas. Informe también al resto del ejército. Establece una arena. Iron Quill, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?

"Dos días más", dijo. "Como advirtió."

"Dos días, entonces", dijo Nightmare Moon. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi un evento como ese. ¿Dónde están tus grandes promesas sobre espadas, Quill?

"En Equestria", murmuró, derrotado.

"Escuchas mi orden", dijo Nightmare Moon. "Ahora, toma a tus sementales y vete. Haz lo que te he ordenado ".

Ellos se inclinaron, mirándolo a los ojos para unas últimas miradas de regocijo.

"Traté de protegerlo, princesa", dijo Penumbra. "Pero no puedo protegerlo de sí mismo".

Nightmare Moon se levantó de su trono, sacudiendo sus enormes alas emplumadas. "Esos potros viven en un borde de hielo derretido y se niegan a verlo. La verdadera prueba de Quill no es un duelo, es ver que hay algún pony vivo para observar. ¿Qué has encontrado?"

Explicó lo más rápido que pudo, mostrando los diagramas alquímicos que había copiado del boceto original de Sylvan Shade. "Por eso necesito esos unicornios", finalizó, unos minutos más tarde. "La conversión debe ser más rápida. Hay un hechizo para eso, uno que pueden lanzar sobre un cuerpo de agua ... "

Nightmare Moon se echó hacia atrás, mirando el techo de piedra. "No veo ninguna razón para que esto funcione", dijo finalmente. "La alquimia como la conoces es una burla, un pasaje de oídas de la verdad de un oído a otro hasta que solo queda la forma del conocimiento, y no las realidades que lo sustentan. Esta solución no debería funcionar ".

"Lo hará", dijo, confiado. "Por favor, princesa. Te pido tan poco, y la alternativa es la muerte. No quiero ver más niños muertos ".

Ella se puso en pie, mirándolo con sus ojos furiosos y entrecerrados. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"La sal que necesitamos es un mineral verde de la superficie. Hay mucho allí, pero tenemos que reunir un suministro. He preparado obreros para hacer el viaje. Necesito tu hechizo para protegerlos mientras trabajan y traerlos a casa. Como lo echaste cuando llegamos aquí ".

"El mineral verde", repitió. "Eso de alguna manera puede fijar el carbono del aire que respiramos en… roca de carbonita, supongo. No puedo imaginar por qué funcionaría eso, pero no soy químico. Debemos utilizar las herramientas a nuestra disposición ".

Ella se detuvo a su lado, bajando la voz a un susurro peligroso. "Penumbra, tengo nuevos comandos para ti. Si este plan falla... asegúrese de que nadie mate a Iron Quill aquí, ni siquiera él mismo. Quiero que vea en agonía cómo muere el ejército ".

Penumbra asintió una vez. "Se hará, princesa".

"Me reuniré con sus trabajadores en la salida", continuó, como si no lo hubiera amenazado. Y Gale, necesito fuerza de aquellos que sirven. Incluso si lo logras, no te salvaré de la muerte que has invitado. Pediste un duelo, y así lo tendrás ".

"Lo sé." Hizo una reverencia, al igual que los demás. "Si mi vida es lo que cuesta por todos estos, entonces pagaré. Pero... quizás no tenga que hacerlo. Tal vez cuando Permafrost no se asfixie, cambie de opinión ".

Nightmare Moon solo se rió mientras se alejaba, dejándolo a él y a Penumbra solos en la tienda.

Iron Quill no estaba con los ponis cuando salieron a la superficie, aunque no por ningún motivo de miedo. Nightmare Moon iba a subir, en todo caso, el viaje sería _más seguro._ que quedarse atrás. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que alguno de sus rivales decidiera que su ausencia sería un buen momento para asaltar su ejército. Hacerles ver que todavía estaba aquí y que Penumbra todavía estaba bajo su mando. Puede que no le tengan miedo, pero pueden temerle a z su daga en la espalda.

Observó cómo regresaban, aproximadamente dos horas después. Los obreros entraron, haciendo rodar sus carros cubiertos con una nueva capa del siempre presente polvo gris de la superficie. Cada carro estaba rebosante de piedras, grandes cantos rodados y polvo verde pequeño y abundante caído de la superficie de la luna.

Nightmare Moon no había regresado con ellos; probablemente se había ido directamente a su salón del trono, para esperar el final en algún lugar donde no estaría sujeta a la indignidad de visitar el campamento de Quill.

No faltaba la marca de los "soldados" que había reclutado, con su canto fuerte y el hedor de los baños poco frecuentes que traían. Podía ver las sonrisas de los oficiales de otros ejércitos mientras observaban.

Déjelos que se burlen, aprenderán a respetar cuando sigan respirando.

Por supuesto, gran parte del campamento no era para los antiguos ponis nocturnos, reasignados como héroes improvisados. La mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupado por los artilugios de Cozen, los que de alguna manera salvarían sus vidas. Había una docena de abrevaderos huecos idénticos, excavados directamente en el suelo de la cueva con la ayuda de la fuerza del poni terrestre. Cada uno estaba alineado con simples marcas de unicornio, y las líneas de riego los conectaban a todos.

Sylvan Shade se unió a Iron Quill mientras se acercaba, parándose a un lado mientras todos trabajaban. "Estamos listos para la piedra", dijo. "Y nada demasiado pronto. Las noticias no son buenas de otros lugares. Escuché de ponis afectados por la fiebre, potros postrados en cama. Es posible que mueran pronto si no tenemos éxito."

"¿De dónde sacamos toda esta agua?" Preguntó Iron Quill. "He visto nuestro suministro, no es tan profundo".

"Derritiéndose", respondió Cozen, apareciendo detrás de él con menos gracia de la que Penumbra alguna vez lo había hecho, pero no menos engreída. "Lo extrajimos de la parte inferior del glaciar. Por cierto, nos estamos quedando sin petróleo".

 _Quemaste aceite para derretir el hielo. No es de extrañar que los ponis se enfermen un día antes de lo que pensamos._ "El aceite para linternas es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones", dijo. "Podemos desmantelar nuestras armas de asedio si necesitamos más. No creo que vayamos a arrojar esos toneles sobre los muros del castillo pronto ".

Observó desde un lado mientras Cozen dirigía a sus amigos y colegas desde el borde del campamento. No actuaron con nada parecido al decoro profesional; holgazaneaban y trabajaban casualmente, pero funcionaban. Pronto, cada uno de los abrevaderos se llenó de roca verde triturada, quebrada por cascos de pony de tierra. Los unicornios rodearon el círculo y comenzaron a cantar.

"¿Así es como continúan nuestras vidas?" Penumbra preguntó desde su lado, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que ninguno de los que no eran murciélagos pudiera escuchar. "¿Estás seguro de que hará algo? No tiene sentido nada de esto".

Él retrocedió un paso, parándose a su lado. "¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que todos juremos por Nightmare?"

Ella se tensó, y los ojos que se encontraron con los de él desde dentro de esas envolturas fueron mucho más intensos de lo que había visto en ella hasta ahora. "Nunca. Deberías morir. Tú en particular, Iron Quill. No quiero escuchar tus quejas si esto falla."

Pero, ¿cómo sabría siquiera si tenía éxito? Los unicornios dejaron de cantar después de unos momentos, dejando un tenue resplandor alrededor del claro y sus numerosos estanques, lo suficientemente brillante como para mantenerlo encendido sin piedras luminosas o antorchas. Iron Quill se alejó de donde había esperado Penumbra, acercándose al borde de la piscina más cercana. Cuando llegó, tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones entre los trabajadores y los unicornios, que o no lo vieron en absoluto o no les importó. _Tendremos que trabajar en eso._

El agua hacía espuma y burbujeaba levemente, aunque no podría haber dicho exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo hicimos", declaró Cozen, señalando por encima de su hombro. "Usamos el olivino que teníamos para preparar esto, y necesitaremos extraer más. La magia que potencia esta conversión debería agotarse cuando lo haga la sal".

"Supongo que ahora esperamos", dijo Sylvan, mirándolos. "Mira qué pasa."

Quill se rió. "No podemos hacer más aquí, pero no estamos esperando". Se volvió hacia Cozen. "Te dije que los ponis que trajiste tendrían que empezar a vivir como si fueran criaturas de renombre, eso comienza ahora. Reúne a todos los ponis en el campo de desfiles, ahora mismo."

"¿Sin descanso?" Cozen preguntó, exasperada. "Nosotros sólo... mira todo esto."

Bajó la voz. "No voy a permitir que hagan simulacros ni nada por el estilo. Pero tenemos que saber si son capaces de esta vida, y eso comienza ahora".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tu funeral, Quill."

Bloqueó su camino con un ala. "Tu Funeral, _Lord Comandante_ , _"_ corrigió él. "No podemos pedir a los demás lo que ni siquiera podemos hacer nosotros mismos".

"Lord Comandante," respondió ella, dándose la vuelta. "Los llamaré. Sylvan, puedes ayudar. Trae tu trasero aquí."

Así fue como el nuevo "ejército" de Iron Quill se reunió junto a los charcos de agua poco profunda y sal verde pálido, rodeado por una leve brisa. Soplaba por todas partes, lo que significaba que no olía muy agradable.

Desde los bordes del campamento, Quill podía ver a soldados de otras compañías mirándolos, ocasionalmente apuntándose unos a otros y riéndose de lo que veían. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Aun así, los ponis que _había_ reunido no eran mucho mejores. Se hablaron en tonos casuales, apenas mirando hacia arriba o escuchando.

Había más criaturas aquí de las que había pensado, los desechos que seguían a este ejército y se comían sus sobras. Pero simplemente no había el mismo tipo de sobras para todos ahora que habían sido desterrados. Había llegado el momento de que aprendieran a hacer todo lo posible o morir.

 _Al invitarlos aquí, los metí en este conflicto. Si fallo, el ejército no será amable con ellos._ Las putas serían las afortunadas.

"¡Ponis!" llamó, levantándose en el aire donde todos pudieran verlo. Su voz se escuchó bien, particularmente en un espacio cerrado. Sabía gritar pidiendo un simulacro.

Alrededor de los límites del campamento, sus soldados reales estaban listos para la batalla en cualquier momento, con armaduras ajustadas y armas pulidas. Existía la posibilidad de que Permafrost no esperara, y tenía la intención de estar listo para ello. "Sé que muchos de ustedes han trabajado duro para que esto sea posible. Pero sospecho que no conocen la importancia de lo que acaban de lograr aquí".

"Este extraño hechizo que has construido, esta construcción de la alquimia, permitirá que todo el ejército continúe viviendo. Toma del aire un veneno que nos estaba matando, que traería incluso a los más grandes oficiales de la más alta a la más baja natalidad".

"¡Ningún cambio para nosotros!" llamó un pony desde atrás, no podía ver quién. "Ahí es donde siempre estamos. Levantando a nuestros mejores y caminando en tu mierda".

El acuerdo resonó en la multitud, mucho más entusiasta que cualquier sonido que le hubieran hecho.

"Así es como solía ser", dijo Iron Quill. "Pero esos días terminaron. Este extraño mundo al que hemos sido desterrados es mucho más cruel que el que dejaste atrás. Sus inviernos no te quitarán la hierba que comes, porque aquí no hay hierba. Las aguas no se ensuciarán por los sementales que marchan delante de ti, porque no hay agua. No hay musgo fresco para hacer tus camas, no hay barcos comerciales, solo un vacío sin principio ni fin. Permafrost y otros como él se han burlado de la idea de que contribuyas a nuestra supervivencia" .

"Pienso diferente. Creo que cada semental y yegua aquí es igual a aquellos que se burlan de ustedes y los maltratan. El destino ha sido cruel con muchos de ustedes: han perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra, han sufrido terriblemente las consecuencias de la Princesa Tirana, o la nuestra. Ya no. Los que se queden en mi campamento vivirán vidas diferentes. No te entrenaré para pelear una batalla de espadas y garras, sino de hierro y grano. Serás un ejército más grande que cualquiera de los de ellos, no hay ejércitos enemigos para luchar aquí, no hay fortificaciones que tomar, no hay pueblos que masacrar. Sólo el vacío ".

Aterrizó junto a los abrevaderos alquímicos, sintiendo la ligera brisa rozando su melena. Solo podía esperar que eso significara que estaba funcionando. "Silver Needle, da un paso adelante".

Esperó al borde del grupo, con su portapapeles levitando a su lado. Desde su cansancio, había ayudado con el hechizo, incluso le había dado todas sus otras tareas. Pero vino de todos modos, bajo la atenta mirada de campesinos y prostitutas.

"Dile entonces, Silver. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te encontré?"

Ella chilló débilmente, resistiéndose a la presión. Pero Silver Needle le debía mucho, y no iba a darse la vuelta y huir por muy incómoda que fuera la situación. "Yo, eh... enviando mensajes al frente."

"¿Y ahora qué haces?"

"Yo, eh..." Ella miró hacia otro lado. "Capitana de intendencia, señor."

"Cierto." Él la despidió con un gesto y Silver se apresuró a regresar al borde de la multitud con los trabajadores. La dejó ir. "Vi un pony con potencial, y la levanté. He visto potencial en ustedes, todos ustedes. Veo un mundo donde los ponis como ustedes son líderes respetados, no los que los soldados usan para divertirse. Pero para hacer que ese futuro suceda, necesito su ayuda. "

Esa fue la señal para sus infiltrados entre la multitud: trabajadores que había sugerido para animar en el momento justo. Lo hicieron, y pronto a sus voces se unieron muchos otros. Se sintió como si la luna entera comenzara a retumbar, con polvo cayendo alrededor de ellos. Sus voces resonaban y no tenía ninguna duda de que incluso las empresas más lejanas los estarían escuchando.

 _Déjalos escuchar._ Solo podía esperar que les estuviera diciendo la verdad a estos ponis. "Silver Needle y sus asistentes los clasificarán de acuerdo con sus habilidades y experiencia. Algunos de ustedes recibirán armas, otros ayudarán con proyectos como el que tengo detrás. Pero todos trabajaremos, hasta que regresemos a Equestria, o ya no tengamos que temer por nuestra supervivencia en este lugar ".

_O que el resto del ejército nos asesine a todos._


	8. Resolución de Conflictos

Iron Quill soñó con la lejana Equestria esa noche, con campañas peleadas y ganadas y precios pagados por cosas prohibidas. Cuando se despertó, fue por otro golpe fuerte en la tienda de campaña, y la cara nerviosa de Chain Mail apareció en el interior. "¿Son tus, eh... artistas de circo?"

"¿Mis qué?" preguntó, sin siquiera sacar las palabras de su boca antes de que varios de los ponis se abrieran paso a la fuerza.

Cozen estaba a la cabeza, con Sylvan Shade en la parte trasera luciendo extremadamente incómodo de estar allí. Cozen levitó dos recipientes con ella: un frasco de vidrio y una de las cestas de minerales.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar..." Bostezó, luego destapó su piedra luminosa de la pared.

"Si." Cozen hizo levitar la mesa de campamento, barriendo sus pertenencias al suelo y depositando ambas cestas allí. Levantó el frasco de vidrio. "Lo hicimos, Conversión de veneno a tierra. Podemos salvar a este ejército ".

Iron Quill se inclinó, tomó el pequeño frasco en un ala y lo inspeccionó. Dentro había trozos de piedra calcárea, ligeramente teñidos de verde. No humeaban ni crepitaban y, de hecho, el frasco estaba ligeramente caliente al tacto. "En ese caso, ya no me molesta que me hayas interrumpido. Por supuesto, promulgue su solución. Salva nuestras vidas ".

"Bueno..." Sylvan se abrió paso hacia el frente. "Disculpe, Lord Comandante. Cozen no mencionó algunas advertencias bastante importantes. Esperaba que tuviéramos más tiempo para perfeccionar la reacción. Un poco más de tiempo a menudo puede resultar la clave para una mejor conversión ".

"Nos falta un poco más de tiempo", dijo Cozen, molesta. "Esto es lo mejor que obtendremos".

Iron Quill se alejó de ambos, caminando hacia su espejo. Bajó la cara brevemente hacia el lavabo y luego se secó con el paño que colgaba allí. Finalmente se dio la vuelta. "¿Podemos hacerlo o no?"

Sylvan abrió un pergamino gastado y se lo tendió. Quill lo leyó tan rápido como pudo, aunque era de naturaleza completamente alquímica y eso estaba más allá de su estudio. Durante su jubilación, Quill había dominado gran parte de la economía y la planificación, no tanto de la filosofía física.

"Muy interesante", dijo. "Ahora haz que tenga sentido".

Sylvan le pasó el pergamino a uno de sus asistentes. "Cualquier conversión de un elemento a otro implica equilibrio, ¿no? No puedes crear ni destruir, solo transformar. Experimentamos con varias sales disponibles para nosotros y nos decidimos por esta ".

Cozen levantó delicadamente el borde de la canasta, exponiendo el mineral que estaba dentro. Polvo verdoso triturado, con trozos de roca más grandes mezclados alrededor del polvo. "Olivino, fue uno de los minerales que encontré mientras estábamos arriba. Todo lo que necesita es uno de los hechizos alquímicos fundamentales, Acceleratus, para acelerar la transformación ".

Sylvan la miró de reojo. "Un hechizo básico de unicornio y muchas piedras de sal que no podemos encontrar dentro de la luna, rotas a polvo, en una piscina poco profunda con tanta exposición al aire como sea posible. Hazlo y podremos capturar nuestro veneno, transformándolo en una tierra inofensiva ".

"Hay toneladas de eso allá arriba", murmuró Cozen, haciendo un gesto con un toque de su cuerno. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar con algunos carros y recogerlo. Eso no puede ser demasiado difícil ".

"Depende de nuestra princesa". Iron Quill se volvió hacia la puerta. "¿Sabes cómo hacer lo suficiente para eliminar todo el veneno del aire?"

"No es una cuestión de suficiente", dijo Sylvan. "La sal finalmente pierde su efecto y nos vemos obligados a reemplazarla. La piedra creada se puede quitar. Por cada libra de sal, eliminaremos una libra de veneno del aire. Desafortunadamente, no sabemos exactamente cuánto produce el ejército... pero siempre podemos seguir reemplazando la sal, si podemos seguir recogiéndola ".

"Prepárense para comenzar", dijo, tomando un gran trozo de sal sin polvo de su ala y girando para irse. "Encontraré una manera de recogerlo".

"¡Necesitaremos algo más que mi magia!" Cozen lo llamó. "No sé cuántos unicornios se necesitarán, pero el hechizo puede ser... agotador. Más que yo."

Él se detuvo. Iron Quill ya sabía cuánto éxito tendría al intentar reclutar a los magos del campamento de cada una de las otras compañías. Ya había luchado y perdido esa batalla una vez. "¿Hay unicornios lo suficientemente hábiles entre los seguidores del campamento?"

"¿Te refieres a las putas y bailarinas y cosas peores?" Preguntó Penumbra. Quill ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, pero apareció de las sombras en el borde de la tienda. Por lo que él sabía, ella había estado allí mirándolo dormir desde el primer momento.

Podía sentir la ola de hostilidad surgiendo de estos nuevos ponis, también eran seguidores del campamento, incluso si provenían de la clase más respetuosa de artistas.

Iron Quill asintió. "Son exactamente a quienes me refiero. Hay dieciséis unicornios entre todo el ejército, y ninguno de ellos me ha informado. ¿Qué pasa con los seguidores del campamento? "

Sus invitados se acurrucaron por un momento, susurrándose entre sí en voz baja. Sylvan también fue excluido aquí; había sido miembro de un campamento antes, si lo rechazaban e ignoraban en su puesto.

Finalmente miraron hacia arriba. "Querrán un pago", dijo un pequeño pony terrestre, el pony más pequeño que Quill había visto en su vida. _Seguro_ un artista de circo. "No solo restos de los suelos del ejército".

"¡Y un espacio real!" Añadió otro pony. Un pony pegaso con solo un ala, y una cicatriz desagradable corriendo desde su ojo hasta donde debería haber estado su ala. "Hay tanta cueva, pero la puerta helada nos mantiene en la cima, por lo que nuestro 'hedor' no bajará y te ofenderá".

Cozen se aclaró la garganta. "No he hecho un censo y no tenemos registros oficiales como el suyo. Pero conozco cien unicornios al menos que tienen la edad suficiente. Pero no puede tenerlos a menos que se lleve también a nuestras familias. No podemos dejarlos allí para que se mueran de hambre mientras engordamos en el lujo del campamento ".

Entonces, a Iron Quill se le ocurrió una idea tan loca como la conversión alquímica del veneno en tierra. Quill no tenía ejército, solo un puñado de oficiales de confianza de otra vida. No tenía unicornios. Pero lo que sí tenía era toda la comida y todo el oro.

"¡Chain Mail!" Quill llamó, alejándose de ella.

Apareció en la entrada un segundo después, saludando. "Lord Comandante".

"Indique a Silver Needle que consigne una asignación completa de la empresa que nos limite y… Permafrost. Dile que use a todos los ponis que pueda encontrar para construir un perímetro y ayudar a los ponis a establecer una presencia ordenada aquí ".

"¿Los... ponis?" Chain Mail parecía confundido. "¿Qué ponis, señor? Todas las empresas ya están aquí ".

"No del toda", dijo. "Como Lord Comandante, por la presente establezco, eh… Compañía Lunar. Número… 13, compuesto por la población de comerciantes y seguidores del campamento ". Se volvió ligeramente hacia Cozen, observando su expresión. Serviré como su oficial al mando. Cada yegua o semental que trabaje recibirá un salario de legionario, con efecto inmediato ".

Chain Mail retrocedió un poco, completamente desconcertado. "Lord Comandante, ¿está usted bastante... está seguro de que esas son sus órdenes?"

"Absolutamente seguro", dijo. "Oh, y dile que prepare también una docena de carros, con ponis para tirar de ellos. Tómelos de entre la nueva compañía y esté listo para partir dentro de una hora ". Asintió hacia la puerta abierta. "Eso sería todo."

Chain Mail saludó y se apresuró a marcharse.

"Tendrás una daga en ti a la luz del día", dijo Penumbra, alejándose de él con disgusto. "¿Qué capitán crees que lo hará? ¿Tallow? No, creo que Permafrost. Él ha estado esperando una excusa para desafiar tu derecho a gobernar mediante el combate ".

"Déjalo", dijo Quill, y por primera vez lo decía en serio. "Voy a salvar la vida de estos ponis, o moriré en el intento. No me importa mucho cuál sea en este momento ".

Detuvo a Cozen con un ala antes de que pudiera irse, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y obviamente no quería que él lo viera. Mientras sus compañeros vitoreaban, ella trató de mantenerse fuerte.

"¿Entiendes lo que esto significa, Cozen?" No esperó su confirmación. "No habrá más batallas, pero seguiréis siendo soldados. Nuestros días de lucha en Equestria podrían haber terminado, pero nuestro nuevo enemigo es aún más despiadado. Fuera de este espacio hueco, la luna está tratando de matarnos. Incluso si ganamos hoy, no será la última batalla que peleemos ".

"Lo sé..." fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su voz se convirtió en lágrimas y siguió secándolas con una pata. Pero aún podía ver.

"Una cosa más." Él tiró de ella hacia atrás. "No necesito formación ni iniciación de usted, como las otras empresas. Pero aún espero que actúen como soldados. Cualquier pony que entra en este campamento deja la putería y ocio en el piquete. ¿Estamos claros?"

Ella inhaló, asintiendo de nuevo. Cozen salió de la tienda segundos después, junto con todos sus compañeros. Solo Sylvan permaneció, mirándolos irse. "¿Estás seguro de que no fue un poco... prematuro?" preguntó. "Admiro tu determinación, pero... ¿la salvación de nuestro ejército tiene que tener ese precio? ¿Dejar que los de su clase entren... aquí?.

"Hubo un tiempo en que podría haber tenido diez mil sementales valientes a mis órdenes. Esos años ya pasaron. Tenemos que ganar esta guerra con el ejército que tenemos ". Iron Quill también le dio la espalda. "Ponte a trabajar. Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi armero ".

Para cuando Iron Quill salió de la armería, ya no vestía como un monje. La armadura encantada que llevaba Stalwart Shield al morir pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que todo el conjunto había sido adaptado a él y encajaba perfectamente. Sabía bien las cosas terribles que se habían hecho con esta armadura, en nombre de su princesa.

La armadura era completamente negra, con escamas de metal superpuestas con algunas placas más grandes a lo largo del pecho. Ya no había casco, había sido tan destrozado con la cabeza de la pobre Stalwart que no podía ser rescatado. Los herreros tenían mejores cosas que hacer que arreglar la armadura que ya no necesitaba. Todavía llevaba la corona, colocada en lo alto de su cabeza como un recordatorio para que todos los pony que pudieran verlo lo cuestionaran.

Mientras marchaba por el campamento, pasó ante una ola constante de ponis que se movían en sentido contrario, no soldados de buena educación y disciplina marchando en línea, sino una multitud de campesinos desorganizados y cosas peores, en su mayoría yeguas, junto con los miembros más bajos y peores _"del ejército"_. _Pero de alguna manera, son los más inocentes de todos. No aceptaron servir a la Reina_ _Nightmare_ _. Nosotros sí lo hicimos._

Incluso Quill tenía solo una opción, en ese entonces. Pudo haber muerto.

"Crees que disfrazarse va a detener esto, estás equivocado", dijo Penumbra, dando un paso a su lado mientras se acercaban al salón del trono de la princesa. Bueno, _"habitación"_ y _"trono"_ eran actualmente un poco subjetivos. Era una tienda grande con un frente redondo, iluminada por antorchas enormes y con la silla más grande que cualquiera en el campamento pudo encontrar como trono. Incluso desde la distancia, Quill podía oír las voces del interior, las voces de los capitanes, sin duda quejándose de él. Pero aún no estaban en la entrada, por lo que aún no sería visible. "¿Crees que la princesa te matará a ti o a ellos?"

"Creo que Nightmare Moon es más sabia que orgullosa", susurró Iron Quill. Había más Voidseekers aquí, sin tiendas de campaña ni raciones, ni siquiera catres para dormir. Hasta donde él sabía, no necesitaban comer, no dormían… no hacían nada más que servir a su reina. "Solo Aminon la conoce mejor que yo".

Penumbra puso los ojos en blanco. "Y, sin embargo, eras el dueño del tesoro, y no de su ejército. ¿Porqué es eso?"

"Porque me negué a matar por ella", susurró, tan tranquilo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Penumbra lo hubiera escuchado. "Pero aquí arriba, no estoy matando por Nightmare Moon. Estoy matando por ellos ". Hizo un gesto vago hacia la armería con un ala, incluso sus alas estaban blindadas, con una cadena encantada tan delgada que aún podría volar en ella, si fuera necesario.

Un círculo de soldados bloqueó la entrada, no Voidseekers, sino la guardia personal de Permafrost. Todos llevaban plumas de color púrpura en sus cascos y uniformes blancos. Cuando Quill se acercó, dieron un paso juntos en una sola ola, formando una pared de escudos perfectamente coordinada. "Nadie puede pasar", dijo un semental con voz ronca. "Permafrost no ha terminado de conversar con la princesa".

Podía ver más allá de ellos, o al menos por encima de sus cabezas, gracias a la mayor altura que le daba su armadura. Quill se aclaró la garganta. "Soy el Lord Comandante del Ejército Lunar. Te ordeno que te muevas, _ahora._ "

Se quedaron quietos, algunos mirando furiosamente y otros poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Nuestras órdenes son no movernos", dijo el semental.

Dígale a su capitán que el Lord Comandante está aquí. Dile que si no te apartas de mi camino, perderá a sus guardaespaldas ". Asintió levemente a Penumbra, alzando un poco la voz. "Si este semental no desaparece en treinta segundos, mátalo".

Penumbra se puso rígida, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Luego se echó hacia atrás, desapareciendo con un estallido de oscuridad.

"Le sugiero que hable con su comandante ahora", dijo Quill de nuevo. "No se me impedirá cumplir con mis deberes. No por ti, ni por ningún otro pony ".

"Steelshod, cambiar a R-7!" Dio un paso atrás y la pared se cerró alrededor de su lugar vacío. Algunos soldados se movieron, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido con sus lanzas listas.

Cinereous Gale retrocedió unos pasos, como si fueran movimientos casuales que pretendía hacer de todos modos. En realidad, se estaba saliendo del alcance de un solo golpe de lanza, aunque todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que intentaran matarlo si quisieran. Podía ver varias ballestas a sus espaldas, y serían más difíciles de evitar si lo atacaban.

_No seas tonto, Quill. No has peleado en años. No estés luchando por esto ahora._

Unos segundos más tarde y el soldado regresó con expresión oscura. "El capitán Permafrost dice que no voy a permitirle pasar".

"Según mi cuenta, tienes diez segundos, hijo", dijo Quill. Se agachó con un ala y desenvainó la espada del Lord Comandante. Las antorchas que cubrían la entrada se apagaron y un escalofrío se extendió entre ellos. De repente estaban en la oscuridad, con sólo el débil resplandor del interior de la sala del trono visible más allá de ellos. La espada en sí no era de metal, sino una oscuridad sólida. "Sería una pena ver a buenos sementales como tú morir por esto".

"¡Eres un erudito!" lo llamó un pony cerca del borde del escudo, alzando un poco la voz. "Deja de pavonearte con eso y vuelve a contar el grano".

Iron Quill no se movió. "Cinco segundos", dijo. "Las vidas de cada pony en esta cueva son mías para protegerlas. Muevete."

El capitán vaciló un momento más, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Luego se rompió. "Formación de puerta en R-6... ¡Ahora!"

La línea de soldados se abrió por la mitad, con lanzas y escudos apuntando hacia él.

Penumbra se deslizó a su lado, arrojando su daga de su boca y de regreso a su vaina. "Justo a tiempo, chico".

Iron Quill se abrió paso a empujones, deslizando la espada en su vaina. Irrumpió en la tienda, empujando las solapas. Había tres capitanes aquí, Permafrost y White Tallow y Moonshadow, todos conversando con Nightmare Moon junto a su trono. Escuchó con un tono de excepcional aburrimiento, aunque su llegada fue suficiente para que finalmente ella alzara la vista.

Los capitanes intercambiaron una mirada confusa, con Permafrost en particular tensandose. "No deberías estar aquí", dijo rotundamente, interrumpiendo lo que decía su compañero sobre la indignación de traer "borrachos y putas" al campamento.

"No creo que sea eso lo que tienes que decir, Permafrost", dijo, marchando hacia el trono. "Si la princesa lo permite, creo que su conversación ha terminado. Hay asuntos importantes que discutir. Te puedes ir."

Nightmare Moon se recostó en su trono, asintiendo levemente hacia él. Pero ella no se movió de otra manera, ni siquiera se movió. No se lo iba a poner fácil.

Permafrost realmente se rió. Tienes suerte de que no le dije al capitán Tallow que te destripara, Quill. Regrese a sus libros de contabilidad. La princesa pronto terminará con esta farsa ".

Quill miró hacia un lado, encontrándose con los ojos de Penumbra a través de su abertura. Ella negó con la cabeza, solo un poco. El mensaje fue lo suficientemente claro. Ella no podía ayudarlo, no contra los capitanes. Respondieron a la princesa misma, no como sus soldados.

Quill no se movió. "Si hago eso, tus soldados se estarán ahogando con el vómito mañana. Felizmente me iría y dejaría que la realidad lo demuestre, pero hay buenas yeguas y sementales que no merecen sufrir porque su líder es un tonto ". Levantó un poco la voz. "Princesa, tengo una solución. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda para ponerlo en práctica ".

Nightmare Moon lo miró a los ojos. "¿Mi ayuda o la de los trabajadores nocturnos? ¿No crees que mi servicio exige un _poco de_ dignidad?

"Si pensaba que no nos daríamos cuenta, o que lo ignoraríamos... estaba equivocado", dijo Tallow. "No se puede tirar toda la historia y la dignidad al basurero y esperar que lo permitamos".

Quill lo ignoró. "Princesa, había cien unicornios de fuerza mágica entre los seguidores del campamento. Su servicio en el dormitorio está hecho, su magia mantendrá vivo a este ejército ".

"Él puede decir cualquier cosa, princesa", dijo Permafrost. "Es simple para un capitán decir que lo que hacen es 'por el ejército', que seremos destruidos si no seguimos su brillante plan. Es precisamente ese tipo de pensamiento lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. No podemos vengarnos con un ejército de cobardes y tontos ".

La princesa permaneció en silencio, mirándolo por su respuesta. Finalmente Quill suspiró, desenvainando la espada con un solo movimiento rápido. "Quería evitar esto, Permafrost. Tu campamento mantiene un buen orden y tus sementales te aman. Pero si la elección es su vida, o toda la de ellos, entonces... aquí estamos. Si quieres esta corona, ven y tómala ".

La sonrisa dentuda de Permafrost se extendió de un lado a otro de su rostro. "Te arrepentirás de esa invitación, viejo". Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros por turno. "Lo escuchaste, ¿no? Atestiguado por estos capitanes y nuestra propia princesa. Mi desafío está en pie. No deseo ninguna rebelión contra la orden de su majestad ".

Luego volvió a reír. "¿Crees que puedes ser como ella porque puedes usar una mejor armadura de pony y sostener su espada? Todo el ejército verá el fin del gobierno de los eruditos. Justo ahora."

"No." La voz de Nightmare Moon fue repentinamente dura, autoritaria. "Deseo que sea un evento. Ustedes tres, vayan e informen a las tropas. Informe también al resto del ejército. Establece una arena. Iron Quill, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?

"Dos días más", dijo. "Como advirtió."

"Dos días, entonces", dijo Nightmare Moon. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi un evento como ese. ¿Dónde están tus grandes promesas sobre espadas, Quill?

"En Equestria", murmuró, derrotado.

"Escuchas mi orden", dijo Nightmare Moon. "Ahora, toma a tus sementales y vete. Haz lo que te he ordenado ".

Ellos se inclinaron, mirándolo a los ojos para unas últimas miradas de regocijo.

"Traté de protegerlo, princesa", dijo Penumbra. "Pero no puedo protegerlo de sí mismo".

Nightmare Moon se levantó de su trono, sacudiendo sus enormes alas emplumadas. "Esos potros viven en un borde de hielo derretido y se niegan a verlo. La verdadera prueba de Quill no es un duelo, es ver que hay algún pony vivo para observar. ¿Qué has encontrado?"

Explicó lo más rápido que pudo, mostrando los diagramas alquímicos que había copiado del boceto original de Sylvan Shade. "Por eso necesito esos unicornios", finalizó, unos minutos más tarde. "La conversión debe ser más rápida. Hay un hechizo para eso, uno que pueden lanzar sobre un cuerpo de agua ... "

Nightmare Moon se echó hacia atrás, mirando el techo de piedra. "No veo ninguna razón para que esto funcione", dijo finalmente. "La alquimia como la conoces es una burla, un pasaje de oídas de la verdad de un oído a otro hasta que solo queda la forma del conocimiento, y no las realidades que lo sustentan. Esta solución no debería funcionar ".

"Lo hará", dijo, confiado. "Por favor, princesa. Te pido tan poco, y la alternativa es la muerte. No quiero ver más niños muertos ".

Ella se puso en pie, mirándolo con sus ojos furiosos y entrecerrados. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"La sal que necesitamos es un mineral verde de la superficie. Hay mucho allí, pero tenemos que reunir un suministro. He preparado obreros para hacer el viaje. Necesito tu hechizo para protegerlos mientras trabajan y traerlos a casa. Como lo echaste cuando llegamos aquí ".

"El mineral verde", repitió. "Eso de alguna manera puede fijar el carbono del aire que respiramos en… roca de carbonita, supongo. No puedo imaginar por qué funcionaría eso, pero no soy químico. Debemos utilizar las herramientas a nuestra disposición ".

Ella se detuvo a su lado, bajando la voz a un susurro peligroso. "Penumbra, tengo nuevos comandos para ti. Si este plan falla... asegúrese de que nadie mate a Iron Quill aquí, ni siquiera él mismo. Quiero que vea en agonía cómo muere el ejército ".

Penumbra asintió una vez. "Se hará, princesa".

"Me reuniré con sus trabajadores en la salida", continuó, como si no lo hubiera amenazado. Y Gale, necesito fuerza de aquellos que sirven. Incluso si lo logras, no te salvaré de la muerte que has invitado. Pediste un duelo, y así lo tendrás ".

"Lo sé." Hizo una reverencia, al igual que los demás. "Si mi vida es lo que cuesta por todos estos, entonces pagaré. Pero... quizás no tenga que hacerlo. Tal vez cuando Permafrost no se asfixie, cambie de opinión ".

Nightmare Moon solo se rió mientras se alejaba, dejándolo a él y a Penumbra solos en la tienda.

Iron Quill no estaba con los ponis cuando salieron a la superficie, aunque no por ningún motivo de miedo. Nightmare Moon iba a subir, en todo caso, el viaje sería _más seguro._ que quedarse atrás. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que alguno de sus rivales decidiera que su ausencia sería un buen momento para asaltar su ejército. Hacerles ver que todavía estaba aquí y que Penumbra todavía estaba bajo su mando. Puede que no le tengan miedo, pero pueden temerle a z su daga en la espalda.

Observó cómo regresaban, aproximadamente dos horas después. Los obreros entraron, haciendo rodar sus carros cubiertos con una nueva capa del siempre presente polvo gris de la superficie. Cada carro estaba rebosante de piedras, grandes cantos rodados y polvo verde pequeño y abundante caído de la superficie de la luna.

Nightmare Moon no había regresado con ellos; probablemente se había ido directamente a su salón del trono, para esperar el final en algún lugar donde no estaría sujeta a la indignidad de visitar el campamento de Quill.

No faltaba la marca de los "soldados" que había reclutado, con su canto fuerte y el hedor de los baños poco frecuentes que traían. Podía ver las sonrisas de los oficiales de otros ejércitos mientras observaban.

Déjelos que se burlen, aprenderán a respetar cuando sigan respirando.

Por supuesto, gran parte del campamento no era para los antiguos ponis nocturnos, reasignados como héroes improvisados. La mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupado por los artilugios de Cozen, los que de alguna manera salvarían sus vidas. Había una docena de abrevaderos huecos idénticos, excavados directamente en el suelo de la cueva con la ayuda de la fuerza del poni terrestre. Cada uno estaba alineado con simples marcas de unicornio, y las líneas de riego los conectaban a todos.

Sylvan Shade se unió a Iron Quill mientras se acercaba, parándose a un lado mientras todos trabajaban. "Estamos listos para la piedra", dijo. "Y nada demasiado pronto. Las noticias no son buenas de otros lugares. Escuché de ponis afectados por la fiebre, potros postrados en cama. Es posible que mueran pronto si no tenemos éxito."

"¿De dónde sacamos toda esta agua?" Preguntó Iron Quill. "He visto nuestro suministro, no es tan profundo".

"Derritiéndose", respondió Cozen, apareciendo detrás de él con menos gracia de la que Penumbra alguna vez lo había hecho, pero no menos engreída. "Lo extrajimos de la parte inferior del glaciar. Por cierto, nos estamos quedando sin petróleo".

 _Quemaste aceite para derretir el hielo. No es de extrañar que los ponis se enfermen un día antes de lo que pensamos._ "El aceite para linternas es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones", dijo. "Podemos desmantelar nuestras armas de asedio si necesitamos más. No creo que vayamos a arrojar esos toneles sobre los muros del castillo pronto ".

Observó desde un lado mientras Cozen dirigía a sus amigos y colegas desde el borde del campamento. No actuaron con nada parecido al decoro profesional; holgazaneaban y trabajaban casualmente, pero funcionaban. Pronto, cada uno de los abrevaderos se llenó de roca verde triturada, quebrada por cascos de pony de tierra. Los unicornios rodearon el círculo y comenzaron a cantar.

"¿Así es como continúan nuestras vidas?" Penumbra preguntó desde su lado, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que ninguno de los que no eran murciélagos pudiera escuchar. "¿Estás seguro de que hará algo? No tiene sentido nada de esto".

Él retrocedió un paso, parándose a su lado. "¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que todos juremos por Nightmare?"

Ella se tensó, y los ojos que se encontraron con los de él desde dentro de esas envolturas fueron mucho más intensos de lo que había visto en ella hasta ahora. "Nunca. Deberías morir. Tú en particular, Iron Quill. No quiero escuchar tus quejas si esto falla."

Pero, ¿cómo sabría siquiera si tenía éxito? Los unicornios dejaron de cantar después de unos momentos, dejando un tenue resplandor alrededor del claro y sus numerosos estanques, lo suficientemente brillante como para mantenerlo encendido sin piedras luminosas o antorchas. Iron Quill se alejó de donde había esperado Penumbra, acercándose al borde de la piscina más cercana. Cuando llegó, tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones entre los trabajadores y los unicornios, que o no lo vieron en absoluto o no les importó. _Tendremos que trabajar en eso._

El agua hacía espuma y burbujeaba levemente, aunque no podría haber dicho exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo hicimos", declaró Cozen, señalando por encima de su hombro. "Usamos el olivino que teníamos para preparar esto, y necesitaremos extraer más. La magia que potencia esta conversión debería agotarse cuando lo haga la sal".

"Supongo que ahora esperamos", dijo Sylvan, mirándolos. "Mira qué pasa."

Quill se rió. "No podemos hacer más aquí, pero no estamos esperando". Se volvió hacia Cozen. "Te dije que los ponis que trajiste tendrían que empezar a vivir como si fueran criaturas de renombre, eso comienza ahora. Reúne a todos los ponis en el campo de desfiles, ahora mismo."

"¿Sin descanso?" Cozen preguntó, exasperada. "Nosotros sólo... mira todo esto."

Bajó la voz. "No voy a permitir que hagan simulacros ni nada por el estilo. Pero tenemos que saber si son capaces de esta vida, y eso comienza ahora".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tu funeral, Quill."

Bloqueó su camino con un ala. "Tu Funeral, _Lord Comandante_ , _"_ corrigió él. "No podemos pedir a los demás lo que ni siquiera podemos hacer nosotros mismos".

"Lord Comandante," respondió ella, dándose la vuelta. "Los llamaré. Sylvan, puedes ayudar. Trae tu trasero aquí."

Así fue como el nuevo "ejército" de Iron Quill se reunió junto a los charcos de agua poco profunda y sal verde pálido, rodeado por una leve brisa. Soplaba por todas partes, lo que significaba que no olía muy agradable.

Desde los bordes del campamento, Quill podía ver a soldados de otras compañías mirándolos, ocasionalmente apuntándose unos a otros y riéndose de lo que veían. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Aun así, los ponis que _había_ reunido no eran mucho mejores. Se hablaron en tonos casuales, apenas mirando hacia arriba o escuchando.

Había más criaturas aquí de las que había pensado, los desechos que seguían a este ejército y se comían sus sobras. Pero simplemente no había el mismo tipo de sobras para todos ahora que habían sido desterrados. Había llegado el momento de que aprendieran a hacer todo lo posible o morir.

 _Al invitarlos aquí, los metí en este conflicto. Si fallo, el ejército no será amable con ellos._ Las putas serían las afortunadas.

"¡Ponis!" llamó, levantándose en el aire donde todos pudieran verlo. Su voz se escuchó bien, particularmente en un espacio cerrado. Sabía gritar pidiendo un simulacro.

Alrededor de los límites del campamento, sus soldados reales estaban listos para la batalla en cualquier momento, con armaduras ajustadas y armas pulidas. Existía la posibilidad de que Permafrost no esperara, y tenía la intención de estar listo para ello. "Sé que muchos de ustedes han trabajado duro para que esto sea posible. Pero sospecho que no conocen la importancia de lo que acaban de lograr aquí".

"Este extraño hechizo que has construido, esta construcción de la alquimia, permitirá que todo el ejército continúe viviendo. Toma del aire un veneno que nos estaba matando, que traería incluso a los más grandes oficiales de la más alta a la más baja natalidad".

"¡Ningún cambio para nosotros!" llamó un pony desde atrás, no podía ver quién. "Ahí es donde siempre estamos. Levantando a nuestros mejores y caminando en tu mierda".

El acuerdo resonó en la multitud, mucho más entusiasta que cualquier sonido que le hubieran hecho.

"Así es como solía ser", dijo Iron Quill. "Pero esos días terminaron. Este extraño mundo al que hemos sido desterrados es mucho más cruel que el que dejaste atrás. Sus inviernos no te quitarán la hierba que comes, porque aquí no hay hierba. Las aguas no se ensuciarán por los sementales que marchan delante de ti, porque no hay agua. No hay musgo fresco para hacer tus camas, no hay barcos comerciales, solo un vacío sin principio ni fin. Permafrost y otros como él se han burlado de la idea de que contribuyas a nuestra supervivencia" .

"Pienso diferente. Creo que cada semental y yegua aquí es igual a aquellos que se burlan de ustedes y los maltratan. El destino ha sido cruel con muchos de ustedes: han perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra, han sufrido terriblemente las consecuencias de la Princesa Tirana, o la nuestra. Ya no. Los que se queden en mi campamento vivirán vidas diferentes. No te entrenaré para pelear una batalla de espadas y garras, sino de hierro y grano. Serás un ejército más grande que cualquiera de los de ellos, no hay ejércitos enemigos para luchar aquí, no hay fortificaciones que tomar, no hay pueblos que masacrar. Sólo el vacío ".

Aterrizó junto a los abrevaderos alquímicos, sintiendo la ligera brisa rozando su melena. Solo podía esperar que eso significara que estaba funcionando. "Silver Needle, da un paso adelante".

Esperó al borde del grupo, con su portapapeles levitando a su lado. Desde su cansancio, había ayudado con el hechizo, incluso le había dado todas sus otras tareas. Pero vino de todos modos, bajo la atenta mirada de campesinos y prostitutas.

"Dile entonces, Silver. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te encontré?"

Ella chilló débilmente, resistiéndose a la presión. Pero Silver Needle le debía mucho, y no iba a darse la vuelta y huir por muy incómoda que fuera la situación. "Yo, eh... enviando mensajes al frente."

"¿Y ahora qué haces?"

"Yo, eh..." Ella miró hacia otro lado. "Capitana de intendencia, señor."

"Cierto." Él la despidió con un gesto y Silver se apresuró a regresar al borde de la multitud con los trabajadores. La dejó ir. "Vi un pony con potencial, y la levanté. He visto potencial en ustedes, todos ustedes. Veo un mundo donde los ponis como ustedes son líderes respetados, no los que los soldados usan para divertirse. Pero para hacer que ese futuro suceda, necesito su ayuda. "

Esa fue la señal para sus infiltrados entre la multitud: trabajadores que había sugerido para animar en el momento justo. Lo hicieron, y pronto a sus voces se unieron muchos otros. Se sintió como si la luna entera comenzara a retumbar, con polvo cayendo alrededor de ellos. Sus voces resonaban y no tenía ninguna duda de que incluso las empresas más lejanas los estarían escuchando.

 _Déjalos escuchar._ Solo podía esperar que les estuviera diciendo la verdad a estos ponis. "Silver Needle y sus asistentes los clasificarán de acuerdo con sus habilidades y experiencia. Algunos de ustedes recibirán armas, otros ayudarán con proyectos como el que tengo detrás. Pero todos trabajaremos, hasta que regresemos a Equestria, o ya no tengamos que temer por nuestra supervivencia en este lugar ".

_O que el resto del ejército nos asesine a todos._


	9. Lord Comandante

Iron Quill soñó con la lejana Equestria esa noche, con campañas peleadas y ganadas y precios pagados por cosas prohibidas. Cuando se despertó, fue por otro golpe fuerte en la tienda de campaña, y la cara nerviosa de Chain Mail apareció en el interior. "¿Son tus, eh... artistas de circo?"

"¿Mis qué?" preguntó, sin siquiera sacar las palabras de su boca antes de que varios de los ponis se abrieran paso a la fuerza.

Cozen estaba a la cabeza, con Sylvan Shade en la parte trasera luciendo extremadamente incómodo de estar allí. Cozen levitó dos recipientes con ella: un frasco de vidrio y una de las cestas de minerales.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar..." Bostezó, luego destapó su piedra luminosa de la pared.

"Si." Cozen hizo levitar la mesa de campamento, barriendo sus pertenencias al suelo y depositando ambas cestas allí. Levantó el frasco de vidrio. "Lo hicimos, Conversión de veneno a tierra. Podemos salvar a este ejército ".

Iron Quill se inclinó, tomó el pequeño frasco en un ala y lo inspeccionó. Dentro había trozos de piedra calcárea, ligeramente teñidos de verde. No humeaban ni crepitaban y, de hecho, el frasco estaba ligeramente caliente al tacto. "En ese caso, ya no me molesta que me hayas interrumpido. Por supuesto, promulgue su solución. Salva nuestras vidas ".

"Bueno..." Sylvan se abrió paso hacia el frente. "Disculpe, Lord Comandante. Cozen no mencionó algunas advertencias bastante importantes. Esperaba que tuviéramos más tiempo para perfeccionar la reacción. Un poco más de tiempo a menudo puede resultar la clave para una mejor conversión ".

"Nos falta un poco más de tiempo", dijo Cozen, molesta. "Esto es lo mejor que obtendremos".

Iron Quill se alejó de ambos, caminando hacia su espejo. Bajó la cara brevemente hacia el lavabo y luego se secó con el paño que colgaba allí. Finalmente se dio la vuelta. "¿Podemos hacerlo o no?"

Sylvan abrió un pergamino gastado y se lo tendió. Quill lo leyó tan rápido como pudo, aunque era de naturaleza completamente alquímica y eso estaba más allá de su estudio. Durante su jubilación, Quill había dominado gran parte de la economía y la planificación, no tanto de la filosofía física.

"Muy interesante", dijo. "Ahora haz que tenga sentido".

Sylvan le pasó el pergamino a uno de sus asistentes. "Cualquier conversión de un elemento a otro implica equilibrio, ¿no? No puedes crear ni destruir, solo transformar. Experimentamos con varias sales disponibles para nosotros y nos decidimos por esta ".

Cozen levantó delicadamente el borde de la canasta, exponiendo el mineral que estaba dentro. Polvo verdoso triturado, con trozos de roca más grandes mezclados alrededor del polvo. "Olivino, fue uno de los minerales que encontré mientras estábamos arriba. Todo lo que necesita es uno de los hechizos alquímicos fundamentales, Acceleratus, para acelerar la transformación ".

Sylvan la miró de reojo. "Un hechizo básico de unicornio y muchas piedras de sal que no podemos encontrar dentro de la luna, rotas a polvo, en una piscina poco profunda con tanta exposición al aire como sea posible. Hazlo y podremos capturar nuestro veneno, transformándolo en una tierra inofensiva ".

"Hay toneladas de eso allá arriba", murmuró Cozen, haciendo un gesto con un toque de su cuerno. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar con algunos carros y recogerlo. Eso no puede ser demasiado difícil ".

"Depende de nuestra princesa". Iron Quill se volvió hacia la puerta. "¿Sabes cómo hacer lo suficiente para eliminar todo el veneno del aire?"

"No es una cuestión de suficiente", dijo Sylvan. "La sal finalmente pierde su efecto y nos vemos obligados a reemplazarla. La piedra creada se puede quitar. Por cada libra de sal, eliminaremos una libra de veneno del aire. Desafortunadamente, no sabemos exactamente cuánto produce el ejército... pero siempre podemos seguir reemplazando la sal, si podemos seguir recogiéndola ".

"Prepárense para comenzar", dijo, tomando un gran trozo de sal sin polvo de su ala y girando para irse. "Encontraré una manera de recogerlo".

"¡Necesitaremos algo más que mi magia!" Cozen lo llamó. "No sé cuántos unicornios se necesitarán, pero el hechizo puede ser... agotador. Más que yo."

Él se detuvo. Iron Quill ya sabía cuánto éxito tendría al intentar reclutar a los magos del campamento de cada una de las otras compañías. Ya había luchado y perdido esa batalla una vez. "¿Hay unicornios lo suficientemente hábiles entre los seguidores del campamento?"

"¿Te refieres a las putas y bailarinas y cosas peores?" Preguntó Penumbra. Quill ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, pero apareció de las sombras en el borde de la tienda. Por lo que él sabía, ella había estado allí mirándolo dormir desde el primer momento.

Podía sentir la ola de hostilidad surgiendo de estos nuevos ponis, también eran seguidores del campamento, incluso si provenían de la clase más respetuosa de artistas.

Iron Quill asintió. "Son exactamente a quienes me refiero. Hay dieciséis unicornios entre todo el ejército, y ninguno de ellos me ha informado. ¿Qué pasa con los seguidores del campamento? "

Sus invitados se acurrucaron por un momento, susurrándose entre sí en voz baja. Sylvan también fue excluido aquí; había sido miembro de un campamento antes, si lo rechazaban e ignoraban en su puesto.

Finalmente miraron hacia arriba. "Querrán un pago", dijo un pequeño pony terrestre, el pony más pequeño que Quill había visto en su vida. _Seguro_ un artista de circo. "No solo restos de los suelos del ejército".

"¡Y un espacio real!" Añadió otro pony. Un pony pegaso con solo un ala, y una cicatriz desagradable corriendo desde su ojo hasta donde debería haber estado su ala. "Hay tanta cueva, pero la puerta helada nos mantiene en la cima, por lo que nuestro 'hedor' no bajará y te ofenderá".

Cozen se aclaró la garganta. "No he hecho un censo y no tenemos registros oficiales como el suyo. Pero conozco cien unicornios al menos que tienen la edad suficiente. Pero no puede tenerlos a menos que se lleve también a nuestras familias. No podemos dejarlos allí para que se mueran de hambre mientras engordamos en el lujo del campamento ".

Entonces, a Iron Quill se le ocurrió una idea tan loca como la conversión alquímica del veneno en tierra. Quill no tenía ejército, solo un puñado de oficiales de confianza de otra vida. No tenía unicornios. Pero lo que sí tenía era toda la comida y todo el oro.

"¡Chain Mail!" Quill llamó, alejándose de ella.

Apareció en la entrada un segundo después, saludando. "Lord Comandante".

"Indique a Silver Needle que consigne una asignación completa de la empresa que nos limite y… Permafrost. Dile que use a todos los ponis que pueda encontrar para construir un perímetro y ayudar a los ponis a establecer una presencia ordenada aquí ".

"¿Los... ponis?" Chain Mail parecía confundido. "¿Qué ponis, señor? Todas las empresas ya están aquí ".

"No del toda", dijo. "Como Lord Comandante, por la presente establezco, eh… Compañía Lunar. Número… 13, compuesto por la población de comerciantes y seguidores del campamento ". Se volvió ligeramente hacia Cozen, observando su expresión. Serviré como su oficial al mando. Cada yegua o semental que trabaje recibirá un salario de legionario, con efecto inmediato ".

Chain Mail retrocedió un poco, completamente desconcertado. "Lord Comandante, ¿está usted bastante... está seguro de que esas son sus órdenes?"

"Absolutamente seguro", dijo. "Oh, y dile que prepare también una docena de carros, con ponis para tirar de ellos. Tómelos de entre la nueva compañía y esté listo para partir dentro de una hora ". Asintió hacia la puerta abierta. "Eso sería todo."

Chain Mail saludó y se apresuró a marcharse.

"Tendrás una daga en ti a la luz del día", dijo Penumbra, alejándose de él con disgusto. "¿Qué capitán crees que lo hará? ¿Tallow? No, creo que Permafrost. Él ha estado esperando una excusa para desafiar tu derecho a gobernar mediante el combate ".

"Déjalo", dijo Quill, y por primera vez lo decía en serio. "Voy a salvar la vida de estos ponis, o moriré en el intento. No me importa mucho cuál sea en este momento ".

Detuvo a Cozen con un ala antes de que pudiera irse, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y obviamente no quería que él lo viera. Mientras sus compañeros vitoreaban, ella trató de mantenerse fuerte.

"¿Entiendes lo que esto significa, Cozen?" No esperó su confirmación. "No habrá más batallas, pero seguiréis siendo soldados. Nuestros días de lucha en Equestria podrían haber terminado, pero nuestro nuevo enemigo es aún más despiadado. Fuera de este espacio hueco, la luna está tratando de matarnos. Incluso si ganamos hoy, no será la última batalla que peleemos ".

"Lo sé..." fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su voz se convirtió en lágrimas y siguió secándolas con una pata. Pero aún podía ver.

"Una cosa más." Él tiró de ella hacia atrás. "No necesito formación ni iniciación de usted, como las otras empresas. Pero aún espero que actúen como soldados. Cualquier pony que entra en este campamento deja la putería y ocio en el piquete. ¿Estamos claros?"

Ella inhaló, asintiendo de nuevo. Cozen salió de la tienda segundos después, junto con todos sus compañeros. Solo Sylvan permaneció, mirándolos irse. "¿Estás seguro de que no fue un poco... prematuro?" preguntó. "Admiro tu determinación, pero... ¿la salvación de nuestro ejército tiene que tener ese precio? ¿Dejar que los de su clase entren... aquí?.

"Hubo un tiempo en que podría haber tenido diez mil sementales valientes a mis órdenes. Esos años ya pasaron. Tenemos que ganar esta guerra con el ejército que tenemos ". Iron Quill también le dio la espalda. "Ponte a trabajar. Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi armero ".

Para cuando Iron Quill salió de la armería, ya no vestía como un monje. La armadura encantada que llevaba Stalwart Shield al morir pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros, a pesar de que todo el conjunto había sido adaptado a él y encajaba perfectamente. Sabía bien las cosas terribles que se habían hecho con esta armadura, en nombre de su princesa.

La armadura era completamente negra, con escamas de metal superpuestas con algunas placas más grandes a lo largo del pecho. Ya no había casco, había sido tan destrozado con la cabeza de la pobre Stalwart que no podía ser rescatado. Los herreros tenían mejores cosas que hacer que arreglar la armadura que ya no necesitaba. Todavía llevaba la corona, colocada en lo alto de su cabeza como un recordatorio para que todos los pony que pudieran verlo lo cuestionaran.

Mientras marchaba por el campamento, pasó ante una ola constante de ponis que se movían en sentido contrario, no soldados de buena educación y disciplina marchando en línea, sino una multitud de campesinos desorganizados y cosas peores, en su mayoría yeguas, junto con los miembros más bajos y peores _"del ejército"_. _Pero de alguna manera, son los más inocentes de todos. No aceptaron servir a la Reina_ _Nightmare_ _. Nosotros sí lo hicimos._

Incluso Quill tenía solo una opción, en ese entonces. Pudo haber muerto.

"Crees que disfrazarse va a detener esto, estás equivocado", dijo Penumbra, dando un paso a su lado mientras se acercaban al salón del trono de la princesa. Bueno, _"habitación"_ y _"trono"_ eran actualmente un poco subjetivos. Era una tienda grande con un frente redondo, iluminada por antorchas enormes y con la silla más grande que cualquiera en el campamento pudo encontrar como trono. Incluso desde la distancia, Quill podía oír las voces del interior, las voces de los capitanes, sin duda quejándose de él. Pero aún no estaban en la entrada, por lo que aún no sería visible. "¿Crees que la princesa te matará a ti o a ellos?"

"Creo que Nightmare Moon es más sabia que orgullosa", susurró Iron Quill. Había más Voidseekers aquí, sin tiendas de campaña ni raciones, ni siquiera catres para dormir. Hasta donde él sabía, no necesitaban comer, no dormían… no hacían nada más que servir a su reina. "Solo Aminon la conoce mejor que yo".

Penumbra puso los ojos en blanco. "Y, sin embargo, eras el dueño del tesoro, y no de su ejército. ¿Porqué es eso?"

"Porque me negué a matar por ella", susurró, tan tranquilo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Penumbra lo hubiera escuchado. "Pero aquí arriba, no estoy matando por Nightmare Moon. Estoy matando por ellos ". Hizo un gesto vago hacia la armería con un ala, incluso sus alas estaban blindadas, con una cadena encantada tan delgada que aún podría volar en ella, si fuera necesario.

Un círculo de soldados bloqueó la entrada, no Voidseekers, sino la guardia personal de Permafrost. Todos llevaban plumas de color púrpura en sus cascos y uniformes blancos. Cuando Quill se acercó, dieron un paso juntos en una sola ola, formando una pared de escudos perfectamente coordinada. "Nadie puede pasar", dijo un semental con voz ronca. "Permafrost no ha terminado de conversar con la princesa".

Podía ver más allá de ellos, o al menos por encima de sus cabezas, gracias a la mayor altura que le daba su armadura. Quill se aclaró la garganta. "Soy el Lord Comandante del Ejército Lunar. Te ordeno que te muevas, _ahora._ "

Se quedaron quietos, algunos mirando furiosamente y otros poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Nuestras órdenes son no movernos", dijo el semental.

Dígale a su capitán que el Lord Comandante está aquí. Dile que si no te apartas de mi camino, perderá a sus guardaespaldas ". Asintió levemente a Penumbra, alzando un poco la voz. "Si este semental no desaparece en treinta segundos, mátalo".

Penumbra se puso rígida, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Luego se echó hacia atrás, desapareciendo con un estallido de oscuridad.

"Le sugiero que hable con su comandante ahora", dijo Quill de nuevo. "No se me impedirá cumplir con mis deberes. No por ti, ni por ningún otro pony ".

"Steelshod, cambiar a R-7!" Dio un paso atrás y la pared se cerró alrededor de su lugar vacío. Algunos soldados se movieron, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido con sus lanzas listas.

Cinereous Gale retrocedió unos pasos, como si fueran movimientos casuales que pretendía hacer de todos modos. En realidad, se estaba saliendo del alcance de un solo golpe de lanza, aunque todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que intentaran matarlo si quisieran. Podía ver varias ballestas a sus espaldas, y serían más difíciles de evitar si lo atacaban.

_No seas tonto, Quill. No has peleado en años. No estés luchando por esto ahora._

Unos segundos más tarde y el soldado regresó con expresión oscura. "El capitán Permafrost dice que no voy a permitirle pasar".

"Según mi cuenta, tienes diez segundos, hijo", dijo Quill. Se agachó con un ala y desenvainó la espada del Lord Comandante. Las antorchas que cubrían la entrada se apagaron y un escalofrío se extendió entre ellos. De repente estaban en la oscuridad, con sólo el débil resplandor del interior de la sala del trono visible más allá de ellos. La espada en sí no era de metal, sino una oscuridad sólida. "Sería una pena ver a buenos sementales como tú morir por esto".

"¡Eres un erudito!" lo llamó un pony cerca del borde del escudo, alzando un poco la voz. "Deja de pavonearte con eso y vuelve a contar el grano".

Iron Quill no se movió. "Cinco segundos", dijo. "Las vidas de cada pony en esta cueva son mías para protegerlas. Muevete."

El capitán vaciló un momento más, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Luego se rompió. "Formación de puerta en R-6... ¡Ahora!"

La línea de soldados se abrió por la mitad, con lanzas y escudos apuntando hacia él.

Penumbra se deslizó a su lado, arrojando su daga de su boca y de regreso a su vaina. "Justo a tiempo, chico".

Iron Quill se abrió paso a empujones, deslizando la espada en su vaina. Irrumpió en la tienda, empujando las solapas. Había tres capitanes aquí, Permafrost y White Tallow y Moonshadow, todos conversando con Nightmare Moon junto a su trono. Escuchó con un tono de excepcional aburrimiento, aunque su llegada fue suficiente para que finalmente ella alzara la vista.

Los capitanes intercambiaron una mirada confusa, con Permafrost en particular tensandose. "No deberías estar aquí", dijo rotundamente, interrumpiendo lo que decía su compañero sobre la indignación de traer "borrachos y putas" al campamento.

"No creo que sea eso lo que tienes que decir, Permafrost", dijo, marchando hacia el trono. "Si la princesa lo permite, creo que su conversación ha terminado. Hay asuntos importantes que discutir. Te puedes ir."

Nightmare Moon se recostó en su trono, asintiendo levemente hacia él. Pero ella no se movió de otra manera, ni siquiera se movió. No se lo iba a poner fácil.

Permafrost realmente se rió. Tienes suerte de que no le dije al capitán Tallow que te destripara, Quill. Regrese a sus libros de contabilidad. La princesa pronto terminará con esta farsa ".

Quill miró hacia un lado, encontrándose con los ojos de Penumbra a través de su abertura. Ella negó con la cabeza, solo un poco. El mensaje fue lo suficientemente claro. Ella no podía ayudarlo, no contra los capitanes. Respondieron a la princesa misma, no como sus soldados.

Quill no se movió. "Si hago eso, tus soldados se estarán ahogando con el vómito mañana. Felizmente me iría y dejaría que la realidad lo demuestre, pero hay buenas yeguas y sementales que no merecen sufrir porque su líder es un tonto ". Levantó un poco la voz. "Princesa, tengo una solución. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda para ponerlo en práctica ".

Nightmare Moon lo miró a los ojos. "¿Mi ayuda o la de los trabajadores nocturnos? ¿No crees que mi servicio exige un _poco de_ dignidad?

"Si pensaba que no nos daríamos cuenta, o que lo ignoraríamos... estaba equivocado", dijo Tallow. "No se puede tirar toda la historia y la dignidad al basurero y esperar que lo permitamos".

Quill lo ignoró. "Princesa, había cien unicornios de fuerza mágica entre los seguidores del campamento. Su servicio en el dormitorio está hecho, su magia mantendrá vivo a este ejército ".

"Él puede decir cualquier cosa, princesa", dijo Permafrost. "Es simple para un capitán decir que lo que hacen es 'por el ejército', que seremos destruidos si no seguimos su brillante plan. Es precisamente ese tipo de pensamiento lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar. No podemos vengarnos con un ejército de cobardes y tontos ".

La princesa permaneció en silencio, mirándolo por su respuesta. Finalmente Quill suspiró, desenvainando la espada con un solo movimiento rápido. "Quería evitar esto, Permafrost. Tu campamento mantiene un buen orden y tus sementales te aman. Pero si la elección es su vida, o toda la de ellos, entonces... aquí estamos. Si quieres esta corona, ven y tómala ".

La sonrisa dentuda de Permafrost se extendió de un lado a otro de su rostro. "Te arrepentirás de esa invitación, viejo". Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros por turno. "Lo escuchaste, ¿no? Atestiguado por estos capitanes y nuestra propia princesa. Mi desafío está en pie. No deseo ninguna rebelión contra la orden de su majestad ".

Luego volvió a reír. "¿Crees que puedes ser como ella porque puedes usar una mejor armadura de pony y sostener su espada? Todo el ejército verá el fin del gobierno de los eruditos. Justo ahora."

"No." La voz de Nightmare Moon fue repentinamente dura, autoritaria. "Deseo que sea un evento. Ustedes tres, vayan e informen a las tropas. Informe también al resto del ejército. Establece una arena. Iron Quill, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?

"Dos días más", dijo. "Como advirtió."

"Dos días, entonces", dijo Nightmare Moon. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi un evento como ese. ¿Dónde están tus grandes promesas sobre espadas, Quill?

"En Equestria", murmuró, derrotado.

"Escuchas mi orden", dijo Nightmare Moon. "Ahora, toma a tus sementales y vete. Haz lo que te he ordenado ".

Ellos se inclinaron, mirándolo a los ojos para unas últimas miradas de regocijo.

"Traté de protegerlo, princesa", dijo Penumbra. "Pero no puedo protegerlo de sí mismo".

Nightmare Moon se levantó de su trono, sacudiendo sus enormes alas emplumadas. "Esos potros viven en un borde de hielo derretido y se niegan a verlo. La verdadera prueba de Quill no es un duelo, es ver que hay algún pony vivo para observar. ¿Qué has encontrado?"

Explicó lo más rápido que pudo, mostrando los diagramas alquímicos que había copiado del boceto original de Sylvan Shade. "Por eso necesito esos unicornios", finalizó, unos minutos más tarde. "La conversión debe ser más rápida. Hay un hechizo para eso, uno que pueden lanzar sobre un cuerpo de agua ... "

Nightmare Moon se echó hacia atrás, mirando el techo de piedra. "No veo ninguna razón para que esto funcione", dijo finalmente. "La alquimia como la conoces es una burla, un pasaje de oídas de la verdad de un oído a otro hasta que solo queda la forma del conocimiento, y no las realidades que lo sustentan. Esta solución no debería funcionar ".

"Lo hará", dijo, confiado. "Por favor, princesa. Te pido tan poco, y la alternativa es la muerte. No quiero ver más niños muertos ".

Ella se puso en pie, mirándolo con sus ojos furiosos y entrecerrados. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"La sal que necesitamos es un mineral verde de la superficie. Hay mucho allí, pero tenemos que reunir un suministro. He preparado obreros para hacer el viaje. Necesito tu hechizo para protegerlos mientras trabajan y traerlos a casa. Como lo echaste cuando llegamos aquí ".

"El mineral verde", repitió. "Eso de alguna manera puede fijar el carbono del aire que respiramos en… roca de carbonita, supongo. No puedo imaginar por qué funcionaría eso, pero no soy químico. Debemos utilizar las herramientas a nuestra disposición ".

Ella se detuvo a su lado, bajando la voz a un susurro peligroso. "Penumbra, tengo nuevos comandos para ti. Si este plan falla... asegúrese de que nadie mate a Iron Quill aquí, ni siquiera él mismo. Quiero que vea en agonía cómo muere el ejército ".

Penumbra asintió una vez. "Se hará, princesa".

"Me reuniré con sus trabajadores en la salida", continuó, como si no lo hubiera amenazado. Y Gale, necesito fuerza de aquellos que sirven. Incluso si lo logras, no te salvaré de la muerte que has invitado. Pediste un duelo, y así lo tendrás ".

"Lo sé." Hizo una reverencia, al igual que los demás. "Si mi vida es lo que cuesta por todos estos, entonces pagaré. Pero... quizás no tenga que hacerlo. Tal vez cuando Permafrost no se asfixie, cambie de opinión ".

Nightmare Moon solo se rió mientras se alejaba, dejándolo a él y a Penumbra solos en la tienda.

Iron Quill no estaba con los ponis cuando salieron a la superficie, aunque no por ningún motivo de miedo. Nightmare Moon iba a subir, en todo caso, el viaje sería _más seguro._ que quedarse atrás. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que alguno de sus rivales decidiera que su ausencia sería un buen momento para asaltar su ejército. Hacerles ver que todavía estaba aquí y que Penumbra todavía estaba bajo su mando. Puede que no le tengan miedo, pero pueden temerle a z su daga en la espalda.

Observó cómo regresaban, aproximadamente dos horas después. Los obreros entraron, haciendo rodar sus carros cubiertos con una nueva capa del siempre presente polvo gris de la superficie. Cada carro estaba rebosante de piedras, grandes cantos rodados y polvo verde pequeño y abundante caído de la superficie de la luna.

Nightmare Moon no había regresado con ellos; probablemente se había ido directamente a su salón del trono, para esperar el final en algún lugar donde no estaría sujeta a la indignidad de visitar el campamento de Quill.

No faltaba la marca de los "soldados" que había reclutado, con su canto fuerte y el hedor de los baños poco frecuentes que traían. Podía ver las sonrisas de los oficiales de otros ejércitos mientras observaban.

Déjelos que se burlen, aprenderán a respetar cuando sigan respirando.

Por supuesto, gran parte del campamento no era para los antiguos ponis nocturnos, reasignados como héroes improvisados. La mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupado por los artilugios de Cozen, los que de alguna manera salvarían sus vidas. Había una docena de abrevaderos huecos idénticos, excavados directamente en el suelo de la cueva con la ayuda de la fuerza del poni terrestre. Cada uno estaba alineado con simples marcas de unicornio, y las líneas de riego los conectaban a todos.

Sylvan Shade se unió a Iron Quill mientras se acercaba, parándose a un lado mientras todos trabajaban. "Estamos listos para la piedra", dijo. "Y nada demasiado pronto. Las noticias no son buenas de otros lugares. Escuché de ponis afectados por la fiebre, potros postrados en cama. Es posible que mueran pronto si no tenemos éxito."

"¿De dónde sacamos toda esta agua?" Preguntó Iron Quill. "He visto nuestro suministro, no es tan profundo".

"Derritiéndose", respondió Cozen, apareciendo detrás de él con menos gracia de la que Penumbra alguna vez lo había hecho, pero no menos engreída. "Lo extrajimos de la parte inferior del glaciar. Por cierto, nos estamos quedando sin petróleo".

 _Quemaste aceite para derretir el hielo. No es de extrañar que los ponis se enfermen un día antes de lo que pensamos._ "El aceite para linternas es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones", dijo. "Podemos desmantelar nuestras armas de asedio si necesitamos más. No creo que vayamos a arrojar esos toneles sobre los muros del castillo pronto ".

Observó desde un lado mientras Cozen dirigía a sus amigos y colegas desde el borde del campamento. No actuaron con nada parecido al decoro profesional; holgazaneaban y trabajaban casualmente, pero funcionaban. Pronto, cada uno de los abrevaderos se llenó de roca verde triturada, quebrada por cascos de pony de tierra. Los unicornios rodearon el círculo y comenzaron a cantar.

"¿Así es como continúan nuestras vidas?" Penumbra preguntó desde su lado, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que ninguno de los que no eran murciélagos pudiera escuchar. "¿Estás seguro de que hará algo? No tiene sentido nada de esto".

Él retrocedió un paso, parándose a su lado. "¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que todos juremos por Nightmare?"

Ella se tensó, y los ojos que se encontraron con los de él desde dentro de esas envolturas fueron mucho más intensos de lo que había visto en ella hasta ahora. "Nunca. Deberías morir. Tú en particular, Iron Quill. No quiero escuchar tus quejas si esto falla."

Pero, ¿cómo sabría siquiera si tenía éxito? Los unicornios dejaron de cantar después de unos momentos, dejando un tenue resplandor alrededor del claro y sus numerosos estanques, lo suficientemente brillante como para mantenerlo encendido sin piedras luminosas o antorchas. Iron Quill se alejó de donde había esperado Penumbra, acercándose al borde de la piscina más cercana. Cuando llegó, tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones entre los trabajadores y los unicornios, que o no lo vieron en absoluto o no les importó. _Tendremos que trabajar en eso._

El agua hacía espuma y burbujeaba levemente, aunque no podría haber dicho exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo hicimos", declaró Cozen, señalando por encima de su hombro. "Usamos el olivino que teníamos para preparar esto, y necesitaremos extraer más. La magia que potencia esta conversión debería agotarse cuando lo haga la sal".

"Supongo que ahora esperamos", dijo Sylvan, mirándolos. "Mira qué pasa."

Quill se rió. "No podemos hacer más aquí, pero no estamos esperando". Se volvió hacia Cozen. "Te dije que los ponis que trajiste tendrían que empezar a vivir como si fueran criaturas de renombre, eso comienza ahora. Reúne a todos los ponis en el campo de desfiles, ahora mismo."

"¿Sin descanso?" Cozen preguntó, exasperada. "Nosotros sólo... mira todo esto."

Bajó la voz. "No voy a permitir que hagan simulacros ni nada por el estilo. Pero tenemos que saber si son capaces de esta vida, y eso comienza ahora".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tu funeral, Quill."

Bloqueó su camino con un ala. "Tu Funeral, _Lord Comandante_ , _"_ corrigió él. "No podemos pedir a los demás lo que ni siquiera podemos hacer nosotros mismos".

"Lord Comandante," respondió ella, dándose la vuelta. "Los llamaré. Sylvan, puedes ayudar. Trae tu trasero aquí."

Así fue como el nuevo "ejército" de Iron Quill se reunió junto a los charcos de agua poco profunda y sal verde pálido, rodeado por una leve brisa. Soplaba por todas partes, lo que significaba que no olía muy agradable.

Desde los bordes del campamento, Quill podía ver a soldados de otras compañías mirándolos, ocasionalmente apuntándose unos a otros y riéndose de lo que veían. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Aun así, los ponis que _había_ reunido no eran mucho mejores. Se hablaron en tonos casuales, apenas mirando hacia arriba o escuchando.

Había más criaturas aquí de las que había pensado, los desechos que seguían a este ejército y se comían sus sobras. Pero simplemente no había el mismo tipo de sobras para todos ahora que habían sido desterrados. Había llegado el momento de que aprendieran a hacer todo lo posible o morir.

 _Al invitarlos aquí, los metí en este conflicto. Si fallo, el ejército no será amable con ellos._ Las putas serían las afortunadas.

"¡Ponis!" llamó, levantándose en el aire donde todos pudieran verlo. Su voz se escuchó bien, particularmente en un espacio cerrado. Sabía gritar pidiendo un simulacro.

Alrededor de los límites del campamento, sus soldados reales estaban listos para la batalla en cualquier momento, con armaduras ajustadas y armas pulidas. Existía la posibilidad de que Permafrost no esperara, y tenía la intención de estar listo para ello. "Sé que muchos de ustedes han trabajado duro para que esto sea posible. Pero sospecho que no conocen la importancia de lo que acaban de lograr aquí".

"Este extraño hechizo que has construido, esta construcción de la alquimia, permitirá que todo el ejército continúe viviendo. Toma del aire un veneno que nos estaba matando, que traería incluso a los más grandes oficiales de la más alta a la más baja natalidad".

"¡Ningún cambio para nosotros!" llamó un pony desde atrás, no podía ver quién. "Ahí es donde siempre estamos. Levantando a nuestros mejores y caminando en tu mierda".

El acuerdo resonó en la multitud, mucho más entusiasta que cualquier sonido que le hubieran hecho.

"Así es como solía ser", dijo Iron Quill. "Pero esos días terminaron. Este extraño mundo al que hemos sido desterrados es mucho más cruel que el que dejaste atrás. Sus inviernos no te quitarán la hierba que comes, porque aquí no hay hierba. Las aguas no se ensuciarán por los sementales que marchan delante de ti, porque no hay agua. No hay musgo fresco para hacer tus camas, no hay barcos comerciales, solo un vacío sin principio ni fin. Permafrost y otros como él se han burlado de la idea de que contribuyas a nuestra supervivencia" .

"Pienso diferente. Creo que cada semental y yegua aquí es igual a aquellos que se burlan de ustedes y los maltratan. El destino ha sido cruel con muchos de ustedes: han perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra, han sufrido terriblemente las consecuencias de la Princesa Tirana, o la nuestra. Ya no. Los que se queden en mi campamento vivirán vidas diferentes. No te entrenaré para pelear una batalla de espadas y garras, sino de hierro y grano. Serás un ejército más grande que cualquiera de los de ellos, no hay ejércitos enemigos para luchar aquí, no hay fortificaciones que tomar, no hay pueblos que masacrar. Sólo el vacío ".

Aterrizó junto a los abrevaderos alquímicos, sintiendo la ligera brisa rozando su melena. Solo podía esperar que eso significara que estaba funcionando. "Silver Needle, da un paso adelante".

Esperó al borde del grupo, con su portapapeles levitando a su lado. Desde su cansancio, había ayudado con el hechizo, incluso le había dado todas sus otras tareas. Pero vino de todos modos, bajo la atenta mirada de campesinos y prostitutas.

"Dile entonces, Silver. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te encontré?"

Ella chilló débilmente, resistiéndose a la presión. Pero Silver Needle le debía mucho, y no iba a darse la vuelta y huir por muy incómoda que fuera la situación. "Yo, eh... enviando mensajes al frente."

"¿Y ahora qué haces?"

"Yo, eh..." Ella miró hacia otro lado. "Capitana de intendencia, señor."

"Cierto." Él la despidió con un gesto y Silver se apresuró a regresar al borde de la multitud con los trabajadores. La dejó ir. "Vi un pony con potencial, y la levanté. He visto potencial en ustedes, todos ustedes. Veo un mundo donde los ponis como ustedes son líderes respetados, no los que los soldados usan para divertirse. Pero para hacer que ese futuro suceda, necesito su ayuda. "

Esa fue la señal para sus infiltrados entre la multitud: trabajadores que había sugerido para animar en el momento justo. Lo hicieron, y pronto a sus voces se unieron muchos otros. Se sintió como si la luna entera comenzara a retumbar, con polvo cayendo alrededor de ellos. Sus voces resonaban y no tenía ninguna duda de que incluso las empresas más lejanas los estarían escuchando.

 _Déjalos escuchar._ Solo podía esperar que les estuviera diciendo la verdad a estos ponis. "Silver Needle y sus asistentes los clasificarán de acuerdo con sus habilidades y experiencia. Algunos de ustedes recibirán armas, otros ayudarán con proyectos como el que tengo detrás. Pero todos trabajaremos, hasta que regresemos a Equestria, o ya no tengamos que temer por nuestra supervivencia en este lugar ".

_O que el resto del ejército nos asesine a todos._


	10. Salvación de Acero

Iron Quill vagó por un campo de muertos. Sus piernas flaquearon debajo de él, y más de una vez estuvo a punto de perder el control por completo y tuvo que extender sus alas para seguir avanzando. Pero tenía que seguir moviéndose, si no estaba aquí para darles la misericordia final a estos ponis, ¿quién lo haría?

La Legión Solar "cincuenta mil sementales y yeguas, junto con un número incontable de mercenarios, sicarios y otros parásitos" yacía en un campo de batalla tan vasto como una ciudad. Nightmare Moon no los había quemado con la magia de Alicornio, como había visto hacerlo muchas veces antes. Las llamas eran dramáticas, pero incluso para seres tan poderosos, eran costosos. Estos ponis se habían congelado.

Pasó a través de las filas ordenadas de la Legión, todavía de pie con sus muros de escudos listos y sus lanzas en alto. La magia de Nightmare Moon los había congelado en su lugar, con sus ojos muertos mirando. Con la batalla terminada, algunos habían comenzado a derretirse, cayendo sin fuerzas al suelo donde estaban y golpeándose unos a otros. Cuando el sol de la mañana asomaba sobre los árboles, Quill sintió olas de hedor invadiendo el campo de batalla.

 _Celestia nos preserva. Aquí nacerán muchas pesadillas cuando estos muertos empiecen a pudrirse._ No habría ningún pony para enterrarlos, no con los frágiles restos del ejército en retirada aterrorizada y sin asentamientos amistosos cerca. Esta terrible necrópolis duraría una generación.

Sin embargo, los cuerpos no fueron la peor parte. Cualquiera que haya sido el terrible hechizo de Nightmare Moon, no había matado por igual. Por razones que no podía ver fácilmente, algunas de las criaturas _aún_ estaban _vivas._ Algunos ponis solo habían estado expuestos en una sola pierna, o tal vez en un ala, que asomaba con picos de sangre congelados. Gritaron de terrible agonía, suplicando muerte.

El batallón de inventario de Quill atravesó las líneas de batalla. Siempre que escuchaba los gritos, señalaba, y uno de sus oficiales se adelantaba para entregar una muerte misericordiosa al pony. No se hacía ilusiones sobre sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a la infección.

"¡Señor!" llamó una voz justo a su lado, uno de sus soldados. "Señor, debería ver esto".

Iron Quill se volvió, ajustándose su fina túnica marrón y apresurándose en la dirección indicada. Más allá de un centenar de ballesteros congelados, encontró un carro de suministros volcado y varios soldados esperando junto a él. Enormes ollas de aceite habían _explotado_ aquí, volcando el carro y esparciendo llamas negras sobre el suelo por el suelo congelado.

Sus sementales miraban la parte inferior del carro con cautela, apuntando sus armas hacia abajo. Allí había una figura agachada, un pegaso que vestía un uniforme azul de Cloudsdale con barras de oficial sobre los hombros. Estaba ensangrentado y tenía la cara quemada, pero no gravemente.

_El carro te preservó. Pero probablemente desearás que no lo hubiera hecho._

Quill hizo señas a sus soldados para que retrocedieran, avanzando hacia la abertura. Una ballesta le señaló, temblando levemente en el agarre del que la sostenía. "¡Atrás! ¡Mataré a cada uno de ustedes, traidores! "

Quill hizo una mueca. Deja esa cosa, Chain Mail. No me vas a matar ".

Sus ojos se abrieron, y la ballesta que _tenía_ comenzó a decaer. "¿Gale? En el nombre de Celestia, ¿qué estás haciendo con el ejército de traidores y cobardes de la Usurpadora?

"Quizás no deberías... decir eso tan alto", dijo, con tanta sensibilidad como pudo. "El ejército de traidores y cobardes es la única razón por la que todavía estás respirando. Son muy leales a mis órdenes, pero no dificultan su trabajo ".

Chain Mail miró hacia atrás, casi tirando la ballesta por completo. "¿Es por eso que la usurpadora está ganando, Gale? ¿Estás liderando su ejército? ¿Qué hay de tus juramentos?"

Iron Quill puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Me veo como si estuviera vestido para la guerra, hijo? No estoy liderando nada. Pensé que estaba aquí para recordarle a la princesa por qué estaba luchando... pero claramente estaba equivocado en eso ". Se detuvo, mirando detrás de él a la devastación. Probablemente la mayor pérdida de vida de ponis en la historia, sin perdonar a los potros mensajeros o curanderos de campo o cualquier otro pony que hubiera estado demasiado cerca del frente. "No es por eso que estoy aquí ahora. Ahora mismo estoy aquí para mantener vivos a tontos como tú ".

Se volvió y miró por encima del hombro. Ve a buscar un uniforme a las tiendas, Bowline. Algo que se ajuste a este pegaso de aquí ".

"¿Señor?" Bowline enarcó una ceja, pero Quill no apartó la mirada. Después de otra intensa mirada, se apresuró a marcharse.

Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Gale. Si crees que te voy a contar algo sobre nuestra fuerza actual, después de verte de _su_ lado...

Quill se adelantó de repente, tan rápido que Chain Mail no pudo reaccionar. Trató de disparar la ballesta, pero Quill apoyó la rodilla contra ella, inclinándola inofensivamente fuera del camino. El cerrojo se abrió de par en par y, mientras tanto, envolvió al semental con una pierna y lo arrojó con fuerza desde la abertura al suelo. El aire flotaba a su alrededor, llevando cada golpe con una velocidad borrosa como solo un pegaso podía hacerlo.

Mira a tu alrededor, Chain. Mantén tu boca cerrada y mira. ¿Crees que a la princesa _le importa_ lo que sabes?

Esperó, mirando la expresión de Chain Mail. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente alrededor, obteniendo su primera visión clara. Ningún semental o yegua al aire libre había sobrevivido, y ahora lo vería. "Estrellas arriba", maldijo, desplomándose hacia adelante en el suelo. "Ella mató a…"

"Todos," estuvo de acuerdo Quill. "Ahora escúchame. No soy uno de sus capitanes. Administro sus suministros. Se me permiten mis propios guardias para proteger las tiendas de los ladrones que entran y salen del ejército. Es hora de que elijas ".

Bowline regresó en ese momento, aterrizó junto a ellos y arrojó allí el paquete de tela y metal. Quítate esas cosas de la Legión, antes de que te vean demasiados ponis. Ponte esto".

"No voy a servir a _su_ " escupió. "¿Cómo puedes?"

"Míralo de esta manera." Quill acercó el paquete a él. "Puedes pararte derecho, y cuando cualquier otro pony del ejército te encuentre aquí todavía vivo, simplemente te cortará el cuello. _O_ puede cerrar la maldita boca, fingir que vio la verdad de la luz de la luna y unirse a su causa. Ningún pony mira dos veces a mis sementales. Estarás a salvo ".

"No está tan limpio, señor", corrigió Bowline. Su voz era baja, disgustada. "Vi las tropas de Permafrost en el flanco este. Están, eh... no está bien lo que están haciendo. Más amable de matarlo nosotros mismos ".

"Correcto." Quill se volvió. "Elige, Chain Mail. No estoy luchando por ella, y tú tampoco tendrás que hacerlo. Quizás... quizás podamos ayudar a moderarla. Eso, o interponerse en su camino, y ser destruido por ella ". Antes de hoy, podría haber hecho ese argumento fácilmente. Lo había hecho, a varios de sus guardias. Los había tomado de ciudades caídas antes, pasándolos exactamente como esperaba hacer con Chain Mail ahora.

"Esto es… casi creo que debería morir aquí. Con los demás ". Se dio la vuelta, hacia los arqueros masacrados. Pero soy un cobarde, Gale, siempre lo fui. Podría haber salido de debajo del carro y pelear con los demás. Vi morir a mis sementales mientras yo estaba a salvo ".

 _Probablemente_. Pero Quill ya no estaba en condiciones de juzgar. Su precio ya estaba pagado. "Ha habido suficiente sangre aquí, Chain Mail. Puedo usarte ".

El semental finalmente miró hacia abajo y luego se quitó la chaqueta. Corrió hacia el equipo y se lo puso.

"No creo que podamos confiar en él", susurró Bowline, mientras Chain Mail se cambiaba. "Ninguno de nosotros tuvo que ver morir a tantos amigos".

"Confío en él", respondió Quill. "Es uno de los míos. Pero si pasa algo, puedes decirle a la princesa que te obligué, y te amenacé con ser reasignado a la empresa de otro pony ".

Eso silenció las objeciones de Bowline, junto con el movimiento detrás de él. Un pony aterrizó con un fuerte golpe, sacudiendo el suelo a su alrededor. "Iron Quill", dijo Nightmare Moon. "Ha llegado el momento de que esos ponis leales a mí demuestren su lealtad por juramento".

Se volvió hacia ella con expresión neutra. Ella no parecía haber notado a Chain Mail, ahora completamente (aunque descuidadamente) vestido con la armadura acolchada de su guardia de inventario. Su melena estalló detrás de ella como la aurora, extendiéndose por cientos de pies antes de perderse en el sol. El suelo bajo sus cascos comenzó a congelarse, con dedos blancos de invierno arrastrándose desde la hierba empapada de sangre.

"O al menos lo sería", continuó. "Si esto no fuera un sueño. Pero sabes que no estás realmente aquí, Quill ".

Hubo unos segundos de terrible desorientación, luego el mundo volvió a enfocarse. Todavía estaba de pie en el campo de batalla, rodeado de miles de muertos. "No sabía que tu juicio sobre mí había sido tan severo", continuó Nightmare Moon, rodeándolo como un depredador. "Que generoso, viniendo de ti. Maté soldados. ¿Cuántos _civiles_ murieron en Rockroost? "

Se tensó pero no arremetió. Podría ser un sueño, pero esto era tan real para la princesa como para él. Incluso antes, Luna dominaba los sueños. Sin embargo, nunca habia utilizado ese poder contra _él_ antes. "No lo sé", respondió. "Al menos... cinco mil".

"Cinco mil", dijo Nightmare Moon, deteniéndose directamente frente a él. Ella tiró de su cuello con su magia, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Y no olvides a ninguno de ellos. En sus gritos, recuerda que conoces las mismas lecciones que yo. Los que están en el poder a veces deben tomar decisiones terribles por un bien mayor ".

Él asintió con la cabeza en sumisión. "Disculpas, Princesa. El pony que ves en este recuerdo estaba... al borde de la cordura, conmocionado y horrorizado. No tome su necedad como una acusación de su soberanía ".

"Te encanta disculparte". Nightmare Moon se dio la vuelta, hacia el acobardado y sumiso Chain Mail. "¿Vas a disculparte por esto también? Dime cómo te estremeces ante mí y te apresuras a corregir este error de juicio con una ejecución inmediata.

Quill tragó, luego se enderezó y miró a la princesa abiertamente por primera vez. No era así como se veía realmente, sino el terrible rostro que todavía había usado después de su contrato con Nightmare, y el toque de los demonios todavía era fuerte en ella. Sus rasgos se retorcieron y distorsionaron, sus ojos rojos como hoyos, su cuerno perversamente afilado. "No, princesa. Solo me disculpo por mis errores ".

"Yo podría comandarlo", dijo Nightmare Moon, pero no con enojo. Su tono era casi _divertido_. "Exige que mates a este lobo que se esconde de forma encubierta entre mis ovejas pacíficas, o te enfrentas a mi tortura eterna".

"Podrías", estuvo de acuerdo. "Y podrías obligarme a ver a Chain Mail morir en agonía, antes de que tú también me mates. Pero no creo que lo hagas. La mitad de los soldados de tu ejército lucharon una vez por el otro bando. Creo que sabes lo que le haría a este ejército imponer la pureza con la espada. Ya están a punto de romperse, atrapados en esta cueva helada sin esperanza de escapar. Si das ese ejemplo, o me obligas a hacerlo, ya no _tendrás_ ningún ejército ".

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio. La princesa no apartó la mirada de él, sus ojos estaban furiosos e intensos. Pasaron los segundos, y tal vez ella esperaba que él se alejara, se inclinara ante ella. No lo hizo.

Finalmente ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre un visir audaz?" Ella no esperó a que él respondiera. "Es mejor que obtenga resultados. Tu audacia es divertida ahora, Quill. Pero es posible que lo encuentre menos el día en que ya no me dés lo que te pido ".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Queremos lo mismo, princesa. Seguridad para este ejército y el rápido regreso a Equestria. Ningún otro pony en esta luna podría concederte lo que tengo. "

Ella encogió un hombro. "Eso puede ser, Gale. Por ahora." Ella se volvió y escudriñó el vasto campo de batalla que los rodeaba. "La próxima vez te mostraré _mis_ pesadillas. Veremos si juzgas con tanta dureza entonces ".

Hubo un crujido de magia y el sueño se disolvió.

Iron Quill se estremeció, acercándose la capa sobre sus hombros. No la túnica de monje raída que había mantenido con él desde los primeros días de su tiempo con Nightmare Moon; la había quemado, tal como prometió que haría. Ahora era un chaleco acolchado y una capa que podrían haber sido usados debajo de una armadura de metal.

Le ayudó, por mucho ser un hijo del cielo no le hubiera dado ya algo de resistencia al frío. Salió de su tienda real, el aliento resoplando frente a él en una nube delgada. Dondequiera que se hubiera condensado la humedad, había parches de hielo en el suelo

Los asuntos en el campamento eran sombríos por decir lo menos... bueno, los campamentos. Sus nuevos soldados, heredados de la muerte de Permafrost, ya no se pasaban todos los días excavando fortificaciones en la piedra, pero tampoco estaban inactivos.

La posición de Quill como Lord Comandante ya no fue cuestionada. En los últimos días, su autoridad había reorientada en esfuerzos inútiles hacia algo más importante. En lugar de cavar trincheras, los ponis ahora excavaban piedra para construir estructuras permanentes. Tiendas de campaña, letrinas, el contorno de los campos que podrían estar algún día. _Si podemos descubrir una forma de iluminarlos._

Penumbra se unió a él cuando salió de su campamento y se dirigió a los aposentos de la princesa, como hacía todas las mañanas. Al menos ella no traía consigo el constante aire de resentimiento como un caul que se cernía sobre todo lo que hacía. Ella había hecho retroceder al caballo correcto.

"Confío en que ya lo sepas", comenzó, su voz apagada debajo de las envolturas faciales. A diferencia de todos los demás en la tenue luz de la piedra resplandeciente, su aliento no resopló a su alrededor, y no tembló de frío.

"¿Sobre los muertos en Motherlode Company?" El asintió. "El tercero en otros tantos días. Ignorando mi orden de dormir comunal, ellos sufren las consecuencias. ¿Por qué alguien se sorprende?"

Esta vez solo los Voidseekers esperaban fuera de la tienda del trono. Se separaron sin objeciones, aunque pudo ver el resentimiento en sus rostros. Aminon no estaba aquí, afortunadamente. Al menos ese pony era demasiado importante para que Quill valiera su tiempo.

"Princesa", dijo, inclinando la cabeza. "Me preguntaba si habías considerado mi propuesta".

Ella levantó la vista de su trono, los ojos reflejaban un poco de la diversión que él había visto en ella en el sueño. Y la amenaza de lo que haría la próxima vez. "Lo tengo", dijo. "Y es una pérdida de tiempo. Por una vez, estoy seguro de que la solución propuesta no dará frutos. La superficie de la luna es un páramo insondable. El sol no volverá hasta dentro de once días. De alguna manera debemos sobrevivir ese tiempo, hasta que el suelo sobre nosotros se caliente nuevamente. Iremos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que se acabe nuestro grano y todos ustedes mueran de hambre. O tal vez nuestro suministro de rayos almacenados se agote primero ".

Hasta ahora, habían quemado un proyectil de relámpagos cada tres días. Eso no reflejaba con optimismo el tiempo que les quedaba.

"Es bueno que tengamos reservas de alimentos para abastecer al ejército _antes de que_ nos diezmaran", murmuró Quill. Pero princesa, por favor. Eres el único poni de este ejército que puede permitirnos viajar a la superficie. No podemos ignorar ninguna solución, por remota que parezca ".

"Quizás no puedas", murmuró Nightmare Moon, mirándolo a los ojos. "Pero no soy tan rápida para olvidar los insultos. En cambio… " Levitó algo de un gran cofre, sosteniéndolo frente a él. Un pergamino bien enrollado. "Aquí está el hechizo que usé, reducido en dos órdenes de magnitud. Un unicornio habilidoso debería poder lanzar esto y mantenerlo durante varias horas. Tenga en cuenta, sin embargo, que menos aire traído significa un viaje más corto. Asimismo, vístase no para el frío, sino para el calor extremo. Aislado en un recipiente sellado, su propio calor se convertirá rápidamente en la fuerza dominante ".

"Y nosotros…" Tomó el pergamino y lo guardó bajo un ala. "¿No podemos usar un hechizo como este para calentar al ejército? Encantado con las piedras mismas, tal vez.

Nightmare Moon se echó hacia atrás, riendo enérgicamente. "Eres... sí, supongo que eres así de ignorante. Recuerda unas pocas semanas atrás y recuerda el esfuerzo que me costó aislar una zona así. No hay más poder que eso para lanzar tal hechizo. Podría lanzarlo, pero hacerlo ocuparía todos los aspectos de mi atención y, con el tiempo, me quitaría el poder hasta convertirme en una cáscara marchita".

"Para sobrevivir, este ejército debe encontrar su propio método. Y pronto, el sol no volverá hasta dentro de once días ".

Se fue, sintiéndose derrotado. Había esperado _represalias_ , más allá de meras amenazas. ¿Pero sobre su propio ejército? _Luna no habría hecho esto._

_Luna está muerta, Quill. Suspirar por ella no la traerá de vuelta._

Se apresuró a salir de la tienda y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que apenas oyó la voz de Penumbra detrás de él. "Sé lo que dirás...", comenzó.

"Sí lo haces", respondió. "No lo haré, por nada."

"Tú no, entonces." Ella tiró de él con una pierna, deteniéndolo en seco. Estaban en la tierra de nadie entre los campamentos, de pie en la penumbra fuera de cada fuego y piedra luminosa. Otros ponis se habrían sentido incómodos allí, pero ninguno de ellos. Los murciélagos nunca temieron a la oscuridad. "Sea lo que sea que estés buscando en la superficie, hay otra manera".

"No necesitaría aire", dijo. "No me congelaría. Pero no lo haré ...

Ella lo golpeó levemente con un casco, justo en el hombro. No lo suficientemente fuerte para herir ni nada, pero lo suficiente para expresar su enfado con claridad. "No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada. Escucha, estúpido. Podría subir allí. Si dejas que los alquimistas me expliquen lo que están buscando, podría ver si está allí ".

Quill se congeló, dando vueltas a la idea en su mente. "¿Estás… estás segura de que eso es seguro? Sé que los Vaidseekers son inmunes a muchas cosas que matarían a los ponis comunes. Pero, ¿qué está esperando ahí arriba?

"Estoy segura", dijo. Mira, no puedo decirte lo que hacen los demás. Pero lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitamos este... escudo, no durante la noche lunar. No puedo decirte cómo lo sé, pero lo sé ".

Él la miró a los ojos, asintiendo débilmente. "Bien. Quizás puedas ayudar. Podemos decirles, vamos ".

Se apresuró a regresar al campamento. Más allá de las atestadas madrigueras de piedra de tierra llenas de agua, donde todavía se extraía veneno del aire. La piedra ya no se cambiaba con tanta frecuencia, y el proceso se había ralentizado lo suficiente como para que aún no tuvieran que volver a la superficie para reponerla por segunda vez. Pero lo harían.

Su tienda de mando era ahora un edificio de mando, o al menos cuatro paredes. Sin techo, ya que todavía estaban discutiendo exactamente cómo y si se construirían. Pero cuatro paredes y una puerta de tela, de todos modos.

En el interior encontró a Cozen y Sylvan sentados uno al lado del otro en una intensa conversación, inclinados sobre varios pergaminos grandes.

"La interdicción de ploidías establece que la fuente de energía debe ser externa", argumentó Sylvan. "Explica la fuente de…" Parpadeó, se giró ligeramente y luego se incorporó en su asiento. "¡Pluma! ¿Trajiste, eh... "

"No", dijo, interrumpiéndolo. "A la princesa no. Sin embargo, traje otro plan. Y una copia de su hechizo ". Levantó el ala y la arrojó a la mesa frente a Cozen. "Estudia esto, por favor. Ven a verme de inmediato tan pronto como tengas un unicornio que pueda realizarlo con éxito. Debería ser seguro probar aquí, tal vez con más hielo sólido de la caverna hacia abajo para rastrear su sello con humo ".

"No necesitamos que nos digan cómo cumplir con nuestro deber," espetó Cozen, tomando el hechizo en su magia y desenrollándolo. "Pero lo admito, eso suena sensato. Consideraré esa metodología ".

"¿Qué otro plan podría haber?" Sylvan preguntó, una vez que Cozen enterró su cabeza por completo en el complejo diagrama de hechizos. "¿La princesa nos está ayudando directamente por una vez? Todas esas cosas que sabe que no nos dirá... tal vez seríamos mejores en esto si ella fuera más generosa con la información ".

"No nos corresponde a nosotros decidir cómo la princesa comparte lo que sabe", dijo Penumbra, con la voz clara y ceñuda. "O para decidir hasta qué punto debe intervenir. Ella ha preservado este ejército a través de sus elecciones, y continuará haciéndolo por aquellos que aman su voluntad. La Luna protege a los suyos ".

"La Luna protege a los suyos", repitió Sylvan, derrotado.

"No fue idea suya, fue mía", continuó, después de unos segundos de significativo silencio por parte del pony terrestre. "No necesito un escudo. Puede decirme lo que está buscando y yo me acercaré para conseguirlo. La superficie sobre nosotros está bañada por una oscuridad total por todos lados, no hay ningún lugar al que no pueda ir ".

"Oh." Sylvan miró hacia arriba, de vuelta a Quill. "Nunca los había visto, eh... nunca los había visto ayudar con cosas como esta antes".

"Creo que Penumbra cree en nosotros", dijo Quill, mirando a los ojos de la Voidseeker. "A pesar de la evidencia en contrario. Agradece su ayuda, no lo dudes ".

"Bi-bien. Por supuesto." Bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento." Le dio un codazo a Cozen con un casco. "Estamos enviando un equipo de un poni a la superficie. Tenemos que decirles lo que estamos buscando ".

Cozen levantó la vista de su lectura, murmurando algo arcano en voz baja. Su cuerno ahora brillaba periódicamente, lo suficientemente ligero en las agonizantes piedras luminosas que Quill podía verlo directamente. Pero con unos segundos más de atención, incluso eso se desvaneció, y los miró a los ojos. "Enviando a algún pony… cierto, Voidseeker. Bueno, eh ... explícalo, Sylvan. Estoy leyendo."

Sylvan Shade puso los ojos en blanco y luego sacó otro pergamino. Lo desenrolló, mostrando un boceto de la superficie. Era notablemente detallado, completo con los extraños agujeros en el suelo, el reflejo distante del hielo en el más grande que estaba tan espantosamente cerca. Los carros quemados y rotos de los muchos muertos.

Quienquiera que hubiera dibujado esto era un artista notablemente hábil. "¿Te acuerdas de estos?" Señaló uno de los agujeros más grandes de la ilustración, principalmente para beneficio de Penumbra, claramente.

Ella asintió. "He vuelto a la superficie más de una vez desde nuestra llegada aquí. Son una molestia constante. Y supongo que es una bendición, ya que algunos son tan profundos que las sombras son eternas ".

Sylvan se estremeció una vez, evitando sus ojos. "Bueno, Cozen y yo creemos que estos agujeros no se generan de forma espontánea. Después de su trabajo extrayendo sal de olivina para eliminar el veneno, está convencida de que cada uno contiene un objeto, probablemente una piedra, que golpeó la luna para fabricarlo. Muchas de las aberturas más grandes tienen objetos muy obvios en su parte inferior. Los más pequeños, menos, aunque es posible que simplemente no hayan sobrevivido al accidente ".

"No veo cómo esto ayuda a que los ponis mortales no se congelen", dijo Penumbra, haciendo a un lado el dibujo. "He estado en esos cráteres y están muy fríos. Más frío que la muerte misma ".

"Algunos." Sylvan no se inmutó. "Mire este cuadro de los elementos primarios. ¿Ves cómo la tierra y el fuego son vecinos? Creemos que los impactos que produjeron estos cráteres habrían convertido en su lugar parte de la tierra de las rocas en fuego. Si los traemos de vuelta, podríamos usarlos para mantener caliente al ejército ".

Penumbra se levantó de su cojín, retrocediendo unos pasos. "Me estás pidiendo que traiga algo con el elemento _fuego_. ¿Viste... lo que pasó con Permafrost? Los Voidseekers y el fuego no se llevan bien ".

"No serían llamas reales, ¿verdad?" Quill preguntó. Si Penumbra no supiera leer, probablemente no sabría suficiente alquimia para saber estas cosas. "Solo una conversión de parte de la tierra de la roca en fuego. Los haría más cálidos, sin producir realmente llamas ".

"Crudo, pero ... sí", coincidió Sylvan. "Y si _vieras_ llamas, puedes marcarlas en un mapa para que otras personas las recojan, en lugar de ponerte en peligro. ¿Quizás podrías traer algo inflamable para probarlo?

"No." Penumbra examinó la habitación, quitando las alforjas vacías de Quill de un gancho en una pared. "Las llamas no se queman allí. Probablemente no me quemaría hasta que lo trajera de vuelta. Pero estaré a salvo y no tocaré nada, solo para estar seguro ". Colocó las alforjas sobre su armadura y se volvió hacia Quill. "¿Ajusta esto por mí?"

Se acercó y se inclinó para tirar de ellos con la boca. Penumbra se mantuvo perfectamente quieta, dejándolo acercarse. A pesar de que no sintió ningún calor salir de ella, imaginó que podía sentir otro tipo de tensión allí, esperándolo. Lo ignoró y apretó las correas.

Casi sonó decepcionada cuando habló a continuación, aunque la emoción era demasiado sutil para que cualquiera de los ponis más jóvenes la captara. "¿Cómo identificaré esta piedra cuando la encuentre? Hay incontables millones de rocas allí ".

"Siente su calor", respondió Sylvan. "Y si alguno está caliente, tráelo de vuelta".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, a Quill. "Es mi turno para ayudarte a mantener vivos a los ponis. Cuando sus estudiantes escriban un libro sobre esto, será mejor que participe en él ". Dio un paso atrás, hacia el rincón sombrío de la habitación junto a una estantería de piedra. Tan pronto como quedó oscurecida por las sombras, hubo una breve oleada de oscuridad y Penumbra desapareció, llevándose todas sus esperanzas consigo.


	11. Última Oportunidad

Penumbra se fue durante horas. Iron Quill tenía otras tareas que hacer mientras tanto, ser el Lord Comandante del ejército no era una posición a la que los ponis aspiraban porque era _fácil._

Revisó los mapas de asentamientos propuestos para las cavernas, en particular uno que Silver Needle había elaborado el día anterior.

"Puede que ni siquiera necesitemos una solución mágica para esto", dijo, señalando su ilustración. "Los ponis han estado viviendo en entornos helados antes y siempre nos las hemos arreglado".

"Los ponis del Imperio usaban el Corazón de Cristal", dijo Quill, inspeccionando sus dibujos.

Representaban una porción de la enorme caverna, ya no estructurada en campamentos militares, sino en dormitorios mucho más pequeños, con compañías enteras compartiendo cada uno. En lugar de campos de desfiles y almacenamiento abierto, cada uno usó edificios que había dibujado en otra hoja, empaquetados tan cerca unos de otros como escudos en una formación defensiva.

"En la ciudad, tal vez. Pero en todas partes, los ponis improvisaron ".

Silver no era el único poni aquí, aunque ninguno de los ponis científicos estaba presente, los representantes de su nueva "compañía" de no combatientes estaban aquí, junto con los líderes de las dos organizaciones laborales más grandes de fuera del campo. Los que alguna vez fueron responsables de abastecer a su ejército y construir las fortificaciones permanentes que necesitaban mientras avanzaban hacia Equestria.

El constructor era un semental poni terrestre más viejo llamado Mortar, que frunció el ceño ante los planos con desdén. "No quieres que construyamos esto. Es un desperdicio, solo mira ". Lo sostuvo hacia Quill. "Lord Comandante, mire estas paredes. Dos pulgadas, luego una cavidad, luego tres más. Qué estúpido desperdicio de cemento ".

"Creí que ya no teníamos cemento, Mortar", dijo su rival, el único grifo en todo el ejército, por lo que Iron Quill sabía. Si el viejo pájaro sabía quién era, nunca lo había indicado. Las plumas quemadas en su lado izquierdo no le facilitarían dormir esta noche. "No puedes construirlo de todos modos. Pero podemos, Lord Comandante. Ya hemos descubierto un mineral útil. Nuestra mampostería está limitada únicamente por nuestro suministro de agua".

 _Y nuestro suministro de agua está ligado a nuestro calor menguante. Todo está conectado._ Nightmare Moon no había mentido el primer día, cuando dijo que había mil formas de morir. Probablemente hubo más que eso, todos conectados y no menos aterradores cuando finalmente los mató.

"Estamos trabajando en una forma de abordar el problema del agua", dijo. "O más exactamente, el problema del calor. Tenemos un suministro ilimitado de hielo, pero el aceite para derretirlo... está disminuyendo rápidamente ".

Silver Needle golpeó su pluma contra la mesa con su magia. "Dis-disculpe…" dijo, con voz tímida. "Es, eh… no es una tontería, Lord Comandante. Poner a todos los ponis juntos de esta manera, también junta todo su calor. Las paredes internas son delgadas, solo las construidas alrededor de ellas usan este diseño ".

"¿Pero por qué?" Mortar preguntó gentilmente. "El espacio vacío no mantiene calientes a los ponis, la piedra sí. Otras cosas funcionarían mejor, tal vez lana o incluso paja. Pero creo que necesitamos cada espacio que podamos obtener ".

Iron Quill asintió. "El suministro de paja ya se está mezclando con nuestras raciones. Supongo que no hay razón para que no podamos almacenarlo _dentro de_ un edificio ".

"No es necesario", dijo Silver. "Lord Comandante, basta con tener el edificio hueco. El fuerte de Defiance se construye de esta manera, así como el Castillo Icefalls. Esos ingenieros sabían lo que estaban haciendo, incluso si nosotros no. Crecí en Defiance, y hacía mucho calor incluso durante las peores tormentas de nieve ".

"Muy bien. Mortar, haz que tus sementales empiecen a hacer ladrillos. Guárdelos aquí, en preparación para ensamblar la primera de estas estructuras ".

Se volteó. "Jacinda, quiero que elijas un lugar fuera del campamento y construyas dos habitaciones, cada una de cinco pies cuadrados. Uno con paredes de cinco pulgadas de grosor y otro con este método. Pondremos este diseño a prueba antes de comprometer los recursos de todo el ejército. Envíe por mí cuando tenga los resultados ".

Ambos asintieron, aceptaron su pago y se fueron. _Aunque el oro tampoco es ilimitado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hay hasta que los ponis comiencen a darse cuenta de que no hay nada en qué gastarlo?_

"Realmente no hay necesidad", dijo Silver, una vez que los contratistas se fueron. "Lo he visto antes. Esto no es apostar por algo nuevo, está bien establecido ".

El asintió. "Lo siento, Silver. Pero a veces necesito desperdiciar un poco para evitar los desafíos antes de que lleguen. Este ejército se resistirá a tu plan: disfruta de su independencia. Las compañías se pondrán furiosas cuando las obliguemos a vivir más cerca. Debo poder demostrar que todos los aspectos del plan están probados ".

Ella asintió débilmente hacia él. "Yo… entiendo, Comandante. Seguiré aprendiendo de ti ".

"Y reza para que nunca uses esta corona", agregó, mientras ella se iba. "No es el ejército al que realmente tenemos que temer, es al que los dirige".

Silver Needle se subió la capucha, temblando mientras dejaba la tienda y regresaba a la caverna.

La piedra luminosa del techo se atenuó repentinamente y los muebles temblaron. Silver se volteó para mirar dentro y la despidió. No tenía nada que hacer con lo que se avecinaba.

Un segundo después, y Penumbra emergió de las sombras, trayendo consigo una nube de polvo que se infló en el aire y se esparció por todo el lugar. Se lo apartó de la cara con una pierna, se sacudió y dejó la alforja sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe. "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente preguntar... algo razonable la próxima vez?"

"¡Estás de vuelta!" Saltó sobre sus cascos, apresurándose y escaneando a la murciélago en busca de algún daño. Incluso sabiendo que ella no estaba viva, no realmente viva, de todos modos, no había forma de no sentirse preocupado. Ella acababa de hacer algo que hubiera matado a un pony normal de varias formas diferentes, y volvió a hablar de ello. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien", dijo. "Solo está sucia, y quizás un poco molesta. Todos los demás estaban caminando por ahí, y pensé que sería fácil. Quédate adentro, sigue a un pony. Tal vez algún pony intente acuchillarlo, tal vez tenga que cortar algunas gargantas ". Tosió, expulsando una bocanada de polvo al aire. No tanto exhalado, más como si lo hubiera arrojado de algún lado. "Ugh. Eso es horrible."

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" Se estaba formando escarcha en su armadura, volviendo el metal pulido de un blanco nublado. Se extendió sobre más que eso, cubriendo su abrigo y melena y su rostro con una capa blanca polvorienta. "¿Te ves, eh... helada?"

"No sientas frío", murmuró, apartando el hielo de sus ojos. Aunque molesto. Estoy bastante seguro de que mis ojos se congelaron o algo así ".

Se estremeció, mirando a otro lado. _Lástima que no pueda volver atrás y ayudarte a tomar mejores decisiones. Pero eso no funcionó muy bien para Nightmare Moon._ "¿Necesitas un sanador?"

"Nada que curar", respondió ella, cortando otra bocanada de polvo sobre su mesa. "Solo dame un minuto para calentarme. Bueno... tal vez más de un minuto en este páramo ". Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia las alforjas. Aunque encontré lo tuyo.

Quill se inclinó hacia adelante, abrió la bolsa y miró dentro.

Había un trozo de metal desigual, su forma extrañamente derretida y barrida hacia atrás a lo largo de un lado. Era opaco y abultado, con patrones vagamente circulares donde no había sido martillado o cortado.

Pero su apariencia era menos importante que el calor que se sentía irradiando.

"Rompí eso... algo más grande", dijo Penumbra, haciendo un gesto hacia el otro lado, que era casi perfectamente plano. "Fondo de un hoyo poco profundo, no sé qué tan lejos de aquí".

"Espera." Extendió las alas para hacer que se detuviera, luego miró por encima del hombro. "Chain Mail, ¿estás ahí?"

Se asomó a la tienda. Como la mayoría de los ponis, ahora vestía ropa de invierno completa, una capa gruesa sobre su cuerpo junto con botas y un sombrero. "Por supuesto, señor", dijo, con el aliento flotando frente a él.

"Trae a Shade y a Cozen, de inmediato".

No tardaron en llegar. Sylvan llegó casi instantáneamente, y Cozen se escabulló tres minutos más tarde, limpiando la escarcha de su rostro mientras entraba a la tienda. "Oh, estás... ¿dónde está la fogata?"

"No es mucho más cálido, no exageres". Aun así, Sylvan se sentó junto a la roca, poniendo un casco por encima de ella.

"Y para que conste, no se quema", dijo Penumbra. Ella había devuelto sus envoltorios cuando llegaron los otros ponis, aunque todavía estaban cubiertos de polvo en la superficie. "Hace calor, eso es todo. Como dejar tu espada al sol todo el día ".

"¿Cómo fue?" Preguntó Cozen, apresurándose hacia adelante y tocando la roca con cautela con un casco. Ella tampoco se quemó; de hecho, no sucedió nada en particular.

"¿Había algo mejor?" Sylvan preguntó, sin darle tiempo para hablar. "Estaba buscando algo obviamente transfigurado. Esto parece un trozo de metal semipuro ".

Quill encontró una silla y miró. Apenas podía decir que la tienda estaba más cálida, suponiendo que lo fuera. Pero él mismo había sentido el metal, y ciertamente era real.

"No encontré nada más cálido", dijo Penumbra. "No podría decir que estaban calientes sin tocarlos, a través de mi uniforme. Fui a tantos cráteres como pude. Todo lo que puedo decirles es que los que parecen más metálicos eran los más calientes. Había muchos que parecían más… ¿rocosos? Esos no eran tan cálidos. Pero aún más caliente que la arena ".

"La roca no terminó la transmutación elemental", murmuró Sylvan, finalmente quitando su casco y corriendo a través de la habitación hacia su carro. Empezó a hurgar.

"No," dijo Cozen. "Creo que nos equivocamos con la transfiguración. El impacto no debe haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte ". Ella miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Quill. "¿Sentiste esto cuando llegó por primera vez, Quill?"

"Lord Comandante," corrigió, sin mucha ira. "Sí, tan pronto como lo sacó. Probablemente podría calentar bastante bien la litera de un soldado, pero no mucho más. No es la solución que estábamos buscando, ¿verdad? "

"No es eso." Cozen hizo un gesto. "¿Podrías tocarlo de nuevo? Quiero que me digas si no parece tan cálido como la primera vez ".

Sylvan pasó apresuradamente junto a ellos con una carpeta y una cajita. Antes de que Quill pudiera protestar, el poni de tierra raspó los bordes ásperos de la piedra, enviando chispas al aire. "¡Ah hah!" él dijo. "Estoy casi seguro, sólo dame otro momento..." Y se apresuró a regresar al carrito, hurgando en pequeños frascos y viales.

Quill pasó junto a él, mirando al pony terrestre con escepticismo por si iba a cruzar la habitación de nuevo y chocar contra él. Cuando no lo hizo, tocó la piedra con el costado de su pierna. No la rana, eso era demasiado sensible.

Como antes, la roca se sintió agradablemente cálida al tacto. "Yo, eh… supongo que podría ser un poquito más fresco. No es tan incómodo esta vez ".

"No creo que esto sea alquímico", murmuró Cozen, dejándose caer en uno de los cojines. "Otro callejón sin salida, Sylvan".

"¿Cómo?" Miró hacia arriba, sosteniendo un pequeño frasco transparente. Añadió las limaduras de metal y se tiñó ligeramente de verde. "¿Porque es solo hierro?"

"Bueno, sí, pero no solo eso". Se volvió y se dirigió a Quill. "No hay conversión aquí, Lord Comandante. Esto es solo hierro. Hace calor porque los cráteres en los que tu... ella lo encontró estaban al sol. Deben haber... retenido algo de su calor, de alguna manera. Realmente es como dejar una espada al sol. No veo cómo esto podría ayudarnos durante las semanas de la noche ".

"¿Es solo hierro?" Penumbra pasó pisando fuerte junto a ellos, se quitó el guantelete blindado y alcanzó el metal. Los otros dos se volvieron, cubriéndose los ojos y temblando. Pero no había nada debajo más que un pony.

"Oh por favor." Penumbra echó la pierna hacia atrás y volvió a ponerse la armadura. "Sabes que es solo una historia, ¿verdad? No tendrás una vida de pesadillas si me ves ".

"¿De Verdad?" Sylvan se relajó, colocando su frasco sobre la mesa. "Pensé que la información era confiable".

"Esas historias son para proteger nuestra identidad de personas externas en las que no se puede confiar", dijo Penumbra. "Pero no hay muchos forasteros aquí en la luna, ¿verdad? Los ponis veían mi cara todo el tiempo cuando estaba trabajando, y no tenían pesadillas ".

"Hay tan poca magia real ahí fuera", coincidió Cozen. "Incluso cuando lo queremos, no hay nada que encontrar".

"Por lo general, solo les cortamos el cuello", continuó Penumbra, con un tono tan casual que Quill no creyó ni por un segundo que no lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente. "Para que no pudieran revelar quiénes éramos".

Sylvan se congeló, agarrándose la garganta con una pierna.

"Viste su _pierna_ ", señaló Quill. "No asustes a los ponis, necesito ser inteligente".

"Parece que estaban diciendo que hice ese viaje por nada", dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Sabes qué tan difícil es sacarte el polvo de la melena cuando ya no tenemos agua para bañarnos? Mucho."

"Iré yo misma la próxima vez", murmuró Cozen. "Mira, tampoco estoy feliz por eso. Pero la verdad no va a cambiar solo porque no nos guste. Si no es la solución, tenemos que encontrar cuál es. Antes de congelarnos ".

"Parece que ya lo tienes". Penumbra se sentó junto a Quill en la mesa, algo que nunca recordaba haber hecho. No dio señales de regresar a las sombras. Tal vez ella quería echarles polvo por todas partes.

Sylvan se volvió y se alejó de ellos hacía los bocetos de construcción en el lado más alejado de la habitación. No parecía estar prestando atención.

"Nosotros no", espetó Cozen, ceñuda. "Hemos explorado todas las opciones, créeme. Hay hechizos que generan calor, pero requieren concentración del lanzador y una tremenda energía. No creo que ningún pony, además de la princesa misma, pudiera hacer más de cinco minutos del hechizo antes de colapsar.

"Eso no", dijo Penumbra. "No sé nada sobre la magia de los unicornios. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba hablando de eso?

Cozen la fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno, tampoco hay una forma alquímica de generar calor, no con lo que tenemos. Muchas reacciones producen fuego de forma directa o indirecta, pero no las tenemos en cantidad. Necesitaríamos extraer un suministro interminable ".

"Eso tampoco", dijo Penumbra. "Sé incluso menos sobre alquimia que sobre magia de unicornio. Al menos a veces tengo que luchar contra unicornios y tengo que saber cómo pueden intentar matarme. Pero la alquimia, eso es para eruditos en torres altas. Totalmente seguro ".

"Hay conversión", continuó Cozen. "Y ya estamos trabajando en eso. Podría ayudar, no sé cuánto. Lord Comandante, no necesita que ella haga esto. Solo porque olvidé tu... "

"No le dije que hiciera nada", intervino Quill. "Pero me resulta útil escuchar lo que ha intentado y lo que ha fallado. ¿Qué quieres decir, Penumbra?"

Se tomó otro momento antes de finalmente responder. Al menos, la escarcha parecía haber desaparecido de su abrigo, derritiéndose en las temperaturas más agradables de la tienda. Todavía no estaban todos muertos de frío. "Lo que estás haciendo para derretir el agua", continuó. "El metal. Lo calientas con pequeños rayos, se calienta, el hielo se derrite. ¿Por qué no poner de pie a uno de los que están frente a la cueva, uno realmente enorme, y simplemente... dispararle? Mientras nadie lo toque, no deberían freírse, ¿verdad?

"Porque..." Cozen se detuvo. "¿Por qué no hacemos eso?"

"Porque hacer algo tan grande llevaría años, y para cuando termináramos de forjarlo, el sol ya habría salido. Y porque solo tenemos tantos tornillos. Así es como estamos produciendo aire, así que... cuando se acaben, estaremos doblemente muertos ".

"¡Hay una mejor manera!" Sylvan se apresuró a acercarse, arrastrando uno de los bocetos preliminares de Silver Needle. Mostraba el campamento lleno cerca de la parte superior de la cueva, donde todavía era largo y delgado en lugar de la cúpula expansiva en la que se encontraban ahora.

Aparte del diseño básico de la pared y los espacios reducidos en los que todos los pony vivirían, el diseño había estado tan cubierto en los bocetos de Sylvan que apenas se parecía al mismo plano.

En la superficie lunar de arriba, mostrada solo como una única línea en el dibujo, ahora se veía una vasta hoja plana, hecha de metal con algunas puntas cónicas que descendían hasta la caverna.

"Esto es ..." Quill frunció el ceño, estudiando el dibujo. Qué tenía que ver con las cosas que habían aprendido, honestamente, no tenía idea. El metal se calienta bajo el sol de la superficie lunar, claro, pero ...

"Todo vuelve a esta roca", dijo Sylvan, golpeando el trozo de metal caliente con una pezuña. "Por qué esto todavía está caliente... ¡todo está conectado!"

"Bueno." Quill se reclinó en su cojín. El boceto no solo tenía metal corriendo directamente hacia el centro de cada campamento, había algún extraño mecanismo de enclavamiento. Pero los ignoró por ahora a favor del problema más obvio. "La luna hueca es lo que retiene nuestro _aire_ , Sylvan. Acabas de hacer agujeros en el techo ".

"Sí Sí,." Sylvan agitó un casco desdeñoso. "Claramente hay formas de evitar que se filtre con rocas y hielo, o no se quedaría aquí en primer lugar. Esa es la parte menos importante de todo esto ".

Cozen se inclinó sobre la mesa, inspeccionando su diseño. "Deberías ceñirte a la alquimia, Sylvan. He construido suficientes trucos de magia en mi tiempo para saber que no funcionará. Demasiadas partes móviles. Necesitamos algo más simple ".

"Esto es lindo y todo". Penumbra miró entre ellos. Particularmente en Cozen, que se apresuraba hacia los dibujos y miraba más. Encontró una versión temprana de las estructuras en la cúpula actual y robó la pluma de Sylvan para marcarla ella misma. "Pero en realidad no dijiste cómo se supone que funciona este estúpido plan. Ya lo estás cambiando, sin siquiera…" Se levantó de la mesa y se dio la vuelta. "Lo que sea, Quill, arregla esto. Todos seguimos vivos hasta ahora, supongo que sabes cómo arrear a estos murciélagos ". Dio un paso atrás, desapareciendo en la penumbra.

Y, por supuesto, ella no estaba equivocada. "Por favor, explícame, Sylvan. Fuimos a la superficie para encontrar piedra de fuego y fallamos. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de... todo esto? "

"Calor", dijo. "Bueno, calor y agua. Todo está conectado. Jugamos con nuestras fortalezas. ¿Qué tenemos en abundancia? Hielo y piedra. Y la superficie tiene todo el metal que podríamos necesitar. He estado... "Se calló. "He sido parte de este ejército el tiempo suficiente para ver lo que una determinada Alicornio puede lograr cuando realmente quiere. Ella y los Voidseekers podrían volar lejos, traer toneladas de metal como este, luego ella podría usar su magia para derretirlo y darle forma en la hoja más grande posible ".

Asintió con la cabeza hacia el bulto. "Se está calentando con el sol. Cuanto más metal puede ver el sol, más se calienta. Entonces es más ancho en la parte superior, luego se estrecha y espesa para llevar el calor hacia abajo. Aquí abajo, estarán sumergidos en agua, con más metal delgado en el exterior hacia todos los lugares donde viven los ponis. Podemos usar bombas de tornillo para sacarlo y meterlo en tubos más pequeños. Si hace demasiado calor, simplemente los apagamos y cerramos el agua con ... "

"Demasiado complicado", dijo Cozen de nuevo. "Buena premisa, demasiado difícil de construir".

Dio la vuelta a su propio dibujo. "¿Ves estos cambios, Lord Comandante?"

Se veía muy similar, excepto que en lugar de una docena de pequeños conos apuntando hacia abajo, solo había una sección enorme que conducía a un gran depósito lleno de agua. "En lugar de un cono, un tanque y una bomba para cada empresa, solo tenemos uno de cada uno en el centro de nuestro edificio, o en la cueva, lo que sea. Cuando hace calor o tenemos sed, agregamos hielo. Cuando llega la noche, abrimos un conducto aquí, y el agua más caliente puede fluir a través de más metal en cada edificio a su alrededor. El agua fluye pasivamente de regreso a un tanque de recolección en la parte inferior, y tenemos una sola bomba allí para llevarla a la parte superior ".

"Me gusta tu diseño", murmuró Sylvan. "La dificultad es conseguir el único gran trozo de metal. Todo el plan gira en torno a la cooperación de la princesa. Nada funcionará sin ella ".

"En realidad, parece depender de... miles de piezas de construcción, una reorganización total de nuestros campamentos y algunos mecanismos todavía bastante complejos".

"No se preocupe por el último", dijo Cozen. "Ya tenemos algunos retocadores expertos en el nuevo campamento. Pueden construir la bomba ".

"Tendré que llevar el plan a la princesa", dijo Quill. "Solo ella puede decidir si está dispuesta a recorrer la luna en busca de metal y aplanarlo de esta manera. Pero suponiendo que ella apoye el plan, todavía tenemos que sobrevivir diez días antes de que vuelva el sol. Y… todavía tendremos una abertura al exterior, ¿no es así? Esta punta de metal atraviesa el techo sobre nosotros ".

"Derrítelo", dijo Sylvan. "La arena derretida es vidrio y el vidrio retiene el aire. Derretir lo suficiente para un recipiente para todos nosotros está más allá de nuestro poder. Pero fundir un sello alrededor de un solo objeto está ciertamente al alcance de un Alicornio. Considerando todo lo demás que ha hecho... "

"Depende de ella". Quill se levantó de repente, levantó un nuevo rollo de pergamino y lo colocó frente a ellos. "Dibuja una versión limpia del segundo plan. Tengo otro plan para mantener vivo el campamento mientras tanto. Estos ponis van a seguir mis órdenes esta vez ". Mientras salía de la tienda, se quitó el cuerno del Lord Comandante del hombro y dio tres breves toques. La cueva retumbó con él, y se dio su llamada.

Ellos vinieron. Sin entrar al galope con su guardia de honor en cuestión de minutos como máximo, como había sido el caso de los más honrados de todos los Lord Comandantes del ejército. Pero aún así vinieron y se encontraron con él fuera de la tienda. Todos tenían uniformes ajustados ahora, limpios de las manchas de sangre y rasgaduras que habían sido comunes el primer día.

O tal vez eran solo los abrigos gruesos, que cubrían todo menos sus ojos en algunos casos. Algunos capitanes habían renunciado por completo a la armadura por paquetes de equipo de marcha de invierno.

"Tres toques", dijo Uttermost, tan pronto como estuvieron todos allí. "¿Estamos marchando de regreso a Equestria, por fin?"

"Mis sementales están en el punto de quiebre", dijo otro capitán. Será mejor que volvamos pronto. No sé si el ejército sobrevivirá mucho más ".

Iron Quill negó con la cabeza una vez. Observó los signos de deslealtad o las discusiones que estaban a punto de comenzar, pero no llegó ninguna. Vio un poco de miedo en algunos de ellos, de hecho, ojos que miraban hacia su cinturón y la espada que colgaba allí. Iron Quill había tomado al guerrero más poderoso del ejército y lo había quemado vivo ante sus ojos.

 _Si el miedo es lo que se necesita para que me sigan, entonces estoy de acuerdo con eso. Mientras sus ponis sobrevivan._ "Marchamos, pero aún no podemos dejar la luna. Solo la princesa puede hacer eso, y le dedica todo su poder en cada momento ". _Tampoco cree que pueda hacerlo durante años y que todos estamos condenados._

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde vamos?" Preguntó Uttermost.

"La entrada del túnel", dijo Quill. Tienes dos horas para reunir a tus tropas. Dígales que dejen atrás todos los suministros de guerra, no armas de ningún tipo. Deben llevar literas de campamento, mantas o ropa para el clima helado que posean y sus efectos personales ".

"Y estamos marchando hacia...", dijo White Tallow. Había sido el primero en ponerse del lado de Permafrost, lo que significaba que ahora estaba entre los más temerosos de estos ponis. Pero aparentemente lo suficientemente dispuesto a interrogarlo.

"El túnel", dijo. "Pasaremos por delante de mi campamento, hacia donde los seguidores del campamento han comenzado a establecer su... lo que sea que estén construyendo".

"Supongo que dejará a sus soldados aquí", murmuró Tallow. "Con todo lo que queda de nuestro aceite y madera para quemar. Mientras que el resto de nosotros nos congelamos con las sobras ".

"No." Se aclaró la garganta, mirándolo con dureza. "Y si _alguna vez_ vuelves _a_ sugerir que soy desleal a este ejército..." No cumplió con la amenaza, y miró fijamente a White Tallow hasta que finalmente aplanó las orejas y miró hacia otro lado. Quill prosiguió. "Mis eruditos han determinado una solución, pero no nos ayudará hasta que vuelva el sol. Debemos sobrevivir hasta entonces con lo que tenemos. Cualquiera de ustedes que haya servido en el lejano norte debería reconocer lo que sugiero ".

"Una tienda más pequeña es una tienda más cálida", dijo algún pony.

"Correcto. Haremos una carpa lo suficientemente cálida para sobrevivir, mientras permanecemos lo suficientemente cerca para permitir brevemente que entre el frío y seguir intercambiando nuestro aire con lo que se produce en mi campamento. Muchos de mis 'soldados' se verán obligados a continuar con su trabajo de manera que _se_ pueda mantener la respiración ".

Es posible que ha habido objeciones antes, ya sea en forma de feroces argumentos o un acuerdo silencioso que ocultaba una verdadera intención de no actuar. No vio a ninguno ahora. "Llevaré _todo_ el aceite que nos queda. No la madera, mi alquimista me dice que debemos conservarla. Pero el aceite lo traeremos, y lo quemaremos si es necesario. Si no siguen mis órdenes, todos sus sementales se congelarán. ¿Estamos claros?"

Esperó su acuerdo, uno a la vez.

"Entonces vete." Levantó el cuerno y volvió a hacer tres toques. "Y recuerda, nada de armas. Si encuentro una daga en alguno de tus sementales, ordenaré a la Voidseeker que te la clave en el estómago ".

Una mentira, por supuesto, todavía no rompería la protección sagrada que se les brindaba a los capitanes. Pero mientras se alejaba, vio sus caras por última vez.

Ellos le creyeron.


	12. Ciudad

Iron Quill observó desde el frente de su campamento mientras pasaba el ejército. Marcharon en estricto orden, y muchos de los soldados parecían ansiosos por moverse. No se preocupen, los haré trabajar a todos muy pronto.

Pero, en última instancia, no eran estos soldados ni sus capitanes a los que temía. Estas tropas estaban desmoralizadas, pero apenas necesitaba obligarlos a hacer algo, cuya única intención era mantenerlos calientes. Sus capitanes estaban ahora convenientemente asustados hasta la sumisión... aunque hubiera preferido que pensaran por sí mucho más crítico que ambos, la propia princesa. El pony que había visto a sus capitanes casi mata al que les había salvado la vida dos veces. El único con las habilidades para administrar sus suministros. El que no ordenó a las tropas cavar zanjas y quemar antorchas para alumbrar.

Penumbra se unió a él en el aire mientras cruzaba la caverna hacia la tienda del trono, tan silenciosa que ni siquiera notó que ella estaba con él hasta que miró hacia atrás y vio el pequeño rastro de polvo que estaba dejando.

Esa parecía ser su señal para hablar, acercándose más para que él pudiera escucharla incluso en vuelo. "¿Realmente vas a pedirle que... construya esa cosa?" preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el plano largo que emergía de una alforja. "¿La princesa misma, usando su poder como se lo ordenó uno de sus sirvientes, en lugar de a su propio placer?"

"Él se encogió de hombros. Estoy seguro de que a ella le complace salvarnos la vida, ¿no es así? Si quiere que un ejército recupere Equestria y se venguen, necesitan sobrevivir. Esta es la forma. Ella misma lo dijo, una y otra vez, no sabe cómo salvar a estos ponis ".

"Y sin embargo, ella sabe mucho", dijo Penumbra solemnemente. "Ella sabía hacer una burbuja de aire para ti, sabía acerca de las cosas que componen el aire. Cosas que ningún pony de Equestria tiene por qué saber. ¿Por qué supones que es eso?"

Quill desaceleró su vuelo, aunque flotar en la cueva helada ya no era algo terriblemente cómodo. Tuvo que sacarse las alas de la túnica para volar, y el frío ya no les gustaba más que a él. Cerca del techo, pudo ver la condensación de hielo en casi todas las superficies, una capa uniforme que goteaba hacia las estalagmitas en ciertas formaciones rocosas.

"Ningún pony sabe de dónde vinieron las princesas", dijo finalmente, deteniéndose en el aire. Este no era el tipo de conversación que quería tener fuera de la tienda de la princesa, donde los voidseekers lo oirían y se lo dirían a ella. Pero confiaba en Penumbra más que eso. "Es de suponer que el secreto está ahí".

"¿Qué sabes?" Preguntó Penumbra, volviéndose hacia él en el aire.

_Mejor pregunta, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?_

Pero no tenía ninguna razón para no responder. "Sé que llegaron después del Allwinter, en el primer siglo de la unificación de Equestria. Eso fue... hace mucho tiempo. Asumieron el papel del Concilio de las Estaciones. Son eternos, casi imposibles de matar... "

"Nada de eso responde a la pregunta importante", dijo Penumbra. Ella se acercó más, volando tan cerca que presionó su cara contra la oreja de Quill, susurrándole sobre el sonido de sus alas batiendo. "Desde que llegamos aquí, los Voidseekers han estado buscando algo, todos menos yo. Varios de nosotros fuimos asesinados tratando de encontrarlo, ya sabes lo difícil que es ".

 _Si Permafrost no pensara que soy un viejo semental arrugado que nunca había levantado una espada, no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad._ "¿Qué está buscando?"

Penumbra se apartó, sus ojos repentinamente doloridos. "Preguntarle."

Quill se dio la vuelta y se inclinó en una suave zambullida. Mover sus alas en el frío se estaba volviendo más difícil, a pesar de lo fácil que había sido volar al principio. Se deslizó hacia la tienda del trono, atento a cualquier signo de cambio.

Lo encontró: había varios Voidseekers, cada uno con gruesas ropas de viaje o armaduras, abolladas y chamuscadas. El polvo cubrió varios de ellos, junto con la escarcha en algunos. _Acaban de venir de fuera. ¿Por qué traerlos todos de vuelta, a menos que..._

Ignoró ese pensamiento y se abrió paso entre la multitud y entró en la tienda. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no había razón para temer la reacción de Nightmare.

Se paró sobre un mapa enorme, mostrando lo que Quill solo podía asumir que era la superficie lunar misma, trazada con inmenso detalle. Solo que en lugar del que tenía de su primera burbuja, este mapa continuó por lo que supuso que era… _Eso no puede ser correcto. No hay tanta luna._

Aminon era el único allí, aunque, como los otros Voidseekers, parecía vestirse más para el desierto que para una tormenta de nieve. Su túnica era delgada y obviamente habría cubierto todo su cuerpo. Ahora su rostro estaba expuesto, a salvo en presencia de la princesa y otros murciélagos.

"¿Seguramente podemos despedirlo, princesa? Ya no lo necesitamos más ".

Nightmare Moon lo ignoró, levantando un ala para silenciarlo. "Iron Quill solo entra en mi presencia cuando requieras algo de mí. Escuché que has estado haciendo cambios, Lord Comandante. _Otra vez._ "

Él asintió con la cabeza, se acercó al mapa y miró disimuladamente hacia abajo una vez. Estaba centrado en su ubicación actual, aunque la caverna en la que se encontraban no era más que un punto. Y en algún lugar lejano, cientos de leguas al menos si estaba leyendo bien el mapa, estaban bosquejados… ¿ruinas? Eso no puede ser correcto.

"Culpable, Princesa. Creo que mi equipo y yo hemos descubierto una solución a nuestro problema de temperatura y también a nuestro problema de suministro de agua potable ".

"Un logro vacío. Eres la razón por la que el ejército todavía los necesita. No habrían elegido la muerte antes que una promesa ".

La expresión de Quill se endureció. Pero no quería entrar en una discusión con Aminon aquí, no frente a la princesa. Todos necesitaban su ayuda.

"Explica tu solución lo más rápido que puedas", dijo Nightmare Moon, recostándose en su cojín. "Y antes de que abras la boca para decirlo, aquí no hay carbón ni aceite. La actividad volcánica que creó este sistema de cavernas es insondablemente antigua, y la corteza no se calienta significativamente en las profundidades que podemos alcanzar. No podemos usar la magia de unicornio o construir una estructura lo suficientemente grande como para cosechar el momento angular ".

Quill miró, sintiéndose aún más confundido que cuando Cozen hizo esto. Nightmare Moon _había_ pensado en esto, no solo le había entregado la solución. _Un pony con mucho más poder y experiencia que yo ya trató de encontrar una solución y falló._

Quill sacó el plano de sus alforjas, lo estiró y lo desenrolló sobre el mapa lunar. "No podemos seguir sobreviviendo aquí si tratamos a la luna como un campo ecuestre. Aquí es donde viviremos ahora: todas las criaturas de tu ejército y todas las demás que trajimos. El diseño se puede ampliar según sea necesario si la población aumenta, o se pueden cerrar secciones si ya no las necesitamos ".

Nightmare Moon dejó de mirar imperiosamente a la nada y levitó el plano hasta su cara, inspeccionándolo. Quill se había asegurado de que se imprimiera perfectamente, con secciones claramente etiquetadas y diagramas de las partes mecánicas cuando fuera posible.

Finalmente lo dejó, expresión completamente desconcertada. "¿Cómo lo concibió? Encontraste… no, absolutamente no. Me niego a tener la idea de que mi Lord Comandante _completamente mortal_... monje y recluso de los primitivos de la agricultura de tierra localizó _mi_ casa antes que yo ".

Quill negó con la cabeza. "Tengo..." No quería mentir. "Sabía que estabas buscando algo, pero no lo estaba. Ni siquiera sé si todavía tengo unicornios que puedan viajar a la superficie, princesa. Por favor, considere el plan que hemos construido. Requerirá una ayuda significativa de su parte ".

Explicó el plan rápidamente, el gran trozo de metal que canalizaría el calor hacia una gran cisterna de agua, que derretiría el hielo y calentaría el agua que podrían enviar a secciones individuales de la estructura según fuera necesario.

"El mecanismo es alimentado por el flujo natural del agua, que hemos observado incluso aquí, a un ritmo reducido, pero eso será suficiente. Por favor, princesa. Reunir suficiente metal para cubrir suficiente superficie para este proyecto está más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera concebirse sin el poder de un Alicornio. Y dado que el metal debe perforar el techo en lo alto, no confiaría en nadie para eso, incluso si mis trabajadores pudieran completar ese trabajo ".

"Siempre perdiendo el tiempo", susurró Aminon, tan pronto como terminó. Al menos no lo había interrumpido durante el proceso, solo lo fulminó con la mirada y esperó a que se callara. Princesa, tenemos a Vanaheimr. No necesitamos nada más ".

"Aminon, nunca dejas de impresionar. Considere sus esfuerzos recompensados como acordamos. Pero el impulso de Nightmare puede ser abrumador para una sola mente, incluso una tan aguda como la tuya ". Levantó el plano en su magia de nuevo, antes de enrollarlo y ofrecérselo a Quill. "Por eso siempre he tenido un Lord Comandante mortal. Los forasteros no construyen ". Nightmare Moon le dio la espalda entonces, su cuerno brillaba levemente azul. "Te prometí que te mostraría mis pesadillas, Quill. Ven conmigo y verás".

Guardó los planos y miró por encima del hombro a Penumbra. Ella se marchitó bajo la mirada de Aminon, aunque no había intercambiado palabras. _Espero que estés bien, Penumbra._

 _"_ ¡Princesa!" El Lord de los Voidseekers se levantó, siguiéndola más rápido que Quill. "¿No debería estar contigo? Ese viejo... pony arrugado... no te servirá de nada ".

Nightmare Moon se volvió, mirándolo con una intensa mirada. "Te destruiría", dijo. "¿Deseas morir hoy, Aminon?"

Se retiró, aplanando las orejas. No hizo más objeciones.

 _¿Qué hay de mí? Elogias nuestro trabajo, pero eso significa que ayudarás, o..._ Quill no tuvo más remedio que seguirnos. "¿Me matará, princesa?"

"No lo sé", dijo, con la voz plana. "Pero lo averiguaremos".

Su cuerno brilló; cualquier hechizo que había estado construyendo finalmente se completó. Apareció una puerta en la pared de la tienda, delineada en azul brillante. Se abrió hacia un pasillo de piedra lisa. Pasaron juntos.

Quill siguió a su princesa a través de extraños pasillos de piedra, perfectamente negros e iluminados solo con un parpadeo del cuerno de Nightmare Moon. "Debes permanecer a mi lado en todo momento", dijo. "No hay atmósfera aquí, y hay peligros mágicos más allá de tu comprensión. Tu única esperanza de sobrevivir es permanecer a mi lado ".

Cruzaron de un corredor tortuoso a otro que era mucho más ancho, con trozos de escombros y techo derrumbado caído al azar. No pasó mucho más antes de que alcanzaran su primer cuerpo.

Donde podía ver piel y pelaje, se parecía un poco a una momia, arrugada y congelada. Un cuerno achaparrado asomaba de su cabeza, aunque los bultos en su ropa también sugerían que podría tener otras cosas. _Probablemente por la forma en que se pudrió_ .

El pony miró hacia adelante con las cuencas vacías; su rostro se retorció en la muerte. Incluso su ropa era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes, increíblemente finamente cosida, con un molde ligeramente reflectante donde el cuerno de Luna lo golpeó.

Un objeto roto había caído al suelo junto a él, hecho de algo sin brillo con un panel de vidrio fijo en el interior. Entonces una yegua, y este era su espejo de maquillaje.

Nightmare Moon se detuvo, mirando a los muertos. Por una vez, no pudo ver ninguna rabia en su rostro. Incluso en la penumbra, sus ojos ya no parecían entrecerrados. "¿Te molestan los muertos, Quill?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Ayudé con muchos entierros con el Ordo Celestial. Y antes de eso, puse muchos ponis en sus tumbas de otras formas ".

Se levantó y dejó caer el extraño objeto. Quill lo atrapó, metiéndolo en sus alforjas antes de apresurarse a alcanzarlo. La princesa no reaccionó y aparentemente no le importó.

"Mi hermana y yo... juramos que nunca volveríamos a hablar de este lugar", dijo con voz entrecortada. "Pero ahora que la Tirana me desterró aquí, cualquier juramento que le hice está roto. Mira nuestra casa, Quill. Mira lo que ningún poni mortal ha presenciado ".

Pasaron por otra puerta y retrocedieron en el tiempo. Una parte distante de su mente reconoció el funcionamiento de la magia del sueño. La Princesa de las Pesadillas había superpuesto al mundo real con un sueño tan real que podía caminar a través de él, oírlo y olerlo.

Salieron de un pasillo de piedra a un atrio enorme, tan alto que el techo se perdió sobre su cabeza. Una fuente espectacular dominaba el centro de la habitación, con senderos que conducían bajo cascadas y entre frondosos árboles y flores bien cuidadas.

Los ponis que vivían aquí eran Alicornios. Volaron en pequeños grupos por encima, entre las estructuras que se alineaban en el extraño espacio vertical. Escuchó sus voces, sus alegres conversaciones en un idioma que no hablaba.

Nightmare Moon avanzó hacia la fuente, dando cada paso con nerviosismo. Quill pronto vio por qué: había dos figuras jugando en el borde del agua. Potras, con sus extrañas ropas colgadas de una rama.

_Celestia y Luna._

"Ella no cree que yo recuerde..." susurró Nightmare Moon. "¿Pero cómo podría olvidarlo?" El atrio a su alrededor se transformó. Una espectacular cúpula de cristal muy por encima estaba ahora abierta al cielo, cubierta de polvo en algunos lugares. El sol se asomaba a través de la cúpula a través de varias aberturas, el sol que sus propios ponis necesitaban desesperadamente. _Pero tan lejos._ El polvo había llovido sobre todo aquí: la fuente seca, algunos restos esqueléticos de árboles.

Y muchos cuerpos.

Todos estaban dispuestos en un lado de la habitación, vistiendo una armadura voluminosa y de gran tamaño diferente a todo lo que había visto antes.

Y a diferencia del cadáver que había visto en el pasillo, estos claramente se habían _podrido_ en su armadura antes de congelarse. Pero ahora estaban congelados, yeguas y sementales, adultos y potros. "¿Cuántos murieron aquí?"

"Todos nosotros." Nightmare Moon le dio la espalda a los muertos, cruzó un puente sobre una fuente de agua seca y se dirigió a uno de los otros grandes pasillos que conducían a la salida. "Algo de la vieja magia todavía está funcionando. Debemos desactivarlo si los Voidseekers quieren penetrar en este lugar ".

Quill se apresuró a alcanzarla, antes de que el delgado velo de aire que les traía pudiera dejarlo atrás. "Así es como sabes las cosas que sabes", dijo Quill, tan pronto como la alcanzó. "¿Este lugar ha estado... por encima de nosotros todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo no lo ha descubierto ningún pony?"

Nightmare Moon se rió. "Estamos en el lado 'oscuro' de la luna, de espaldas al Equus de abajo. Necesitarías enviar una sonda sobre nuestras cabezas, e incluso así es una pequeña mancha de metal en la escala de planetas y lunas ".

Pasaron a través de una serie de puertas de metal, cada una más gruesa que cualquier bóveda que hubiera visto. Cada uno roto y destrozado, con pequeños trozos de metal por todo el suelo. Había cuerpos, pero más de las cosas que vio parecían rotas... ¿un reloj? No pudo ubicarlos.

"Solo la traidora sabe que esto está aquí", continuó Nightmare Moon. "Me pregunto si es adonde ella pensaba enviarnos. Creo que ella creía que había sobrevivientes. ¿Sabes por qué mis Voidseekers tardaron tanto en encontrar este lugar? Estamos exactamente al revés del campamento en este momento, tan lejos de Vanaheimr cómo es posible. Quizás sea lo mejor ". Ella bajó la cabeza. "Nada ni nadie sobrevivió. Sin reactor, ¿lo sientes? No, no es así. Aquí no hay nada más que cadáveres ".

Quill los siguió cuando entraron en otro gran espacio, este lleno de más armarios metálicos… ¿gabinetes? Muchos tenían las caras de cristal destrozadas, con largas hileras de metal que se derramaban como sus tripas. Siguió a su princesa entre ellos, mientras ella buscaba, quién sabía qué.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí, princesa?" preguntó en voz baja. "A menos que sienta que educarme es razón suficiente. Por supuesto que respeto eso. ¿Pero no deberíamos salvar al ejército primero?

"Lo haremos", dijo, sin aparente insulto. "Estamos aquí por el metal, como sugieres. Pero también estamos aquí para algo más ".

Salieron de los pasillos de los gabinetes de metal, a un espacio abierto. Tuberías gruesas corrían desde varias direcciones diferentes hasta un pedestal, con un solo objeto descansando encima. Parecía un diamante, más grande que su casco y con un resplandor brillante, tan uniforme como el sol.

Quill sintió que se le humedecían los ojos al verlo, y por un momento casi pudo imaginar que estaba de regreso en Equestria, caminando por los jardines de Golden Gate.

Justo detrás había otra puerta de metal, mucho más grande que todas las demás. Estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo y cerrado con mandíbulas de dientes entrelazados más gruesos que todo su cuerpo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Se volvió y se dio cuenta de repente de que Nightmare Moon no había entrado en la luz. Se agachó a la sombra de un armario roto, mirando al frente. "Este es el Polestar. Cuando los padres de mis padres huyeron aquí a través del universo, les iluminó el camino. Protege la armería incluso ahora. Tres de mis Voidseekers del Vacío fueron destruidos al intentar abrirlo ".

Levantó la voz, aunque era difícil sentirse intimidado cuando se encogía de miedo en las sombras de esa manera. _¿Hay algo tan poderoso que incluso Nightmare Moon le tiene miedo?_ "No me permite más. Ve, Quill. Tomalo y abre la armería. Con las armas adentro, el hechizo de mi hermana se romperá. Equestria se arrodillará ".

Quill se apartó de la extraña piedra y volvió hacia la princesa. Rodeado de una luz solar antinatural, se sintió más valiente que nunca. "Si no puedo, o muero…" Sacó los planos de su mochila y se los pasó. "No nos damos por vencidos con ellos, incluso si estamos atrapados aquí. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo", dijo. "Y si mueres, al menos abre la puerta en el proceso. Sin importar cuántos podamos salvar en esta roca muerta; podemos ahorrar más a continuación. Podemos salvar todo lo que trajimos y todos los que sufren bajo el gobierno de mi hermana. Libéranos de esta prisión ".

Quill se dio la vuelta, hacia la extraña piedra. ¿Era su imaginación o lo estaba _mirando_? Mientras caminaba, inconscientemente se quitó la capucha y luego se desenrolló la bufanda del cuello. Empezó a sudar si fuera el calor del verano más cálido de Skyforge.

Se detuvo junto al pedestal, que era un poco alto para alcanzarlo cómodamente. Había sido construido para Alicornios, como todo lo demás en este extraño lugar. Eso significaba que la gema estaba justo frente a él, casi al nivel de los ojos.

A través del resplandor brillante, vio algo negro, una esfera perfecta con una sola línea trazada a su alrededor. _¿Cómo puede la oscuridad iluminar todo tan brillante?_

Se secó el sudor de la frente y rodeó la piedra. No podía ver nada reteniéndolo, ningún hechizo hasta donde sabía cómo reconocerlos. Pero entonces, _podía_ sentir el calor y una luz blanca uniforme tan brillante que sintió que debería volverlo transparente. Si eso no era magia, no estaba seguro de qué era.

Iron Quill se acercó cautelosamente con un casco, tocando la piedra.

Cayó, a través del espacio y el tiempo y lugares que no tenían ninguno. Su mente se extendió por lugares tan brillantes como el Hvergelmir había sido oscuro, lugares de curvas imposibles e innumerables ángulos y un millón de ojos sin parpadear.

Apareció una figura, un parche donde la luz no era tan pálida. Era tan indistinto que no podía decir lo que estaba destinado a ser. Ciertamente, era demasiado alto para ser un pony ordinario.

Entonces habló. No con palabras, sino directamente en su mente. "¿La uniformidad actual busca Eigenstate Switch? ¿Por qué?"

Gritó, cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre goteaba de sus ojos, su nariz y su boca. Sus propios recuerdos se arrastraron frente a él: campos de batalla llenos de muertos, noches frías, viendo arder Rockroost. Tosió y tosió, vomitando lo que quedaba de su desayuno en el suelo helado.

"La uniformidad presenta contacto con el estado de baja energía", dijo la voz, lo que le obligó a ver otro recuerdo. Un antiguo arco de piedra perdido en algún lugar del bosque Everfree, con escalones que flotaban a través del vacío y conducían a una torre de ónix negro. "¿Sacrosanto? ¿Purificar?"

"Tenía… que…" gruñó; voz débil. "Sin elección…"

Miles de soldados, todos oficiales de Luna y muchos otros además. Menos de la mitad de ellos regresarían.

"¿Purificar?". Preguntó la voz de nuevo, sin ningún cambio en el tono, completamente desinteresado. "Odio de desilusión insuficiente. Eigenstate Switch consagrado ".

 _Si digo que sí ... Nightmare Moon obtiene un arma como esta._ "No..." balbuceó. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, una angustia que ahora era tan mental como física. ¿Cuántos Rockroosts más habría si Nightmare Moon tomara un arma tan poderosa que una ciudad de _Alicornios_ tuviera que encerrarla? "Mátame primero..."

"Cicatrices entrópicas reparadas. Solicitud de entrada: proteger. Agente comprometido: Nightmare Moon. Observando ".

Algo levantó a Quill de sus cascos, arrastrándolo a través de la habitación como una muñeca, dejando un rastro de humo. Extendió sus alas desesperadamente, agarrándose antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra los muebles de metal.

Se tambaleó, luego se dejó caer a un lado, respirando con dificultad. Se sentía como si fuera el pastelero de alguien que había pasado varios días en el horno. _Quizás el frío no sea tan malo después de todo._

Lo siguiente que supo, Nightmare Moon se elevó sobre él. Miró hacia arriba y casi gritó ante lo que vio: la princesa tenía una sombra que se extendía hacia la luz de Polestar en lugar de alejarse de ella. Ella lo miró fijamente, con una mezcla de decepción y asombro en su rostro. "No te mató".

Rodó débilmente sobre sus cascos o lo intentó. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. "Creo que… podría desear que así fuera. Creo que he pasado de raro a bien hecho ".

Nightmare Moon se rió. "Mi hermana dijo que mil ponis vinieron a este lugar al final, para tomar sus armas y defender a Vanaheimr. Quemó Alicornios hasta convertirlo en cenizas, y tú... solo estás ligeramente chamuscado ".

"Tal vez le gusten los murciélagos", gruñó, luchando por ponerse en pie. La luz se había sentido tan acogedora antes, y todavía lo era. Pero no volvería a intentar quitárselo. Le temblaban las piernas mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia donde habían caído los planos, recogiéndolos de nuevo y metiéndolos en sus alforjas.

"No lo sé." Nightmare Moon apartó la mirada de la luz y no lo miró hasta que regresó al callejón con ella. "¿Te dijo algo? Hay una inteligencia ahí, una poderosa, más vieja de lo que puedas imaginar ".

Asintió débilmente. "Decía… palabras que no entiendo. Uniformidad, estado de baja energía… purificar. Algunos otros ".

Nightmare Moon se encogió de hombros y miró por última vez el plano que llevaba. "Una lástima terrible. Las armas allí sin duda nos llevarían de regreso a Equestria. Sin embargo, era una esperanza lejana. Mi hermana debe haber sabido que fracasaríamos, o de lo contrario no nos habrían desterrado aquí en primer lugar ".

"Podrías intentarlo", dijo Iron Quill, limpiándose un poco de la baba y el sudor de su cara. Probablemente debería haber mantenido su maldita boca cerrada.

Toda la simpatía de la Alicornio se desvaneció de su rostro, los ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas. "Incluso para un Lord Comandante, te vuelves demasiado audaz". Había dos voces hablando entonces, aunque el efecto fue mucho más sutil que cuando Nightmare simplemente tomó el control de una de sus criaturas menores. "Si alguna vez vuelves a hablar de esto, esparciré tus cenizas al viento solar".

"No lo haré", prometió, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Solo podía adivinar por qué ella no acompañó la amenaza con violencia, pero no llegó nada. Quizás fue la luz extraña. "Mis más humildes disculpas, princesa. Prefiero limitar mi enfoque a nuestro verdadero propósito. Construyendo eso ".

Nightmare Moon lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento más, antes de darse la vuelta. ¿Era esa confusión en su rostro? "Has demostrado ser un… fiel sirviente hoy, en todo caso. Conozco un lugar donde podemos encontrar suficiente metal para tu propósito. Ven conmigo.

El viaje no fue largo, pero tampoco agradable. Pasaron a través de miles de muertos, ambos con la extraña armadura, y no. Los segundos eran más fáciles, ya que el frío y el vacío no habían hecho nada peor que embalsamarlos. Hizo todo lo posible por verlos lo menos posible.

Regresaron a la superficie lunar, protegidos por la poderosa magia de Nightmare. Fue el primer vistazo de Quill a la ciudad llamada Vanaheimr. Al principio, se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Había jorobas bajo el suelo en algunos lugares, y un vasto campo donde se habían limpiado las rocas y el suelo mismo se había labrado en pequeñas hileras cuyo propósito no podía imaginar.

Solo la enorme torre del atrio parecía extenderse sobre el suelo. Era incluso más extraño desde el exterior, parecía algo aún más enorme con grandes secciones faltantes. Los túneles corrían hacia su base y se extendían desde ella, todo debajo de la superficie.

Excepto por un tramo plano de tierra, no lejos de la salida de un túnel. El suelo era una única roca extraña, plana y gris como nada que hubiera visto antes. Se extendía tan grande como la huella de un castillo, tal vez más. Había objetos rotos y aplastados sobre él, junto con miles de cuerpos más.

A medida que se acercaban, el campo cambió. La extensión estaba silenciosa y sin aire, pero aún podía escuchar los gritos de agonía. Los ponis huyeron del túnel hacia un conjunto de imponentes objetos metálicos que emergieron del suelo con la nariz primero. Ellos no lo lograron. Trozos de metal llovieron sobre ellos desde arriba, tan rápido que atraparon el aire en llamas y derritieron a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

Algunos de los Alicornios intentaron defenderse, su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Un destello de plata se precipitó hacia Quill, y de repente se encontraron en la base de un casco de metal antiguo. Había seis iguales, aunque no había dos que se hubieran roto exactamente de la misma forma. Objetos aproximadamente cilíndricos, cada uno como un barril aplastado hundido.

"Ella estaba equivocada", dijo Nightmare Moon, sentándose en cuclillas y mirando hacia el campo. "Los seis barcos todavía están aquí. Realmente... realmente fuimos los últimos ".

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Quill, con la voz todavía sorprendida. "¿Qué te mató?"

Nightmare se volvió para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Deseas una respuesta o mi ayuda?"

"Ayuda", dijo instantáneamente, haciendo una pausa para toser y toser. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la estrella polar había dejado poco de él atrás. "¿Este es el metal que piensas usar?"

Había tanto, perfectamente plateado pulido, con la extraña escritura por todas partes. Podía leerlo ahora. "Transbordador de Evacuación 1" dijo el primero. El suelo en sus cascos decía "Plataforma de lanzamiento principal: manténgase alejado en todo momento".

"Nunca deberíamos haber muerto aquí", susurró Nightmare Moon. "Pero al menos algo de lo que construimos servirá en la muerte. Más bien como los Voidseekers ".

Ella tomó el aire, extendiendo sus alas. Sin embargo, en realidad no los agitó, manteniéndose allí solo con magia. "Esta es mi luna, _hermana._ Fue un error enviarme al lugar de mi mayor fortaleza ".

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los cascos de Quill, y él también despegó. Apenas podía volar, aunque al menos el frío no le molestaba ahora.

El primero de los masivos "transbordadores de evacuación" se elevó en el aire, brillando en azul a lo largo de sus bordes. Se desprendió de los restos de andamios de metal a cada lado, arrojando extraños dispositivos mecánicos y cadáveres que habían estado huyendo por la rampa. A pesar de toda su conexión con este lugar, a Nightmare Moon no parecía importarle mucho lo que sucediera con los muertos. "Si no nos lleva a casa... entonces nos servirá de otra manera".

Nightmare Moon rugió, su sombra oscura se extendía más y más frente a ella. Quill apenas lo notó en la ciudad muerta, pero a la luz de su propia magia era imposible pasar por alto. La sombra se extendía frente a su melena, sus ojos rojos parecían mirarlo desde el suelo debajo.

El enorme objeto de metal comenzó a desinflarse, volviéndose rojo brillante y deformado. Quill había visto esta forma antes, aunque no esperaba verla toda a la vez. Nightmare Moon estaba elaborando en un solo instante lo que había pensado que llevaría muchas semanas forjar, martillar y clavar juntos.

La sombrilla de metal plano, afilada hacia abajo hasta convertirse en una varilla hueca que perforaría la superficie de la luna y descendería al campamento.

El aire ante ellos se abrió en una sola línea gigantesca, apenas lo suficientemente ancha para la parte superior de la sombrilla. "¡Conmigo, Iron Quill! Dejemos esta ciudad desolada ".

Miró hacia atrás a la única torre expuesta de Vanaheimr, luego siguió a Nightmare Moon a través del portal.

_Supongo que después de todo no nos congelaríamos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un canal de youtube ARNULFO WOLF, tiene la misma imagen de mi perfil- https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjpt9oFL0mCmw6mBuMgR-4Q
> 
> Siganme… algún día haré algo


	13. Amanecer

Una parte de Iron Quill esperaba que algo de lo que había hecho Polestar lo hubiera hecho mágicamente inmune al frío. Pero cuando regresó a la colonia junto a la princesa exhausta, se sintió decepcionado. El aire aún atrapado en su pecho con su primer aliento, succionando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza y agrediéndolo como una fuerza física.

Cuando entró en la cueva, se detuvo por un momento para apreciar el trabajo de Nightmare Moon. Una púa de metal gigantesca atravesó el techo ahora, casi directamente sobre su cabeza. No llegó al suelo de la cueva, pero estuvo cerca. Allí, en el lado más alejado de la cueva, estaba el refugio que había ordenado, con todos los pony, excepto los que limpiaban el aire, escondidos en un área pequeña para compartir el calor.

No fue al calor, sino directamente a su propio campamento. Trató de volar, pero el hielo le mordió las alas con tanta rapidez que tuvo que aterrizar, metiéndolas debajo de la túnica y apretando la bufanda alrededor de su rostro. La escarcha que exhaló ya ni siquiera se alejó flotando, sino directamente hacia abajo para unirse a una capa de humedad sorprendentemente gruesa en la mayor parte del suelo de la cueva. _¿Qué tan frío puede hacer aquí arriba?_ Nightmare Moon había dicho, cuando llegaron por primera vez: más frío que el vacío.

Se detuvo frente a su tienda, donde mucha gente atónita miraba y señalaba. Nightmare Moon no había hecho nada, ya fuera demasiada exhausta por el esfuerzo o contenta para dejar que se él se atribuyera el mérito. Lo que sea, no lo desperdiciaría. ¿Todavía tenía fuerzas para gritar como un soldado?

Sí, como resultó.

¡Ponis del Ejército Lunar y los atrapados con nosotros! Se liberó de la túnica y volvió a desplegar las alas. Podría flotar durante unos segundos; tenía suficiente calor para eso. De esa manera los ponis podrían verlo, incluso con la pendiente. "Esto no es un ataque ni ninguna razón para temer. ¡Mis ingenieros han diseñado un método para evitar que vuelva este frío!

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer si queremos sobrevivir a las próximas heladas. Nuestra princesa ha aportado la parte más importante. El resto recaerá en nosotros, producto del trabajo duro y la cooperación. Por ahora, regrese al refugio y transmitan el mensaje. Esta es la última vez que enfrentaremos este frío. ¡Cuando vuelva el sol, quitará el hielo para siempre! "

Por primera vez desde que Quill se había convertido en Lord Comandante, escuchó vítores. Gritos alborotadores comenzaron en el centro de la multitud y luego se extendieron hacia atrás. Pronto toda la cueva pareció temblar con sus voces. Quill permaneció allí un momento más, para que todos lo vieran. Esta fue su promesa, y cada promesa que cumplió significó un tiempo más fácil para ganar su apoyo.

Luego aterrizó, volviendo a su tienda de mando. Solo podía esperar que todavía se estuviera calentando.

La tienda de mando había sido cubierta con varias capas de tela gruesa, varias secciones entrelazadas de otras tiendas y mantas recogidas. Antes de que pudiera encontrar la entrada, un pony lo empujó por detrás.

"Fuiste con la princesa a Vanaheimr y regresaste", dijo, impresionada. "Aminon dijo que te iba a llevar allí para sacrificarte al hechizo que nos mató".

"Penumbra." Se volvió lentamente, todo lo que hizo con este terrible frío fue lento, y por segunda vez se detuvo en seco para mirar.

Penumbra también tenía una sombra, que se extendía hacia la luz en lugar de alejarse de ella. Había los mismos ojos rojos asomando, los ojos que Quill conocía bien. ¿Cómo había pasado años con estos ponis sin darse cuenta? Sin embargo, no esperó mucho; no era como si hubiera hecho nada. "Intentamos atravesar las defensas. Hay… "¿Cuánto quería Nightmare Moon que dijera? Había sido más dura con el contenido de esa habitación que con cualquier otra cosa desde que comenzó la rebelión.

"Había una esperanza de que pudiéramos haber regresado a Equestria. Pero no se abrió para mí ". _Porque le rogué que no lo hiciera._

"Eso es lo que es ese olor". Ella dio vueltas a su alrededor, olfateando y levantando la nariz. Huele a quemado. Pero no te _sientes_ herido. Lo habría sentido antes de salir de tu tienda ".

 _Hizo algo bien._ Quill no podía imaginar un _uso_ real para ver sombras, pero tal vez si eso le hacía oler mal a los Buscadores del Vacío, ese era un propósito suficiente allí mismo. Excepto por Penumbra.

Me alegro de que haya dejado a más de ustedes con vida", continuó, sonando casi casual. Fue un poco forzado mientras descansaba contra él, en silencio. Todo su cuerpo estaba helado, pero a él no le importaba. "Los otros… tres murieron vagando por las afueras de ese lugar. Huele a que te acercaste y volviste ".

 _No creo que le gusten mucho los demonios._ "Me alegro también. Pero... todavía tenemos que sobrevivir a esta pesadilla congelada durante diez días más. No pensé que pudiera hacer más frío, pero... ¿hace más calor allí? "

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Tus amigos están quemando carbón… observa." Señaló un agujero en la parte superior de la tienda y un rastro de humo que se deslizaba hacia arriba.

Quill permaneció junto a ella un momento más. "Me alegro de que estés bien", susurró. "Pensé que Aminon podría... no parecía..."

Ella se rió entre dientes, empujándolo suavemente con un ala. "Aminon no puede lastimarme. Servimos al mismo amo. Tú, sin embargo... si sigues rechazando las promesas de Nightmare, él encontrará una manera de matarte ".

"Supongo que... ¿no tienes que escucharlo si te exige que lo hagas?" preguntó nerviosamente. "Me he sentido cómodo confiando en ti".

Penumbra se congeló por un momento, su expresión era una máscara. ¿Lo estaba imaginando Quill, o la sombra que se extendía hacia las piedras luminosas de la tienda ya no parecía tan oscura? "Él no", dijo. —Es la princesa a la que debes apaciguar, Quill. Si ella lo ordena, debo obedecerla ".

"Ella no lo hará", dijo, esperando que fuera cierto. "Nightmare Moon no quiere pastorear gatos. Incluso cuando el ejército está sufriendo, ella siempre deja que los capitanes arreglen los asuntos entre ellos. Dejaría que Permafrost me matara... "Había una implicación enterrada en eso, justo debajo de la superficie. Dejaría que Permafrost intentara matarlo. Eso probablemente significaba que dejaría que Aminon hiciera lo mismo.

_Quería que todos juraran a Nightmare y mataran al resto. Cuanto más me acerco a la estabilidad y la seguridad de este ejército, más lejos estamos de su objetivo._

"¿Puedo..." Dudó. "¿Pedirte que me ayudes si viene Aminon?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, en silencio durante un largo momento. Ella estaba tan cerca, lo suficientemente cerca que él podría haber querido hacer otra cosa. Excepto que estaba congelado y envuelto en tantas capas que no podía escapar aunque quisiera.

"No puedo detenerlo", susurró. "Soy un mejor luchador, pero él conoce a Nightmare como ninguno de nosotros. Haría que el duelo de Permafrost pareciera un potrillo que aprende a caminar ".

"Adviérteme", suplicó Quill, sin dejar que apartara la mirada. "Eso es todo lo que pido".

Por un momento pareció como si se hubiera congelado de repente, pero luego asintió con la cabeza, solo una vez.

"¿Se van a besar ustedes dos o qué?" Preguntó Cozen, asomando la cabeza fuera de la tienda. "Tu adorable pony de inventario está teniendo un ataque de nervios aquí esperándote. Entra antes de que su corazón se agote ".

"¡No debería!" la voz de un pony se quebró, aunque apenas sonaba muy confiada. Silver Needle estaba ahí.

Además, se estaba congelando el flanco. Quill se volvió, las orejas aplastadas en su capucha mientras se dirigía hacia la abertura. Penumbra los siguió, y los dos entraron en la tienda. Tan pronto como terminaron, Cozen comenzó a superponer cuidadosamente la tela nuevamente, sellando el exterior congelado.

El calor del interior era casi tan fuerte como el frío de la caverna. Iron Quill se quitó la capucha y se desenvolvió la cara. Todos los ponis dentro de la tienda todavía llevaban sus chaquetas y capas, así que él también se la dejó, incluso si el calor era opresivo.

Sus tres asesores más confiables estaban todos aquí, aunque Sylvan Shade fue el primero en hablar. "¿Ella realmente lo hizo? ¿Cómo encontró el metal tan rápido? " Tocó el bulto de metal que Penumbra había encontrado con un casco; por la forma en que estaba cerca del final de la mesa, Quill supuso que ya no estaba caliente. "Eso debería haber sido... días de vuelo, tal vez".

¿Cuánto podría decir? "Encontramos una pieza grande", dijo Quill, quitándose las alforjas y colgándolas en su lugar habitual. Pensó en mostrarles el artefacto que había traído, pero lo descartó por ahora. Podían investigar las extrañas e incognoscibles creaciones de Vanaheimr cuando no se estaban congelando hasta morir. "No importa eso, ella hizo lo que le pediste, todo a la vez. El metal está instalado y, como pueden ver, todavía tenemos nuestro aire ".

"El poder de un Alicornio," susurró Sylvan, asombrado. "Los ves caminando y olvidas que tienen la fuerza para mover el _sol_ . Necesitamos incorporar a nuestra diosa local en nuestros cálculos con más frecuencia ".

"Yo no lo haría". Penumbra se sentó en un cojín vacío en el lado más alejado de todos los demás. "Su paciencia es limitada y parece que Quill gastó gran parte de ella. Podría pasar algún tiempo antes de que vuelva a ayudar ".

 _No la viste en las ruinas. Luna está en alguna parte, no importa cuán poderosa sea Nightmare. Luna no dejaría morir a sus amigos y seguidores._ "Quiero un informe", dijo Quill, cortando esta línea de razonamiento antes de que pudiera perder el tiempo. "¿Qué pasó mientras no estaba?"

"Dos muertos más", dijo Silver Needle, interrumpiendo. "Uno de fuera del campamento, otro un soldado de la compañía de Motherlode que aún estan recuperando. Ordené que los desnudaran y los enterraran en la cripta-caverna con los demás ".

Quill asintió. "Habrá otras consecuencias de estos próximos diez días, incluso si la mayoría de nuestro ejército sobrevive. La congelación deja cicatrices profundas y no tenemos curanderos unicornios ".

"Uno," corrigió Cozen. Está en su nueva compañía, Lord Comandante. Marine Kelp es una hábil hechicera, pero es ferozmente leal al Ordo Celestial y probablemente envenenaría a cualquiera de los soldados que le enviaste ".

"Y tú solo..." Penumbra lo miró abiertamente. " Acabas de decirme que _tenemos_ un hereje oculto entre nuestros soldados? ¿Por qué haces cosas como esta? "

"Porque he aprendido que no eres una maníaca homicida como se supone que son los Voidseekers", espetó Cozen. Estás sentado en esta mesa y ayudándonos a salvar el ejército de Luna. ¿Qué te importa a quién le rezan? "

Penumbra no respondió a eso. A la luz de un modesto quemador de carbón, su sombra pareció desvanecerse casi por completo. Parecía confundida, casi la expresión exacta que Quill había visto en el rostro de Nightmare después de visitar Polestar.

"Sin importar." Quill golpeó con un casco la mesa. "Needle, termina tu informe".

El tímido unicornio sonrió agradecido antes de continuar. "La estrategia de refugio parece estar funcionando. Si lo visita, encontrará que es mucho más cálido que esta tienda. He racionado todo nuestro aceite para que dure estos diez días. Hasta ahora, los soldados parecen preferir ceder el espacio personal a morir de frío. Todavía estamos ajustando el momento de abrir el fondo del refugio para intercambiar aire con la caverna. Oh, nuestros pozos de tratamiento se han congelado, así que los ponis ya no los están trabajando ".

"Desafortunadamente, pero... duramos más de diez días antes de morir la última vez". Quill se volvió hacia los demás. "También puedes detener las máquinas de oxígeno".

"Lo hicimos", dijo Sylvan, sin molestia. "Y les vació el agua para no romper los mecanismos. Queremos que se rompa incluso menos que usted, Lord Comandante".

Levantó un ala en señal de rendición. "Disculpa, Sylvan. No debería asumir... A veces has visto la forma en que actúa este ejército. No estoy acostumbrado a predecir inteligencia ".

Cozen puso los ojos en blanco. "Pasemos por alto todo eso y vamos a las partes importantes. Lo hicimos, Quill. Si el tiempo antes de quedarnos sin aire se mantiene, lo lograremos. Podemos dejar de preocuparnos por morir congelados esta vez y concentrarnos en cómo vamos a construir un castillo subterráneo completo en un mes ".

"Nosotros, eh..." Silver Needle chilló, luego se enderezó. "Las pruebas están completas en las secciones de la sala. Es exactamente como sugerí, por supuesto. La habitación con doble aislamiento permanece más cálida durante más tiempo. No produce calor, obviamente, pero... "

Quill asintió. "Entonces podremos apaciguar a los idiotas y tontos. ¿Qué pasa con mis otras instrucciones? "

"Estamos salvando todo", dijo Silver Needle. "Todo, tal como lo pediste. Hasta las cenizas de la fogata y los pozos de letrinas ".

Penumbra se echó a reír. Se desplomó hacia adelante, incapaz de mantenerse erguida. Estás... bromeando. ¿Les dijiste que guardaran el contenido de los _pozos_ de las _letrinas_ ?

Quill asintió sin vergüenza. "Lo hice. Y leña quemada, tela de desecho y, literalmente, cualquier otra cosa que usemos o desechamos. Incluso los muertos serán almacenados a salvo en la cripta ". Él la miró a los ojos sin parpadear, sin sentir vergüenza por su risa. "Sé cómo manejar un ejército, Penumbra. Una gran parte de mantener alimentada y abastecida a una fuerza como la nuestra es gestionar las ganancias de las redadas con gastos para los comerciantes. Si te das cuenta, aquí no hay ninguno. No podemos requisar alimentos de los pueblos que visitamos, no podemos asaltar ciudades hostiles en busca de oro. No podemos comerciar con comerciantes. Lo que ves en este campamento es todo lo que tenemos ".

Bajó la voz, apenas por encima de un susurro. "Puede que sea todo lo que tengamos durante toda nuestra vida. Debemos sobrevivir con lo que trajimos y lo que podemos construir. Eso es todo lo que tenemos ".

Penumbra dejó de reír. No podía ver su rostro, pero supuso que probablemente todavía le divertía todo. Como sea, no le importaba.

"Creo que estos ponis están cansados de vivir en tiendas de campaña", continuó. "Un ejército solo puede permanecer desplegado durante un tiempo antes de que se sientan frustrados con la experiencia. Quizás no quieran vivir tan juntos, pero podemos decirles que la elección es esa o mantener su tienda cuando vuelva a hacer frío. Mira lo que eligen ".

Quill sacó el pergamino apretado, el que había usado para mostrarle a Nightmare Moon sus planes. Lo extendió sobre la mesa, cubriendo todos los demás manifiestos e informes de víctimas y todo lo demás. "Necesitamos mirar hacia adelante. Tenemos medio mes de calor antes de que vuelva a salir el sol. Quiero planes de construcción para construir primero las secciones más críticas. Planifique la cantidad mínima absoluta de espacio para sostener de manera segura a cada pony en cada campamento. Y los seguidores también. Queremos alojarlos por separado eventualmente, pero por ahora se trata solo de supervivencia. Podemos…"

Ahora se estaba formando un plan, una solución a sus crecientes temores sobre su escaso suministro de oro. "A corto plazo, les dejaremos alquilar un espacio en nuestro refugio frío. Campamentos también ".

Cozen silbó. "Pagar a las empresas laborales para que ayuden al ejército a construir una fortaleza, ¿te hacen pagarte por usarla? No les gustará eso ".

Asintió con gravedad. "Estoy seguro de que se pondrán furiosos. Pero… "Se puso de pie, mirándola a los ojos. "Nosotros. No. Les. Diremos. Hasta. Que. Terminen. ¿Estamos claros?"

Él esperaba una discusión, pero ella no ofreció ninguna, solo asintió secamente.

"Y déjame ser claro." Se inclinó más cerca, doblando sus alas. "Ningún pony fuera de esta tienda lo sabe. Penumbra moriría antes de violar mis órdenes, Shade trabaja para el ejército y yo le confiaría mi vida a Silver. Si vienen a mí, sabré quién de nosotros traicionó mi confianza ".

Al parecer, había adivinado bien sus intenciones, porque Cozen se levantó de su silla y lo miró furiosamente. "¡Está incorrecto! ¡Todos _merecen_ un lugar seguro! ¡No deberían tener que pagar por ello! "

"No deberían", asintió, exasperado. "Pero ahora mismo, no tenemos otra opción. Todo el mundo todavía espera que sus partes tengan valor, y esa es parte de la razón por la que todavía podemos hacer las cosas. Déjame recordarte, Cozen. Tengo _toda_ la comida. Por cada mercenario fuera del campo, tengo diez veteranos. Tengo capitanes que piden que los forasteros salgan a la superficie y los dejen morir".

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla, bajando la voz a algo más tranquilo. Mira, Cozen. Prometo no dejarlos morir. Cualquiera que no pueda pagar, encontraré la manera de conseguirlo. Pero no tenemos los lujos que teníamos en Equestria. No pueden elegir irse; no pueden olvidarse de la comida y comer hierba. No pueden cambiar de bando.

"Todos tenemos que trabajar juntos. Por eso construí una nueva compañía a partir de esos ponis, una compañía de obreros y magos en lugar de soldados ".

"Y putas", espetó. "Podrías llamarlos como hacen todos los demás".

"No. Los constructores y magos siguen siendo constructores y magos. Pero las _putas_ son algo mejor ahora. No los llamaré por lo que eran. Y _se_ recordará que yo soy la razón por la que no se congelan y se asfixiaron a cabo en la superficie. Recordarás que tengo la intención de salvar a _todos los ponis_ aquí, incluidos ellos. ¿Está claro?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos por un momento más, luego asintió. "Sí, Quill."

Esta vez no la presionó con el nombre, simplemente se volvió hacia Silver Needle. "Como estaba diciendo, quiero un horario de trabajo para las partes más críticas".

"¿Cuántos cascos?" preguntó, sacando un pergamino y una pluma de algún lugar y mirando el plano. "¿Los doscientos cincuenta, supongo?"

"No." Sacudió la cabeza una vez. "¿Cuántos cascos viven todavía, en todo el ejército?"

"Dos mil, ochocientos y... algo", dijo Silver Needle.

"Y de nuestros seguidores..." Hizo una rápida adición. "Órdenes de trabajo para cuatro mil sementales y yeguas. Cuando vuelva el sol y la caverna se vuelva a calentar, haremos nuevos pedidos. No venderemos comida a ningún pony capacitado dentro o fuera del ejército. Si quieren comer, trabajan. Asegúrese de asignar suficientes puestos de supervisión para que sus oficiales no se sientan insultados. Pero ellos también estarán trabajando ".

"Parece que estás decidido a hacer que el ejército te odie de nuevo", murmuró Penumbra.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No estoy muy seguro. Los soldados pueden quejarse de trabajar, pero la mayoría odia estar más sentados. Solo puedes jugar tantos cascos de cartas y beber tanto vino antes de estar listo para salir y trabajar. O matar, pero no tenemos enemigos con los que luchar aquí. Así que es el trabajo ".

Primero tenían que sobrevivir. La luna no se lo puso tan fácil, no con el frío que empeoraba cada día y diez días horribles para sobrevivir. Después de tres días, se volvió básicamente imposible abandonar el refugio, incluso para los más fuertes y mejor protegidos. Solo los Voidseekers eran inmunes, aunque tenían poco que hacer.

Los ponis se agruparon más apretados, girando de adelante hacia atrás en la caverna para tomar turnos contra la entrada abrasadora. Qué conflictos físicos hubo, o peleas entre soldados y seguidores del campamento, todos se detuvieron al quinto día. Los ponis tenían demasiado fríos para luchar.

Solo había una cantidad limitada de aceite, para sus escasos incendios. Los quemaron al final de la caverna, donde podrían intercambiarse más rápidamente con el mayor suministro de aire, y donde ayudarían a evitar lo peor del frío. Pero no tenían nada lo suficientemente cerca.

Al final, incluso Nightmare Moon entró en la caverna, atravesando la entrada con su séquito de Voidseekers.

Quill estaba allí, vigilando el lugar donde había estado su suministro de aceite con Chain Mail y algunos otros sementales leales. Ya no había aceite, no había fuego. Solo la escarcha que lo cubría todo, y el aire que los presionaba con el peso de los bloques helados.

Tenía la fuerza para levantarse por la princesa, no todos los ponis lo hicieron.

"¿Esto es lo que pasó con mi ejército?" preguntó, mirando hacia el túnel. "Esperaba más de ti, Quill."

Ya no había campamentos, solo ponis acurrucados tan cerca como podían bajo las mantas que podían encontrar. No había más cocinas de campamento, ni círculo de combate ni biblioteca. Ya nadie tocaba sus instrumentos. Ellos simplemente se acobardaron.

"Viven", respondió, sin mirarla a los ojos. "Principalmente. Perdimos una docena de ponis anoche. Seis antes de eso, cuatro la noche anterior ... "

"Te escucho", dijo Nightmare Moon, silenciándolo. "¿Qué habrías hecho si la noche fuera el doble de larga?"

"Morir", dijo.

Ella no se rió, pero uno de los Voidseekers detrás de ella lo hizo.

"Eso no me sirve". Su cuerno comenzó a brillar. Su sombra se acercó a las llamas, más apagada de lo habitual. Todavía lo miraba. "Incluso cuando el sol regrese, llevará tiempo calentar la caverna a través de nuestro conducto térmico. Sin el resto del sistema que diseñó, no habrá forma de regularlo ".

"Lo sé", gruñó. "Nosotros, eh... el plan de trabajo..." Su cabeza daba vueltas. "Hay un método. Primero... construiremos el depósito... algo, algo... hielo... agua... "

"Tú también te estás muriendo", susurró. "Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Pero no servirá ". Ella miró hacia arriba, mirando directamente a la nada. "No puedo calentar lo que está congelado. Pero la luna es mía para ordenar ". La energía se extendió desde ella, quemando las paredes y haciendo que los ponis se retiraran con miedo. Incluso sus Voidseekers retrocedieron. "¡Esta noche ha terminado!"

Los cascos de Quill se congelaron en la superficie de la caverna, mientras energías que ni siquiera podía imaginar se apoderaron de la luna a lo largo de su eje y se _retorcieron_ como solo la Princesa de la Luna podía ordenar. Cualquiera que sea la maldición de Celestia, no la detuvo.

Nightmare Moon aterrizó bruscamente en el suelo de la caverna, hundiéndose visiblemente. "A-ahora ..." Ella se volvió. "Voidseekers... de vuelta a... la sala del trono". Miró por encima del hombro y se encontró con los ojos de Quill. Ella no dijo nada, pero él imaginó que podía sentir su reproche. _¿Pensaste que te dejaría morir?_

En ese momento, _supo que_ Luna todavía estaba allí, en algún lugar.

Incluso sin una sola ventana a la superficie, Iron Quill sabía que se obedecía la orden de Nightmare Moon. Durante las siguientes terribles horas, la caverna comenzó a _calentarse_ . Primero lo sintieron desde la entrada, extendiéndose hacia la caverna más grande.

Quill no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo durmió. Días, probablemente; no había nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertir el reloj de arena en algo tan insignificante como rastrear horas. Pero finalmente se despertó con el sonido de la música del fondo de la caverna.

Alguien tenía un laúd y estaba tocando un himno sencillo. Una de las canciones antiguas, escrita antes de la rebelión. Un canto de agradecimiento por la misericordia de la noche y su tiempo de descanso. Quill escuchó en silencio hasta que terminó la canción. Luego se levantó, temblando una vez por la humedad de su ropa.

Humedad, no hielo.

Lloró.

Luego volvió a tropezar a la caverna principal, con una considerable multitud de ponis detrás de él. Ya no estaban separados por la compañía; ahora todos eran supervivientes de la terrible ira de la luna.

Todavía hacía demasiado frío para regresar a la caverna principal; la enorme masa de metal tardó más de un día en calentarse y la cueva era profunda. Pero el refugio era lo suficientemente cálido como para que ningún pony muriera esa noche. Salieron sólo una vez,para celebrar un memorial por los más de cien muertos. Los mayores, los más enfermos y los jóvenes.

"Mañana volveremos a trabajar", dijo Quill, cuando el servicio estuvo completo y los muertos fueron llevados a la cripta-túnel. "El terrible frío volverá. Si no estamos preparados para ello, todos moriremos. Cada grupo de cascos fuertes debe tomar sus herramientas y trabajar juntos ".

Saltó a la plataforma de madera elevada, señalando la enorme púa de metal sobre él. El agua goteaba de él casi continuamente ahora, formando una piscina creciente debajo. Se mantuvo fuera de la corriente. "Con su arduo trabajo y la Princesa de la Luna gobernandonos, no podemos fallar. Sobreviviremos."

Nightmare Moon se levantó de su trono al final de la plataforma, avanzando hacia él. Quill hizo una reverencia, al igual que la mayor parte del ejército. Se detuvo en el borde del escenario, mirando a todos los ponis.

"Siempre creí que los ponis más fuertes servían a la noche, pero ahora lo sé. Nos esperan muchas dificultades, pero te hacen más fuerte. Al final de todo tu dolor espera nuestra venganza. Vamos _a_ volver a Ecuestria y recuperar lo que nos fue robado. Devolveré tu sufrimiento cien veces mayor a los leales y pequeños tiranos de Equestria ".

La multitud vitoreó.

_**Tengo un canal de youtube ARNULFO WOLF**_


	14. Siembra

No se sentía del todo correcto llamar a Moonrise una  _ ciudad _ , en el sentido de los lugares en Equestria que eran ciudades. Pero tampoco era un campamento militar, ya que habían pasado casi dos meses desde que alguno de ellos había hecho algo remotamente militar. Dadas las dos opciones, Quill prefirió pensar en ella como una ciudad. No era un lugar para que los soldados esperaran hasta volver a pelear, era un lugar para vivir, sin más expectativas más allá de eso.

Quill atravesó la barrera exterior hasta el núcleo cálido central, iluminado solo por la tenue luz de los soportes de piedra luminosa a lo largo de las paredes. Era mejor que la luz de las antorchas para mantener el espacio iluminado durante su segunda noche lunar, incluso si eso significaba que una cuarta parte de todos sus unicornios hicieron poco más con sus turnos de trabajo que recargar hechizos.

_ Es esto, o pasar los meses en la oscuridad.  _ Los ponis murciélago eran buenos para vivir en la oscuridad, mejor que cualquier otro tipo de poni que haya existido. Pero con un número tan grande, el chirrido constante de la navegación habría sido confuso. Por no hablar de las otras criaturas en la oscuridad con ellos.  _ Nunca sabré cómo se las arreglan los murciélagos reales para no confundirse con tantos hermanos y hermanas todos gritando juntos. _

A través del grueso sudario de tela, Quill se paró ante el enorme núcleo de metal. Podía sentirlo incluso a muchos pasos de distancia, el calor que se elevaba era tan intenso que durante el día finalmente brillaba con un rojo apagado en la oscuridad total. Ahora que la noche casi había terminado, no quedaba ningún resplandor. De hecho, Quill casi tropezó con una pony acurrucada en el suelo cerca de la barandilla. Ella no era la única, la habitación estaba repleta de ponis, disfrutando del calor de la parte más cálida de Moonrise.

Silver Needle le dijo que todos deberían ser devueltos a sus áreas de vivienda, que incluso tumbarse en el suelo comprometía la eficiencia de los intercambiadores de calor. Pero Quill no tuvo el corazón para despedirlos. Esta fue la única parte de Moonrise que estuvo por encima del punto de congelación.  _ Necesitamos más calor o más metal para almacenarlo.  _ Pero de alguna manera dudaba que hicieran otro viaje para tomar los tubos destruidos de Vanaheimr y convertirlos en un almacenamiento más grande.

Tomó el aire, volando sobre el apretado grupo de ponis. Apenas había espacio suficiente para que él pasara. Más importante aún, estirar sus alas en un lugar tan cálido fue un tremendo alivio, después de pasar tanto tiempo en un cuartel no diferente al resto. En todo caso, el problema con el núcleo era el acceso desigual. No parecía que los más débiles y enfermos estuvieran recibiendo el calor que probablemente necesitaban.

_ Un problema para la noche siguiente. No vimos que grandes números se congelaran esta vez, eso es lo que importa. Nuestro loco plan funcionó.  _ Quill finalmente llegó a la puerta del otro lado, que los ponis al menos tuvieron el buen sentido de mantener alejados. Se deslizó y luego se detuvo un momento en la escalera. Una línea de ponis se extendía desde abajo, cada uno envuelto en sus túnicas más abrigadas. Sin embargo, cuando salió, todos se levantaron de donde estaban encogidos, soldados y seguidores del campamento y excavadores de zanjas por igual. "Lord Comandante", susurraron. Con honor ahora, en lugar de despecho.

Iron Quill pasó entre ellos, tratando de lucir más digno de lo que su viejo cuerpo y sus articulaciones desvencijadas le permitían. Se  _ hizo _ llevar un poco de la armadura en todo momento, al menos, el peto y la pesada capa. Lo hizo diferenciarse de los demás residentes de Moonrise. Significaba que todos los que lo veían tenían que mirar por segunda vez, solo para estar seguros.

Actualmente había cuatro pisos terminados, cada uno hecho con ladrillos lunares y mortero. Ya estaban encontrando problemas con los pisos, con al menos dos informes de que las delgadas capas de roca que habían cortado se derrumbaron bajo la presión de muchos cascos. Pero sin madera, hasta ahora no habían encontrado mejores soluciones.

Sin embargo, finalmente llegó al último piso y a la "sección" donde se alojaba su propio campamento. Una sala común estaba llena de ponis, apiñados alrededor del radiador de calor de metal y un anillo de piedra luminosa como si fuera un pozo de fuego. Ya no hubo incendios, tanto por orden suya como porque habían quemado casi todo el material de desecho que quedaba en la luna que sobrevivió la noche anterior. Los ponis levantaron los cascos para saludarlo, aunque sus propios sementales no se levantaron como lo hacían los extraños.

Donde antes el anillo de mesas y sillas alrededor del respiradero se había extendido a una buena distancia, y los ponis cantaban y charlaban amistosamente entre ellos, ahora todos se acurrucaban en el suelo, tan cerca del respiradero como podían. Los únicos ponis que no estaban a su lado estaban haciendo alguna tarea, limpiando la sala común o preparando la siguiente comida de papilla de papa.

Quill también pasó, deslizando un cuenco para él mientras pasaba por los camarotes hacia la única parte de su sección que ninguna otra sección tenía: las salas de mando.

"Te tomó suficiente tiempo", dijo Penumbra detrás de él, con la voz fría de costumbre. "¿A dónde te fuiste, de todos modos?"

Quill no aceleró, sosteniendo el cuenco en su ala y comiendo mientras caminaba. No era terriblemente digno, pero estos ponis ya sabían que solo era mortal. No era un mito para ellos. "Asegurándonos de que ... Moonrise todavía esté viva", dijo. “Después del mes pasado… todavía tengo visiones oscuras. La cripta tiene suficientes ataúdes ".

“No hay ataúdes. No tuvimos tiempo de tallarlos, ¿recuerdas? Penumbra apoyó un casco en la puerta de la sala de reuniones, impidiéndole abrirla. Termina ese cuenco. Me lo agradecerás en un minuto ".

Iron Quill no podía imaginar por qué, ¿no acababa de decir que llegaba tarde a la reunión? Pero la ayuda de Penumbra ya había salvado a toda la ciudad, así que no estaba dispuesto a empezar a dudar de ella.

Detuvo un auxiliar que pasaba por el pasillo y le ofreció el cuenco casi vacío. "Deshazte de esto, soldado", ordenó, antes de que Penumbra finalmente se apartara y lo dejara entrar en la habitación.

Pronto supo por qué ella había hecho su sugerencia.

Hoy asistieron los desconfiados habituales en el consejo de Quill. Sylvan Shade, por supuesto, con sus conocimientos de alquimia y filosofía natural. Cozen, cuyas ideas habían sido tan útiles en los últimos meses. Chain Mail, que representa a las fuerzas armadas y los que mantienen el orden en la ciudad. Silver Needle, intendente general. Appleseed, recién invitado de los seguidores del campamento para esta reunión en concreto. Se movía sobre sus cascos, constantemente incómodo. Y no había ningún misterio sobre por qué.

En el lugar habitual de Quill, Nightmare Moon ya estaba sentada en cuclillas y luciendo increíblemente aburrida. Ella enarcó una ceja cuando él entró, aunque por lo demás su posición reclinada era casual. No había Voidseekers con ella.

Penumbra se detuvo en la puerta para hacer una reverencia, la única que no se vio afectada por el terrible frío en la habitación. Todos los demás se acurrucaron bajo sus mantas, evitando la cabecera de la mesa como si una mirada allí pudiera prenderles fuego.

"Todo este tiempo me he preguntado cuál es el secreto de tu éxito; aparentemente, ese secreto es prestar la menor atención posible a tu trabajo".

Quill se inclinó mucho más cerca de la mesa, aunque no hizo una reverencia tan profunda como Penumbra, ni se quedó allí tanto tiempo. Él era el Lord Comandante; si alguien no se humillaba, era él. “Perdóname, Princesa. Si hubiera sabido que estabas presente…”

"Mi visita habría sido en vano", interrumpió. “No estoy aquí para ver un espectáculo de mimos cuidadosamente preparado. Estoy aquí para ver quién eres realmente. Esta es otra de sus reuniones de crisis, ¿no? Voy a observar mi milagro en acción ".

_ Y poner a todos tan nerviosos que no puedan hacer nada, _ pensó. Asintió de nuevo, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa hasta la silla vacía en el otro extremo. Lo puso justo al lado de la pizarra en un lugar de lejos de ella, pero tendría que ser suficiente. La sala de conferencias era más grande que la carpa, con una puerta de gran tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para permitir cualquier equipo que pudiera ser necesario. Hoy no había nada especial, solo unas pequeñas bandejas de tierra cerca del pony terrestre y algunas macetas de plantas que a Quill no le importó identificar.

“Por supuesto, princesa. Hágase tu voluntad ". Se acomodó en su silla. “Ya los he hecho esperar lo suficiente. Princesa, espero que no le importe si renunciamos a las constantes pausas por respeto y honor durante la reunión. Si todos los ponis quitaran eso del camino ahora, lo haría más fácil ".

Ella asintió con impaciencia. “Ya tuve suficiente al entrar. Habla como si no estuviera presente. No interferiré."

Iron Quill no lo creyó ni por un segundo, pero no importaba. Continuaron con el comienzo de la reunión, discutiendo el estado de Moonrise y sus posibilidades de supervivencia esperadas. Después de confirmar que nadie se había congelado hasta morir.

"Con el amanecer de mañana, no parece probable que suceda", finalizó Silver Needle, al final de su informe. "La única muerte hasta ahora fue durante una pelea al comienzo".

"Obligar a diferentes campamentos a vivir juntos es... duro para la moral", dijo Chain Mail. "Todos estamos luchando por salir adelante a nuestra manera". Más que muchos: todavía estaba entrenando a un grupo de ex prostitutas y vagabundos para ser vigilantes. Como quill entendió, el progreso fue lento.

"No por mucho", dijo Quill. “Deberíamos poder terminar el resto de la estructura el próximo mes. Tenemos muchas pezuñas listas para trabajar nuevamente. Recuerden la noche de la última luna ".

"Sería mejor si pudiéramos prometer... una noche más cálida por venir", dijo Sylvan. Pero en comparación con varios de los otros, estaba menos asustado de la presencia de Nightmare Moon. Al menos la había visto y hablado con ella antes. "¿Podemos hacer eso?"

"Será más frío si no hacemos nada", dijo Cozen, evitando mirar hacia Nightmare Moon. “Tendremos los otros dos tubos de intercambio de calor funcionando si terminamos las otras alas. Difundirán el mismo calor más delgado. Honestamente, es posible que necesitemos desarrollar diferentes costumbres para vivir de día y de noche. Quizás sea una pérdida de recursos construir los otros tubos ".

"Espejos", sugirió Sylvan. “Solo necesitamos más de ellos. Apunta más luz a la superficie y caliéntala más. Haz que el calor dure más ".

"Pensé que esta reunión era sobre el suministro de alimentos", dijo Nightmare Moon, golpeando con impaciencia con un casco la mesa. “Confío en que resolverá el problema de la falta de calor. Ya lo has hecho, es solo una cuestión de grados. Pero, ¿qué  _ comerá _ mi ejército ?

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo nos dejaste hacer las cosas a nuestra manera?  _ Quill asintió obedientemente. "Trataremos el tema de la calidez por el momento". Hizo un gesto hacia el nuevo pony. “El es Appleseed. Después de investigar cada campamento, descubrí que el pony con más experiencia agrícola era uno de mis nuevos reclutas".

Podría ser un nuevo recluta, pero por lo demás no había nada  _ nuevo _ en Appleseed. Incluso era mayor que Quill, con una melena gris y articulaciones ligeramente hinchadas. Incluso estar tan cerca de Nightmare Moon era claramente una tensión para él. Pero al menos no había intentado huir, o colapsado por la presencia de otro mundo de la oscura Alicornio.

“Después de nuestras últimas entrevistas con él, invité a Appleseed a que volviera a ofrecer su experiencia mientras hablamos de nuestro suministro de alimentos. Appleseed, todavía no eres miembro de este consejo, así que no sientas que la presión de lo que discutimos recaiga sobre ti. Lo hemos traído para su opinión experta y nada más, ¿entiendes?

Asintió débilmente.

"Muy bien. Entonces entendemos el alcance del problema, Coronel Needle. Ha realizado el inventario completo que le pedí, ¿no? " A su asentimiento…”, continuó. “Por favor, explique cuánto tiempo tenemos para trabajar”.

Se levantó de su silla, revolviendo los papeles frente a ella, antes de finalmente decidirse por uno. Todo el tiempo los ojos de Nightmare Moon se enfocaron en ella como una lanza, sin parpadear.

“Muchos de ustedes saben que llegamos esperando asediar el Castillo de las Dos… la fortaleza de la Tirana. Esperábamos suministrar un ejército mucho más grande que los 3900 que sobreviven actualmente. Pero también esperábamos poder salvarnos del territorio y hacer trueques con los comerciantes. Con todas estas opciones cerradas, hemos confiado en nuestras tiendas durante los últimos dos meses. Tampoco ayuda que no hayamos abastecido previamente a los seguidores del campamento ". Levantó una pezuña hacia Cozen. “No, no estoy sugiriendo un cambio. Solo señalando un hecho estadístico. Tenemos más bocas y menos formas de alimentarlas.”

“Hemos estado agotando nuestras reservas durante los últimos dos meses con raciones completas para cada yegua y semental. Al ritmo actual, nos quedan cuatro lunas ".

Era el plazo más largo que habían tenido para uno de los milagros que exigía Nightmare Moon. Pero también fue el más lento de resolver. Una cueva se puede calentar o enfriar en horas. El cultivo de nuevos alimentos fue mucho más lento.

"Si estuviéramos en Equestria, ¿cómo resolveríamos este problema?" preguntó, señalando a Appleseed. "¿Podríamos cultivar una cosecha tan rápido?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, miró hacia Nightmare Moon, luego comenzó a encogerse de nuevo. Cuando finalmente Appleseed habló, fue con gran esfuerzo. “Con ponis terrestres para trabajar la tierra y ponis pegaso en el aire arriba, podrías alimentar a todo este ejército en menos de dos lunas. Pero perdón, Lord Comandante, no tenemos nada de lo que necesitaríamos para eso ".

"¿ _ Qué _ tenemos?" Preguntó Nightmare Moon. La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Silver Needle  _ saltó.  _ ¿La princesa, realmente preocupada por los detalles más finos de su ejército? En todo el tiempo que pasó trabajando en las tiendas, Iron Quill casi nunca la escuchó hacer preguntas como esa. Sólo cuando se le acabó el vino o el jabón fino. No hace falta decir que se quedó sin ambos.

"Hay, eh..." Silver Needle barajó sus papeles de nuevo, antes de seleccionar un pergamino. “Patatas, zanahorias, moras, maíz, arroz, cebada, avena. Todo nuestro suministro de productos de lujo se ha consumido, aunque creo que conservamos las semillas donde pudimos ".

Nightmare Moon agitó un ala. “Entiendo eso, sé la basura con la que tratas de alimentarme y convocas un festín. Le pregunto qué espera hacer para cultivar en esta cueva. No le doy ningún honor a mi hermana al decirlo, pero las realidades de las plantas que conocemos requieren luz solar, ¿no es así? Glowstone no es suficiente ".

"Nosotros, eh..." Silver Needle titubeó, luchando con sus pergaminos. “Quill ordenó que los montones de estiércol se guardaran en una caverna cercana, en lugar de quemarlos o arrojarlos afuera. Y hay, eh... ¿paja? ¿Bandejas? Ella gimió, mirando desesperada a Quill.

Eso parecía un intento suficiente para que pudiera ayudarla. Perdónala, princesa. Todavía no sabemos cuál será nuestra solución. Por eso hemos invitado a Appleseed. Con cada uno de estos problemas, la solución ha llegado finalmente gracias a la participación de un experto. Appleseed, repasa tus sugerencias nuevamente. Conoces nuestras limitaciones. Explícanos lo que nos dijiste en la última reunión ".

Todos los ojos se posaron en Appleseed. Se movió en su asiento y habló con Quill en lugar de con la princesa. "Por supuesto. Bueno, hay... todo el mundo sabe que no todos los cultivos son iguales. Obvio... lo obvio es que lo que plantamos no puede entrar en el vientre de ningún poni. La siembra reduce aún más nuestro suministro.

“La clave de todo esto tienen que ser las patatas. Son bastante insípidas, pero puedes alimentar a tantos ponis en un acre de patatas como diez de trigo. Hacer que sepa que vale la pena comer después es un problema para el chef. Una vez que se establezcan ".

"Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo contigo en eso", dijo Sylvan. "Dices que son las más fáciles de cultivar, así que las patatas lo son".

"No se quedarán mucho más de todos modos", agregó Needle. "Ya hemos rotado las papas en la mayoría de las comidas que servimos en el campamento".

"Sí, pero..." Sylvan vaciló. “¿Pero dónde está el campo? Incluso si no necesitas mucho espacio ... necesitamos un poco de crecimiento para todas estas bocas ".

"Más 'un espacio", agregó Appleseed. “Las papas son un cultivo resistente, resistirán mejor una helada, pero si el suelo se enfría más que… en esta habitación, se congelarán y morirán. Y necesitan mucha agua, incluso con amor y cuidado, necesitarás poner una pulgada en el campo por semanas ".

“Probablemente podría reducir eso significativamente”, interrumpió Sylvan. “Mi mayor logro antes de unirme a la rebelión fue ayudar a colonizar climas secos. Aprendí que la precisión y la relación del agua pueden reducir el agua que usamos en... tres cuartos. Si tenemos cuidado ".

"Y el campo será..." comenzó Nightmare Moon. Seguramente no esperas que mantenga una nueva burbuja de aire afuera durante meses seguidos, Quill. No podrías haber olvidado nuestra experiencia anterior tan rápidamente ".

"No, princesa", dijo. "Encontrar un lugar para el campo..." Dudó. “Siempre supimos que sería un desafío. El espacio no es el problema, pero... como señala Appleseed, cuidar nuestros cultivos una vez que los plantamos sí lo  _ es _ . Debemos mantenerlos calientes y de alguna manera debemos darles luz. Esto limita dónde pueden colocarse ". Miró a Cozen. “¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de encenderlos? ¿Cuál es tu solución? "

"Yo..." Ella vaciló, luego se metió en el apuro. “Miré lo mágico y lo físico. Creo que una combinación de ambos será la única forma de no morir de hambre. Obviamente, la forma más sencilla sería simplemente dejar que la luz brille sobre ellos. Si usamos un techo de vidrio, podemos dejar que el sol haga su trabajo durante esas partes del mes. Suponiendo... ¿Pueden las patatas vivir a la luz solar constante?

"No tengo ni idea", dijo Appleseed. "Celestia nunca... La  _ Tirana _ nunca dejó de bajar el sol antes".

Cozen se encogió de hombros. “Podríamos bajar una sombra si tuviéramos que hacerlo. Independientemente, no es el  _ día _ la mayor prueba para nosotros. Tengo..."

Nightmare Moon volvió a reír, y esta vez su voz sacudió toda la habitación. "Oh sí. Instalar  _ ventanas _ transparentes cuando el único refugio que te mantiene vivo es el sello de una cueva que no puedes replicar. ¿Sabes cuánta  _ fuerza _ se presionaría contra una ventana, incluso una muy pequeña?

Sylvan respondió eso. "Un monton. Hay... vacío ahí fuera y aire aquí. Sería el reverso de los recipientes de vacío que tengo en mi colección. Cada uno tiene, quizás... una pulgada de grosor ".

“Creo que se podría hacer”, dijo Cozen. “Los construiríamos en secciones pequeñas, con acero para mantenerlos en su lugar. O quizás ponerlos directamente en la roca. Una aplicación precisa de teletransportación y amplificación de calor podría hacerlo, para derretir la roca alrededor de las ventanas. Requeriría... quizás... la indulgencia de nuestra princesa para ayudar. Sería más fácil si hubiera aire en ambos lados mientras trabajamos, y solo ella tiene el poder de retener esa cantidad".

Nightmare Moon se burló. “Así que vas a hacer… ventanas lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener la presión, luego… colocarlas en el techo de piedra con magia de unicornio. Supongo que no han olvidado que el cielo sobre sus cabezas tiene diez metros de roca sólida. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le llevará cavar el pozo para cada abertura?

"Nosotros, eh..." Ella miró hacia otro lado, esta vez a Quill. “Quiero decir, quise preguntar, si podríamos considerar una ubicación principalmente para el campo. Creo que no tenemos más remedio que construirlo en los túneles cerca de la entrada. Allí podemos usar nuestros ponis terrestres para tallar y sellar las ventanas en su lugar. ¿Es eso posible?"

Quill se volvió hacia Appleseed. “Viviste en esos túneles. ¿Podríamos hacer crecer una cosecha en la sección superior de la entrada, lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a todos los pony?

"Yo..." Se tambaleó, pero Silver Needle estaba listo. Empujó su mapa detallado de la caverna. Incluía la entrada del túnel. Realmente era bastante ancho y la pendiente era lo suficientemente poco profunda como para que tuvieran cierta distancia para colocar un campo.

“Quizás,” dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada del mapa. “Será... algo cercano. Si perdemos incluso una parte de nuestras cosechas por el frío, seguramente moriremos de hambre. Y... perdóneme, Lord Comandante. Pero aún no has hablado de la noche. Las papas son un ácaro que perdona la sombra, pero no casi media luna sin luz ".

"Sí", dijo Quill. “Así que supongamos para esta conversación que… nos comprometemos a convertir la sección superior de este túnel en un campo. Haremos cientos de ventanas con vidrio grueso, cada una lo suficientemente pequeña como para permanecer fuerte. Sé que tenemos ponis artesanos entre nosotros, sopladores de vidrio y traficantes de arena por igual ".

Pero incluso cuando lo descartó, su mente ya estaba dando vueltas. No tenían aceite y necesitarían un calor increíble para derretir la arena. Encontrar el flujo correcto y dejarlo en claro eran problemas propios que no creía que a ningún pony en esta habitación le importara escuchar.

"Princesa, ¿ayudarias con esto, si logramos crear las ventanas y probamos que son lo suficientemente fuertes para contener el aire?"

"Ciertamente", dijo. “Pero debe darse cuenta de que el vidrio retiene el aire casi perfectamente, pero incluso la roca impermeable no es una barrera perfecta. Al debilitar el techo, está creando fugas. Nuestro suministro de aire caerá, escapando al vacío. Habrá... algo de ciencia para reemplazar el aire con su electrólisis a la velocidad a la que se pierde. Me  _ gustaría _ sugerir una esclusa de aire sería una construcción prudente en ese túnel, ya que un fallo en el que por lo menos permitir que estos ponis para sobrevivir. Pero dado que la pérdida del túnel significaría la muerte por inanición, creo que el vacío es más amable. Preferiría que mi ejército muriera en unos minutos que en meses de agonía ".

Sus palabras golpearon a todos en la habitación como un ladrillo, asombrando a varios de ellos. Sylvan y Cozen estaban al menos acostumbrados a esto: el conocimiento inescrutable de Nightmare Moon de cosas que ningún otro pony podría comprender.

Solo Cozen fue lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar sobre algo. "¿Qué es ciencia? ¿... electrólisis?”

"Filosofía natural", dijo Nightmare Moon, molesta. "Y electrólisis".

Quill vaciló un momento más, pero no los había llevado tan lejos manteniéndose en silencio. “Hay… Princesa. Tu conocimiento hace que todos parezcamos insectos. ¿Hay alguno que crea que valga la pena compartir con nosotros para que las posibilidades de supervivencia de su ejército aumenten?

Ahora ella fue la que la tomó por sorpresa. Aunque la Alicornio era mucho mayor que todos ellos y más rápido de recuperarse. "¿Ahora mismo? Estás pasando por alto una importante fuente de alimento. Fue... lo  _ consideré _ en mis planes para una Equestria sin luz. Y ya mencionaste que tienes una gran cantidad de  _ estiércol, _ así que... "

Parecía estar esperando a que Quill terminara su pensamiento por ella, pero él solo la miró. ¿Qué quiso decir ella?

"¡Hongo!" Ella exclamo. "Champiñones. Requieren poca o ninguna iluminación, solo requieren un poco de materia podrida para crecer. Estiércol mezclado con arena lunar, tal vez. La proporción sería suya para descubrir. Su crecimiento también generaría una calidez nada despreciable. Recuerdo…” Se calló, mirando una pared cercana. “Las tinas de hongos siempre estaban calientes cuando entré. Sin embargo, hay un precio pagado: los hongos respiran, al igual que tú. Es posible que requieran que derrita más hielo para dar cuenta de eso ".

"Tenemos..." Ahora incluso Quill no lo sabía. Los hongos no eran exactamente algo de lo que él supiera nada. No llenaste las mochilas de los ponis en marcha con algo que él consideraba un accesorio para cocinar caro. "¿Champiñones?"

"No te molestes", dijo Nightmare Moon, levantando un ala. "La respuesta es sí. Habla con  _ mi _ chef, ella te dará lo que quede. Espero recibir la primera cosecha  _ personalmente _ para reemplazar lo que les presto. Sin embargo, no comenzará con un suministro para tener alguna esperanza de crecer lo suficiente, o lo habría mencionado antes. Su plan solo puede complementarse mientras esperamos. Todas estas otras imposibilidades deben volverse plausibles, a través de medios que solo puedo especular. Luz sobre todo ".

  
  


"Sí", acordó Quill. “Creo que estamos listos para llegar a esa pregunta. Supongo que debe tener algo, Cozen, o nos habría detenido antes de que empezáramos a ultimar los detalles. Si estoy a punto de pedirle a Silver Needle que diseñe un taller de trabajo de vidrio y desvíe a muchos trabajadores para que lo trabajen, debo saberlo ".

"Por supuesto. Comencé con nuestro dispositivo de calor como guía. Absorbe la luz del sol durante el día y comparte el calor con nosotros cuando llega la oscuridad. Creo, aunque admito que solo tengo una conjetura como base, que la fuerza del sol entra y se almacena dentro del metal. Sabemos por todos los herreros del campamento que hay capacidad para más. Dicho esto... el calor por sí solo no hará crecer una granja. No creo que podamos conseguir  _ nada lo _ suficientemente caliente como para producir la luz del sol, ni mediante ningún hechizo o artificio de artesanía conocido por las yeguas o los eruditos ".

"Gracias por esta pérdida de tiempo", dijo Nightmare Moon, doblando sus cascos frente a ella con creciente molestia. “Tienes razón, por cierto. El núcleo de metal absorbe la luz solar en forma de calor. Pero su redescubrimiento de un principio claramente obvio no produce pan para mi mesa ".

Por un segundo, pareció que Cozen se rendiría y volvería a quedarse en silencio. Pero Quill asintió con la cabeza y ella siguió adelante, menos segura ahora. “Mis tripulaciones aéreas son ahora más que hábiles en el funcionamiento de la maquinaria, por lo que no necesitan mi ayuda. He estado... jugando con la piedra luminosa ".

Se levantó, se dirigió al carrito bajo metido en un lado de la habitación y sacó un bulto bien envuelto de encima. Lo puso sobre la mesa y luego lo desplegó.

Era un trozo muy grande de piedra incandescente, del tamaño que podría usarse para encender un equipo completo de catapulta mientras trabajaban. La piedra luminosa en sí, un mineral blanco calcáreo grabado con finas runas en pintura negra, había sido envuelto en un conjunto de anillos de metal entrelazados, el tipo de mecanismo para el que Cozen había sido contratado en primer lugar.

"¿Qué hace?" Nightmare Moon preguntó, mirando el objeto. Ya no parecía aburrida.

En realidad, menos que piedra luminosa. Como sabrá nuestra... princesa, cualquier unicornio puede cargar las rocas que usamos para la iluminación. Recolectan y almacenan maná, luego lo convierten en luz. Este ya no tiene la capacidad de cosechar de un unicornio; en cambio, almacena la luz directamente, luego se puede hacer que libere lo que almacena a cualquier velocidad que deseemos. Este ha estado absorbiendo la luz de nuestro aparato de fusión durante los últimos días ".

Levantó el objeto en el aire con su magia, luego giró el dial exterior. Al instante, la piedra blanca comenzó a brillar de un rojo brillante, el mismo rojo que la bobina de metal que derretía el hielo. No era el azul frío de una piedra luminosa, sino el rojo brillante, que se hacía más brillante cuanto más se retorcía.

La luz llenó la habitación, lo suficientemente dura como para que Quill y los otros murciélagos levantaran los cascos para protegerse la cara, momentáneamente aturdidos.

No fue solo brillante. Quill sintió que sudaba con su túnica gruesa. Sylvan no necesitaba una chaqueta con su fuerza de poni de tierra, pero Chain Mail arrojó la suya a un lado.

Unos segundos más tarde, Cozen giró su dial hacia atrás y la piedra luminosa se oscureció. "Tengo los diagramas de hechizos aquí si a la princesa le gustaría ver", dijo, pasándolos. “No te lo mostraré, Qui...Lord Comandante. Sé que no te importa."

"Solo me importa que se pueda reproducir".

"Sí." Ella asintió con entusiasmo. “Aunque debo señalar que destruye permanentemente el propósito original de la piedra luminosa. Un unicornio no podrá volver a cargarlo.

"Entonces harías... ¿qué con estos, exactamente?" Preguntó Appleseed. "Perdóname por preguntar, pero no solemos usar... hechizos extraños entre nuestros cultivos".

"Tendríamos que construir... espejos, supongo", dijo Cozen. “Uno para cada uno de estos. Si sus límites se traducen como lo hace la piedra luminosa, supongo que necesitaremos varios trozos grandes para la granja, rotados a lo largo de la noche. Que se reabastezcan a la luz del día, y sáquelos de noche ”.

"No puedo dejar de notar que muchos de nuestros planes implican moverse de un lado a otro entre la superficie", dijo Sylvan. “No creo que haya una manera de simplificar ese proceso. Requerir el tiempo y el esfuerzo de nuestra princesa cada vez que trabajamos allí parece... una estrategia tonta ".

Nightmare Moon se rió, tan fuerte que toda la cámara se estremeció. “Qué día será cuando no necesites magia para caminar por la superficie de este lugar. Se puede hacer, pero sigue mi consejo y guarda esa pregunta para alguna generación futura. No lo resolverás. Concéntrate en la comida ".

No se sentía del todo correcto llamar a Moonrise una ciudad , en el sentido de los lugares en Equestria que eran ciudades. Pero tampoco era un campamento militar, ya que habían pasado casi dos meses desde que alguno de ellos había hecho algo remotamente militar. Dadas las dos opciones, Quill prefirió pensar en ella como una ciudad. No era un lugar para que los soldados esperaran hasta volver a pelear, era un lugar para vivir, sin más expectativas más allá de eso.

Quill atravesó la barrera exterior hasta el núcleo cálido central, iluminado solo por la tenue luz de los soportes de piedra luminosa a lo largo de las paredes. Era mejor que la luz de las antorchas para mantener el espacio iluminado durante su segunda noche lunar, incluso si eso significaba que una cuarta parte de todos sus unicornios hicieron poco más con sus turnos de trabajo que recargar hechizos.

Es esto, o pasar los meses en la oscuridad. Los ponis murciélago eran buenos para vivir en la oscuridad, mejor que cualquier otro tipo de poni que haya existido. Pero con un número tan grande, el chirrido constante de la navegación habría sido confuso. Por no hablar de las otras criaturas en la oscuridad con ellos. Nunca sabré cómo se las arreglan los murciélagos reales para no confundirse con tantos hermanos y hermanas todos gritando juntos.

A través del grueso sudario de tela, Quill se paró ante el enorme núcleo de metal. Podía sentirlo incluso a muchos pasos de distancia, el calor que se elevaba era tan intenso que durante el día finalmente brillaba con un rojo apagado en la oscuridad total. Ahora que la noche casi había terminado, no quedaba ningún resplandor. De hecho, Quill casi tropezó con una pony acurrucada en el suelo cerca de la barandilla. Ella no era la única, la habitación estaba repleta de ponis, disfrutando del calor de la parte más cálida de Moonrise.

Silver Needle le dijo que todos deberían ser devueltos a sus áreas de vivienda, que incluso tumbarse en el suelo comprometía la eficiencia de los intercambiadores de calor. Pero Quill no tuvo el corazón para despedirlos. Esta fue la única parte de Moonrise que estuvo por encima del punto de congelación. Necesitamos más calor o más metal para almacenarlo. Pero de alguna manera dudaba que hicieran otro viaje para tomar los tubos destruidos de Vanaheimr y convertirlos en un almacenamiento más grande.

Tomó el aire, volando sobre el apretado grupo de ponis. Apenas había espacio suficiente para que él pasara. Más importante aún, estirar sus alas en un lugar tan cálido fue un tremendo alivio, después de pasar tanto tiempo en un cuartel no diferente al resto. En todo caso, el problema con el núcleo era el acceso desigual. No parecía que los más débiles y enfermos estuvieran recibiendo el calor que probablemente necesitaban.

Un problema para la noche siguiente. No vimos que grandes números se congelaran esta vez, eso es lo que importa. Nuestro loco plan funcionó. Quill finalmente llegó a la puerta del otro lado, que los ponis al menos tuvieron el buen sentido de mantener alejados. Se deslizó y luego se detuvo un momento en la escalera. Una línea de ponis se extendía desde abajo, cada uno envuelto en sus túnicas más abrigadas. Sin embargo, cuando salió, todos se levantaron de donde estaban encogidos, soldados y seguidores del campamento y excavadores de zanjas por igual. "Lord Comandante", susurraron. Con honor ahora, en lugar de despecho.

Iron Quill pasó entre ellos, tratando de lucir más digno de lo que su viejo cuerpo y sus articulaciones desvencijadas le permitían. Se hizo llevar un poco de la armadura en todo momento, al menos, el peto y la pesada capa. Lo hizo diferenciarse de los demás residentes de Moonrise. Significaba que todos los que lo veían tenían que mirar por segunda vez, solo para estar seguros.

Actualmente había cuatro pisos terminados, cada uno hecho con ladrillos lunares y mortero. Ya estaban encontrando problemas con los pisos, con al menos dos informes de que las delgadas capas de roca que habían cortado se derrumbaron bajo la presión de muchos cascos. Pero sin madera, hasta ahora no habían encontrado mejores soluciones.

Sin embargo, finalmente llegó al último piso y a la "sección" donde se alojaba su propio campamento. Una sala común estaba llena de ponis, apiñados alrededor del radiador de calor de metal y un anillo de piedra luminosa como si fuera un pozo de fuego. Ya no hubo incendios, tanto por orden suya como porque habían quemado casi todo el material de desecho que quedaba en la luna que sobrevivió la noche anterior. Los ponis levantaron los cascos para saludarlo, aunque sus propios sementales no se levantaron como lo hacían los extraños.

Donde antes el anillo de mesas y sillas alrededor del respiradero se había extendido a una buena distancia, y los ponis cantaban y charlaban amistosamente entre ellos, ahora todos se acurrucaban en el suelo, tan cerca del respiradero como podían. Los únicos ponis que no estaban a su lado estaban haciendo alguna tarea, limpiando la sala común o preparando la siguiente comida de papilla de papa.

Quill también pasó, deslizando un cuenco para él mientras pasaba por los camarotes hacia la única parte de su sección que ninguna otra sección tenía: las salas de mando.

"Te tomó suficiente tiempo", dijo Penumbra detrás de él, con la voz fría de costumbre. "¿A dónde te fuiste, de todos modos?"

Quill no aceleró, sosteniendo el cuenco en su ala y comiendo mientras caminaba. No era terriblemente digno, pero estos ponis ya sabían que solo era mortal. No era un mito para ellos. "Asegurándonos de que ... Moonrise todavía esté viva", dijo. “Después del mes pasado… todavía tengo visiones oscuras. La cripta tiene suficientes ataúdes ".

“No hay ataúdes. No tuvimos tiempo de tallarlos, ¿recuerdas? Penumbra apoyó un casco en la puerta de la sala de reuniones, impidiéndole abrirla. Termina ese cuenco. Me lo agradecerás en un minuto ".

Iron Quill no podía imaginar por qué, ¿no acababa de decir que llegaba tarde a la reunión? Pero la ayuda de Penumbra ya había salvado a toda la ciudad, así que no estaba dispuesto a empezar a dudar de ella.

Detuvo un auxiliar que pasaba por el pasillo y le ofreció el cuenco casi vacío. "Deshazte de esto, soldado", ordenó, antes de que Penumbra finalmente se apartara y lo dejara entrar en la habitación.

Pronto supo por qué ella había hecho su sugerencia.

Hoy asistieron los desconfiados habituales en el consejo de Quill. Sylvan Shade, por supuesto, con sus conocimientos de alquimia y filosofía natural. Cozen, cuyas ideas habían sido tan útiles en los últimos meses. Chain Mail, que representa a las fuerzas armadas y los que mantienen el orden en la ciudad. Silver Needle, intendente general. Appleseed, recién invitado de los seguidores del campamento para esta reunión en concreto. Se movía sobre sus cascos, constantemente incómodo. Y no había ningún misterio sobre por qué.

En el lugar habitual de Quill, Nightmare Moon ya estaba sentada en cuclillas y luciendo increíblemente aburrida. Ella enarcó una ceja cuando él entró, aunque por lo demás su posición reclinada era casual. No había Voidseekers con ella.

Penumbra se detuvo en la puerta para hacer una reverencia, la única que no se vio afectada por el terrible frío en la habitación. Todos los demás se acurrucaron bajo sus mantas, evitando la cabecera de la mesa como si una mirada allí pudiera prenderles fuego.

"Todo este tiempo me he preguntado cuál es el secreto de tu éxito; aparentemente, ese secreto es prestar la menor atención posible a tu trabajo".

Quill se inclinó mucho más cerca de la mesa, aunque no hizo una reverencia tan profunda como Penumbra, ni se quedó allí tanto tiempo. Él era el Lord Comandante; si alguien no se humillaba, era él. “Perdóname, Princesa. Si hubiera sabido que estabas presente…”

"Mi visita habría sido en vano", interrumpió. “No estoy aquí para ver un espectáculo de mimos cuidadosamente preparado. Estoy aquí para ver quién eres realmente. Esta es otra de sus reuniones de crisis, ¿no? Voy a observar mi milagro en acción ".

Y poner a todos tan nerviosos que no puedan hacer nada, pensó. Asintió de nuevo, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa hasta la silla vacía en el otro extremo. Lo puso justo al lado de la pizarra en un lugar de lejos de ella, pero tendría que ser suficiente. La sala de conferencias era más grande que la carpa, con una puerta de gran tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para permitir cualquier equipo que pudiera ser necesario. Hoy no había nada especial, solo unas pequeñas bandejas de tierra cerca del pony terrestre y algunas macetas de plantas que a Quill no le importó identificar.

“Por supuesto, princesa. Hágase tu voluntad ". Se acomodó en su silla. “Ya los he hecho esperar lo suficiente. Princesa, espero que no le importe si renunciamos a las constantes pausas por respeto y honor durante la reunión. Si todos los ponis quitaran eso del camino ahora, lo haría más fácil ".

Ella asintió con impaciencia. “Ya tuve suficiente al entrar. Habla como si no estuviera presente. No interferiré."

Iron Quill no lo creyó ni por un segundo, pero no importaba. Continuaron con el comienzo de la reunión, discutiendo el estado de Moonrise y sus posibilidades de supervivencia esperadas. Después de confirmar que nadie se había congelado hasta morir.

"Con el amanecer de mañana, no parece probable que suceda", finalizó Silver Needle, al final de su informe. "La única muerte hasta ahora fue durante una pelea al comienzo".

"Obligar a diferentes campamentos a vivir juntos es... duro para la moral", dijo Chain Mail. "Todos estamos luchando por salir adelante a nuestra manera". Más que muchos: todavía estaba entrenando a un grupo de ex prostitutas y vagabundos para ser vigilantes. Como quill entendió, el progreso fue lento.

"No por mucho", dijo Quill. “Deberíamos poder terminar el resto de la estructura el próximo mes. Tenemos muchas pezuñas listas para trabajar nuevamente. Recuerden la noche de la última luna ".

"Sería mejor si pudiéramos prometer... una noche más cálida por venir", dijo Sylvan. Pero en comparación con varios de los otros, estaba menos asustado de la presencia de Nightmare Moon. Al menos la había visto y hablado con ella antes. "¿Podemos hacer eso?"

"Será más frío si no hacemos nada", dijo Cozen, evitando mirar hacia Nightmare Moon. “Tendremos los otros dos tubos de intercambio de calor funcionando si terminamos las otras alas. Difundirán el mismo calor más delgado. Honestamente, es posible que necesitemos desarrollar diferentes costumbres para vivir de día y de noche. Quizás sea una pérdida de recursos construir los otros tubos ".

"Espejos", sugirió Sylvan. “Solo necesitamos más de ellos. Apunta más luz a la superficie y caliéntala más. Haz que el calor dure más ".

"Pensé que esta reunión era sobre el suministro de alimentos", dijo Nightmare Moon, golpeando con impaciencia con un casco la mesa. “Confío en que resolverá el problema de la falta de calor. Ya lo has hecho, es solo una cuestión de grados. Pero, ¿qué comerá mi ejército ?

¿Cuánto tiempo nos dejaste hacer las cosas a nuestra manera? Quill asintió obedientemente. "Trataremos el tema de la calidez por el momento". Hizo un gesto hacia el nuevo pony. “El es Appleseed. Después de investigar cada campamento, descubrí que el pony con más experiencia agrícola era uno de mis nuevos reclutas".

Podría ser un nuevo recluta, pero por lo demás no había nada nuevo en Appleseed. Incluso era mayor que Quill, con una melena gris y articulaciones ligeramente hinchadas. Incluso estar tan cerca de Nightmare Moon era claramente una tensión para él. Pero al menos no había intentado huir, o colapsado por la presencia de otro mundo de la oscura Alicornio.

“Después de nuestras últimas entrevistas con él, invité a Appleseed a que volviera a ofrecer su experiencia mientras hablamos de nuestro suministro de alimentos. Appleseed, todavía no eres miembro de este consejo, así que no sientas que la presión de lo que discutimos recaiga sobre ti. Lo hemos traído para su opinión experta y nada más, ¿entiendes?

Asintió débilmente.

"Muy bien. Entonces entendemos el alcance del problema, Coronel Needle. Ha realizado el inventario completo que le pedí, ¿no? " A su asentimiento…”, continuó. “Por favor, explique cuánto tiempo tenemos para trabajar”.

Se levantó de su silla, revolviendo los papeles frente a ella, antes de finalmente decidirse por uno. Todo el tiempo los ojos de Nightmare Moon se enfocaron en ella como una lanza, sin parpadear.

“Muchos de ustedes saben que llegamos esperando asediar el Castillo de las Dos… la fortaleza de la Tirana. Esperábamos suministrar un ejército mucho más grande que los 3900 que sobreviven actualmente. Pero también esperábamos poder salvarnos del territorio y hacer trueques con los comerciantes. Con todas estas opciones cerradas, hemos confiado en nuestras tiendas durante los últimos dos meses. Tampoco ayuda que no hayamos abastecido previamente a los seguidores del campamento ". Levantó una pezuña hacia Cozen. “No, no estoy sugiriendo un cambio. Solo señalando un hecho estadístico. Tenemos más bocas y menos formas de alimentarlas.”

“Hemos estado agotando nuestras reservas durante los últimos dos meses con raciones completas para cada yegua y semental. Al ritmo actual, nos quedan cuatro lunas ".

Era el plazo más largo que habían tenido para uno de los milagros que exigía Nightmare Moon. Pero también fue el más lento de resolver. Una cueva se puede calentar o enfriar en horas. El cultivo de nuevos alimentos fue mucho más lento.

"Si estuviéramos en Equestria, ¿cómo resolveríamos este problema?" preguntó, señalando a Appleseed. "¿Podríamos cultivar una cosecha tan rápido?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, miró hacia Nightmare Moon, luego comenzó a encogerse de nuevo. Cuando finalmente Appleseed habló, fue con gran esfuerzo. “Con ponis terrestres para trabajar la tierra y ponis pegaso en el aire arriba, podrías alimentar a todo este ejército en menos de dos lunas. Pero perdón, Lord Comandante, no tenemos nada de lo que necesitaríamos para eso ".

"¿Qué tenemos?" Preguntó Nightmare Moon. La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Silver Needle saltó. ¿La princesa, realmente preocupada por los detalles más finos de su ejército? En todo el tiempo que pasó trabajando en las tiendas, Iron Quill casi nunca la escuchó hacer preguntas como esa. Sólo cuando se le acabó el vino o el jabón fino. No hace falta decir que se quedó sin ambos.

"Hay, eh..." Silver Needle barajó sus papeles de nuevo, antes de seleccionar un pergamino. “Patatas, zanahorias, moras, maíz, arroz, cebada, avena. Todo nuestro suministro de productos de lujo se ha consumido, aunque creo que conservamos las semillas donde pudimos ".

Nightmare Moon agitó un ala. “Entiendo eso, sé la basura con la que tratas de alimentarme y convocas un festín. Le pregunto qué espera hacer para cultivar en esta cueva. No le doy ningún honor a mi hermana al decirlo, pero las realidades de las plantas que conocemos requieren luz solar, ¿no es así? Glowstone no es suficiente ".

"Nosotros, eh..." Silver Needle titubeó, luchando con sus pergaminos. “Quill ordenó que los montones de estiércol se guardaran en una caverna cercana, en lugar de quemarlos o arrojarlos afuera. Y hay, eh... ¿paja? ¿Bandejas? Ella gimió, mirando desesperada a Quill.

Eso parecía un intento suficiente para que pudiera ayudarla. Perdónala, princesa. Todavía no sabemos cuál será nuestra solución. Por eso hemos invitado a Appleseed. Con cada uno de estos problemas, la solución ha llegado finalmente gracias a la participación de un experto. Appleseed, repasa tus sugerencias nuevamente. Conoces nuestras limitaciones. Explícanos lo que nos dijiste en la última reunión ".

Todos los ojos se posaron en Appleseed. Se movió en su asiento y habló con Quill en lugar de con la princesa. "Por supuesto. Bueno, hay... todo el mundo sabe que no todos los cultivos son iguales. Obvio... lo obvio es que lo que plantamos no puede entrar en el vientre de ningún poni. La siembra reduce aún más nuestro suministro.

“La clave de todo esto tienen que ser las patatas. Son bastante insípidas, pero puedes alimentar a tantos ponis en un acre de patatas como diez de trigo. Hacer que sepa que vale la pena comer después es un problema para el chef. Una vez que se establezcan ".

"Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo contigo en eso", dijo Sylvan. "Dices que son las más fáciles de cultivar, así que las patatas lo son".

"No se quedarán mucho más de todos modos", agregó Needle. "Ya hemos rotado las papas en la mayoría de las comidas que servimos en el campamento".

"Sí, pero..." Sylvan vaciló. “¿Pero dónde está el campo? Incluso si no necesitas mucho espacio ... necesitamos un poco de crecimiento para todas estas bocas ".

"Más 'un espacio", agregó Appleseed. “Las papas son un cultivo resistente, resistirán mejor una helada, pero si el suelo se enfría más que… en esta habitación, se congelarán y morirán. Y necesitan mucha agua, incluso con amor y cuidado, necesitarás poner una pulgada en el campo por semanas ".

“Probablemente podría reducir eso significativamente”, interrumpió Sylvan. “Mi mayor logro antes de unirme a la rebelión fue ayudar a colonizar climas secos. Aprendí que la precisión y la relación del agua pueden reducir el agua que usamos en... tres cuartos. Si tenemos cuidado ".

"Y el campo será..." comenzó Nightmare Moon. Seguramente no esperas que mantenga una nueva burbuja de aire afuera durante meses seguidos, Quill. No podrías haber olvidado nuestra experiencia anterior tan rápidamente ".

"No, princesa", dijo. "Encontrar un lugar para el campo..." Dudó. “Siempre supimos que sería un desafío. El espacio no es el problema, pero... como señala Appleseed, cuidar nuestros cultivos una vez que los plantamos sí lo es . Debemos mantenerlos calientes y de alguna manera debemos darles luz. Esto limita dónde pueden colocarse ". Miró a Cozen. “¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de encenderlos? ¿Cuál es tu solución? "

"Yo..." Ella vaciló, luego se metió en el apuro. “Miré lo mágico y lo físico. Creo que una combinación de ambos será la única forma de no morir de hambre. Obviamente, la forma más sencilla sería simplemente dejar que la luz brille sobre ellos. Si usamos un techo de vidrio, podemos dejar que el sol haga su trabajo durante esas partes del mes. Suponiendo... ¿Pueden las patatas vivir a la luz solar constante?

"No tengo ni idea", dijo Appleseed. "Celestia nunca... La Tirana nunca dejó de bajar el sol antes".

Cozen se encogió de hombros. “Podríamos bajar una sombra si tuviéramos que hacerlo. Independientemente, no es el día la mayor prueba para nosotros. Tengo..."

Nightmare Moon volvió a reír, y esta vez su voz sacudió toda la habitación. "Oh sí. Instalar ventanas transparentes cuando el único refugio que te mantiene vivo es el sello de una cueva que no puedes replicar. ¿Sabes cuánta fuerza se presionaría contra una ventana, incluso una muy pequeña?

Sylvan respondió eso. "Un monton. Hay... vacío ahí fuera y aire aquí. Sería el reverso de los recipientes de vacío que tengo en mi colección. Cada uno tiene, quizás... una pulgada de grosor ".

“Creo que se podría hacer”, dijo Cozen. “Los construiríamos en secciones pequeñas, con acero para mantenerlos en su lugar. O quizás ponerlos directamente en la roca. Una aplicación precisa de teletransportación y amplificación de calor podría hacerlo, para derretir la roca alrededor de las ventanas. Requeriría... quizás... la indulgencia de nuestra princesa para ayudar. Sería más fácil si hubiera aire en ambos lados mientras trabajamos, y solo ella tiene el poder de retener esa cantidad".

Nightmare Moon se burló. “Así que vas a hacer… ventanas lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener la presión, luego… colocarlas en el techo de piedra con magia de unicornio. Supongo que no han olvidado que el cielo sobre sus cabezas tiene diez metros de roca sólida. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le llevará cavar el pozo para cada abertura?

"Nosotros, eh..." Ella miró hacia otro lado, esta vez a Quill. “Quiero decir, quise preguntar, si podríamos considerar una ubicación principalmente para el campo. Creo que no tenemos más remedio que construirlo en los túneles cerca de la entrada. Allí podemos usar nuestros ponis terrestres para tallar y sellar las ventanas en su lugar. ¿Es eso posible?"

Quill se volvió hacia Appleseed. “Viviste en esos túneles. ¿Podríamos hacer crecer una cosecha en la sección superior de la entrada, lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a todos los pony?

"Yo..." Se tambaleó, pero Silver Needle estaba listo. Empujó su mapa detallado de la caverna. Incluía la entrada del túnel. Realmente era bastante ancho y la pendiente era lo suficientemente poco profunda como para que tuvieran cierta distancia para colocar un campo.

“Quizás,” dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada del mapa. “Será... algo cercano. Si perdemos incluso una parte de nuestras cosechas por el frío, seguramente moriremos de hambre. Y... perdóneme, Lord Comandante. Pero aún no has hablado de la noche. Las papas son un ácaro que perdona la sombra, pero no casi media luna sin luz ".

"Sí", dijo Quill. “Así que supongamos para esta conversación que… nos comprometemos a convertir la sección superior de este túnel en un campo. Haremos cientos de ventanas con vidrio grueso, cada una lo suficientemente pequeña como para permanecer fuerte. Sé que tenemos ponis artesanos entre nosotros, sopladores de vidrio y traficantes de arena por igual ".

Pero incluso cuando lo descartó, su mente ya estaba dando vueltas. No tenían aceite y necesitarían un calor increíble para derretir la arena. Encontrar el flujo correcto y dejarlo en claro eran problemas propios que no creía que a ningún pony en esta habitación le importara escuchar.

"Princesa, ¿ayudarias con esto, si logramos crear las ventanas y probamos que son lo suficientemente fuertes para contener el aire?"

"Ciertamente", dijo. “Pero debe darse cuenta de que el vidrio retiene el aire casi perfectamente, pero incluso la roca impermeable no es una barrera perfecta. Al debilitar el techo, está creando fugas. Nuestro suministro de aire caerá, escapando al vacío. Habrá... algo de ciencia para reemplazar el aire con su electrólisis a la velocidad a la que se pierde. Me gustaría sugerir una esclusa de aire sería una construcción prudente en ese túnel, ya que un fallo en el que por lo menos permitir que estos ponis para sobrevivir. Pero dado que la pérdida del túnel significaría la muerte por inanición, creo que el vacío es más amable. Preferiría que mi ejército muriera en unos minutos que en meses de agonía ".

Sus palabras golpearon a todos en la habitación como un ladrillo, asombrando a varios de ellos. Sylvan y Cozen estaban al menos acostumbrados a esto: el conocimiento inescrutable de Nightmare Moon de cosas que ningún otro pony podría comprender.

Solo Cozen fue lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar sobre algo. "¿Qué es ciencia? ¿... electrólisis?”

"Filosofía natural", dijo Nightmare Moon, molesta. "Y electrólisis".

Quill vaciló un momento más, pero no los había llevado tan lejos manteniéndose en silencio. “Hay… Princesa. Tu conocimiento hace que todos parezcamos insectos. ¿Hay alguno que crea que valga la pena compartir con nosotros para que las posibilidades de supervivencia de su ejército aumenten?

Ahora ella fue la que la tomó por sorpresa. Aunque la Alicornio era mucho mayor que todos ellos y más rápido de recuperarse. "¿Ahora mismo? Estás pasando por alto una importante fuente de alimento. Fue... lo consideré en mis planes para una Equestria sin luz. Y ya mencionaste que tienes una gran cantidad de estiércol, así que... "

Parecía estar esperando a que Quill terminara su pensamiento por ella, pero él solo la miró. ¿Qué quiso decir ella?

"¡Hongo!" Ella exclamo. "Champiñones. Requieren poca o ninguna iluminación, solo requieren un poco de materia podrida para crecer. Estiércol mezclado con arena lunar, tal vez. La proporción sería suya para descubrir. Su crecimiento también generaría una calidez nada despreciable. Recuerdo…” Se calló, mirando una pared cercana. “Las tinas de hongos siempre estaban calientes cuando entré. Sin embargo, hay un precio pagado: los hongos respiran, al igual que tú. Es posible que requieran que derrita más hielo para dar cuenta de eso ".

"Tenemos..." Ahora incluso Quill no lo sabía. Los hongos no eran exactamente algo de lo que él supiera nada. No llenaste las mochilas de los ponis en marcha con algo que él consideraba un accesorio para cocinar caro. "¿Champiñones?"

"No te molestes", dijo Nightmare Moon, levantando un ala. "La respuesta es sí. Habla con mi chef, ella te dará lo que quede. Espero recibir la primera cosecha personalmente para reemplazar lo que les presto. Sin embargo, no comenzará con un suministro para tener alguna esperanza de crecer lo suficiente, o lo habría mencionado antes. Su plan solo puede complementarse mientras esperamos. Todas estas otras imposibilidades deben volverse plausibles, a través de medios que solo puedo especular. Luz sobre todo ".

  
"Sí", acordó Quill. “Creo que estamos listos para llegar a esa pregunta. Supongo que debe tener algo, Cozen, o nos habría detenido antes de que empezáramos a ultimar los detalles. Si estoy a punto de pedirle a Silver Needle que diseñe un taller de trabajo de vidrio y desvíe a muchos trabajadores para que lo trabajen, debo saberlo ".

"Por supuesto. Comencé con nuestro dispositivo de calor como guía. Absorbe la luz del sol durante el día y comparte el calor con nosotros cuando llega la oscuridad. Creo, aunque admito que solo tengo una conjetura como base, que la fuerza del sol entra y se almacena dentro del metal. Sabemos por todos los herreros del campamento que hay capacidad para más. Dicho esto... el calor por sí solo no hará crecer una granja. No creo que podamos conseguir nada lo suficientemente caliente como para producir la luz del sol, ni mediante ningún hechizo o artificio de artesanía conocido por las yeguas o los eruditos ".

"Gracias por esta pérdida de tiempo", dijo Nightmare Moon, doblando sus cascos frente a ella con creciente molestia. “Tienes razón, por cierto. El núcleo de metal absorbe la luz solar en forma de calor. Pero su redescubrimiento de un principio claramente obvio no produce pan para mi mesa ".

Por un segundo, pareció que Cozen se rendiría y volvería a quedarse en silencio. Pero Quill asintió con la cabeza y ella siguió adelante, menos segura ahora. “Mis tripulaciones aéreas son ahora más que hábiles en el funcionamiento de la maquinaria, por lo que no necesitan mi ayuda. He estado... jugando con la piedra luminosa ".

Se levantó, se dirigió al carrito bajo metido en un lado de la habitación y sacó un bulto bien envuelto de encima. Lo puso sobre la mesa y luego lo desplegó.

Era un trozo muy grande de piedra incandescente, del tamaño que podría usarse para encender un equipo completo de catapulta mientras trabajaban. La piedra luminosa en sí, un mineral blanco calcáreo grabado con finas runas en pintura negra, había sido envuelto en un conjunto de anillos de metal entrelazados, el tipo de mecanismo para el que Cozen había sido contratado en primer lugar.

"¿Qué hace?" Nightmare Moon preguntó, mirando el objeto. Ya no parecía aburrida.

En realidad, menos que piedra luminosa. Como sabrá nuestra... princesa, cualquier unicornio puede cargar las rocas que usamos para la iluminación. Recolectan y almacenan maná, luego lo convierten en luz. Este ya no tiene la capacidad de cosechar de un unicornio; en cambio, almacena la luz directamente, luego se puede hacer que libere lo que almacena a cualquier velocidad que deseemos. Este ha estado absorbiendo la luz de nuestro aparato de fusión durante los últimos días ".

Levantó el objeto en el aire con su magia, luego giró el dial exterior. Al instante, la piedra blanca comenzó a brillar de un rojo brillante, el mismo rojo que la bobina de metal que derretía el hielo. No era el azul frío de una piedra luminosa, sino el rojo brillante, que se hacía más brillante cuanto más se retorcía.

La luz llenó la habitación, lo suficientemente dura como para que Quill y los otros murciélagos levantaran los cascos para protegerse la cara, momentáneamente aturdidos.

No fue solo brillante. Quill sintió que sudaba con su túnica gruesa. Sylvan no necesitaba una chaqueta con su fuerza de poni de tierra, pero Chain Mail arrojó la suya a un lado.

Unos segundos más tarde, Cozen giró su dial hacia atrás y la piedra luminosa se oscureció. "Tengo los diagramas de hechizos aquí si a la princesa le gustaría ver", dijo, pasándolos. “No te lo mostraré, Qui...Lord Comandante. Sé que no te importa."

"Solo me importa que se pueda reproducir".

"Sí." Ella asintió con entusiasmo. “Aunque debo señalar que destruye permanentemente el propósito original de la piedra luminosa. Un unicornio no podrá volver a cargarlo.

"Entonces harías... ¿qué con estos, exactamente?" Preguntó Appleseed. "Perdóname por preguntar, pero no solemos usar... hechizos extraños entre nuestros cultivos".

"Tendríamos que construir... espejos, supongo", dijo Cozen. “Uno para cada uno de estos. Si sus límites se traducen como lo hace la piedra luminosa, supongo que necesitaremos varios trozos grandes para la granja, rotados a lo largo de la noche. Que se reabastezcan a la luz del día, y sáquelos de noche ”.

"No puedo dejar de notar que muchos de nuestros planes implican moverse de un lado a otro entre la superficie", dijo Sylvan. “No creo que haya una manera de simplificar ese proceso. Requerir el tiempo y el esfuerzo de nuestra princesa cada vez que trabajamos allí parece... una estrategia tonta ".

Nightmare Moon se rió, tan fuerte que toda la cámara se estremeció. “Qué día será cuando no necesites magia para caminar por la superficie de este lugar. Se puede hacer, pero sigue mi consejo y guarda esa pregunta para alguna generación futura. No lo resolverás. Concéntrate en la comida ".

Se levantó y caminó elegantemente hacia la puerta. “Empiece entonces su trabajo, Lord Comandante. La arena se escurre de tu reloj de arena. Úselo mientras pueda ".

Se levantó y caminó elegantemente hacia la puerta. “Empiece entonces su trabajo, Lord Comandante. La arena se escurre de tu reloj de arena. Úselo mientras pueda ".


	15. Arado

Los miembros del consejo de Quill se presentaron uno tras otro, señalados por la partida de Nightmare Moon. Quill permaneció en su asiento hasta el final, dando a cada uno sus instrucciones por turno. "Fabricar vidrio es nuestra primera prioridad", dijo a Silver Needle. "Ponga las otras secciones en espera hasta que terminemos".

"Se quejarán", dijo Chain Mail. No argumentativo, simplemente práctico. "Les hemos dicho que nos centramos primero en la supervivencia".

"Sigue diciéndoles eso", dijo Quill. "Dígales que si no plantamos cultivos pronto, no tendremos nada para comer. Sin fechas ni horas, nada específico. Solo di que necesitamos vidrio si queremos comer ".

"No entenderán algo tan vago", dijo, volviéndose para irse. Pero les diremos. Tendrás que mostrárselos ".

"Creo que podemos hacerlo", dijo Silver Needle. "Pero Quill, deberías... entender algo. Toda esta construcción que hacemos, nuestro suministro de madera y tela y pintura y... _todo_ se está acabando. Podemos construir su taller esta vez, pero ¿qué pasa la próxima vez? No podemos tallar todo en piedra lunar ".

Quill miró una vez hacia Cozen. "Trabajaré en eso", dijo. No se atrevió a mencionar el lugar donde había estado. Incluso esos ponis en los que confiaba, probablemente no lo creerían. ¿Una ciudad hecha de metal y vidrio? Ningún pony creería eso. Si no recordaba Polestar con tanta claridad, es posible que él mismo no lo crea. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía negarlo.

"Estaré ayudando con el taller", prometió Sylvan. "Hay otras soluciones para sellar además de fundir roca. Mejores, en realidad. Renovar nuestro suministro puede ser... complicado, sin embargo. Hay algunas alternativas basadas en plantas que podríamos considerar, pero... por ahora, optaremos por lo que funcione ".

"Lo menos posible", estuvo de acuerdo Quill. "Una vez que se acaben los cultivos, podemos descubrir más. O tal vez Nightmare Moon descubra la manera de devolvernos a casa y todo esto será en vano ". Nadie reaccionó, ni siquiera una sonrisa. _No creen que sea posible._

Para ser justos, él tampoco. Nightmare Moon _parecía_ querer sacarlos, pero era muy difícil estar seguro de cualquier cosa que hiciera en Moonrise. El contenido de la armería parecía mucho más adecuado para invadir Equestria que para regresar a ella.

Finalmente, solo quedaron Cozen y Penumbra. Penumbra rodeó el fondo de la habitación como un fantasma, y una parte de Quill se dio cuenta de que los demás ni siquiera podían verla. O al menos Cozen si _podía_ verla, ni siquiera miró hacia atrás en esa dirección alguna vez.

"Sé que tienes cosas más importantes en mente", preguntó Quill. Pero eres la mejor artífice que tengo. Por favor, dígame que aprendió algo que podamos usar ".

Cozen se acercó de nuevo a su carrito y sacó un bulto enrollado con fuerza. Lo extendió sobre la mesa, el contenido de cada sección se mantuvo casi donde los había dejado. Era una forma bastante ingeniosa de almacenar cosas.

Allí estaba el artefacto que Quill había rescatado, aunque estaba roto. Cozen lo había roto mucho más. Ella había quitado el vidrio destrozado con colores debajo, quitó un pequeño sobre plateado con un rastro de metal delgado. Aparte de eso, había secciones verdes cubiertas con componentes diminutos, más pequeños que los piñones más pequeños hechos a mano por un maestro relojero.

"¿Qué me puedes decir?" preguntó de nuevo, acercándose para inspeccionar los restos.

Incluso Penumbra emergió de los rincones oscuros de la habitación y ahora se inclinaba para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Tú… le robaste a Vanaheimr? ¿Tierra sagrada profanada?

"No", argumentó Quill. "Nuestra princesa decidió que no era un robo cuando ella misma le quitó el núcleo de calor a Vanaheimr. Ella demostró que la supervivencia es nuestra máxima prioridad y yo estuve de acuerdo ".

Penumbra no discutió, aunque ella se volvió retirándose hacia su rincón de mal humor.

"Como usted dice, no he tenido tiempo para un estudio detallado", dijo Cozen. "Pero lo que puedo decir es que estamos completamente fuera de nuestro alcance. Es como... ¿cómo puedo poner esto? Eres viejo, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas cómo fue cuando el Consejo Solar levantaba el sol en lugar de la Princesa?

"No estoy _tan_ viejo". Dobló las alas, molesto.

"Así que imagina que se han ido por mil años, y todo lo que hicieron está perdido. Las princesas, como… ascienden a un reino superior o lo que sea, dejándonos atrás. Ahora tenemos que mover el sol de nuevo. Pero solo tenemos un unicornio, y nunca antes había levantado un palo. Así es como nuestro artificio se compara con esto. Como esto…"

Ella se agachó con su magia, levantando un solo objeto metálico desde el interior. Era tan pequeño que casi no podía ver. "¿Una pequeña... bomba?"

"No." Ella lo volvió a colocar. "Este es un tornillo, pero ha sido elaborado de manera tan perfecta que se puede usar como _sujetador._ ¿Ves estos hilos? Casi tan apretado como los pelos de la melena de un pony. Y hay ocho de ellos, todos elaborados exactamente igual, perfectos ". Hizo un gesto de una sección a la siguiente. "Cada una de estas partes, ¿qué hacen? Nada mecánicamente. Por lo que puedo decir, todos y cada uno de ellos solían estar unidos a esta pieza verde en la parte posterior, fundidos en su lugar con precisión ".

Sopesó la placa trasera, haciéndola girar por el aire. "Cada parte de esto se me escapa, incluso las más simples. Esto de aquí, le di una parte a Sylvan. No es ningún metal conocido por los ponis. Casi tan fuerte como el acero, pero increíblemente ligero ".

Lo tomó con su casco y lo habría doblado en dos si no hubiera tenido cuidado. Pero por lo fina que se martilló la hoja, todavía fue un logro notable. "No cree que esto nos ayude con nuestro problema alimentario".

"No." Cozen tiró el plato, lo deslizó de nuevo sobre la sábana y volvió a enrollarlo abruptamente. "Los ponis que construyeron esto fueron mucho más allá de lo que entendemos, lo llamaron 'ciencia' en lugar de filosofía natural".

Ella le pasó el rollo, pero Quill se lo devolvió. "No tengo ningún uso para esto. Y quizás tú tampoco, _todavía_ . Pero tal vez lo harás, o... tal vez algún día, algún pony lo hará. Registre sus impresiones y luego concéntrese en el trabajo más importante".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, deslizando el rollo en su carrito tan rápido que Quill sospechó que había sido su deseo desde el principio. Pronto se fue, dejando a Quill a solas con Penumbra.

Deslizó el cerrojo en la cerradura, antes de sentarse a su lado sin invitación. Unos segundos más tarde y se había quitado la máscara, arrojando los envoltorios débilmente sobre la mesa. "Cada uno de estos planes es más loco que el anterior", dijo. "Un techo de cristal. ¿De verdad crees que puedes cultivar patatas _aquí_ ? "

Él se encogió de hombros. "No lo sabremos hasta que los plantemos. Pero creo que la mejor respuesta es: esperamos que así sea. De lo contrario... "Se interrumpió.

"Bueno, ¿cuántas veces deberíamos haber muerto ya? Celestia no pudo hacerlo. No voy a dejar que la luna lo haga, eso es seguro ".

Pasó el tiempo. El hielo se derritió y el sol comenzó a brillar. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente caliente para trabajar, la caverna se llenó con el sonido de martillos golpeando y el golpe de picos. Quill no supervisaba personalmente todos los aspectos de la fábrica, pero sí miraba desde una ventana alta para asegurarse de que los ponis siguieran trabajando. Necesitaban saber que el Lord Comandante se _preocupaba_ por sus planes.

Mirar su trabajo desde arriba le dio una idea. _Todo se reduce a necesitar más metal. Metal para el absorbedor de calor, plata para espejos para recoger la luz. Lástima que no tengamos suficiente piedra luminosa para hacer todo con los absorbentes de calor._

Ya estaba escuchando quejas de no murciélagos que la confiscación de la piedra luminosa estaba oscureciendo demasiado la caverna.

"Viajar con un compañero murciélago", fue su única respuesta. "Resolveremos esto, pero debemos plantar primero".

Por supuesto, conservaba lo que podía para cualquier lugar donde se realizara el trabajo, o de lo contrario tenía un unicornio presente con el trabajo de iluminar el espacio con magia y nada más.

La piedra luminosa podría recargarse, a diferencia de su suministro de rayos que se agota. Pero al ritmo actual, eso sobreviviría a su primera cosecha, por lo que se apartó de _esa_ pesadilla para otro momento.

Mientras sus hábiles trabajadores construían el taller y lo suministraban con materias primas, él envió a todos los pony inexpertos por el túnel para excavar la granja. Cavaron el túnel alrededor de los contornos marcados con tiza en el techo para la ventana, prediciendo dónde caería la luz para que ningún cultivo estuviera demasiado oscuro. No movieron la tierra todavía, aunque otros ponis terrestres _estaban_ trabajando duro mezclando la mejor tierra local que pudieron encontrar en el montón de estiércol para producir algo que pudiera crecer. Naturalmente, esos fueron los ponis que más se quejaron.

Al final, Sylvan les mostró un sistema de niveles decrecientes, donde el agua se podía verter solo en la capa superior y gotear una vez que los suelos estaban saturados para dar servicio a los otros cultivos. Con los aditivos adecuados, afirmó que el suelo solo necesitaría riego cada tres días. Sin embargo, no los tenía aquí.

Todo ingenioso, aunque no lo suficiente para resolver sus dudas.

A la mitad del día, Quill finalmente recibió la llamada de que había terminado la primera ventana. Salió apresuradamente de su oficina de planificación, salió volando por el balcón y atravesó la caverna vacía. Chilló un par de veces para orientarse en la oscuridad casi total. Después de todo, no había ventanas, a través del taller muy abajo irradiaba luz a su alrededor.

No se habían molestado en construir un techo, e incluso las paredes eran solo una capa hasta ahora. _Esto no se mantendrá caliente cuando llegue la noche._ Pero Silver Needle era un poni inteligente. Si sus habilidades para programar fueran tan precisas como de costumbre, el último ladrillo se colocaría a la hora en que finalmente se pusiera el sol.

Aterrizó en la pasarela superior, mirando hacia el balcón junto a Silver Needle. Saltó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer su portapapeles, pero rápidamente se recuperó. "¡Lord Comandante!"

"Solo estoy aquí para ver tu trabajo", dijo. "Estoy seguro de que no podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo".

"T-tú... tienes razón." Ella se enderezó. "Bueno, recuerdas mi dibujo. No cambiamos mucho de ese diseño inicial. Ese recipiente en el centro es cómo derretimos el vidrio. Entran la arena y el fundente, y... "

Estaba hecho de ladrillos cocidos, con el rojo oscuro de la arcilla ecuestre en lugar del sustituto local. El horno rescatado brillaba de color rojo brillante desde el interior, e incluso con las pequeñas aberturas en la parte superior e inferior, el calor rápidamente lo hizo sudar. Pero no había marcas negras en los lados ni en ningún lugar para cargar el combustible.

"No veo un... fuego", dijo. "¿Esto también usa un rayo?"

Ella asintió. "Cozen construyó el aparato. Parece que se está acabando más rápido que el que usamos para el aire, pero... solo tenemos que usarlo para hacer suficiente vidrio para la granja, ¿verdad? "

"Otra pesadilla para que el futuro Lord Comandante la descarte", dijo, refunfuñando. "Más metal, más ingredientes y más relámpagos. Empiezo a pensar que la luna no quiere que vivamos aquí ".

"No puedo imaginar qué le dio esa impresión, señor".

Un par de cascos subieron con estrépito los escalones y, unos momentos después, Sylvan asomó la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente. "¡Comandante! Llegas… más tarde de lo que esperábamos. Los ponis de abajo están trabajando en su segunda ventana ahora ".

El resto del taller no se parecía en nada a ningún soplador de vidrio que Quill hubiera visto, pero ya sabía que podía esperar eso. En lugar del tubo de metal que un pony podría usar para inflar una bola de vidrio en un recipiente útil, había un conjunto de cilindros de piedra perfectamente lisos, unidos por un extraño mecanismo de engranajes y una enorme manivela. En el otro lado había una hoja de metal, fina como un espejo. Un escudo de metal se extendía a lo largo de la hoja, reforzado con gruesas barras transversales y pernos.

"Preferiría mirar. Será más fácil que tener que explicarlo ".

Silver Needle asintió y Sylvan sonrió. Cozen es absolutamente maravillosa, ¿no es así? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era explicar que ninguna ventana que habíamos construido sobreviviría, y... ella ideó este método que no se _parece a_ ninguno de los que hayamos construido ".

Quill se recostó en cuclillas para mirar. "Cuando terminemos, quiero ver el producto terminado. No llamaré a la princesa para que pierda su tiempo probando algo que no creo que pueda tener éxito. Disfruto estar vivo ".

"El verdadero trabajo consistió en encontrar la mezcla adecuada de fundente y arena para que el vidrio fuera tan claro", dijo. "Esta arena lunar es más limpia que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto. Creo que seríamos la envidia de Equestria si pudiéramos traerlo de vuelta con nosotros ".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos que vivir lo suficiente primero".

Fue más simple de lo que pensaba. Un unicornio se acercó al horno con un cucharón de metal y sacó una enorme bola de vidrio naranja fundido. Mientras dos ponis más hacían crujir las ruedas, el unicornio arrojó el vidrio fundido a través. Se extendió a lo largo de los tubos, aplanándose sobre la hoja de metal antes de ser empujada debajo del raspador. Otro unicornio del otro lado tomó una cuchilla y la cortó en forma, luego finalmente la dejó enfriar.

"Así es como los haces tan gruesos y tan planos al mismo tiempo", dijo Quill, tan pronto como terminó. "Me preguntaba cómo ibas a resolver eso".

"Es más fácil presionar pequeños trozos de vidrio y cortarlos de esa manera", dijo Silver Needle. "Pero Sylvan insistió..."

"Que no sería suficiente", terminó Sylvan por ella. "Nunca he visto un trozo de vidrio prensado lo suficientemente grueso como para sobrevivir. Y... lo admito, no sabemos si estos tampoco lo serán ".

Bajaron las escaleras, pasando por las filas de los vidrieros. Había muchos menos ponis aquí ahora que el taller estaba terminado, solo aquellos que tenían algún trabajo u otro. Buena parte del taller se dedicó a preparar la arena, tamizar las impurezas, mezclar el fundente. Pero él no tenía conocimiento de eso, por lo que apenas vio a los ponis trabajando en esa tarea. En lugar de eso, Quill cruzó hacia la pared del fondo, donde esperaba la rejilla de enfriamiento.

El cristal que había visto ya se había desvanecido de un naranja brillante y, a medida que se enfriaba, pudo ver algo de la claridad que finalmente tendría. Quizás no tan claro como un catalejo, pero casi.

"¿Quiere ver esto, Lord Comandante?" preguntó un pony cercano, el unicornio que había trabajado el vidrio, solo unos segundos antes. Era fácilmente el unicornio más grande que Quill había visto en su vida, con los músculos de un pony terrestre y muchas, muchas cicatrices.

Quill asintió y el unicornio hizo levitar la ventana triangular hacia él, sosteniéndola entre ellos. Era _enormemente_ espeso y, por el brillo del resplandor mágico, también pesado. Tocó un borde con cuidado, sintiendo lo notablemente plano que estaba. No se veían burbujas, ni una sola grieta u otra imperfección estructural.

"Excelente trabajo, soldado. Puedes dejar eso atrás, puedo ver que lo has hecho bien ".

Se volvió hacia Silver Needle y asintió con aprobación. "Creo que estos dos deberían ser suficientes para una prueba. Envía estos ponis trabajadores de regreso a sus tripulaciones hasta que la princesa y yo hayamos terminado la prueba. No quisiera que desperdiciaran sus fuerzas si no sirven para nuestros propósitos ".

"Nosotros... apreciamos el sentimiento, Lord Comandante, pero ese vidrio aún no está terminado". Silver Needle sonaba vacilante, como siempre lo estaba cuando tenía que contradecirlo. Pero con tantos ojos puestos en él, Quill apreció su tacto. Una contradicción podría verse como un desafío, uno que podría requerir su respuesta. Pero una delicada petición le salvó esa necesidad.

"Explique."

Sylvan fue quien respondió por ella. "Nosotros, eh... estas ventanas tienen que estar encantadas antes de que estén listas. Con el frío afuera y el calor adentro, podrían romperse de otra manera. He preparado una poción de flexibilidad, que cubrirá ambos lados antes de que estén terminados. Luego, la poción debe curarse durante un día completo antes de que sus efectos se realicen por completo ".

Quill suspiró. _Celestia ayúdanos a estar listos a tiempo._ "Muy bien. Llámame tan pronto como se complete este proceso y haré los arreglos con... "

Se detuvo en seco, sus ojos girando al movimiento justo a su lado. Un pony, uno de los murciélagos que había hecho girar la manivela de aplanamiento, dejó caer una daga de metal malvada al suelo de piedra. Penumbra apareció a su lado en una bocanada de humo, su invisibilidad se disolvió.

"¿Te _atreves a_ levantar tu arma hacia el Lord Comandante?" preguntó, con la voz peligrosamente baja. El poni se debatió y ella se retorció violentamente con dos piernas, rompiendo su delicada ala. Tuvo un espasmo y cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. "¿Estás _loco?"_

"Lo estoy... por la noche".

Ante la conmoción, los propios guardias de Quill se apresuraron desde afuera, empujando a los trabajadores hacia atrás. Algo se estrelló contra el suelo y la arena blanca se derramó por todas partes.

Pero Quill lo ignoró todo, avanzando hacia el pony caído. Cogió el cuchillo. Tenía una curvatura perversa, hasta el punto de que casi parecía una luna creciente. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, arrojándole el cuchillo a Penumbra. Lo atrapó en su ala casi sin esfuerzo, aparentemente adivinando lo que estaba planeando. "¿Las órdenes de quién sigues?"

"Nightmare", susurró el murciélago, la sangre brotaba de sus labios. "A diferencia de ti."

Conocía ese rostro, era la expresión de un pony que estaba a punto de comenzar a lucirse grandilocuente. Quill se elevó en el aire, alzando la voz tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus viejos pulmones. "Por el delito de tentativa de homicidio, te condeno a muerte", dijo. "Penumbra, ahora".

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero demasiado lento. Penumbra le cortó la garganta, manchando el taller con sangre de un rojo intenso. Lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir se perdió en el gutural gorgoteo.

Penumbra se levantó y arrojó el cadáver a un lado con desprecio. "Eres demasiado fácil con alguien que amenazó a tu persona", susurró. "Deberías haberlo torturado y luego obligar a todo el campamento a ver su ejecución".

Quill se estremeció al pensarlo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a matar, pero torturar? ¿Ejecuciones públicas? Él _odiaba_ la arena. Ya había costado bastantes vidas.

Aterrizó a su lado, señalando Chain Mail. Se apresuró a acercarse, agachando la cabeza avergonzado. "Perdóname, Lord Comandante. Si hubiera sabido eso... "

"Olvídalo", dijo, silenciándolo con un ala. "Chain, no podrías haberle quitado las armas a todos mientras yo estaba dentro. Por eso los tengo a ti _y a_ Penumbra ". Hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo. "Este no será enterrado con honor en las catacumbas. Quiero que le quiten la cabeza y le quemen. Echa el resto al montón de estiércol ". Se fue, sus ojos finalmente se posaron en Silver Needle. Se acurrucó en un rincón de la habitación, escondiéndose junto a tinajas de arcilla con fundente. "Por favor, asegúrese de que ninguno de sus trabajadores intente matarme en mi próxima visita".

* * *

Quill no pudo decir qué pasó en el taller después de eso, porque no se quedó a mirar. Lo mejor que podía hacer para frenar la propagación de rumores de que "Nightmare" estaba tratando de matarlo sería tratarlos con nada más que desprecio. Se sentía mucho más seguro con Penumbra siguiéndolo por el aire, solo un poco atrás en lugar de comodamente a su lado. Cortaron directamente hacia la sección de la Compañía Lunar, evitando cualquier otra oportunidad de accidentes en el camino.

"Debes saber qué causó eso", dijo, su voz se trasladó al viento impetuoso.

"Él nos lo dijo", respondió Quill, pasando volando por la entrada de la azotea y hacia el lejano espacio negro donde nadie más podría verlos o escucharlos. Era privacidad, tal vez incluso más de la que podría encontrar en su oficina. Penumbra probablemente podría flotar allí durante horas, pero Quill eventualmente se cansaría. "Nightmare lo envió".

"No." Penumbra estaba tan cerca de él que podría haber sentido su aliento, si es que tenía alguno. "Nightmare no puede hablar con las mentes de los ponis que no la conocen como yo. Ese pony no era un Voidseeker, así que recibió sus instrucciones de uno ".

Quill no necesitaba preguntarse _qué_ Voidseeker podría haberlo hecho. "¿Desafiando abiertamente las instrucciones de la princesa?" preguntó, desconcertado. ¿No me ha declarado el legítimo Lord Comandante? ¿Por qué él...?

"Aminon no es como el resto de nosotros. Lo sabes, incluso es mayor que Nightmare Moon. Su conexión con Nightmare es más profunda que la de ella ".

"Quieres decir que tiene más libre albedrío", respondió Quill. "Nightmare Moon se parece cada vez más a ti, estás _eligiendo_ lo bueno. Imagino que cada día es una nueva furia para él ".

Penumbra apartó la mirada de él en la casi oscuridad. "Ninguno de nosotros toma estas decisiones, Iron Quill. Aminon obedece a Nightmare. Te obedezco… a veces. Por supuesto que piensas que tomo mejores decisiones, tú eliges mis elecciones ".

"Mentirosa." Se acercó y la tocó suavemente en el hombro. "Recuerdo cuando esta cueva estaba a punto de congelarse. Podrías haber obedecido a Nightmare y dejarnos morir, pero te ofreciste como voluntaria para subir a la superficie. Estuviste allí durante _horas_. Por lo demás, nunca te ordené que me protegieras ".

"La princesa lo hizo", respondió ella, derrotada.

Quill volvió a tocar su hombro. "Lo siento si a veces te doy órdenes. Solo lo hago porque sería incapaz de mantener a Moonrise sin ellos ".

Ella no se apartó esta vez, en lugar de eso envolvió una de sus patas delanteras alrededor de la de él. Quill perdió el rastro de sus alas, dejando que la oscuridad se los tragara a ambos. Algunos murciélagos nuevos podrían tener miedo a la oscuridad como esta, pero Quill no era nuevo. La sombra los abrazó a ambos como un viejo amigo. Muy por debajo estaban los sonidos de Moonrise, mientras los ponis, las piedras, los relámpagos y el trabajo duro luchaban por mantenerlos con vida en un lugar al que no pertenecían.

"Te sientes... diferente", dijo Penumbra. No podía ver lo que podría estar haciendo, pero aún podía sentirla allí, flotando. La luna apenas los atrajo, en comparación con lo que podrían haber sentido en Equestria. "Ahora más que nunca. Quill, es como... todo se enfoca cuando estoy contigo ".

 _"_ Creo que eso se llama amor", dijo, tan casualmente como pudo.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta. "La voz de Nightmare es como un susurro. Enojada, ¡te odia! Mucho más que antes. Quill, ¿qué cambió?

Él no la presionó. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta… "Lo que hice con la princesa", dijo. "A dónde fuimos. Conoces el lugar y lo que encontramos allí. Quemó. Ardió tanto que solo quería morir. Pero todavía no lo he hecho ".

Ella guardó silencio de nuevo. Flotaron en la oscuridad un poco más, simplemente aferrándose el uno al otro. Quill podría haber estado disgustado de estar tan cerca de ella, unos meses antes. Los Voidseekers estaban muertos, de verdad. No había calidez en su toque, y no solo porque estaba completamente cubierta por abrigos apretados. Pero tal vez eso no importaba. Iron Quill ya era viejo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él mismo se convirtiera en un cadáver. Antes que eso, si Aminon se salía con la suya.

"Tenemos que volver allí", susurró Penumbra. "Ibas a… reunirte con los capitanes. Sobre algo."

"Supongo que sí", dijo. Y debo reconocer el intento de asesinato. Es mejor difundirlo que hacer que parezca que me estoy escondiendo de mis propios hombres. Puede que necesite que mates a algunos asesinos más ".

"Con mucho gusto", dijo. "Matar es mejor cuando los ponis lo merecen".

Pero ella no se movió, ni Quill tampoco. Se escondieron juntos en la sombra, mientras Moonrise avanzaba sin ellos. Por un pequeño rato.

Fue algo.


	16. Luz

La noche llegó tan dura como siempre para Moonrise, la emoción y el júbilo de la primera noche fueron reemplazados por resignación. Sí, era cierto que Moonrise era, en todo caso, _demasiado cálido_ al comienzo de la primera noche. Pero todos sabían lo que vendría dentro de un mes, por lo que las celebraciones duraron poco.

El consejo de Chain Mail había sido acertado, incluso si no podían obedecerlo. Los ponis _estaban_ molestos al verse obligados a retirarse a refugiarse en otros campamentos. Peor aún, ya que la propia compañía Lunar de Quill era mucho más grande que cualquiera de las otras, demasiado grande para tener espacio para recibir a sus "invitados". Hubo muchos susurros sobre sus demandas con las que todo el resto del ejército tuvo que vivir, y Quill no pudo hacer nada más que dejarlos susurrar.

Con la calidez del "Núcleo" manteniéndolos a todos sudando en su piel durante la primera semana más o menos, la única diferencia real que trajo la noche fue el final de todo el trabajo fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. No habría más preparación de tierra, y todos los ponis que fabrican ladrillos o bandejas de patatas tendrían que hacerlo en el sótano de la ciudad, en lugar de hacerlo al aire libre de la cueva. Solo el taller de vidrio, ahora llamado Prisma, siguió funcionando, calentado por los rayos que derritieron la arena y el fundente en sus ventanas. "Tan pronto como termine la última ventana, debemos ponernos cascos a la obra para instalarlos, incluso si no ha llegado el amanecer".

Probablemente hubiera sido prudente reducir las raciones mientras solo la tripulación esencial podía seguir trabajando, los que mantenían el aire, ahora que tenían un lugar cálido para hacerlo. Pero Quill resistió el impulso. Recortar comida para los ponis que solo se mueven perezosamente podría ser una opción sensata, pero también sería una herida para la moral.

Quill no recibió otros intentos de asesinato, aunque Penumbra _le_ repitió algunos susurros. Una facción creciente del antiguo campamento de Permafrost, junto con varios otros, que ya estaban cansados de su gobierno y deseaban que Aminon se hiciera cargo.

Él ignoró sus apasionadas súplicas de que los ejecute a todos y termine, aunque esa negación se hacía más y más difícil cada vez. Tarde o temprano intentarían algo y forzarían sus cascos. Tendría que estar listo.

Eso era lo que esperaba cuando se despertó con los golpes del exterior y los destellantes estallidos de magia. Los soldados gritaron fuera de su pequeña oficina y él se sentó de repente. Penumbra ya estaba fuera de la cama, se puso una bata y llevaba una daga en un ala. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta delgada, estalló de sus bisagras y se estrelló contra los ladrillos del otro lado de la habitación.

Penumbra cayó al suelo, no tanto en una reverencia sino con un grito de agonía, antes de desaparecer en las sombras con una bocanada de humo.

La destrucción se extendió detrás de la puerta, los ponis fueron derribados e incluso un soldado quedó congelado, cristalizado en un horror helado con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados.

Nightmare Moon estaba en la puerta, su melena se extendía hacia atrás en la eternidad. Solo unas pocas estrellas tenues y puntiagudas eran visibles allí atrás, más allá de la oscuridad arremolinada de Nightmare.

La voz de Nightmare Moon resonó a través de su sección, haciendo que los ponis encogidos del otro lado se estremecieran y temblaran de terror. "¡Nuestra Hermana atormenta a la que debería ser reina! ¡Las ovejas y las cucarachas gobiernan con los perros, y las flamas que aún deberían haber sido eternas! "

Los que no pudieron escapar, los que no habían sido congelados y asesinados por el hielo, estaban flácidos en el suelo, babeando. Quill conocía esa mirada, por eso no miró directamente a Nightmare Moon. No estaba blindado mientras dormía, y sin esa protección, su propia mente no duraría mucho más que la de ellos.

 _¿Qué le pasó?_ Quill también recordaba esta versión de la princesa, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo. Los días de su incómoda relación con Nightmare habían terminado.

"Princesa", dijo, obligando a sus viejas rodillas a doblarse y hacer la mejor reverencia que pudo. "Me siento... honrado por su visita inesperada".

Irrumpió en la habitación, y donde pisó la siguió la escarcha, que se astilló en pálidos copos de nieve en todas las superficies. Podía sentir el mismo escalofrío, aferrándose a su corazón. Si esa magia salvaje lo apuntaba, moriría tan rápido como cualquier otro pony.

_Todo este tiempo parecía estar cuerda, comencé a pensar en ella como si ya fuera Luna. Ella no lo es._

"¡Tú eres el carcelero! ¡La muerte se convierte en el escape del que huimos! Atrapada por los patrones que ella nos puso. ¡Su prioridad, sus juegos! ¿Por qué no deberíamos escapar de él? "

Quill tembló mientras se acercaba, lanzando una mirada hacia su rostro. Mirarla era una ventana terrible a los espacios más allá, donde el Hvergelmir cortaba y Nightmare habitaba entre los locos infinitos. Los ojos dentro de los ojos lo miraban allí, atrayéndolo con una gravedad más fuerte que la luna.

"Porque… Princesa… te preocupas por tus ponis. Luchó por ellos porque pensó que su hermana los estaba maltratando. Los viste sufrir y viste que a ella no le importaba. ¿Qué clase de gobernante serías si los dejaras morir ahora? Todavía no podía mirarla, solo decía cada palabra tan claramente como podía, incluso cuando la escarcha se condensaba alrededor de sus cascos y cada respiración soplaba en el aire frente a él.

El suelo tembló debajo de ellos, sacudiendo las paredes de Moonrise con él. Nightmare Moon estaba de repente a centímetros de distancia, mirándolo con rabia apenas contenida. Lanzas de hielo perforaron su escritorio, su cama, y un momento después hicieron que su estantería se rompiera en astillas, bañando la habitación con preciosos manuscritos.

"¡LAS ESTRELLAS ME CANTAN SU ENDERCHA, CRIATURA DE SABIOS Y SOMBRA DE NOCHE!  
¡DONDE HE CAMINADO, NO PUEDES COMPRENDER!  
LOS HIJOS MUERTOS DE LAS ESTRELLAS SE DESECAN BAJO EL CRUEL SOL,  
¡Y EL UNIVERSO LO CUENTA POR JUSTICIA!  
¿POR QUÉ EN LA VIDA DE BILLONES DEBERÍAN LAS PESADILLAS DE POCOS DEJAR DE DARME LÁSTIMA?

Trató de apartar la mirada, pero esta vez no tuvo otra opción. Nightmare Moon tiró de su cuello, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. El mundo dio vueltas y él cayó en la eternidad.

* * *

Gale se había visto envuelto en la locura de las pesadillas antes, y sabía el terrible daño que podía causar. Los soldados que habían matado y sangrado a su lado quedaron reducidos a temblorosos restos, y algunos nunca se recuperaron.

Su última vez en el huracán había dejado cicatrices que nunca sanaron por completo.

Gale abrió los ojos en el ojo del huracán. Alzó la vista hacia una vorágine que se arremolinaba y casi se lo tragó. Los vientos oscuros llevaron nubes de sangre y fragmentos de vidrio, arremolinándose con estrellas que se desenredaron y bailaron juntas. Flautas blasfemas zumbaban en el centro de la creación, y los Grandes cuyo toque podía deshacer incluso el sol.

Por un momento, Gale miró directamente al abismo desnudo, que convertía toda la vida en escoria y desmoronaba todos sus logros. Los zarcillos rastreros de la locura se hicieron a un lado como la marea que azota la orilla de una playa rocosa.

 _No puedes asustarme,_ pensó. Y en su confianza, el ojo del terrible huracán se ensanchó. Vio el valle protegido de su infancia, su primera visión de la tierra después de crecer en las nubes. Sus cascos se asentaron en una piscina de cristal, de menos de una pulgada de profundidad. Una tenue niebla se levantó a su alrededor, oscureciendo la superficie del agua. Aquí solo florecía el loto sagrado ocasional, sus capullos rosados se abrían a la luz de la luna en lo alto.

La tienda de la Sibila en el centro del estanque había desaparecido, arrancada desde sus cimientos. La flor había sido arrancada de raíz, y todas las piedras que veían estaban agrietadas y caídas, sus secretos cubiertos con el musgo de la edad.

Extendió alas emplumadas y se deslizó por el estanque con unos pocos movimientos rápidos, deleitándose con la fuerza renovada que proporcionaban las alas de pegaso. Aterrizó en la pequeña isla central unos segundos más tarde, sus cascos se posaron en la tierra desnuda donde una vez se había cubierto una cortina de pétalos frescos.

"La tormenta arrecia", dijo una voz desde más adelante. Gale nunca lo había escuchado antes, aunque había algo familiar en ella aun así. Avanzó sobre la ruina rota de la flor que alguna vez fue sagrada, su tallo se paró y sus pétalos se marchitaron. Una diminuta forma azul estaba sentada allí en las ruinas, mirando hacia la nada. "Dice mi nombre".

Gale dio unos pasos más, empujando a un lado la planta podrida hasta que pudo ver claramente al pony más allá.

Tenía el aspecto que él podría haber imaginado de una joven Alicornio. Alas diminutas, cuerno rechoncho y ojos descomunales, medio enterrados en limo y plantas podridas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar salir y se estaba hundiendo lentamente en un montón de podredumbre cada vez mayor.

"Llama, pero ¿me escuchas?"

Gale se agachó y la levantó, colocándola un momento después en un terreno despejado junto a él. Ella no se resistió, ni siquiera protestó por el trato que Luna ciertamente no habría tolerado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y ni una sola vez parpadeó. "Principalmente. La tormenta brama con tanta fuerza. Escucha."

Lo escuchó. Gritó con la propia voz de Nightmare Moon, retorcida y distorsionada y repetida tantas veces que era casi imposible de entender. Gale entendió algunas palabras: gritos de rabia hacia su hermana, gritos de venganza que se merecía y el respeto que le habían negado.

"Quería salvarlos", susurró Luna. "Hay tanta magia en Equestria. Ningún pony tiene que estar en la tierra ".

"Lo sé", dijo. "Y yo quería ayudarte. Todavía lo hago ".

Ella miró hacia arriba de nuevo, parpadeando las lágrimas de sus ojos, secándose con el dorso de una pierna. Gale no se atrevió a tocarla de nuevo. "La tormenta crece", dijo. "Me tomó. No quiere devolverme ".

Gale se volvió hacia un lado, exponiendo la planta podrida con sus pétalos marrones y aplastándola con una pezuña. No cruelmente, presionó y presionó, hasta que expuso lo que estaba buscando en su interior. La semilla, su cubierta gruesa y negra, firme a pesar de la podredumbre. Se inclinó, lavándolo en el estanque sagrado, antes de ofrecérselo a Luna en un ala.

"No tienes que preocuparte de lo que quiere Nightmare, Princesa. Es solo un invitado en tu mente. Tú eres la gobernante ".

La semilla se alejó de él en la magia de Luna, flotando entre ellos durante unos segundos. Vaciló cuando la tormenta los rodeó, destrozando el suelo con un rugido repentino. El agua se elevó desde el borde de la piscina sagrada, barrió y se desvaneció en el vacío que gritaba.

Pero no podía cerrarse a su alrededor. Gale miró hacia arriba, esperando la muerte que destrozaría su mente, pero nunca llegó.

La pequeña Luna se aferró a su pierna, temblando de frío y terror, hasta que la tormenta finalmente se detuvo. Estaba tan cerca, casi lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, pero la isla sagrada sobrevivió. El estanque que lo rodeaba todavía estaba intacta.

 _Mi memoria, no la de ella,_ se dio cuenta.

Luna parpadeó, soltándose de repente e hinchando su pecho. Ella miró hacia la oscuridad, luego empujó la semilla profundamente en tierra buena. "Me quiero... a mí", dijo.

* * *

El aire fluyó hacia los pulmones de Iron Quill, ardiendo a medida que avanzaba. Se retorció y tuvo espasmos, luego se sentó. Una fina capa de hielo cubrió su cuerpo, y su rostro. Todo ardía con el helado entumecimiento que podía acabar con una extremidad o incluso su vida. Seguía respirando, todavía vivo, aunque durante cuánto tiempo ...

Casi esperaba que la propia Luna estuviera de pie junto a él, de alguna manera restaurada. Pero lo que sea que podría desear que fuera, la realidad era fría y sombría. Nightmare Moon no parecía menos imponente de lo habitual. Aun así, la furiosa tormenta que había hecho que su melena se agitara con locura en sus profundidades se había ido.

Su cuerno dejó de brillar y apartó la mirada. "He sanado el daño a tu cuerpo, Quill. Pero no puedo crear calidez con magia. Debes unir a tus ponis junto a tu mecanismo y esperar a que el calor interior te despierte. Lo siento, no puedo hacer más ".

Miró hacia el pasillo, hacia el rastro de destrucción que había dejado que conducía a su sección, puertas rotas y soldados salidos del camino. Ella suspiró, luego desapareció, dejando que Quill limpiara.

Se encogió de hombros sobre su gruesa capa, sin molestarse con la armadura. Todavía hacía tanto frío que no podía soportar el toque del metal contra su piel.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con soldados nerviosos y antiguos seguidores del campamento que lo miraban. Se dirigió hacia el cadáver. No reconoció el rostro, aunque sabía que nunca volverían a moverse. "Lo siento", susurró. "Creo que esto podría ser mi culpa".

Esto fue lo que sucedió cuando desalojó el firme control de Nightmare sobre su princesa. El equilibrio se rompió y las batallas nocturnas por el dominio regresaron. "¡Chain Mail!" gritó, quitándose el hielo de la cara con una pezuña. "¿Sigues vivo en alguna parte?"

Salió de la esquina un segundo después, con la lanza sujeta bajo un ala. _El camino al camarote. Dulce Celestia, ¿ibas a intentar luchar contra la princesa?_

Quill podría agradecer a las estrellas que no tendría que ver esa pelea. "Si señor."

Se acercó con cautela, arrojó la lanza a un lado y examinó los daños. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada." Quill bajó la voz a un susurro. _Pero si crees que fue mi culpa, todos lo harán. Esto no permanecerá en secreto._ Los rumores serían cada vez más fuertes, a menos que él pudiera hacerlos girar de alguna manera. Quizás esto podría ser una reprimenda por algún pecado desconocido. No tuvo el corazón para intentar incriminar a un soldado muerto.

Señaló al pony. Consígueme una guardia de honor. Tenemos otro semental para la cripta, con todos los honores ". Eso era lo más cercano al desafío que se atrevía; en teoría, cualquier pony que Nightmare Moon matara era un enemigo de la revolución y debería ser deshonrado como el asesino.

Pero Iron Quill no mentiría. No podía difundir la noticia de la locura de Nightmare Moon: si el ejército perdía la confianza en su _princesa_ , todos ciertamente morirían. Empezando por él, tan pronto como Nightmare Moon se enteró.

_Espero que Penumbra esté bien._

* * *

Iron Quill estaba de pie en el centro del campo, asombrado por lo que habían logrado sus ponis. Había docenas de bandejas de cultivo, cada una colocada en un ángulo ligeramente diferente. Cada uno lleno de tierra. Parecía un poco pálido desde su origen, y el olor no era el ideal, pero parecía tierra.

Desafortunadamente para todos ellos, los campos reales fueron la parte fácil. Todavía no se habían plantado cultivos aquí, aunque las tuberías de arcilla para regar todo ya estaban en su lugar. Sería más trabajo girar más tornillos, pero era eso o llevar baldes.

Por supuesto, la parte más crítica del arreglo estaba apilada en la entrada del túnel cercano: las ventanas. Cada uno era un triángulo considerable, lo suficientemente grande como para dejar entrar mucha luz. Ahora había docenas de ventanas, junto con rejas de metal que las reforzarían. Las espadas, las lanzas y los pernos de ballesta habían sido martillados y fundidos en su lugar, en las secciones de una estructura que ayudaría a asegurar las ventanas.

Todavía habría piedra entre cada uno, y se requeriría una cuidadosa artesanía de unicornio y poni terrestre por igual para hacer y colocar cada ventana, incluso con los gruesos cubos de "pasta" que Sylvan les _aseguró_ que serían suficientes. Appleseed se levantó de junto a una de las bandejas y señaló con entusiasmo su trabajo. "¿No es lo que prometimos, Lord Comandante? El suelo no es perfecto, pero mejorará. Continuaremos recolectando cáscaras y cáscaras vacías y otros desechos, y mejorará. El equilibrio entre lo que tomamos del suelo y lo que damos será difícil aquí ".

"Nos las arreglaremos", dijo. "O eso, o moriremos". Se alejó de las bandejas, hasta donde estaba Cozen junto a Sylvan, y su dispositivo recién construido. Fue algo. Un cuadrado de metal, con tubos en su parte superior e inferior y extrañas espirales unidas al frente por cuerdas y engranajes.

"¿Así es como mantenemos los campos calientes durante la noche?" Preguntó Quill, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba lo que había construido. El albañil ya había llegado, por lo que evidentemente no pensó que habría mucha necesidad de moverlo.

"Sí, casi, en su mayoría, algo así". Hizo un gesto hacia la gruesa tubería que conducía a la parte superior. "Ya necesitamos regar los cultivos. Supongo que realizaremos ambas tareas a la vez ".

Rompió el costado y las extrañas espirales comenzaron a girar. Una ligera brisa se levantó de ellos, rozando su melena. "Podemos usar agua fría durante el día y por la noche, cambiar a agua tibia para un impulso adicional. El agua pasará por el metal del interior y el aire soplará sobre el metal para compartir su calor con nuestra finca. Pero espero que la mayor parte del calor provenga de las piedras solares. Usted mismo sintió lo buenos que son ".

"Yo lo hice. Tan bien, de hecho, que me pregunto qué tan difícil sería hacer más piedra luminosa y convertirla como lo hizo en esas. Nuestra solución actual no es lo suficientemente cálida ".

"Imposible", interrumpió Sylvan, colocando un último cubo de pasta en el suelo junto a la cosa plana de metal. "Los alquimistas han estado tratando de hacer una piedra luminosa a partir de una roca menor durante… desde que he estudiado alquimia. Ningún pony se ha acercado jamás. En teoría, es _posible,_ pero la combinación de interacciones elementales precisas que se requieren no se ha concretado ".

"Eso explica por qué vale más que el oro", murmuró Quill. "Si no nos convertimos, entonces… ¿podríamos minar más? Tenemos muchas cuevas para buscar ".

Probablemente este no era el momento de preguntar. La princesa estaría aquí en cualquier momento, y aquí estaban hablando de rocas .

"Lo sabrás si lo ves", dijo Sylvan. "Glowstone es tan elementalmente activo que reacciona violentamente a todos ellos. Corroe los metales de la tierra, se convierte en ceniza cuando se expone al aire libre. Crea llamas cuando se coloca en agua. Y si intentas _prenderle_ fuego... honestamente, no lo sé, pero me imagino que es igual de dramático ".

"Curioso." Quill no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer con eso. Si el _aire lo_ transformaba, entonces era posible que hubiera un suministro en alguna parte de las cuevas, escondido en algún bolsillo remoto cerca del centro de la luna. Puede que tengan que raspar una gruesa capa de ceniza.

Pero sea lo que sea que se pregunte acerca de ese potencial, tendría que esperar, porque un tenue resplandor azul se acercaba desde el túnel. Una ola de reverencias pasó a través de los ponis que esperaban para comenzar, una a la que Quill pronto se unió. Esperó con la cabeza gacha hasta que Nightmare Moon lo alcanzó.

"Levántate", le ordenó. "¡Todos ustedes! Has venido a trabajar, ¿no es así? Este día no durará. Usa bien el calor y la luz ". Quill miró hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para ver que su cuerno comenzaba a brillar intensamente azul. No la miró a los ojos, Nightmare Moon se había mostrado notablemente distante desde su reunión nocturna.

"Te sugiero que trabajes rápido", dijo, sentándose en cuclillas allí en la entrada. Y ten cuidado con el viento cuando quites esa puerta. Todavía hay vacío afuera, al menos hasta que permitamos que el aire salga de nuevo ".

Quill estaba a su lado, mirando a la multitud. "Yeguas y sementales, ¡escúchame! La princesa no creará un vasto campo para nosotros afuera, solo el área arriba y alrededor de nosotros estará segura. Haz tu trabajo y no deambules ".

Miró arriba y abajo del túnel en busca de Penumbra, aunque ya sabía que ella no estaría allí. Los Voidseekers _odiaban_ estar al sol. No _podían_ luchar en él. Pero incluso con sus envolturas de cuerpo entero, se sentiría miserable allí arriba simplemente caminando a su lado.

 _Extrañaré tu protección._ "¡Puerta unicornios, adelante! Derretir el hielo, ¡déjanos pasar! Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Iron Quill fue uno de los primeros en emerger del túnel de la granja y salir a la superficie de la luna. El suelo todavía se sentía helado bajo sus cascos, a pesar de que la noche había terminado durante días. Salió por la abertura, a lo largo de la rampa que conducía al cráter.

Aún podía ver los surcos que habían cavado las ruedas de las carretas y miles de huellas de cascos superpuestas. Estos serían los trabajadores posteriores, los que habían salido a cosechar el mineral que eliminaba el veneno del aire. Es extraño que no se fueran con el viento.

_Qué viento_

Iron Quill se apartó y dejó que Silver Needle y Cozen dirigieran a los trabajadores. Esbozaron la posición exacta de sus ventanas en el techo con pintura y luego dejaron que los mineros se pusieran a trabajar. Tuvieron suerte de tener suficientes ponis terrestres para el trabajo.

Aunque cuánto tardaría el trabajo, era más difícil de responder.

_No puede ser más largo que la concentración de Nightmare Moon. Tenemos que sellar estas ventanas antes de que se quede sin magia._

Sylvan subió la pendiente hasta el borde del escudo, agitando una pierna débilmente hacia él.

Quill le devolvió el saludo. "¿No tienes ningún trabajo que puedas estar haciendo?"

"No hasta que estemos listos para asegurarlos", dijo. "Incluso entonces, los unicornios trabajarán con los pinceles. Asegúrese de que cubran las juntas en ambos lados de una ventana y en ambos lados de la otra ".

Tener dos paneles de vidrio, uno cerca de la parte superior del pozo y otro cerca del fondo, había sido idea suya. Si bien significaba que se habían gastado cinco rayos en lugar de dos, también significaba que podrían tener _tiempo_ para reparar una grieta si veían una.

"Es un trabajo extraordinario", dijo Quill. "Ellos cantarán canciones de tu inteligencia en Equestria".

Sylvan puso los ojos en blanco y luego se sentó en cuclillas. "No necesito una canción. Me conformaría con un asiento junto al fuego en la mansión de mi familia. En Manehattan, ya sabes, junto al mar. Me quedaba despierto durante horas hasta la noche, solo escuchando las olas. ¿Crees que los volveré a escuchar?

Iron Quill tardó mucho en responder. "¿Quieres que te mienta?"

Él se rió en respuesta, dejando que el silencio regresara. Entre ellos, de todos modos. Abajo, Cozen gritó, los picos cayeron sobre la piedra y un unicornio derritió la roca con un poderoso hechizo. Llegó otro carro de ventanas de vidrio, y el equipo de inventario de Silver Needle comenzó a descargar cada pila de dos hojas de vidrio en su lugar.

"¿Alguna vez has realizado una boda militar antes, Quill?"

Miró hacia arriba, sobresaltado de su ensoñación. "¿Alguna vez he..." Él asintió débilmente. "Hace mucho tiempo, sí. Mientras yo servía… otro. Cualquier capitán o superior puede realizar uno. No desde que fuimos desterrados aquí ".

"¿Qué opinas de Cozen?" preguntó. Quill miró más al alquimista que al unicornio que indicó, y de repente todo quedó claro.

_Unos meses de trabajo juntos para mantener a todos los ponis con vida realmente los han unido a los dos._

"En Cloudsdale, mi padre siempre decía que todo matrimonio es la unión de iguales. Debes encontrar una pareja a la que puedas mirar a los ojos y respetar. La simple cría o el oro no es suficiente. Ustedes dos, parecen bien emparejados ".

"Bien bien." Se levantó de nuevo, metió la pata en un bolsillo y mostró una pequeña caja de madera. "Sé que no es mucho. Pero podría haber preparado algo para ella. No es oro, pero... lo derretí de la roca, estoy seguro de que apreciará el trabajo que tomó. Entiende lo que significa ".

Mostró el brazalete en el interior y, por un momento, Quill se quedó paralizado. Había un metal plateado sin brillo, descascarillado con impurezas y algunos trozos de grava lunar. Sin embargo, el aspecto, lo había visto antes.

"Quiero saber cómo hiciste eso", dijo. "Pero no ahora. No distraiga a Cozen con su pregunta. Pero cuando la última ventana esté en su lugar, entonces puede preguntar".

No tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que su respuesta sería sí.


End file.
